Amar Estupidamente
by Yellowred
Summary: ::EPÍLOGO UP!:: Gina sofre uma desilusão com Harry e acaba se relacionando com Draco. Só que tudo segue por um caminho onde os dois não podem ficar juntos.
1. Além da Dor

_"__Disclaimer__:Nem os personagens nem a música me pertencem, e a fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos"._

Amar estupidamente

Capítulo 1 - Além da dor

Ela não conseguia manter os olhos abertos de tanto sono, mas precisava continuar acordada, senão poderia ser pega. Ela forçou a vista e olhou para o escuro a sua volta. Nada. _"Acho que estou segura..."._ Então apoiou as mãos no chão cheio de folhas e aos poucos foi se erguendo, sem fazer barulho. Afastou os galhos da moita e se pôs a andar. Quando já estava se adiantando para o terceiro passo, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, parando-a. "_Oh, não...me pegaram!". _Ela fechou os olhos, se preparando para receber algum golpe hostil. Mas ao invés disso, ouviu uma voz arrastada:

-Que feio, Weasley, se escondendo!

"_Ah, não... porque tinha que ser ele"_. Ela tirou bruscamente a mão dele de seu ombro e encarou os olhos cinzentos.

-Por que você não faz como os outros fariam e me mata logo?

_"Porque eu a amo, sua tola!"_, ele quis dizer, mas respondeu:

-Porque precisamos de reféns. Uma Auror, então, é melhor ainda. Dê-me sua varinha, e nada de truques, Gina Weasley. Eu sei muito bem como você já enganou vários comensais com essa sua inocência. – _"E enganou a mim também..."._

Ela tirou a varinha das vestes e lhe entregou. Ele não precisava ter dito aquilo, pois sabia que ela nada faria contra ele, como ele também não poderia fazer nada contra ela. Este era o erro de ambos...

Ele pegou a varinha e guardou-a por dentro de sua capa. Enquanto isso ela pode observar, com a fraca luz do luar, que seus cabelos estavam molhados pela chuva que havia caído há pouco. _"Será que ele está me procurando faz tempo?"._ Ela, então, passou a mão pelos próprios cabelos, também estavam molhados, e muito mais. Mas ela nem havia percebido, estava mais preocupada com sua vida do que com cabelos despenteados e escorridos. E só agora também que ela percebera que suas roupas estavam molhadas. Ela começava a sentir frio com o vento gelado da noite, que batia em suas vestes, fazendo com que tremesse.

Ele fechou a capa e viu que ela o observava. Então, também a encarou, e ela desviou o olhar. Reparou que ela estava tremendo, mas não fez nada para ajudá-la. _"Eu também estou com frio, e ela sabe que é culpa dela"._ Ele ainda a encarava, e ela não estava se sentindo bem. 

-Vamos ficar aqui a noite toda, parados?

Então, ele desviou o olhar e saiu andando, ela sem escolha, o seguiu.

Estavam andando pela Floresta Proibida, ou o que restara dela. Antigamente Gina teria pavor de andar por ali, mas agora com todos os misteriosos animais, os centauros, lobisomens, vampiros, ou seja, todos os que habitavam a floresta, mortos, ela se sentiria tranqüila, mas estava sendo perseguida, então não havia motivos para manter a calma. Mas agora fora pega, pega pela pessoa que a botara naquilo tudo, não diretamente, mas botara. _"Se não fosse por ele, talvez eu já estivesse morta"._ Gina não pensava assim porque Draco lhe salvara a vida, mas sim porque por causa dele, ela se motivou a entrar na academia de Aurores, e com isso aprendeu a se defender e a lutar, protegendo aos outros e a si mesma. Fora por causa dele.

-Por que você não me procurou, em vez de ficar fugindo, correndo perigo? – ele perguntou, sem parar de andar.

-Por que eu deveria procurar um Comensal para me ajudar? E, aliás, pelo que eu ouvi, enquanto escapava, ele deu ordens expressas para que eu fosse morta, assim que me avistassem.

-Você sabe que eu não poderia... – ele reconheceu.

Desde que ela saíra formada Auror, todos que a viam, sabiam que ela não era mais a mesma. Mantinha a meiguice e doçura de sempre, mas agora tinha garra, força, não era mais uma menininha. Era uma mulher e uma mulher muito corajosa, coisa que ninguém nunca diria que ela viria a ser, quando ela estava em Hogwarts. Mas tudo mudara, _ele_ a fizera mudar.

Ele também nunca mais fora o mesmo desde que a conhecera realmente. Era como se ela tivesse derretido a camada de gelo que Draco havia feito em torno de si. E mesmo agora, que estavam separados, ele não conseguia construí-la de novo. A presença quente de Gina permaneceria para sempre nele, ele não podia negar isso. Sempre fora frio e impetuoso, nunca se importava realmente com ninguém, mas fora só conhecê-la que ele se transformara. Não mantinha mais aquele olhar frio, e parara de ser arrogante, pelo menos na frente dela, só mantinha mesmo seu sarcasmo, pois esta era uma coisa que ninguém poderia tirar dele, era terrível. 

E agora, eles se confrontavam novamente. Ela, corajosa e ousada, como aprendera a ser, e ele arrogante e sarcástico, como sempre fora.

-Não poderia? Eu me lembro muito bem quando você disse: 'Nada está acima de meu Lorde, Gina, nada'. E agora você fica me poupando? Mate-me logo e, aí sim, me poupe te ver fazer papel de tolo na frente daquele maldito bruxo! – ela começara a se exaltar e ele sabia que agora viria fogo. 

-Você poderia ter tornado tudo isso mais fácil se não tivesse se tornado Auror. – ele parou, virou pra trás e olhou-a – Você sabe que eu não deixaria que nada te acontecesse.

Por um momento, ela quis se render às palavras suaves que ele murmurava. _"Não, Gina, não se entregue fácil assim!"._

-Mas você deixaria minha família inteira morrer. Assim como estão, meu pai, Carlinhos e Fred. 

Draco começou a ficar nervoso também. _"Por que sempre ela tem que meter essa maldita família no meio?"._

-Eu não poderia manter uma proteção para a sua família, quando as ordens eram sempre: 'destruam os Weasley, destruam os Weasley!'. Contente-se com a idéia de que pelo menos eles não morreram por minha varinha!

Ela sabia que quando ele ficava nervoso, voltava a ter o temperamento, do antigo Draco Malfoy, dos Malfoy.

-Você poderia ter desistido de ser Comensal. Havia tempo, era idiotice. Por que escolheu este caminho?

-Você sabe porque. E não venha me dizer que a culpa é minha. 

-Mas eu não pedi pra você me escolher. 

-Mas também não falava nada, só ficava a me olhar. Como você acha que eu podia suportar aquilo?

-Não sei. Por que você sempre acha que eu tenho que ter as respostas pra tudo? – ela gritou.

-Pelo simples motivo de você te me deixado cheio de dúvidas quando entrou em minha vida. Por eu não ter mais certeza de nada, por eu ter sempre que escolher entre você e o outro lado. E por eu sempre escolher você.

-Mas quando precisou mesmo me escolher, você foi para o outro lado. Foi para Você-Sabe-Quem!

-E você não fez nada pra impedir,- ele apontou o dedo pra ela - só ficou me culpando, me julgando. 

-Você precisava ser julgado, pra ver que estava errado. 

-Meu erro foi amar você, Weasley. – ele disse em tom baixo.

E quase num sussurro, ela disse:

-O meu também, Malfoy.

E quando deram por si, já estavam agarrados se beijando. Desesperados por recuperar os cinco anos separados, por voltar a sentir o gosto familiar. Desesperados para encurtar a corrente de amor que sempre os mantiveram presos um ao outro. Almas Gêmeas.

E como se quisesse limpar as lembranças do passado, uma forte chuva desabou sobre as cabeças dos dois, molhando mais ainda seus corpos, mas limpando suas almas. E eles pareciam não se importar com os fortes pingos que os atingiam. Só sentiam o toque um do outro, o perfume já sentido, a paixão enorme que emanava, quase os sufocando. E ele, que sempre fora o mais controlado, gritou, separando os lábios:

-Acho melhor procurarmos um lugar para ficarmos até a chuva passar.

O barulho estridente da água era tão forte que ela quase não entendera, mas estavam tão próximos que fora impossível não compreender.

-Não há mais nenhum lugar pra se proteger aqui – gritou ela também – seus amiguinhos destruíram tudo.

Ele a olhou desaprovando, não queria que nada estragasse aquele momento. E qualquer palavra seria suficiente. Então fingiu não ouvir.

-Podemos ir para a cabana de Hagrid. Soube que ninguém entra lá desde que o guarda-caças morreu. Dizem que é assombrada.

Ela sorriu. _"A cabana de Hagrid. Havia uma cama confortável, uma lareira. Poderíamos ficar quentes, e como!"._

-Não acredito que Hagrid possa ter virado um fantasma. Mas alguém pode nos ver, é perigoso. 

-Ninguém irá ficar pra fora com esta chuva horrível. Vamos!

Ele pegou na mão dela e desataram a correr pela chuva. Pisavam em poças d'água, sujando suas vestes com lama, mas aquilo não era importante. Eles achavam até graça. Corriam pela chuva como dois adolescentes, sorrindo, por novamente estarem juntos, por poderem viver momentos que lembrariam pelo resto de suas vidas, estavam felizes. Mas não duraria muito.

Ele não conseguia parar de rir. Estavam na porta da casa de Rúbeo Hagrid e ela estava trancada.

-Abre logo, Draco!

Ele segurava a varinha e mirava pra maçaneta, mas não parava de rir. Gina não sabia se o acompanhava na risada, ou se dava um soco em sua cara. Optou por pegar-lhe a varinha.

_-Alorromora!_

Com um estalido a porta travada se abrira e um risonho Draco foi empurrado pra dentro por ela, que estava começando a achar que a chuva não havia feito bem a ele. Ela o fez sentar na empoeirada cadeira e depois de alguns minutos, com a eficiência de Gina, já estavam com as roupas secas, a lareira acesa e um bule esquentando para ser preparado um chá. E ele continuava a rir.

-Draco, o que está acontecendo? – ela queria rir também, pois a risada dele era tão intensa que a contagiava. Mas se manteve _meio _séria.  – Você enlouqueceu?

Ela continuou a olhá-lo e ao poucos (isso demorou bastante), ele parou de rir. 

-Explique-se. E se eu não rir dela, vou lhe meter aquele bule na cabeça.

Draco, ainda um pouco risonho, disse:

-É que antes de eu sair pra te procurar, falei com meu Lorde. 

Gina fez cara feia. Levantou-se em direção a lareira e apanhou o bule. Chegou perto de Draco.

-E qual é a graça nisso?

Draco parara de rir. Ele sabia que não deveria brincar com uma Weasley nervosa que tinha alguma coisa na mão. Molly Weasley, mãe de Gina, já lhe provara isso lhe deixando um belo galo na cabeça com um vaso de flores, há anos atrás.

-Ele me disse que se eu não te trouxesse em uma hora, iria começar a matar os reféns que estavam em seu poder. O trio Auror – era como Draco se referia a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger Weasley e Rony Weasley – estava entre eles. 

A mente de Gina funcionou rápida. Draco estava molhado quando a encontrara. A chuva deveria ter começado meia hora depois que ela fugira, ou seja, já fazia bem mais de uma hora que ele estava procurando-a. Então vários bruxos, entre eles Rony, Harry e Mione estavam sendo torturados ou mortos. Ela olhou pra Draco.

-Já passou mais de uma hora, não?

Ele acenou com a cabeça. E o que ele menos esperava que ela fizesse, aconteceu: Gina largara o bule na mesa, sentara-se na cama e começou a rir, ria como Draco estava rindo, há poucos minutos atrás, parecia louca. Ele se sentara ao lado dela, também rindo um pouco, mais tranqüilo pelo bule ter ficado na mesa. Gina continuava a rir. Draco se contagiara tanto que já estava pondo o braço sobre o ombro de Gina, mas parou. Ele sentiu que não ouvia mais a risada dela. Abriu os olhos. Gina o encarava, havia uma fúria crescente nos olhos castanhos, que sempre foram tão doces.

-Por que você não me avisou antes? – ela rangia os dentes. Draco se lembrou de só ter visto ela assim uma vez na vida. No dia em que eles se separaram.

-Não vai adiantar nada ficar assim, Gina. Você não pode fazer nada.

-Se você tivesse me avisado que tinham pegado eles, eu teria me entregado imediatamente. Por que não me disse, Draco?

-Eu havia me esquecido... E o que adiantaria você estar lá? Ele só a mataria também.

-Oh – ela abaixou a cabeça sobre as pernas de Draco, pondo as mãos no rosto- ele podem estar mortos agora... Precisamos ir até lá, Draco! – as lágrimas escorriam do rosto de Gina, fazendo os seus olhos brilharem mais.

-Eu não irei fazer nada para proteger aqueles...

-Eu faço. Eu vou... Só me dê um meio de entrar no castelo para tirá-los de lá e...

-Não te deixarei ir lá sozinha, Gina. 

-Como você mesmo disse, eu já enganei muitos Comensais, posso dar contar! – ela enxugava as lágrimas com a costa das mãos.

-Mesmo assim eu vou com você. Não quero te perder novamente...

-Você não pode. Se te  pegarem comigo  te matariam e...

-Antes morrer do que não poder te ver, Gina. Eu irei e pronto.

Ela abraçou Draco. Sempre desejara reencontrá-lo, mas não naquelas circunstâncias. Mas agora não era hora de fantasiar, precisava ajudar Harry e os outros. _"Mamãe não suportaria perder Rony também...Já foi tão difícil agüentar a morte do papai..."_.

-Mas como entraremos lá sem sermos vistos? – indagou Gina.

-Desdobrando minha capa! O lado interno é forrado por uma película parecida com a usada para capas de invisibilidade.

-Por isso que eu perdi muitos Comensais que sumiam misteriosamente... – disse arrancando a capa do corpo de Draco. – Vamos, então?

-Pensei que nós iríamos ficar mais um pouco... – ele disse a abraçando novamente, sorrindo-lhe.

-Draco! Eles estão correndo perigo, não podemos perder tempo com besteiras... Vamos! – ela se soltou e foi em direção a porta.

_"Besteiras... eu sou uma besteira? Maldito trio Auror!", _pensou Draco e seguiu Gina.

Eles cobriram-se com a capa, colocaram uma proteção também, para se protegerem da chuva e partiram em direção ao castelo. Lá dentro, Draco e Gina sabiam, estaria cheio de Comensais e muitos Aurores e bruxos inocentes como reféns, por isso teriam que tomar muito cuidado. E principalmente porque Voldemort também se encontrava ali.

Depois da caminhada até o castelo, eles entraram, sendo muito cuidadosos para não serem descobertos. Mas incrivelmente, o castelo não parecia tão cheio assim como Draco se lembrava. _"Há algo estranho aqui..."._ Draco foi indicando o lugar onde Voldemort estava e depois de alguns minutos estavam próximos da sala. E estranhamente, por ali tudo parecia quieto demais também. 

-Eu vou dar uma olhada na frente e você fica aqui, com a capa. – falou Draco.

Gina, com um aceno de cabeça concordou, e ficou atenta, enquanto Draco virava o corredor. Minutos depois ele apareceu, dizendo que ela podia vir  e que deveria continuar com a capa, caso aparecesse algum Comensal.

Harry Potter, Hermione G. Weasley e Rony Weasley, milagrosamente, haviam conseguido escapar das grades que os prendiam, render alguns Comensais e pegar suas varinhas de volta. E em seguida foram se confrontar com Voldemort, e com muito esforço derrotaram-no. (já cansei de inventar maneiras de matar ele! Ele morreu e pronto!). O castelo parecia que reagira a esta derrota e estava dando sinais de que iria desmoronar, mas os barulhos eram quase imperceptíveis que ninguém reparou nisso. E foi quando eles saíam da sala para irem embora do castelo, agora maldito, que Harry viu bem ao fundo do corredor um Comensal que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar: Draco. E Harry percebeu que ele não notara sua presença, parecia estar esperando algo, pois olhava pro lado. Então, aproveitou e lançou um feitiço no altíssimo teto, fazendo-o cair, indo em direção a cabeça de Draco.

E foi no momento em que Gina, ainda com a capa, foi ao lado de Draco que ela ouviu uma voz muito familiar gritar, do outro lado:

-_Destruction! _

Uma luz se acendeu em sua cabeça. _"Eles estão vivos!"_. Ela estava tão feliz, que nem reparou nas palavras de Harry e só soube que estava sendo soterrada, junto de Draco, pelo teto de Hogwarts, quando as enormes pedras começaram a cair e ela gritou:

-Aaaahhh!

Harry, depois de lançar o feitiço se pôs a correr, mas parou logo depois. Teve a impressão de ouvir um grito feminino, de uma voz muito familiar, mas quando olhou pra trás só pode ver Draco Malfoy sendo soterrado pelas pedras, e mais ninguém._ "Ele merece. Por ter feito Gina sofrer, por ser um Comensal..."_. Deu de ombros e se foi, com os amigos, não sabendo que estava matando Gina também.

Draco não conseguia falar, havia uma pedra prensando sua bochecha, então, não pode verificar se Gina estava viva e não conseguia vê-la devido à capa que a tornava invisível. Com muito esforço ele conseguiu mexer o braço esfolado e pegar sua varinha, dentro do seu bolso na calça. _"Que bom que não tiramos a proteção da chuva, ou se não estaríamos mortos. Ah, mas... que porcaria", _ele segurou a varinha e viu que ela se encontrava quebrada. Segurando-a com as duas mãos, para se manterem unidas as partes, ele com um movimento conseguiu retirar algumas pedras de cima de sua cabeça e da de Gina, mas aquilo foi o suficiente para quebrá-la de vez. _"Maldito Potter! Juro que ela vai pagar por essa varinha e pagará ainda mais se tiver feito algo com Gina". _Ele tentou se levantar, mas sua perna estava quebrada e a dor era enorme e pra piorar a outra perna também não estava nada inteira. Se arrastando, ele foi até um pedaço do braço de Gina, que estava à amostra devido a um grande rasgo na capa e abriu, delicadamente, a capa para poder vê-la. Com uma angustiante preocupação ele encostou a mão no rosto sujo de sangue dela e ficou aliviado ao ver que ela estava respirando, dificilmente, mas respirando.

-Gina acorde, vamos, acorde! – Draco cutucava a bochecha de Gina com um dedo, não se encostando no seu corpo com medo de machucá-la mais.

Ela lentamente abriu os olhos, ainda respirando com dificuldade.

-Draco... – sussurrou muito baixo.

Ele teve vontade de abraçá-la e beijá-la, mas se conteve. 

-Eu lhe devolvi sua varinha, não é?

-Ela está no bolso da capa... – Gina estava tão machucada e dolorida que não conseguia se mexer. E com cuidado, Draco retirou a varinha do bolso da capa, mas logo desanimou novamente.

-Também está quebrada – disse sacudindo-a, mostrando a Gina que a ponta dela só se mantinha unida ao resto devido à corda de coração de Dragão, que também estava quase arrebentando.

Ele olhou ao redor, vendo o que seria mais necessário fazer pra que eles conseguissem sair dali. E viu que ainda havia uma enorme pedra sobre as pernas de Gina. Seria aquilo a prioridade, e retirou a pedra de cima dela, deixando a livre para levantar-se e arrebentando a varinha de Gina também. _"Mais uma varinha pro Potter pagar..."._

Gina sentiu um enorme alívio quando a pedra foi retirada, mas a dor enorme que ela sentia continuava e então ela notou os barulhos, barulhos vindos das paredes, do teto destruído e tremeu.

-Draco! – disse com esforço, sua garganta dolorida – O castelo irá desmoronar, nós morreremos!

-Não, vamos sair daqui agora. – Draco apoiou-se em uma pedra ao lado e com muita dificuldade conseguiu se levantar. Gina reparou que ele se apoiava em só uma perna e que está também não estava nada firme, viu que ele sentia uma dor enorme mantendo-se em pé.

Então, ela tentou se sentar, mas foi aí que percebeu que tinha um corte enorme do umbigo quase se aproximando das costas. Saia muito sangue. Mas o pior foi quando ela tentou se levantar. Suas penas estavam praticamente estraçalhadas, ela duvidava que haveria algum osso inteiro lá, seria impossível andar. 

-Draco, – disse, sentada – acho que a proteção de chuva nos ajudou, mas só protegeu nossas cabeças. Nossos corpos estão quase mutilados, acho que você consegue, mas eu não poderei andar.

Uma ponta de desespero começou a surgir no rosto de Draco.

-Não, nós vamos conseguir, os dois. Há uma janela ali, podemos alcançá-la e pular, antes do castelo desmoronar, não estamos muito alto. Eu te levo no colo.

Gina observou o esforço que ele fazia para se manter em pé. Nunca conseguiría leva-la.

-Você não conseguiria nem me segurar com estes braços feridos, quanto mais me carregar, Draco. – ela pediu pra que ele  abaixar-se e olhando bem fundo em seus olhos, murmurou – Pule por aquela janela e salve sua vida, eu não conseguirei. 

-Eu nunca te deixaria aqui, nunca!

Um som muito distante de algo caindo os alertaram.

-O castelo já está caindo Draco, vá, por favor... – ela suplicava, começando a chorar.

-Não posso te deixar aqui... Nunca me perdoaria, você é minha vida. Preciso de você viva, não conseguiria viver sabendo que te deixei morrer...

-Você não me deixará morrer, Draco – ele tentava limpar as lágrimas dela – você salvará sua vida, isso sim. Vá!

-Não! Desta vez não há escolhas, entre as vidas, Gina. Ou saímos daqui, juntos – ele se calou ouvindo outro estrondo ao longe – ou morremos aqui, juntos...

-Draco...não vale a pena sacrificar sua vida... Há uma escolha. E é entre mim e você. Eu escolho você! Salve-se, por favor.

-Pois eu escolho você. Não sairei daqui sem você, mesmo que tenhamos que morrer. Não te abandonarei, Gina.

Gina se lembrou da outra escolha que ele havia feito, há muitos anos atrás. Ele a escolheu, sempre a escolhia. Mas agora ela sabia que se ele ficasse ali, morreria também. E ela não suportaria morrer sabendo que ele se sacrificara por ela, não de novo. Mas sabia que ele não mudaria de idéia, então, fez como da outra fez. Calou-se, deixando ele escolher.

Draco sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Desistira e deixara a decisão em suas mãos, mas ele já fizera a sua escolha, ficaria ali com ela. E então ele aproximou-se dela e abraçou, mostrando sua decisão, não sairia dali.

-Oh, Draco, você é um tolo – ela disse entre lágrimas – nós não deveríamos nos amar... Este amor estúpido que só nos faz sofrer... É um erro...

Draco, ao ouvir a frase já conhecida que ela sempre dizia quando estavam em Hogwarts, e a abraçou mais forte ainda e logo depois a encarou fundo.

-Sofremos muito sim, com este amor estúpido. – ele ofegava – mas basta te beijar pra saber que vale a pena _sofrer_, basta eu te abraçar pra saber que vale a pena eu _errar_, bastar eu te ter pra saber que vale a pena _amar estupidamente..._

E, então, se beijaram com desespero, com medo, com amor e ao fundo ouviram cada vez mais próximos estrondos de algo caindo, e sentiam que o chão tremia, mas nada atrapalharia aquele beijo, nada. Mas cada vez o chão tremia mais e os estrondos ficavam mais fortes, logo a parte em que se encontravam cairia. Finalizaram o beijo e se olharam novamente.

-Eu te amo, Draco Malfoy – dos olhos de Gina, ainda saiam lágrimas. – Você é um idiota que vai sacrificar sua vida por mim, mas eu te amo.

-Também te amo, Gina Weasley. – os olhos de Draco brilhavam mais do que nunca. E se Gina não o conhecesse bem, diria que estavam cheios de água – Não me arrependo de nada que fiz pra  te ter e estou feliz por morrer ao seu lado. Feliz por ter cometido o erro de te amar. Sou um idiota, mas feliz.

-Não. Nós dois somos estúpidos, nós dois. Mas graças a essa estupidez podemos saber o que era amor. Que bom que fui estúpida... – e lhe sorriu, o sorriso doce e meigo que só Gina tinha.

-Que bom que fui estúpido... – murmurou Draco, também sorrindo.

E então os dois se abraçaram muito e muito apertado. Estavam morrendo de dor por este abraço, mas nada diziam, pois não queriam perder este último momento de ficarem juntos, precisavam ter um ao outro para não caírem no desespero, e a dor nada importava. O chão, agora, tremia sem parar e eles podiam até ver as paredes desmoronando, chegando perto de onde estavam. E Gina, como sempre fazia nas horas em que não se podia fazer nada, fechou os olhos e apertou-se mais a Draco, esperando a morte.

_=*=_

_"If we had this night together_

_If we had a moment to ourselves_

_If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable"_

**_-Unstoppable – The Calling  _******


	2. Cabelos Negros?

_"N/A: Pra poder explicar certinho como se conheceram e mais alguns fatos, eu voltei a fic na época em que Hogwarts ainda era 'segura', então por enquanto eles ainda não têm nenhum relacionamento. Eu simplesmente não consigo parar com esta minha mania de escrever algo e depois voltar os fatos pra explicar melhor a trama...talvez seja por causa de Sidney Sheldon, eu leio muito dos livros dele!"_ Passado Capítulo 2 – Cabelos negros? 

Último dia de aula em Hogwarts, amanhã seria a entrega da Taça das casas, todos entrariam, em breve, de férias. 

Gina estava pensando nisso quando saia da sala de DCAT, indo para a sala fria e medonha de Poções, a última aula antes do almoço. Ela também pensava em como era bom poder voltar pra casa, assim no meio das férias, alguém muito especial poderia ir lá, visitar seu irmão, era verdade, mas com Harry Potter em sua casa, pelo menos ela teria mais tempo de observa-lo melhor, ao invés de ficar olhando furtivamente pra ele em Hogwarts. A Toca era seu território, e Gina poderia ter Harry só para ela, pelo menos em seus sonhos!

Ela resolveu fugir do tumulto dos corredores, indo pela ala Sul (*eu não sei nada sobre essa ala, ok?!), que era pouco usada. Ela se lembrou que já se perdera uma vez ali, mas aquilo foi no seu 3º ano, agora que já estava no 5º, ela não achou que poderia se perder por ali novamente. 

E por os corredores do Sul serem menos usados, foi que Harry resolveu ir com Cho Chang ali. Há muito ele insistia em ter algo com ela, mas a garota resistia. Mas parece que neste último dia de aula ela resolveu ceder aos encantos do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Ela chamou-o e logo depois de algumas palavras trocadas por sussurros nos ouvidos de ambos, eles estavam correndo para os corredores vazios. Era um risco fazer isso no meio da aula, mas os dois achavam que valia a pena, então logo que encontraram um corredor totalmente deserto, jogaram suas mochilas, cheias de pergaminhos, pro lado e se agarraram, dando beijos.

Cho era mais velha que Harry, e por isso ele resolveu avançar mais um pouco do que era permitido as garotas de sua idade, "_Ela é mais velha", _ele ficava repetindo pra si mesmo toda hora, enquanto foi deslizando sua mão pra baixo da cintura da garota, que parecia estar gostando.

E foi no momento em que Harry já ia subindo a outra mão, que Gina chegou ao corredor. Ela ficou tão chocada com o que estava vendo, Harry se 'amassando' com Cho, que simplesmente não fez nada. Não soltou um grito, não fez barulho algum, não saiu correndo. Só ficou olhando, suas pernas não a deixando sair de lá, pareciam estar grudadas ao chão, seu coração batendo como se fosse explodir, sua garganta seca. Ela sentia nojo, muito nojo. O garoto com quem sonhou desde sua infância, o garoto que ela sempre achou perfeito, que sempre defendeu, que sempre gostou!, agora estava se agarrando com uma chinesinha mais velha em um corredor, escondido. Gina sentiu uma repulsa por Harry, era mais do que ciúme, não era ódio, mas ela teve certeza de que nunca poderia gostar novamente de Harry como um homem, como sempre gostara. E depois de ter esta certeza, ela conseguiu mover suas pernas, e não se importando se eles ouviriam ou não, saiu correndo pelo corredor que havia vindo.

Harry, tendo a impressão de que havia ouvido algo, desgrudou seus lábios de Cho e olhou para o lado. Não vendo nada, logo voltou a agarração com a bruxinha.

Mesmo tendo certeza de que já não amava Harry, mesmo sabendo que ele não merecia suas lágrimas, Gina não conseguiu se segurar. Enquanto corria pelos corredores abarrotados de alunos, trombando neles, empurrando-os, não vendo nada ao seu redor, as lágrimas lhe escorriam sem controle pelo rosto. E Gina odiou mais ainda a maneira como todos a olhavam: como se ela estivesse louca, com dó. Mas ninguém fazia nada para para-la, para ajuda-la, ninguém. Quando finalmente o tumulto havia acabado, havia poucos alunos ainda fora de suas salas, Gina conseguiu encontrar um lugar pra ficar sozinha: outro corredor vazio. Ela sabia que aquele corredor era o da sala de Transformações, que alguém poderia sair da sala, lá do outro lado, mas estava por demais confusa pra se preocupar com alguém a vendo chorando. E então jogou sua mochila no chão, e sentou-se pesadamente, encostando suas costas na parede fria, escondendo o rosto nas pernas abraçadas, chorando.

Draco corria. _"Por que essa coisa tinha que acabar?"._ Seu vidro de tinta havia terminado, então ele teve que ir, assim que saiu de Poções, ao dormitório pegar um novo. Só que acabara se distraindo, provocando alguns alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória, e agora estava atrasado para a aula de Transformações. Ele, e todos os alunos sabiam como McGonagall era severa em relação aos horários, e isso faria com que ele perdesse alguns pontos pra Sonserina. _"Ah, mas que mal tem nisso? Grifinória já ganhou mesmo...", _mas mesmo assim ele continuou a correr. Virou um último corredor e já conseguia ver a porta da sala, mas por ficar olhando a porta, Draco não pode ver o ponto vermelho que soluçava sentada no chão, e muito mesmo a mochila do ponto vermelho jogada bem no meio do corredor.

Um turbilhão de coisas surgiam na cabeça de Gina, enquanto ela estava encolhida no chão; e todas sempre acabavam com a cena que ela havia visto há pouco. Seu coração batia mais rápido que seus soluços, e mesmo ela tentando parar de pensar em Harry, não conseguia tirar a sensação de um bolo enorme crescendo em seu estômago, e em fez de ela sentir que ia estourar, o bolo estava fazendo-a sentir um vazio enorme, fazendo-a chorar mais e mais, manchando seus olhos castanhos com lágrimas de decepção.

E Gina só percebeu que algo havia acontecido, quando ouviu um barulho de algo quebrando e um _"_Que desgraça!" vindo da sua frente. Ela levantou o rosto e limpou as lágrimas com a manga de sua veste, que estava toda borrada de tinta preta, mas Gina nem o notou. Ela estava mais concentrada no ponto preto que estava deitado na sua frente. Gina não o reconheceu imediatamente, por os cabelos de Draco estarem pretos, pretos pela tinta que pulou do vidro ao se espatifar no chão, então perguntou, ainda soluçando:

-Você está bem?

Draco também não tinha notado Gina ali ao seu lado. Então, ficou mais irritado ainda por cometer uma idiotice dessas na frente de alguém, e pior, na frente de uma garota.

Ele tentou se levantar, apoiando-se com o braço, mas sentiu uma dor imensa e então deitou novamente a cabeça no chão. Ele sentia seu braço doendo porque havia apoiado-o no chão, tentado inutilmente diminuir o impacto, mas fazendo isso evitou que machucasse o rosto pontudo. Quando deitou a cabeça no chão, Draco sentiu o molhado da tinta e imediatamente retirou a cabeça de lá, não queria sujar seu rosto, apesar dele já estar todo preto... Então ele forçou-se novamente a levantar e desta vez, fazendo careta, conseguiu ao menos se sentar e encarou a menina de cabelos vermelhos e cara preta ao seu lado.

Gina só ficou observando as tentativas de Draco se levantar. Ele não respondera a sua pergunta e também Gina ainda não estava totalmente bem para pensar que deveria ter ajudado Draco – não que ele aceitaria – então ficou ali parada, só olhando mesmo. E quando finalmente conseguiu ver o rosto de Draco, Gina ainda não tinha reconhecido-o. Claro, os cabelos louros platinados de Draco estavam pretos e seu rosto pontudo e pálido também se encontrava parcialmente sujo. Ninguém pensaria que era Draco Malfoy, nem sua própria mãe. E quando ele a encarou, ela teve uma leve impressão de já ter avistado aqueles olhos cinzentos, mas não conseguia lembrar de onde. Ela também nem percebeu, mas ficou tão impressionada como destaque que o preto dava aos olhos claros do garoto desconhecido, que parou de soluçar e a cena que, nos últimos minutos, não saia de sua cabeça, de repente parou de se passar sucessivamente em sua mente, dando lugar só ao que estava acontecendo naquela hora. Ela praticamente não piscava, mas seu devaneio foi cortado por um suspiro de decepção vindo do garoto a sua frente.

Draco olhou a garota. Algo nela o fazia lembrar de alguém, mas de quem? Ele pensou por uns segundos, mas sem tirar os olhos da garota. _"Weasley, Rony Weasley. __Ela lembra ele, mas em que?"_. Ele a observou atentamente, das vestes e roupas pretas até o cabelo flamejante e foi aí que murmurou:

-Oh, não! É a irmão do Weasley...

Gina o olhou confusa. Aquela voz não lhe era estranha, aqueles olhos não lhe eram estranhos, ela o observou mais atentamente, aquela mecha não manchada, que ela viu que era loura, também não era estranha.

-Draco Malfoy? – ela perguntou, incrédula.

-Claro, Weasley. Será que além de horrível você também ficou cega? É, horrível, sua cara está toda preta e...

Draco foi interrompido por uma gargalhada alta de Gina. Ela tentou se segurar por uns momentos, mas era impossível não rir sabendo que aquele menino todo sujo de tinta preta, era Draco Malfoy, o pomposo e arrogante Draco Malfoy.

-Você – ela colocou as mãos na barriga – você deveria se ver – sua barriga doía de tanto rir – moreno!! – ela não agüentou e se deitou no chão, rindo mais ainda da cara de incredulidade dele, uma sobrancelha levantada, a boca levemente torcida pro lado e os olhos frios. Os cabelo de Gina começavam a ficar pretos também, devido a tinta espalhada no chão.

Draco sentiu-se tentado a rir também, mas controlou-se e encarou-a com os olhos faiscando. _"Moreno, eu? Não sabia que os Weasley também tinham, além de problemas financeiros, problemas mentais",_ele foi pensando enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos e notou que estavam molhados. _"Oh, não!"_ Ele olhou pra sua mão que antes já estava suja, mas agora com a passada no cabelo estava mais preta ainda. Sentiu-se tentado a sair correndo e se olhar no espelho, se arrumar, tirar toda a tinta de sua roupa, mas continuou sentado ali e voltou sua atenção, novamente, a Gina.

Ela continuava a rir, e a paciência de Draco começava a diminuir. Ele se sentia humilhado ao vê-la rindo dele em um momento tão patético quanto aquele. Ele não conseguia aceitar a idéia de uma Weasley rir da cara de um Malfoy, seu rosto, por trás da tinta, começava a ficar vermelho de raiva. Ele se levantou, lentamente.

Gina parou de rir quando viu que Draco se levantava. Ele a olhava com tanto brilho nos olhos, brilho de ira, que ela o achou ameaçador, mesmo todo sujo. Ela passou a mão no rosto de nervosismo e ao ver sua mão suja, constatou que sua cara também estava preta. Sentiu-se envergonhada com isso, mas Draco parecia pior.

Ele a encarou. Estava imaginando algum feitiço para faze-la sofrer antes de lhe apagar a memória. Mas foi só ele dar o primeiro passo, para escorregar na pedra do chão, que agora estava mais lisa do que nunca, que seu plano de ser vingativo com Gina, escoou bueiro abaixo. Ele só sentiu-se desequilibrar porque viu suas pernas subindo e depois sentiu o chão duro batendo em sua bunda. Fez um barulho tão alto que, por alguns instantes, Draco imaginou que todos iriam sair de suas salas ver o motivo do estrondo. Mas logo esqueceu isto, porque começou a ouvir novamente a risada de Gina.

Ela não conseguia se controlar. O segundo tombo de Draco era muito mais engraçado do que sua cara preta. Era mais engraçado por Draco ter parecido tão ameaçador e no instante seguinte estar novamente no chão, caído. Ela achou que nunca mais iria encontrar nada mais engraçado.

Já que ele não podia fazer nada, ficou ali, sentado com a bunda doendo, esperando Gina parar de rir. E quando ela finalmente se controlou, a tinta já estava começando a secar. Ele a olhou, com desprezo.

-Faça um feitiço para limpar tudo isso, Weasley. – era como se Gina fosse uma criada.

E mesmo sentindo menos desdém por Draco, agora que vira ele tão sujo e desalinhado, tão embaraçado e tão engraçado, mesmo assim ela ficou irada por ele a tratar como uma qualquer.

-Por que eu deveria? – disse, enquanto tentava limpar suas mãos com as vestes, sujando-as mais.

Ele não esperava que ela fosse lhe responder, ou pelo menos achou que ela hesitaria um pouco, mas a voz de Gina foi firme e clara, o que deixou Draco mais revoltado.

-Deveria por deixar esta – ele apontou a mochila – coisa no meio do caminho. Deveria por ter feito eu desperdiçar  um conjunto de vestes e  um vidro de tinta novo, por eu ter torcido meu braço na queda e por eu ter me sujado todo e ter perdido a última aula de Transformação. - Tanto ele quanto ela, sabiam que a última semana de aulas era um mero ato convencional, ou seja, não se passavam nada novo, só se comentavam as notas, revisavam algo e tiravam dúvidas, não faria mal a Draco perder esta aula.

Ela não queria 'obedecer à ordem' de Malfoy, mas não podia deixar de admitir que fora erro dela deixar a mochila jogada no meio do corredor. Mas isto a fez lembrar do motivo dela ter saído correndo, dela estar chorando: Harry. Aquela cena que ela já havia, pelo menos, afastado um pouco de sua cabeça, voltara. Gina achou que seria ridículo chorar na frente de Draco, mas aquela sensação de vazio havia voltado tão forte quanto antes e ela simplesmente não conseguiu se controlar quando aos poucos as lágrimas despontavam em seus olhos e os soluços voltavam. Então ela começou a chorar novamente, a cabeça escondida, de novo, nos braços, só os cabeços vermelhos balançando devido aos soluços. Nem Draco, nem ela viam, mas seu rosto ficava mais e mais manchado com as lágrimas escorrendo.

E Draco, simplesmente, não soube o que fazer. Ele achava que Gina chorava por ele ter sido tão grosso com ela. _"Me esqueci que os Weasley não têm dinheiro...ela não poderá pagar os meus 'prejuízos' com esta queda...mas nem saber fazer um feitiço de limpeza já é demais..."_. Então, ele murmurou alguns feitiços, limpando seus cabelos, o rosto e o chão. Não que ele se importasse como chão sujo, mas é que ele poderia escorregar novamente ali, o que ele não queria e suas vestes ele mandaria lavar ou simplesmente jogaria fora, pra um Malfoy não faria falta. Mas o que o estava perturbando mais era Gina chorando. Não que ele já não tivesse feito várias garotas chorarem, mas é que Gina parecia tão perturbada e já fazia tempos que ela estava lá e as manchas de tinta davam um toque de carência maior a ela. Ele já havia esperado ela parar de rir dele, não? Então por que não esperar ela parar de chorar? _"Não Draco, esta Weasley só acabou com seu dia... acho que vou subir a sala comunal..."_. Ele deu um passo, ainda pensativo, mas num ato impulsivo ele se virou e sentou-se ao lado de Gina, não sabendo porque fazia isso.

Gina sentiu a presença de Draco ao seu lado. Ela pensou que ele havia ido embora, mas ele ainda estava lá, e ainda por cima, sentada ao seu lado. Como ela soube que era ele? Ela nunca conseguiria explicar a ninguém, mas sentiu calafrios quando ele se sentou ao seu lado, então, soube que era ele.

Ela sabia que agora que estava sofrendo uma decepção, precisava mais do que nunca de alguém do seu lado, de qualquer um, até de Draco Malfoy. E foi por isso, por ter alguém do seu lado, que Gina parou de chorar, que ela conseguiu se controlar.

Draco, ao lado de Gina, pensava: "_Que garota estranha... num estante ela está rindo como uma louca e agora está chorando como uma coitada, o que ela é na verdade?."_. Ele sentiu que Gina havia levantado a cabeça, e os soluços pareciam menos freqüentes, então olhou pro lado dela. Gina estava mais descabelada agora e seu rosto tinha rastros claros entre o rosto preto, causado pelas lágrimas. Ela, então, esfregou a mão, borrando a cara novamente. Mas mesmo estando toda borrada de tinta daquele jeito, Draco a achou bonita, da maneira dela, mas bonita. Só que aquilo não o afetara, _ainda_. Então, ele a olhou com um certo gosto, como se gostasse de vê-la ali, chorando, ele sempre gostava de ver menininhas sofrendo por ele, seja qual fosse o motivo.

Agora Gina reconhecia Draco. Com os cabelos limpos e arrumados, o rosto pálido e pontudo aparecendo, este era o Draco Malfoy de sempre, que infelizmente não parecia mais engraçado. Então, ela notou que ele parecia estar meio que gostando de vê-la assim e arrematou, como se lesse os pensamentos dele:

-Não estou chorando por você, Malfoy. É por um outro motivo que não lhe interessa. – Gina sentiu novamente a sensação de vazio, de angústia se formando, mas desta vez ela sabia que era capaz de suportar, era capaz de não chorar. Só não sabia porque agora conseguia.

Draco ficou surpreso com ela, depois de ter se acabado de chorar, estar falando firme com ele. Parecia, achou ele, que quando ela ficava nervosa ou se alterava, ficava mais corajosa.

-Que pena, Weasley. Você não sabe quão feliz eu ficaria se soubesse que você chorava por mim. – disse em tom de deboche – Acorde.

Gina foi ficando mais irada. _"Não é só porque ele é mais rico que eu que pode me tratar assim. Ah, mas porque eu ainda estou aqui com esse panaca?"._ Pensando nisso, Gina se levantou.

-Não tenho que ficar te suportando, Malfoy.

Draco agora realmente a achava louca. _"Ela muda de temperamento muito rápido... Que garota estranha, só podia ser uma grifinória mesmo...". _então, ele ficou observando uma Gina com mechas negras e rosto sujo sair meio desajeitada, virando o primeiro corredor que havia achado. 

Ele ainda permaneceu algum tempo, sentado lá. E foi só por ter ouvido a sineta tocar e um bando de alunos invadirem o corredor novamente, que Draco percebeu que passou aquela aula inteira com a Weasley. Ele ignorou os olhares que lhe lançavam por ele estar sentado no corredor, com as roupas toda manchadas e se levantou, indo para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

=*=

Depois do almoço, Draco foi as últimas aulas do ano. Ele tentava se concentrar nas palavras dos professores, nas piadas idiotas de Crabbe e Goyle, mas a única coisa que conseguia fazer era se concentrar na risada doce que ecoava na sua cabeça, a risada de Gina, e com isso ele ficava com mais raiva da garota. _"Por que eu estou assim, tão desatencioso? O que há demais nessa risada 'tão sem graça' da Weasley?", _ele pensava. E a única coisa em que ele conseguiu pensar sem se distrair foi no que seu pai havia dito, em uma carta, dias atrás: _o maior orgulho que você poderá me dar Draco, vencer Potter  e se tornar um Comensal de nosso Lord. _Ele sabia que vencer o Potter era meio que impossível, mas ele poderia ser um Comensal, claro que poderia. Só que Draco não sabia se era mesmo aquilo que ele queria...

Gina passou apressada pela sala comunal, não querendo que seu irmão a visse, mas com cabelos daquela cor, flamejantes, era impossível não ser notada.

-Giiina! – era Rony chamando.

Ela se virou na direção da voz de Rony, estava quase perto da Mulher Gorda, _"Mais alguns segundos, e eu podia ter escapado..."_. Não era de Rony, realmente, que ela estava fugindo, mas de quem estava ao seu lado: Harry. _"Como encara-lo depois de tê-lo visto se agarrando com a Chang?". _Relutante, ela foi até eles.

-Ola – disse para o irmão, evitando Harry.

-Gina, você não vai acreditar! – o ruivo parecia muito entusiasmado – Harry irá passar as férias inteiras n'A Toca! Não é demais? Mamãe e papai autorizaram!

Gina lançou um rápido olhar para Harry, que lhe deu um sorriso simpático, fazendo com que ela quase se esquecesse da mágoa que tinha no coração, mas logo aquela imagem perturbadora voltou, a imagem dele e Cho e Gina adquiriu um brilho de desgosto nos olhos, desviando os olhos e voltando-se, novamente, para Rony.

-Que bom. – disse sem nenhum sentimento. E Harry, não notando isso, disse também entusiasmado:

-Gina, tenho outra novidade! Eu e Cho, a apanhadora da Corvinal, estamos namorando! – os olhos de Harry agora tinham um grande brilho de felicidade, Gina pode perceber e isso fez com que lágrimas viessem aos seus olhos, mas ela se segurou, tentando não chorar na frente de Harry.

Hermione, que estava junto deles também, foi à única que notou a mudança de Gina, percebendo o baque que foi receber aquela notícia, ainda mais do próprio Harry. Ela tentou livrar Gina daquele sufoco:

-Acho que devemos ir pro jantar, não?!

Mas Harry ainda esperava alguma palavra de Gina, e vendo isso ela disse, com muito esforço, tentando não mostrar o desprezo que sentia por ele:

-B...bom pra você, Harry. – ela deu as costas pros três e saiu da sala, já não conseguindo mais manter as lágrimas contidas.

=*=

Foi assim, então, que Gina teve que agüentar as férias de verão. Ela via angustiada, Harry mandando flores e cartões para Cho, recebendo cartas, comentando sobre o que a chinesa faria, agora que estava formada, etc. Mas, ao invés disso fazer Gina se deprimir, fez com que ela, aos poucos, apagasse as fantasias que sempre manteve desde pequena, fez com que ela tirasse da cabeça a ilusão de Harry poderia ser seu namorado, seu noivo, seu marido, fez com que ela se tornasse mais 'pé no chão'. Mas mesmo não estando deprimida, Gina sentia uma enorme carência, precisava de alguém para ama-la, precisava mesmo, só que ela sabia que não se renderia a qualquer um, prometera a si mesma. _"Nunca mais vou deixar que ninguém faça o que Harry me fez. Que me faça sofrer..."_ e ela estava realmente empenhada nisso. Por isso, em nenhum momento lhe passou pela cabeça que Draco Malfoy poderia ser alguém que a faria feliz, ela poderia até pensar em Neville Longbotton, mas nenhum lampejo de Draco Malfoy.

Draco, apesar de estar se divertindo muito em suas férias, sentia uma vontade forte de voltar a Hogwarts, e nem ele mesmo sabia o porquê. _Talvez seja porque eu quero terminar logo os estudos, meu último ano..."_, mas inconscientemente ele sabia que não era isso, só que não sabia o que era.

E Draco também mantinha outra questão: _ser ou não ser Comensal?_ Não que ele não gostasse de destruir, de lançar maldições, de usar magia negra, mas é que ele não estava certo de que queria estar sob o comando de Voldemort. Pra Draco, o Lord era um bruxo respeitável, sim, mas ele ainda não tinha certeza se ele merecia o _seu _respeito. Já vira Voldemort matar um ou dois Comensais, não que Draco se importasse com estes, mas não queria ser devoto a ele e no instante seguinte ser morto. _"Mas talvez seja melhor do que eu ser seu inimigo... e meu pai quer muito isso..."_

Lucio Malfoy queria, sim, que Draco virasse Comensal. Ele sempre se gabava de seu filho para os outros Comensais: 'Draco vai ser como o pai, um dos melhores Comensais de nosso Lord, vai ser frio e impetuoso, como os Malfoy sempre foram', em partes ele não estava errado.

Draco tinha muito respeito por seu pai. Não que ele tenha lhe dado amor, carinho, mas havia lhe ensinado a ser forte, a enfrentar desafios, a gostar de ser um Malfoy, a odiar Harry Potter. Ele não amava seu pai, mas este grande respeito que tinha, fazia-o ter algum afeto por ele, assim como tinha por sua mãe, mas longe de dúvidas, era ao pai que Draco mais admirava. E era por isso que ele estava quase decidido a ser um Comensal, _por seu pai._

"N/A 2:Este capítulo não teve mesmo nada de romântico, mas eu gostei dele, porque, apesar de eu amar o Draco, eu adorei fazê-lo cair duas vezes, adorei ele moreno e adorei a Gina rindo dele. E aqui vai um trecho do livro:

'-Gina – explicou Rony. – Você não sabe como é estranho ela estar tão tímida. Normalmente ela nunca pára de falar...'

**Hp e a Câmara Secreta – página 40**

'-Deixe ele em paz, ele nem queria isso! – disse Gina. Era a primeira vez que falava na frente de Harry. E olhava feio para Malfoy.'

**HP e a Câmara Secreta – página 58**

Bom, ela podia não conseguir falar com Harry, mas viu como enfrentou Draco? E se ela conseguiu olhar feio pra ele, também poderia muito bem rir da cara dele, na minha opinião."

"N/A 3: E eu não gostei nada de escrever o Harry se agarrando com a Cho, odeio este ship. Mas eu não gostaria dele com Mione, nem outra garota e precisava de um motivo pra Gina parar com sua paixão. O que seria pior pra uma garota que ver o garoto de seus sonhos se agarrando com uma garota mais velha?"


	3. Isso aqui dentro, um não sei o que

Capítulo 3 – Isto aqui dentro, um não sei o que 

Draco pensou que quando chegasse a estação aquela ânsia de querer voltar a Hogwarts passaria, mas ele se decepcionou ao ver que continuava sentindo falta de algo. Quando voltou seus olhos novamente aos seus pais, viu que já estavam longe, conversando com a família Goyle e Crabbe, então deu passos apressados para se juntar a todos. 

Logo estavam se despedindo e Draco e os dois brutamontes estavam escolhendo a cabine. E mesmo contente por rever seus companheiros, Draco ainda não se sentia satisfeito.

Gina veio calada o caminho inteiro para a estação. Claro, Rony e Harry ao seu lado não paravam de falar de suas namoradas. Ela já estava enjoada, apesar de gostar muito, de Hermione. Não por ciúmes de Rony, ela sabia que os dois se gostavam muito e ele precisava mesmo de alguém para acalmar os ânimos. Só que agüentar Harry falando que Cho Chang estaria lá em King's Cross esperando por ele, era demais. Tudo bem que ela já há muito se acostumara com a idéia de não ter mais Harry, mas aquilo já era demais. E foi por isso que quando eles chegaram, Gina fez questão de pegar sua bagagem e ir à frente, evitando assim, ver Harry e Cho se encontrando. Já bastava ter aquela imagem dos dois no corredor, em sua memória.

Logo depois de ter guardado suas malas, com ajuda de seu pai e Rony, que reclamou um pouco, pois queria já estar com Mione, Gina foi procurar alguém conhecido nas cabines. Encontrou Colin Creevey e mais alguns alunos do 6º ano da Grifinória e ficou com eles. Não queria sentar com seu irmão: ver ele e Hermione juntos, a faria lembrar que estava sozinha, que se sentia sozinha, e além do mais, ela tinha certeza de que Harry iria atualizar Hermione em relação a Chang. 

Draco desceu lentamente do trem, e também foi indo devagar para as carruagens.

-Draco, é pra hoje! – disse Crabbe.

Ele lançou um olhar a Crabbe, que fez, de repente, o menino não se importar mais com a lerdeza do louro. Draco ainda se sentia meio que ansioso por algo, rever algo, mas a sensação não passava, mesmo estando tão próximo do castelo. Então ele teve que reconhecer que não era a escola que ele ansiava. "_Mas então, é o quê?"_, pensava. Então, quando ele Crabbe e Goyle iam entrando, Draco viu um lampejo de cabelos longos e vermelhos balançando, sumindo, logo em seguida, dentro da carruagem. Não pode ver o rosto, mas subitamente, depois da visão dos cabelos flamejantes, Draco sentiu-se melhor, como se ele tivesse se aquecido por dentro. Mas em nenhum momento, Draco associou a sua melhora, com a visão que teve. Ele pensou que era uma idiotice que estava tendo, e que agora havia passado, finalmente.

=*=

Aquele ano estava sendo ótimo pra Gina, pois ela não precisava mais ficar procurando Harry com olhos, ela não se atrapalhava mais com as coisas que tinha na mão quando ele chegava perto, nem se desconcentrava nas aulas pensando em olhos verdes. Era mesmo um ótimo ano, não fosse pela vontade de ter um novo amor. Mas Gina sabia que não era fácil assim se apaixonar, não era simplesmente querer, era algo que acontecia, ela querendo ou não. E ela esperava por isso, mas tinha medo que fosse pela pessoa errada, como foi pela primeira vez, com Harry Potter.

E como a época das provas estava se aproximando, Gina esqueceu um pouco sua solidão. Ela estava empenhada em estudar bastante, queria se destacar em algo, ser boa em alguma coisa, e talvez, pensou ela, conseguisse isso nos estudos.

Foi por isso que no começo de outubro, sempre que alguém entrava na biblioteca, encontrava Gina e Hermione, debruçadas em livros. Hermione ficou muito empolgada com esta súbita vontade de Gina de se sair bem nos estudos, e estava apoiando a ruiva, além de estar estudando muito também, pois era a Monitora-Chefe e pra ela, a Monitora tinha que dar o exemplo.

Uma semana depois, Gina estava indo, depois do jantar, à biblioteca estudar. Teria prova de História da Magia no dia seguinte e queria estar afiada em todas as datas e personagens importantes, e por isso resolveu passar a noite estudando. Seria uma longa noite.

Algumas semanas atrás, Draco havia recebido uma carta de seu pai. Carta muito secreta. Nela seu pai passava instruções de como se aplicar alguns feitiços de Magia Negra, que não deram tempo para serem aprendidos nas férias. Os dois feitiços daquela carta eram _Crucio_ e _Imperius_. Não eram tão difíceis, assim, dizia Lucio na carta, mas era preciso muita concentração e coragem. Draco se sentia irritado por seu pai o estar fazendo correr riscos, pois se alguém descobrisse que ele estava treinando Magia Negra dentro de Hogwarts, seria imediatamente expulso, se não fosse mandado pra Azkaban. Mas mesmo assim, ele foi treinar. E escolheu justamente o dia em que Gina estava na biblioteca estudando.

Depois de ter tomado todas as providências, Draco pegou alguns insetos que estavam num vidro que Goyle lhe havia arrumado.Ele estava saindo de seu dormitório, quando uma voz sonolenta lhe falou:

-Não posso mesmo ir junto, Draco?

Draco irritado por estar sendo interrompido, disse bruscamente:

-Já falei que meu pai disse que eu tenho que praticar sozinho. Vá dormir Crabbe.

Ele virou as costas, enquanto ouvia as reclamações de Crabbe por trás. Teve vontade de praticar as Maldições ali mesmo em Crabbe, mas se conteve e continuou a sair do dormitório. Ele não tinha uma capa invisível como a de Potter, mas não se preocupava com isso, se Filch ou alguém lhe encontrasse, era só aplicar um feitiço de memória, pois este, ele já sabia desde seu 4º ano. 

Draco já se encontrava fora da sala comunal da Sonserina. Desceu uns andares e andou mais um pouco e logo encontrou uma sala perfeita para começar seu treino. Mas antes de começar executou alguns feitiços, para evitar que o som saísse de dentro da sala. Ele não queria nenhum intrometido vendo ou escutando o que ele iria fazer.

Não muito longe dali, uma sonolenta Gina arrumava seus livros. _"Acho que estudei demais" _, pensou bocejando. Quando saiu da biblioteca Gina não ouviu barulho nenhum. _"Oh, não, já passei da hora de me recolher... todos já devem estar dormindo...e se Filch me pegar?"_. E foi nesse instante que Gina ouviu um passo atrás dela. Virou-se, mas não viu ninguém. Só que os passos continuavam e ela sabia que se fosse pega levaria uma detenção, então, se pôs a correr. Virou um ou dois corredores até que chegou a um que não tinha saída. _"Estou perdida agora!"_. Mas por sorte, Gina viu uma porta no fim do corredor e correu até lá. 

-Droga, droga! – ela sussurrava – Está trancada! Ah, Gina, pense! _Alorromora_!  - e a porta se abriu.

Draco continuava a tentar, mas não conseguia executar o Imperius. _"Concentre-se, Draco, concentre-se"_, ele repetia pra si mesmo. Respirou fundo, apontou a varinha ao grilo e gritou, pela milésima vez:

-_Imperius!_

E ele já ia comemorar, pois o grilo parara de se debater, quando ouviu um grito ecoar pela sala. Virou-se em direção a porta e viu uma pálida Gina a lhe olhar amedrontada. O coração de Draco começou a bater mais rápido. _"Ela vai me dedurar, e depois meu pai vai me matar! Por que essa garota tinha que estar aqui? Oh, não! É aquela Weasley de novo..."._

-Mas como você – ele calou-se. Prestou atenção em uma voz que vinha de fora.

-O que está acontecendo – McGonagall entrou na sala – aqui? – ela encarou Gina, que continuava imóvel como uma estátua e pálida. – Gina Weasley, o que você faz aqui há esta hora?

-E...eeu... – gaguejou Gina. Ela se virou pra pedir ajuda a Draco, mas no lugar onde ele estava só havia o grilo paralisado. – Gina estremeceu – Eu... eu estava estudando quando vi que era tarde e fui voltar para a Grifinória quando... – Draco escondido num canto escuro, ouvia o que ela dizia. Tinha quase certeza de que ela iria delatá-lo, pensou até em executar o _Imperius_ em Gina e fazê-la mentir, mas algo o impediu e ele resolveu escutar o que ela diria – quando...hum, eu ouvi um barulho e entrei nesta sala. Foi aí que vi – Gina apontou ao grilo e Draco gelou  - este grilo e me assustei. – Ela abaixou a cabeça – Me desculpe professora...

Gina nunca havia mentido para um professor, não sabia porque estava fazendo aquilo, não compreendia por que estava protegendo Draco Malfoy. _"E onde ele se meteu?"._

-Está bem, Srta. Weasley. Desta vez vou relevar por eu ver que isto ocorreu devido ao seu empenho nos estudos. Mas da próxima vez não saia por aí entrando em qualquer sala, só por ouvir um barulho, pode ser perigoso. Agora vamos, eu lhe levarei até a sala comunal.

Gina assentiu e foi saindo, mas antes deu uma última olhada e pode ver os cabelos platinados de Draco, enquanto ele saia da escuridão. Ela sentiu seu corpo tremer ao encarar os olhos cinzas e estava quase dando passos em direção a ele, querendo lhe fazer perguntas, quando McGonagall a chamou de fora e Gina teve que sair da sala.

E Draco, que continuou ali, estava mais confuso ainda. Porque Gina lhe protegeu? Justo a ele que era um Malfoy, da família inimiga dos Weasley, ele inimigo da paixão de Gina, o Potter, e pensando nisso Draco sentiu um certo desgosto. _"Como alguém pode gostar daquele idiota do Potter?". _Só que o que mais lhe impressionou foi o jeito como Gina o encarou antes de sair da sala. Draco sentiu a mesma sensação de quando viu os cabelos dela, perto das carruagens, uma sensação de conforto por dentro. Só que ele ainda não conseguia admitir pra si mesmo que era aquela ruivinha que lhe dava aquela sensação tão boa de calor, ainda não.

Enquanto Gina ia junto de McGonagall à torre da Grifinória, ela nem prestava atenção às palavras rudes da professora. Estava pensando o porquê dela não ter delatado Draco, pois nem ela mesma entendia porque protegera um Malfoy, que ainda por cima, estava executando uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis. Algumas vezes, enquanto subia as escadas ela até ficou tentada a se virar e dizer a professora o verdadeiro motivo por que gritara, mas algo parecia lhe impedir, _"Será que o Malfoy me enfeitiçou?"._

E essas dúvidas povoaram a noite toda de Gina, não a deixando dormir direito. Quando acordou estava com os olhos inchados e o corpo dolorido pela noite em claro, mas nada que não permitisse que Gina tivesse uma boa nota na prova de História.

=*=

Nem Draco, nem Gina se cruzaram de novo além de terem se visto no Salão Principal. Mas os dois tinham dúvidas em relação a o acontecido há algumas semanas.

Gina era pra estar com medo de Draco por ele saber usar magia negra, mas ela não mais levava esta imagem de que ele era ameaçador, desde o encontro do ano passado. Pois aquilo fez com que Gina achasse Draco cômico e atrapalhado, adjetivos que não servem pra quem pode fazer algum mal. Só que mesmo ela achando que ele não era assim tão ruim, ela ficava meio preocupada com a idéia de ele usar magia negra. Não com medo, simplesmente preocupada, apreensiva. E essa apreensão a fazia, às vezes, a se sentir tentada a falar com ele, saber porque ele fazia aquilo, _"Porque o pai dele é Comensal, Gina! Acorde!", _e ela finalmente acordou. Draco iria ser um Comensal... e essa suposição a deixava com uma estranha sensação de perda, mas ela resolveu ignorá-la, tinha coisas mais importantes a se preocupar, como o Quadribol.

 Draco estava suado e sua franja, que sempre fora tão certinha, agora estava grudada em sua testa, fazendo com que se sentisse cansado. Desde que Flint, o antigo capitão saíra, Draco assumira o comando do time da Sonserina, o que deixou seu pai muito feliz. Mas ele sabia que precisava ganhar pelo menos um jogo contra a Grifinória para deixá-lo mais feliz ainda, só que parecia impossível com as habilidades de Harry na vassoura.

-Acho que já chega pessoal! – gritou Draco para os outros seis jogadores – Daqui a pouco o pessoal da Grifinória vem pra treinar e eu não quero me encontrar com aqueles arrogantes, (olha quem fala!) metidos a sempre ganharem a taça das casas. Todos pro vestiário!

Como Draco mandou, todos estavam ao vestiário da Sonserina, mas Draco ia pelo lado oposto. Ele teria que guardar sua vassoura já que nem Crabbe, nem Goyle haviam vindo hoje no treino. _"Se eu soubesse que era tão chato e cansativo ser capitão, não teria aceitado...", _ele pensava enquanto tirava sua franja molhada da testa. Foi aí que viu que alguém saia do Galpão de Vassouras. _"Weasley... finalmente vou tirar algumas dúvidas"_. E foi em direção a garota.

Gina não tinha visto Draco se aproximar e levou um susto quando se virou e viu o louro a poucos metros de distância a olhando com um sorriso arrogante nos lábios. _"Por que ele tem sempre que se achar o máximo?"_ Mesmo não gostando da pose de Draco, Gina não pode deixar de reparar como ele se achava diferente do Malfoy de sempre: cabelos molhados, bochechas levemente coradas e a respiração não tão calma como sempre era. Se não fosse o sorriso arrogante, Gina teria gostado de Draco assim, aliás, ela gostou, pois assim que ele a viu ele tirou o sorriso arrogante para dar lugar a uma cara espantada, coisa que Gina não entendeu. Mas ela continuou a apreciá-lo, sempre achava Draco simpático quando ele estava diferente, ou seja, sem aquela pose de superior, sem querer magoar a todos.

No momento em que Gina virou-se e encarou Draco, toda a sua pose, de ser indiferente com ela, caiu. Ele não tinha reparado que Gina era assim tão bonita. Pois das duas vezes em que Draco estivera próximo dela, ele não pode olhá-la muito bem. Na primeira ela estava toda borrada de tinta e lágrimas e ele até que encontrou alguma beleza em seu rosto, mas ele não achou nada demais, e na segunda vez ele nem pode vê-la direito, pois logo se escondeu no canto escuro pra não ser descoberto. _"Impossível! Essa Weasley fez algo com o rosto. Ela não pode ser tão bonita assim e eu nunca ter reparado, e ela é uma Weasley... aquele irmão dela é tão horrível!"_. Draco realmente estava espantado. Mais ainda por ter percebido que Gina parecia a examiná-lo de cima a baixo. Ele estava acostumado a ser alvo de olhos lhe percorrendo o corpo, mas de algum modo, a inocência como Gina fazia aquilo o deixou, pela primeira vez, envergonhado em frente a uma garota, principalmente por estar tão desalinhado devido ao treino. Então ele resolveu falar:

-Gostou? – disse, recuperando seu tom arrogante.

Gina subitamente também se sentiu envergonhada por estar examinando Draco, assim, tão descaradamente. _"O que tá acontecendo com você, Gina Weasley?"_. Mas ela não iria deixar por menos. _"Ele já é convencido demais"._

-Do que, Malfoy? Ah, de sua vassoura, – disse ela, apontando pra vassoura que Draco segurava – claro que gostei. É uma Firebolt igual à de Harry, não?

Draco sentiu-se irar. Por algum motivo, ele não gostou de ouvir o nome de Harry saindo da boca de Gina, não parecia correto a ele. Ele pensou que estava ficando com raiva pela comparação de sua vassoura com a do grifinório, nem passou pela cabeça que poderia ser _ciúmes. _Seus olhos se estreitaram.

-Será que você só sabe falar da sua paixãozinha, Weasley? Ou tem algo mais nessa cabeça vermelha? – perguntou Draco, _"Por que eu to fazendo isso? Ah, é porque como um Malfoy, eu tenho obrigação de odiar e humilhar os Weasley, incluindo o membro mais novo, no caso, esta garota..."_. Mas Draco não estava se sentindo muito satisfeito, como se sentia quando fazia isto com Rony. Aquela cena ainda não estava parecendo certa pra ele.

Gina sentiu seu rosto arder de raiva. Se fosse há alguns anos, ela arderia de vergonha, mas agora era de raiva mesmo. Ela não gostava que dissessem coisas que ela não era, ou que ela não sentia, que era o caso agora. Harry não passava de um amigo, não passava do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, e ela não sentia nada mais além disso, não mais.

-Quem é você pra dizer quem é ou não minha paixão, Malfoy? Por acaso, agora, além de irritante, você é especialista em adivinhação? Preciso avisar Trelawney que tem gente na concorrência... – disse Gina. Ela não estava a fim de ficar ali, trocando desaforos com Draco. Mas algo a prendia, fazendo com continuasse a encarar aqueles olhos cinzentos, mesmo que os dela estivessem mostrando hostilidade.

-Qualquer coruja de Hogwarts sabe que você gosta – ele quase fez careta ao dizer isso – do Potter, acho que só a anta é que não percebeu ainda, ou finge não saber.

_"Acho que nisso eu tenho que concordar..."_, pensou Gina. E ela teve um ímpeto de sair dali, largar o Malfoy como naquele dia no corredor de Transformação, mas ficou e resolveu enfrentá-lo, _foi aí que começou_.

-_Se_ algum dia eu nutri um sentimento que não fosse amizade pelo Harry, hoje já não mais o tenho, Malfoy. 

Draco, de repente, sentiu um alívio com aquelas palavras... Sentiu-se mais confiante pra começar o assunto que o levou a se aproximar de Gina.

-Weasley, só por curiosidade, por que você não me delatou, aquela noite pra Profa. McGonagall? Ficou com medo de mim?

Gina sentiu vontade de rir. _"Medo dele? Hoje já não tenho mais..."_.

-É impossível ter medo de alguém que a gente vê todo lambuzado de tinta se espatifando com a bunda no chão... – ela se conteve e segurou um riso, pois viu que Draco começava a ficar vermelho, não sabia se de raiva ou vergonha. – Mas se eu for ser sincera com você, Malfoy, coisa que você não é com ninguém, eu não sei porque não te delatei... – Gina brigou consigo mesma por ter dado uma resposta tão tola. 

Vendo a vulnerabilidade de Gina, Draco esqueceu por uns momentos as palavras de antes sobre ele todo lambuzado e de algum modo se viu mostrando sua fraqueza.

-É, eu também não seu como eu te deixei agir, quando eu poderia tê-la amaldiçoado com o _Imperius_ que eu havia acabado de aprender... Foi bom você não ter me delatado – Draco disse isto como um agradecimento, mas Gina, tendo uma imagem de Draco, achou que ele há havia ameaçado.

-Desisto de manter uma conversa civilizada com você, Malfoy. Eu te fiz um favor, arriscando ser expulsa junto com você, se descobrissem, e você me ameaça? – Draco se espantou, novamente, por Gina falar tão...tão...como ele poderia descrever? _"Tão Malfoy..."_. – Pois saiba que eu não tenho medo de você, não mais.  – Gina estava perdendo o controle do seguro – Tenho certeza de que você não tem coragem de me atingir com um _Imperius_. – Ela o encarou, desafiante e se arrependendo internamente por ter dito aquilo, _"Você nem o conhece, Gina, mas sabe que ele é um Malfoy, talvez um futuro Comensal, por que você disse aquilo... Não quero imaginar o que ele me fará fazer enquanto estiver com a maldição..."_.

Até Draco não gostou de Gina ter lhe dito aquilo. Pois agora ele teria que fazê-lo, já que não gostava de perder nenhum desafio. Pelo menos ele tentaria. 

-Você pediu, Weasley – ele disse não muito confiante, mas não demonstrando isso a Gina.

E ela se arrependeu mais ainda ao ver ele tirando a varinha de dentro das vestes de Quadribol e apontando pra ela. _"Hum, ele vai fazer me falar com Harry...oh, não..."._

Enquanto Gina ficava imaginando a forma como Draco a faria se declarar pra Harry, ele tentava se concentrar pra poder realizar o feitiço. Praticara depois daquele dia, mas só havia passado um mês, não era tanto tempo pra estar com o feitiço totalmente perfeito, mas ele fora desafiado. _"Concentre-se, Draco, concentre-se"._

Draco apertou mais a varinha e encarou Gina a fundo. Algo naqueles olhos castanhos o distraiu por segundos, mas ele logo voltou a si ao perceber que ela estava começando a tremer. Sem abaixar a varinha ele disse:

-Tá com medo, Weasley?

Gina respondeu, com a voz firme:

-Claro que não! É este vento que está muito gelado... – disse se abraçando.

Foi então que Draco reparou que estava mesmo ventando, pois os cabelos de Gina estavam balançando levemente, mas por mais que se revoltassem não atingiam seus olhos, como se não quisessem  quebrar a linha de visão dos olhos dele com os de Gina. _"Ela está linda..."._ Ele quase abaixou a varinha, mas logo se deu conta de que estava se distraindo, pois ele viu que no rosto de Gina começava a se formar um sorriso. Então ele ergueu a varinha novamente e disse:

-_Imperius!_

Gina ainda conseguiu fechar os olhos antes que o fecho de luz, que vinha em sua direção, a atingisse. E ela ainda pode senti-lo bater em seu peito, antes de perder os sentidos.


	4. A mentira que virou verdade

Capítulo 4 – A mentira que virou verdade 

Draco não entendeu o que aconteceu. Soube desde o segundo seguinte em que acabou de dizer 'Imperius' que não havia dado certo. Não estava entendendo porque Gina, então, desmaiara. 

Primeiro lhe veio um medo de tê-la machucado e imediatamente ele brigou consigo mesmo por estar tendo um pensamento deste, _"Desde quando você se preocupa com alguém, Draco Malfoy?"_. Ele sabia que, pela educação que recebera, ou deveria apagar a memória de Gina e largá-la ali ou então dar um sumiço nela de vez. Mas o que ele fez foi totalmente o contrário do que aprendera: guardou sua varinha e caminhou até Gina e agachou-se ao lado da garota. Por alguns momentos ficou observando ela lá, deitada, os longos cabelos vermelhos esparramados sobre a terra. Draco a achou mais linda ainda e uma vontade irresistível de tocar aquele rosto lhe veio à cabeça. Ele levantou a cabeça pra ver se não vinha ninguém, e logo depois estava passando a mão sobre o rosto de Gina e não resistiu pegando também seus cabelos. _"Por que eu estou fazendo isso? Por que sempre que chego perto dessa garota me comporto como se não fosse eu?"_.

Draco ainda estava debruçado sobre Gina, pensando sobre o que iria fazer, quando ouviu uma voz:

-Ei, o que você está fazendo com Gina, Malfoy?

Draco olhou para os lados, não havia ninguém por ali, quem estaria falando então?

Gina também ouviu os gritos vindo de não sei lá onde, mas a voz lhe era familiar, foi aí que ela despertou. Abriu seus olhos lentamente e o que viu primeiramente foi Draco olhando para os lados, procurando por algo. Ela não se lembrava exatamente porque estava deitada ali. Só sabia que estava conversando com Draco e... foi aí que se lembrou: Draco lhe havia lançando um _Imperius_. _"Mas eu estou agindo por mim mesma, acho que não funcionou então..."._ Mas ela sentia-se meio tonta, resolveu chamar Draco e relou em seu braço, dizendo:

-Malfoy? O que aconteceu?

Draco virou pra Gina e ficou contente por não tê-la machucado, não conseguindo se controlar.

-Pensei que você não estava bem, acho melhor levantar daí. – enquanto Draco estendia seu braço seu braço pra ajudar Gina, ele ficava se perguntando por que estava sendo gentil com ela, por que não havia saído dali a muito tempo, por que a tocara, mas um súbito vento ao seu lado, interrompeu sua linha de pensamento.

E foi Gina que viu primeiro, ainda sentada dando a mão pra Draco, Harry descendo da vassoura, a uns metros de distância deles.

-Gina? Você está bem? – ele empurrou Draco pro lado e ajudou Gina a se levantar – O que ele estava fazendo com você?

Draco sentiu uma vontade enorme de dar um soco em Harry, por ele ter soltado sua mão da de Gina, mas se conteve. Lembrou que seu pai havia lhe dito pra não se meter em confusões com Harry. "A hora dele vai chegar", foram as palavras de Lucio, então ele se conteve. Estava interessado em saber como Gina se comportaria com a chegada do outro garoto. Ficou observando Harry ajudar Gina a limpar a terra de sua roupa, _"Era pra eu estar ajudando-a.", _ele se corrigiu: _"Não, eu não a ajudaria...eu acho que não..."._

Roupa e cabelos limpos, Harry perguntou novamente:

-O que ele te fez Gina, me diga.

Pra Gina, mesmo ele querendo ajudá-la, só estava fazendo papel de idiota. _"Você sempre me machucou, e agora está querendo me proteger de Draco Malfoy? Tudo bem, ele não é a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas eu acho que ele não me fez chorar tanto quanto você fez"_. Gina se controlou pra não soltar aquelas palavras, sabia que Harry não tivera intenção de magoá-la em nenhum momento, mas não resistiu:

-Eu e Draco – começou Gina.

_"Draco? Desde quando ela me chama de Draco?", _pensou Malfoy.

-Nós, hum – Gina hesitou um pouco, mas continuou – nós estamos namorando. – Os dois rapazes derrubaram seus queixos até o chão, era inacreditável o que Gina dizia. – E estávamos, hum, aqui escondidos, é, namorando, oras! – Ela tenta ser natural, mas até pra ela esta idéia era ridícula, mas Gina não resistiu, precisava mostrar a Harry que ela também tinha amores, que ela não estava sozinha, não que ele se importasse tanto com a vida amorosa de Gina.

-Ah, não - disse Harry – mais uma fanfic D/G de novo,não! Acho ótimo eu ficar me agarrando com a Cho, mas esse branquelo com Gina não dá! Eu já tive que agüentar Soli...

(Oooops! Esta não é uma fic de comédia! Então não é pra eu ficar usando outras fics! Volta a fita, Harry não disse isso, ok? Ele disse isto):

-O quê? – disse Harry . Ele pôs a mão na testa de Gina – Você não está bem. Já sei, esse Malfoy lhe lançou algum feitiço, não? Preciso te levar a Dumbledore – ele se virou pra Draco, que ainda mantinha a boca aberta de espanto – depois eu falou com você.

-Harry, me solte! Não estou enfeitiçada, eu disse a verdade. Não é, Draco?

Draco se sentiu confuso. Por que ele teria que ajudar a Weasley a enganar o Potter? Então ele olhou pra Harry. _"Pra deixa o Potter enfurecido, é claro!", _então ele confirmou:

-É claro,  – ele não sabia direito o primeiro nome de Gina então disse: - amor. – Só que saiu tão forçado que Gina teve vontade de rir.

-Viu, Harry? Ah, só agora me lembrei do treino! Vamos, Harry! – olhou pra Draco – Depois a gente conversa.

Harry olhou desconfiado pra Gina.

-Não vai dar um beijo de despedida em seu, arght, namorado?

Gina e Draco se olharam atônitos, mais pra parte de Gina.

-Nós não queremos  te deixar constrangido, Harry, vamos.

-Ah – disse Draco, sarcástico – mas _eu_ quero deixar o Potter constrangido sim!

Draco rapidamente puxou Gina pra junto de si, dando-lhe um beijo. Isto não era um sacrifício pra Draco, pois ele achava Gina bonita e de algum modo ela já não mais lhe parecia um ser repugnante, como ele achava o resto dos Weasley. Mas aquilo era pra ser um beijo rápido, só para irritar Gina e deixar Harry mais nervoso, só que Draco, simplesmente, não conseguia desgrudar os lábios de Gina e como a menina não reclamava, ele continuava a beijá-la.

-Eu não tenho que ficar olhando isso – disse Harry, já se virando para subir na vassoura.

Gina, então, se desgrudou de Draco.

-Espere, Harry! – e antes de ir ela falou com Draco, parecendo furiosa – E nós precisamos conversar mais tarde sobre isto, Malfoy. Hum, me encontra depois do jantar naquela sala do grilo.– E correu, subindo na vassoura junto de Harry, indo para o campo de Quadribol.

-Ué, mas ela não tinha gostado? – ele sorriu – Pelo menos não reclamou. Acho que quer mais. 

E enquanto Draco guardava sua vassoura, satisfeito por já ter atormentado duas pessoas naquele dia, Gina chegava junto com Harry ao campo de Quadribol. 

Harry se manteve calado, incapaz de dizer algo sobre a cena que acabara de ver e Gina, mesmo estando nervosa e confusa por causa do beijo de Draco, não pode deixar de sentir um certo gostinho por Harry tê-la visto junto de Draco. _"Foi isto, mas aumentado mil vezes, pois te amava, o que eu senti naquele dia...",_ ela se sentiu tentada a dizer, mas ficou quieta, só o aborrecimento de Harry já a contentou um pouco. Mas foi aí que ela se deu conta do que fez e quebrou o silêncio entre ela e Harry, enquanto desciam da vassoura.

-Hum, Harry... – começou ela.

-Que? – disse ele, friamente.

_"Ele está mesmo bravo! E só foi um beijo, não aquela agarração dele e da Chang..."_

-Hum, sabe, eu não queria que você comentasse com ninguém que eu e Mal...Draco estamos, hum, namorando. Você poderia fazer isso pra mim? – perguntou apreensiva.

-Nem pro seu irmão? – ele também perguntou, malicioso.

Gina fez cara de espantada.

-Por favor, Harry, muito menos pra ele! Ele mataria Mal...Draco e eu...por favor!

-Ok, Gina, não contarei nada a ninguém. Só espero que você não esconda isto por muito tempo... – disse ele, quando já estavam chegando perto dos outros jogadores.

-Obrigada! – _"Mas como eu vou esconder uma coisa que nem existe?", _ela se perguntou, querendo rir.

E assim foi o treino de Quadribol da Grifinória. Harry, agora capitão, era ainda o apanhador, Simas Finnigan e Colin Creevey ficaram no lugar dos gêmeos Weasley, Gina, Lilá Brown e outro garoto do ano de Gina, eram os artilheiros e Rony acabou pegando o lugar de Olívio Wood nas balizas. 

Numa hora, enquanto descansavam um pouco, Rony perguntou a Harry o motivo de ele estar tão nervoso e desatento ao pomo. Harry deu um significativo olhar a Gina, mas apenas disse:

-Não dormi muito bem esta noite... – mentiu Harry.

Rony, temeroso, perguntou:

-Sua cicatriz não está doendo, não é? Pois se estiver Você-Sabe....

-Ah, pare de bobagens, Rony! – irritou-se mais ainda Harry – Não tem nada a ver com Voldemort... – e Harry se irritou mais ainda ao ver Rony ter calafrios – Ele não aparece faz muito tempo. Pare com isso!

-Ele ficou dez anos desaparecido e depois retornou, Harry... Não acredito que não vá...

Harry não deixou Rony terminar e foi indo chamar o resto dos jogadores pra continuar o treino. Ele não era mandão e obsessivo como Olívio, mas fazia o time treinar bastante.

E enquanto tentava, em vão, acertar a goles nas balizas, o pensamento de Gina estava longe. _"Meu primeiro...meu primeiro beijo...Malfoy deu-me meu primeiro beijo...não posso acreditar...", _só naquela hora que Gina havia se tocado daquilo. Não que nenhum menino tenha se aproximado dela, mas é que Gina sempre o afastava por sua paixão por Harry. Sempre sonhou que seria com ele seu primeiro beijo, mas depois que se desiludiu, ela nem mais pensara sobre isso. E agora já havia acontecido, fora algo, pra ela, tão repentino e rápido, que nem se dera conta do que estava realmente fazendo. Só sabia que estava nos braços de Draco, e que aquilo não parecia tão mal, parecia até bom e ela sabia que ela poderia ter ficado ali por horas, junto dele, se não fosse Harry reclamar. _"Ele que me puxou...por que ele me beijou? Um Malfoy nunca beijaria uma Weasley e..."._

_­-_Giiinaa!!! – Gina olhou pro lado, viu Lilá gritando – É sua vez, vá! – Então, afastando Draco do pensamento, ela agarrou a goles, tentando desta vez acertá-la nas balizas. __

_"Será que ele irá ao encontro?"_, ela se perguntou, enquanto tacava a goles.

-Oops! Errei de novo, desculpe Harry! – ela tentava se desculpar por não ter conseguido fazer um gol desde que eles começaram o treino.

=*=

Draco não precisou pensar muito se iria ou não a sala. Claro que ele iria. Estava muito curioso em descobrir por que Gina lhe protegera naquele dia e por que ela inventara aquela história de que eles namoravam, para o Potter. Poderia ser ruim a ele se alguém mais soubesse desta mentira, estragaria a reputação de um sonserino namorar uma grifinória, ainda mais um Malfoy com uma Weasley. 

Quando ele saiu da sala comunal da Sonserina, inventando uma desculpa qualquer aos dois capangas, Draco se sentia totalmente seguro de si, arrogante como sempre. Mas à medida que ia avançando os passos para a sala combinada seus passos já não eram tão certos e ele sentia que estava começando a surgir alguma força que o puxava para lá, uma necessidade de falar com Gina, de vê-la novamente, de tê-la em seus braços. Mas é claro que Draco não interpretou assim; pra ele aquilo era nervosismo por estar fazendo algo totalmente contra a ética da sonserina e de seu pai: se encontrar secretamente com uma grifinória.

E ele se surpreendeu mais ainda quando chegou a porta e o seu coração começou a bater rápido, que ele quase que podia ouvi-lo, e em sua cabeça começaram a surgir dúvidas. E ele ficou ali, coração acelerado, a mente em turbilhão. _"Por que eu estou tão nervoso assim pra me encontrar com a Weasley? Aliás, por que eu sempre perco o controle de mim mesmo sempre que estou com ela? Por que a beijei? Por que maldição eu estou me sujeitando a me encontrar com ela escondido numa maldita sala..."._ E ele continuou ali, parado, pensando se ia ou não entrar.

Gina também estava nervosa com o encontro. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido quando Draco lhe lançou o _Imperius_, só se lembrava de que havia desmaiado e de depois ouvir a voz de Harry e começar a mentir pra ele. Aliás, ela estava realmente muito arrependida por ter feito aquilo. Sabia que não poderia ter perdido a chance de deixar Harry de queixo no chão, mas namorar o Malfoy foi demais. Mas foi com esse pensamento que ela se deu conta de que já não estava se sentindo tão solitária e abandonada... 

Ela não quis admitir de imediato a si mesma, mas beijar Draco Malfoy fez com que seu ego aumentasse, porque, apesar de ele ser da Sonserina e ser um possível Comensal, ele tinha uma aparência apresentável, ou seja, ele era lindo, tirando que aqueles olhos cinzas, mesmo sendo frios, davam um charme a ele. _"Não acredito que eu consegui reparar tudo isso no Malfoy só no pouco tempo que eu fiquei com ele...",_ ela ainda não havia percebido, mas já tinha reparado muito mais coisas em Draco, mesmo contra a vontade.

Mas foi só quando ela chegou ao corredor da tal sala e viu Draco parado, indeciso, que Gina teve certeza do que ela não estava querendo admitir pra si mesma. Suas pernas começaram a vacilar, e ela parou, vendo que ele ainda não há havia visto. Gina pôs a mão no peito e pode sentir o coração bater mais rápido. _"Não. Não pode ser...",_ ela, ao contrário de Draco, já conhecia esses sintomas, _"Pernas tremendo, coração acelerado... não, eu não posso estar apaixonada pelo Malfoy... eu nem ao menos o conheço... aliás, conheço sim...ele vem de uma família de puro-sangue tradicional e rica; ele é da Sonserina e pratica Maldições Imperdoáveis escondido numa sala e depois pratica em mim ao ar livre. Sinceramente, Gina Weasley, volte a gostar de Harry. Você não pode ser tão tonta assim pra se apaixonar por um garoto só porque ele te deu seu primeiro beijo, você não pode!"_

Ela resolveu, então, fugir de Malfoy e tentar esquecer que ela sabia que estava começando a se apaixonar por um sonserino que a usava de alvo, mas ouviu a voz arrastada de Draco por trás.

-Fugindo de mim, Weasley? Mas não foi você que marcou este encontro? – ele disse com sarcasmo. 

Gina sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, ficando vermelhas, antes de ela se virar para olhar pra Draco. _"Ah, não, Gina! Será que você não muda? É só se apaixonar por um garoto que já começa a ruborizar e tremer? Pare com isso, garota..."._ Ela não sabia o que iria dizer a Draco, sua mente parecia vazia desde o momento em que ouviu a voz dele, mas quando o encarou e viu o sorriso sarcástico de Draco, como se ele já estivesse marcando pontos com a tentativa de fugir dela, Gina se viu a falar firmemente e no mesmo tom que o de Draco: sarcática (coisa que ela nunca pensaria que faria):

-Pois não era eu que estava que nem um medroso parado na frente da porta. Quem estava querendo fugir, Malfoy?? 

Draco poderia lhe dar mil respostas que a fariam se sentir humilhada ou então poderia dizer outra coisa que os fariam ficar ali a noite inteira debatendo. Ele até gostava de discutir com Gina, não sabia porque, mas gostava. Só que ele sentia uma necessidade de conversar com Gina calmamente, então disse:

-Acho melhor nós entrarmos, Weasley. Filch pode chegar aqui e nos dar uma detenção. 

Gina acenou com a cabeça e os dois entraram na sala. Enquanto Gina acendia as velas, Draco conjurou duas poltronas, posicionado-as uma em frente à outra, seria mais fácil assim para conversarem. E enquanto ele fazia isso, sentia-se nervoso pelo que viria a seguir. _"Por que eu estou com medo de uma simples conversa? E por que, maldição, toda hora que eu olho para aqueles cabelos vermelhos me vem uma vontade louca de toca-los?"_. Ele se sentou e esperou Gina acabar com as velas. Quando tudo estava iluminado, ela se sentou também. Por alguns momentos, um ficou olhando pra cara do outro, esperando e como Draco viu que Gina não começaria, ele começou.

-Por que você me chamou aqui? 

Gina apertava uma mão com a outra, nervosamente, mas suas palavras sempre saindo firmes. Ela achava estranho, mas gostava de ficar brigando com Draco também.

-Por que você me beijou?

-Por que você mentiu pro Potter?

-Pra que você ficou treinando _Imperius_?

-Por que você não me denunciou a McGonagall?

-Por que você não responde as minhas perguntas?

-Por que _você_ não responde as minhas?

Os dois se encaravam, os olhos brilhando. Aquilo seria uma das marcas do relacionamento futuro deles: brigas e discusões, opiniões contrárias.

-Por que eu me apaixonei por você?

E foi só no momento que as palavras saíram, sem pensar, que Gina se deu conta do que havia dito. Ela, como se quisesse voltar às palavras, pôs as mãos na boca, ruborizando até as raízes do cabelo.

A primeira coisa que veio a cabeça de Draco foi achar graça. _"A Weasley apaixonada por mim?"_. Mas logo depois ele sentiu algo o revolvendo por dentro, aquela mesma sensação outra vez. Claro, ele já havia ouvido várias garotas falarem que o amavam, algumas verdadeiras e outras não. Mas saindo da boca de Gina e não sendo uma declaração de amor direta, Draco não soube como agir._ "Rir na cara dela? Não... Tacar-lhe um feitiço? Também não... Sair correndo daqui? Hum, talvez... Dar-lhe um beijo? Bem possível... Dizer-lhe que a amo igual eu sempre engano as outras?..."_. E  foi aí que ele já não teve certeza de nada. _"Como você não sabe se gosta ou não dela? Claro que você não...",_ e sua linha de pensamento foi cortada por soluços. _"Não acredito que ela começou a chorar...". _Ele sabia que não sabia o que fazer quando via Gina chorando, aquela experiência do ano passado o mostrara isso.

Gina não sabia exatamente porquê estava chorando. Sabia que havia feito uma besteira revelando seus sentimentos recém descobertos a Draco, sabia que aquela paixão lhe daria muitas dores de cabeça, sabia que Draco se aproveitaria ao máximo disso, só não entendia porque não paravam de sair lágrimas de seus olhos.

Draco ficou observando Gina por mais algum tempo, a cabeça baixa, os cabelos vermelhos balançando a cada soluço e as mãos escondendo o rosto. _"O que eu faço?",_ ele pensava, apreensivo. Foi quando algo lhe veio a cabeça: _"Hum...não agir com a cabeça? Se eu na fizer isso vou agir com o que?"_. Num primeiro momento, ele ficou indeciso entre sair da sala e deixar Gina ali ou lançar-lhe outro _Imperius_. _"Não...não vai dar certo, algo não me deixa abandoná-la e eu também sei que não conseguirei lançar-lhe nenhuma maldição...o que está acontecendo com você, Malfoy?". _E ele obteve a resposta quando parou de pensar e se deixou levar por um impulso.

Draco foi até Gina, lentamente ele se agachou em frente à poltrona e, tentando não assustá-la, ele a envolveu com seus braços, dando lhe um abraço. Sentiu que Gina, primeiramente, quis se afastar, mas logo não resistiu, tomada por algo maior, e também passou os braços por trás dele, as lágrimas saindo mais agora.

Um calor imenso invadiu o corpo de Draco, aquela sensação de conforto, e ele percebeu que aquilo era a coisa certa a fazer e a apertou mais junto a si. A partir daquele momento Draco percebeu que nada em sua vida era melhor do que aquela sensação ao estar perto de Gina.  Ele sabia, agora, o porquê da ansiedade em chegar a Hogwarts, o porquê da vontade de tocar os cabelos de Gina, o porquê do _Imperius_ não ter funcionado: ele estava amando Gina. E aquela certeza não o apavorou, pois era uma coisa boa, mesmo ele tendo consciência de que enfrentaria muitos problemas...

Gina não entendia porque Draco estava a abraçando. _"Ele deve estar zombando de mim..."_, ela pensou, mas não conseguiu se soltar dele. Era uma sensação tão boa de algo realizado, de amor correspondido, coisa que ela nunca havia sentido com Harry. Era como se realmente Draco fosse feito pra ela, só pra ela. Almas Gêmeas. Mas um súbito medo voltou, _"Ele deve estar me enganando... Draco Malfoy não pode amar... eu também não posso amá-lo, seria tolice... mas parece bom amá-lo..."_. Então ela apertou-se mais a ele, como se quisesse prendê-lo junto a si. 

Só que passados alguns segundos, Draco afrouxou os braços ao redor de Gina, e ela, já sem as persistentes lágrimas, lamentou-se por aquele momento mágico estar se acabando, e já ia abrir  boca pra dizer algo quando sentiu os lábios de Draco nos seus, beijando-a, e os braços dele a apertando novamente. Foi aí que ela teve certeza: _"Ele realmente gosta de mim..."._

E foi só depois de muitos minutos e beijos, que com muita relutância de ambas as partes, eles desgrudaram as bocas. Draco sentou-se no chão e ficou a encarar os olhos castanhos de Gina, que agora tinham um brilho de felicidade. E ela também não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver que Draco já não tinha aquele ar arrogante, nem parecia mais haver uma barreira impedindo ela de o conhecer realmente. Ele quebrou o silêncio:

-Não acredito que estamos apaixonados... não acredito que eu estou apaixonado, como você fez isso?

-Como você fez eu me apaixonar por você, é a pergunta. Me parece estranho ver você tendo algum sentimento, Draco.

Agora, ele gostou de ouvir seu primeiro nome da boca de Gina, soou natural, intimo e foi aí que ele se lembrou de algo, e perguntou meio envergonhado, pois do nada parecia que ele conhecia Gina inteira, mas não sabia uma coisa.

-Hum...Eu não sei ao certo seu primeiro nome. O Potter o havia dito...Meggie? Nanny? Betty? Bem, eu nunca havia me preocupado com isso...

Gina deu outro sorriso, fazendo Draco respirar aliviado. Ele pensou que ela ficaria irritada e agora aquilo importava pra ele, tudo o que dizia a respeito dela importava agora.

-É Virgínia, simplesmente Gina. Gina.

-Gina... Gina Weasley. Oh, não…

-Que foi? – Gina perguntou, vendo que Draco fazia uma careta.

-Você não percebeu? Só agora que eu, realmente, me dei conta. Você Weasley, eu Malfoy, você Grifinória, eu Sonserina...

-Você do lado das trevas, eu do outro lado... – Draco já percebeu que iriam começar a brigar novamente.

-Por que eu do lado das trevas?

-Por quê? Hum, quem estava praticando _Imperius_ e sabe-se lá o que mais aqui nesta sala outra noite? – perguntou ela, já brava.

-Oras, aquilo era só um aprendizado apropriado a um Malfoy. Em minha família não consideramos nada impróprio, qualquer tipo de feitiço, seja ele o efeito, é mágica, isso que importa. Não há mal nenh...

-Não há mal? Oras, Draco, não há mal em controlar alguém com um Imperius, nem há mal em fazer a pessoa sofrer de dor com o _Cruciatus_? Isso é crueldade.

-É magia. – ele não queria discutir um assunto com Gina que ele sabia que não acabaria em lugar nenhum. – Voltando ao assunto que eu queria chegar, nós iremos ter problemas com nossos pais, com nossas casas aqui em Hogwarts, com seus irmãos, com Harry Potter...

Gina também se deu conta do que aquela paixão causaria na vida dos dois, que até se esqueceu do que estavam falando e prosseguiu com o assunto das famílias.

-Hum... você tem razão, nossos pais, nossas casas, meus irmãos... Espera aí... Por que Harry também?

Draco voltou a ter seus olhos frios.

-Você não viu como ele ficou quando você disse que estávamos namorando, e piorou quando eu te beijei? Ele gosta de você Gina... Aquele heróizinho gosta de você...

-Ah, ele não gosta não – disse Gina se lembrando da agarração de Harry com Cho, mas já sem se importar tanto – Tenho certeza de que ele não gosta... eu o vi ano passado se agarrando com uma garota...

-Foi naquele dia?

-Foi...

Draco sabia que só porque ele estava se agarrando com outra garota não significava que Harry não gostava de Gina, mas resolveu ficar quieto, aquilo poderia fazer com que Gina se desinteressasse por ele, o que ele duvidava que poderia acontecer.

-Mas deixa o cicatriz pra lá, então... Teremos problemas com nossas famílias, principalmente, quando eles souberem que estamos namorando – ele disse esta última palavra devagar, querendo causar impacto em Gina, o que causou.

Ela lhe sorriu.

-Na...namorando? Desde quando Sr. Malfoy?

-Desde hoje cedo, você que disse.

-Oh, me esqueci – disse ela, se abaixando pra beijá-lo e quando o soltou, falou preocupada – Mas realmente é estupidez ficarmos juntos...iriam nos matar... acho que não...

-Não diga que não devemos. – ele falou firme – Mas parece idiota mesmo fazer isso. Só que eu não sei se vou conseguir ficar longe de você, agora que tenho você.

Gina sorriu novamente. _"Não parece em nada com o Draco que entrou aqui... Que ótimo!". _Abraçou-o.

-Acho que nós não devemos esconder, então... pode ser pior...

Draco ficou em dúvida. Não queria de jeito nenhum, decepcionar seu pai. Mas ele sabia que uma hora ou outra ele acabaria descobrindo, seria melhor saber por ele mesmo, não?!

-Tem razão. Amanhã é sábado, nós podemos nos encontrar na biblioteca logo de manhã, pra escrevermos, será melhor se o fizermos juntos. 

-Está bem.

Logo, os dois estavam se despedindo e tomaram, cada um, o seu caminho para as respectivas salas comunais.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Gina entrou na biblioteca a viu vazia, a não ser por um garoto louro num canto, pensando em como explicaria algo inexplicável ao seu pai.

-Olá! – disse ela, se aproximando.

-Gina! – ele já ia se levantando para lhe dar um beijo, quando Gina lhe fez um sinal, apontando Madame Pince.

E então, sem beijo de cumprimento, foram os dois começar a difícil tarefa de explicar aos pais a súbita paixão que os envolveu por um membro da família inimiga. Demoraram bastante, trocando idéias, tomando cuidado com as palavras, e quando finalmente acabaram, trocaram as cartas, lendo o que o outro escreveu.

-Ei – exclamou Gina – meu pai não é um paspalhão do Ministério. Apague isso, Draco. 

-Só se você apagar esse: _frio e sujo do Lucio Malfoy também aceitará..._

-Hum, não apagamos nada e ficamos quites, ok?

-Tá bom – disse ele pegando a carta de volta. Mas enquanto Gina ia guardando as tintas e penas, Draco escreveu em sua carta, no final:_ Isso não muda meus planos com o Lord. _

Alguns minutos depois estavam Draco e Gina soltando duas corujas, que levavam cartas que seriam realmente difíceis de se engolir por suas famílias.


	5. O final do que mal começou

Capítulo 5 –O fim do que mal começou 

N'A Toca, Arthur Weasley acabava de aparatar de volta do trabalho, vindo almoçar.

-Mooolly, cheguei! – ele entrou na cozinha. _"Onde está Mollly?" – _Molly – ele continuava a chamar, andando pela casa. Foi então que ele ouviu um grito vindo lá de cima, do quarto do casal:

-Estou aqui, Arthur.

Quando Sr. Weasley entrou no quarto levou um susto. A Sra. Weasley estava sentada na cama, as faces ruborizadas, respiração ofegante, e um semblante preocupado.

-O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou apreensivo. Foi aí que ele viu que ela segurava uma carta. – Não vá me dizer que Carlinhos foi mordido novamente... – disse se sentando ao lado da esposa.

-Não – disse ela, tentando se manter calma. – isto aqui é pior. – E estendeu a carta ao marido.

Ele a pegou, logo vendo que era a letra de sua caçula, Gina.

_Papai e mamãe,_

Não sei como você irão receber esta notícia, pois pra mim também foi um choque imenso quando descobri. Hum, como eu posso dizer? Da maneira mais direta? É melhor. Me apaixonei por Draco Malfoy.

O Sr. Weasley começou a tossir loucamente, recebendo tapinhas nas costas pela esposa, que ficava dizendo: "Eu disse que era pior, eu disse". Mas ele continuou a leitura, tentando absorver o que não dava pra ser engolido.

Parece totalmente louco o que estou dizendo,não? Mas tudo se deve a vários fatos inesperados que nos aproximaram e nos fizeram enxergar mais do que o simples nome Weasley e Malfoy. Sim, pois agora esta rivalidade familiar não importa mais pra gente, não mais. Avise isso aos meninos, do Rony eu cuido, nem que tenha que o enfeitiçar, aliás, Draco é ótimo nisso.

Arthur, olhou pra Molly, como se dissesse "E se ele a enfeitiçou?"; mas a esposa apenas disse:

-Acabe de ler, Artur, acabe.

Espero que vocês aceitem bem nosso namoro repentino, mesmo ele sendo tão absurdo aos olhos de quem viu tudo o que aconteceu esses anos atrás, brigas e mais brigas entre nossas famílias, não? Mas eu tenho certeza que o frio e sujo do Lucio Malfoy também aceitará, então, por favor, não me proíbam de finalmente ter algum sentimento correspondido.

Ah, e antes que vocês venham aqui em Hogwarts verificarem se eu não fui enfeitiçada, eu digo que NÃO. Estou agindo por minha livre e espontânea vontade e repito: me apaixonei por Draco Malfoy, sim!

Amor,

Gina Weasley

O Sr. Wealey ainda teve que tomar ar mais umas duas vezes antes de encarar Molly.

-É, hum...mas... se...ah...

-Eu sei, querido. Não dá pra acreditar mesmo. – disse a Sra. Weasley, pesarosa.

-E ela ainda acha que aquele Malfoy irá aceitar, como Gina pode ser inocente! Não podemos deixá-la a mercê dele, Molly.

-Este Draco Malfoy é só um garoto, Arthur, talvez...

-Talvez se apagássemos sua memória ele se tornasse uma pessoa melhor. Molly, ninguém criado por Lucio Malfoy pode ser bom. Esse garoto com certeza será um Comensal, ele tem a idade de Rony, não? Já deve ser maior, acho que não deveríamos permitir...

-Também acho, querido. Mas ele não poderá fazer nada de mal com Gina em Hogwarts, a não ser desiludi-la. E, às vezes, é bom aprender com nossos erros.

-Ok, vamos ver como isso acabará... e quando você escrever pra ela, diga para ela dizer a Harry que amarre Rony na cama de noite, não garanto que ele...é tão parecido com você...

-O quê?

-Hum, o almoço está pronto, querida? – disse Artur, tentando escapar.

Um pouco longe dali, numa cidade bruxa habitada somente por puro-sangues e bruxos altamente favorecidos monetariamente, exatamente na Mansão Malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy ia apressadamente até o escritório de seu marido. Ela abriu a porta de carvalho.

-Lucio...

-Que foi Narcisa? – ele parecia estar irritado – Já não lhe disse que não gosto de ser...

-Esta carta de Draco merece uma interrupção. – disse estendendo a ele um pergaminho dobrado.

-De Draco? – ele a abriu. – Aconteceu algo, ele ganhou do estúpido do Potter?

-Leia.

Pai, Mãe...

Finalmente achei uma garota digna de ser minha namorada. Ela é linda, tem dezesseis anos e é também puro-sangue vinda de uma das tradicionais famílias bruxas. Acredito que vocês gostariam muito de conhecê-la.

Até aí Lucio gostou muito da carta. Ele achava que já estava na hora de Draco arranjar uma namorada e sabia que havia várias filhas de Comensais na Sonserina, deveria se uma delas, ele pensou e continuou a ler.

O modo como nos conhecemos e nos envolvemos foi muito inesperado, mas eu posso garantir que não é uma coisa de momento.

Já ia me esquecendo, seu nome é Gina Weasley, filha daquele paspalhão do Ministério, Arthur Weasley. Mas isso não é nada importante.

Isto não muda meus planos com o Lord.

Draco

Lucio teve que segurar forte na mesa para não jogá-la do outro lado do escritório. 

-Isto não é importante? De quem Draco acha que está falando? Não é de uma das boas famílias da Sonserina, é dos malditos Weasleys pobretões, que são da Grifinória e que adoram trouxas! Como, como...

-É só um namoro passageiro, Lucio.

-Você não leu o que ele escreveu? Não é uma coisa de momento. Draco não iria mentir para nós.

-Você o ensinou a fazer isto muito bem...

-Mas não para nós, é pra enganar aqueles que se opõe ao Lord, para enganar esses trouxas repugnantes – ele parou – Mas é isso! Draco deve estar enganando esta garota, como já a usamos há quatro anos atrás para abrir a câmara. Você não viu o que ele escreveu no final? Draco é muito inteligente...

-Não acho que...

-Só pode ser isso, sim. Um Malfoy nunca se apaixonaria por uma Weasley. Imagine eu tendo netos com cabelos vermelhos – ele fez uma careta, o que deu a Narcisa uma enorme vontade de rir; ela sim gostaria de ter netos ruivos, mas estava nova demais pra pensar nisso e também não aprovava este relacionamento. – Com certeza Draco a está iludindo, vamos deixar ele agir. Nas férias de natal ele nos explica tudo.

-É possível que esta garota faça a cabeça dele, Lucio. As mulheres têm...

-Claro que não! Aquela garota é mais ingênua do que uma coruja e Draco nunca deixaria ser controlado por uma mulher...

"Eu não teria tanta certeza assim, Lucio, não teria...", ela sabia muito bem como os homens eram vulneráveis, mas também não podia deixar de admitir que seria difícil dominar Draco, pois Lucio foi o único homem que ela nunca conseguiu ganhar, ele a ganhou, e Draco não seria diferente.

=*=

A resposta à carta de Draco veio logo depois do almoço, curta e direta: "Ótima idéia Draco". Draco não entendeu direito, mas achou melhor não comentar com Gina, e só disse a ela, que os pais haviam aceitado, o que a garota achou muito estranho. 

Eles combinaram de não se encontrarem mais até que estivesse tudo esclarecido com suas famílias, então, Draco lhe enviara uma coruja falando que os pais dele aceitaram. E Gina, que ainda não havia recebido a reposta de seus pais, estava muito nervosa. "Eles não irão aceitar...mas, mas o pai de Draco aceitou...".  Gina se sentou em sua cama, pensando em como seria ruim se os pais dela não aceitassem, as brigas que poderiam suceder. "Será mesmo que Draco vale tudo isso...?". 

E Draco também parecia ter essa mesma dúvida enquanto estava em na sala comunal da Sonserina sentado com Crabbe e Goyle. Ele só percebeu que agira sem pensar quando se separou de Gina, depois de ter mandado as cartas. "Tenho que aprender a me controlar quando estou com ela... Imagina...enviar uma coruja pros meus pais foi a coisa mais idiota que eu já fiz, sorte meu pai ter...mas, hum... o que ele quis dizer com ótimo plano?". Ele não tinha idéia do que o pai estava planejando.

Depois do jantar, quando Gina entrou em seu dormitório para se preparar pra dormir, viu um bolo de penas cinzas em sua cama, ela levou um susto.

-Errol! Você tá vivo? – disse enquanto cutucava a coruja. E depois que a virou, Gina viu, o coração acelerado, que havia uma carta pra ela no bico da velha coruja. Esqueceu de Errol e pegou a carta, apressada em saber o que os pais haviam achado do romance dela.

Querida Gina,

Como você já previu, não foi nada fácil digerir esta sua nova notícia. Draco Malfoy? E sua paixão por Harry? (Fique tranqüila, seu pai não esta aqui).

Gina pensou, frustrada: "Será que não basta pra minha mãe o Harry já estar namorando a Chang pra eu desistir dele?", e continuou a ler.

Eu e seu pai não concordamos com este repentino namoro,

O coração de Gina batera forte. "Oh, não... eles irão proibir...".

... Mas nós resolvemos aceitá-lo. Por quê? Simplesmente porque se nós o permitirmos, poderemos controlar este namoro, mesmo que seja à distância e também porque sei como você é teimosa... Só espero que não esteja cometendo nenhuma besteira. Pois como você mesma disse, este Draco já fez coisas muito ruins e o pai dele, piores ainda. Espero que esta não seja a intenção dele agora.

Fred e Jorge não aceitaram nada bem. Fred quase já ia indo para Hogwarts, quando eu o deti, enquanto seu pai segurava Jorge. Mas depois de muito conversarmos e de eu os ameaçar de destruir as estranhas misturas que eles trazem aqui todo dia, eles aceitaram. Fique tranqüila.

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, sei pai pediu pra que, depois que você avisar Rony, que peça a Harry para amarrar ele toda à noite na cama. Você conhece seu irmão.

Amor,

Mamãe

Gina suspirou aliviada. Ela ainda não estava certa dos riscos que estava correndo, só sabia que queria corrê-los. Mas ainda tinha uma pontada de medo, talvez por não conhecer quase nada de Draco. "Mas se eu quase nada sei, realmente, sobre ele, por que eu sinto como se soubesse o que ele sente a cada movimento que faz? Como posso dizer que não o conheço, se parece que depois daquele beijo, eu vejo através da alma dele?". Essas dúvidas povoavam a cabeça de Gina, mas ela tinha certeza de que gostava de Draco, mas gostava o suficiente para tudo o que poderia acontecer?

E agora viria a parte mais difícil: contar a Rony. 

Ela foi descendo as escadas lentamente, tomando coragem. Sabia que Rony, Harry e Mione sempre ficavam até tarde, no sábado, jogando Snap Explosivo. E foi no meio de uma partida que o encontrou.

-Rony... eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

-Particular? – perguntou Hermione, já se levantando em meio a fumaça que o jogo provocara.

-Não, Mione, pode ficar, vai ser melhor mesmo, se você estiver com o Rony.

Foi aí que Harry olhou,significamente, pra Gina, já entendendo o que ela iria dizer. Então ele já sentou mais perto de Rony. Qualquer coisa, ele o seguraria.

Gina se sentou ao lado de Rony e começou:

-Primeiro eu vou dizer que mamãe e papai aceitaram muito bem. Parece que eles tiveram que segurar um pouco Fred e Jorge, mas os dois também aceitaram, mesmo que forçados.

Rony ficou preocupado, meio desconfiado.

-O que aconteceu?

-Aconteceu que eu, hum, conheci Draco Malfoy realmente.

-E descobriu que ele era o idiota que parecia ser. Ele te fez algum mal Gina?

-Claro que não, Rony – disse Gina, "Bom, aquele Imperius não funcionou, então ele não me fez nada demais" – Mas é que eu me apaixonei e...

-Você o quê? Gina, se apaixonar por Draco Malfoy não é normal. Ele te enfeitiçou, não? Vamos pra enfermaria agora e...

Harry, ao lado, se lembrou que aquela foi exatamente a sua reação. "Espera só até ele saber que eles estão namorando...".

-Eu não fui enfeitiçada – disse Gina, já nervosa também.

-Então o que deu em você pra me dizer que se apaixonou pelo Malfoy?

-Hum, eu ainda não terminei. O Draco também gosta de mim e a gente...

-O Malfoy o quê? –interrompeu Rony – Aquela cobra puxa-saco do Snape nem tem sentimentos Gina.

-Você nem o conhece direito, Rony – "Hum, se for pensar bem eu também não..." – E nós estamos namorando.

O queixo de Rony caiu a quase meio metro do chão, e se a coisa não fosse tão séria, Harry riria por eles terem as mesmas reações.

-Vo...você tinha dito que... que mamãe e papai permitiram? – perguntou Rony, incrédulo. 

-Isso mesmo.

-Mas...mas ele é...o pai dele...Malfoy...

-Nos gostamos muito, isto que importa. – Gina, por enquanto, não arriscava usar o verbo amar.

-Ele está te enganando, Gina. – disse Mione, falando pela primeira vez.

-Vocês o julgam como se o conhecessem. Por que ele não pode gostar de mim? Será que eu não sou digna do afeto de alguém? – e ela dirigiu o olhar pra Harry, que não entendeu nada. –Bom, já está dito. Tchau.

E Gina saiu, indo em direção ao dormitório feminino.

-Não sabia que Gina era tão, tão segura assim... -  comentou Mione.

-Ela é quando fica brava...igualzinha minha mãe.- disse Rony, ainda meio abalado.

No domingo, Gina teve vontade de procurar Draco e lhe contar que tudo estava dando certo, que ninguém fora contra o namoro dos dois, pelo menos por enquanto, mas ela resistiu e esperou até segunda, quando todos estivessem estudando e eles poderiam se encontrar. "Mas agora nós podemos mostrar a todos que estamos juntos, não precisamos nos esconder!", ela pensava.

Então, no dia seguinte Gina foi procurar por Draco para lhe contar sobre a carta de sua mãe e como Rony havia recebido a notícia. Ela havia saído cedo da aula, dispensados pela Profa Sprout, e sabia que Draco estava na sala de História da Magia. Quando a sineta para o almoço tocou, uma multidão envolveu os corredores, famintos para chegarem ao Salão, mas por sorte Gina já se encontrava ao lado da porta de Draco e não precisava enfrentar os alunos. Ela ficou esperando e esperando, vendo os alunos da Sonserina e da Lufa-Lufa saírem da sala, mas nada de Draco. E já ia indo embora quando ouviu a voz, agora, tão familiar.

-Eu disse que este feitiço não ia funcionar num fantasma. 

E logo Draco, Crabbe e Goyle saíram da sala, rindo. Gina já ia se adiantar para falar com Draco, mas no instante que ele a viu, lançou-lhe um olhar frio e cortante, como se ela não significasse nada pra ele e continuou andando.

Gina continuou a olhá-lo enquanto ele ia se distanciando com os dois capangas. A garganta seca de espanto e os olhos já começando a se encherem de água. "Por favor, me diz que estou sonhando...não, Draco não pode ter feito isso comigo, não". Ela segurou a respiração, tentando não chorar, era ruim demais pra acreditar, o garoto que há dois dias ria com ela na sala da biblioteca escrevendo cartas, agora lhe virara a cara como se ela fosse um mero inseto, ela estava em choque.

E quando Draco virou o corredor ele parou, bateu a mão na testa e olhou pra Crabbe e Goyle.

-Esqueci meu vidro de tinta na sala. Podem ir que eu vou buscar – e se virou, voltando a sala.

-Draco sempre esquece a tinta dele, né?! – disse Crabbe.

-É – comentou o outro, que já estava morto de fome.

Draco encontrou Gina do mesmo jeito que a havia deixado. Ela estava encostada na parede, ao lado da porta, mochila nas costas, segurando dois livros na mão. E quando Draco percebeu ela o havia visto abriu um longo sorriso a ela. Só que a reação de Gina não foi a que ele esperava. Os dois livros da mão da garota saíram voando em direção a sua cabeça, e se Draco não tivesse sido rápido, poderia estar desacordado agora. Ele não entendeu o porquê daquilo.

-O que aconteceu, Gina?

Ela respiro fundo, de novo, pra não chorar.

-Você ainda pergunta? Como se me ignorar daquele jeito não fosse nada demais.

Draco sentiu um pânico interno quando a idéia de que Gina lhe largasse lhe veio a cabeça, e mesmo já admitindo que gostava dela ele brigou consigo mesmo: "Pare de gostar tanto desta garota, pare de se torturar por ela!". Mas ele não conseguia.

-Gina, oras, eu ainda não falei a ninguém que estou com você. Não sei como o pessoal da Sonserina vai me aceitar namorando uma garota da Grifinória. E...

-Claro, você se importa mais em como vai se sair na frente de seus amigos cobras do que comigo! Prefere me esnobar na frente daqueles trogloditas a parar e me cumprimentar na frente deles! – Gina estava começando a alterar sua voz, seu rosto ficando vermelho. Draco pensava que era de raiva, ela sabia que era de decepção.

-Gina, eu preciso preparar eles antes, não é fácil assim.

-Desde quando você deve satisfação da sua vida pra todo mundo? Desde quando um Malfoy precisa explicar o que faz a todos? – ela fez questão de dar ênfase ao sobrenome dele, para perturbá-lo. Ele já estava começando, mesmo, a ficar nervoso.

-Um Malfoy não deve satisfações a ninguém mesmo. Mas eu não quero que todos da Sonserina me virem a cara, por um simples... – ele não terminou, Gina o interrompeu aos gritos:

-Por um simples plano pra enganar uma idiota da Grifinória? É claro, que não vale a pena não é, Malfoy?! Pois então fique com as cobras e me esqueça. – disse já virando as costas. Draco a deteve pelo braço e colocou-a de frente pra ele novamente.

-Você sabe que eu gosto de você e... – ela o interrompeu de novo.

-Chega de mentiras, ok? 

Draco via que ela tentava manter a voz firme, mas as lágrimas já escorriam livres pelo rosto. E ele quis abraçá-la de novo, dizer que ela era importante pra ele, que ele precisava dela agora que ela surgira. Mas ele somente disse:

-Não estou mentindo.

Por um instante ela acreditou. Aliás, desde o começo ela acreditou em tudo o que ele disse. Só que ela não queria ser um motivo de vergonha pra Draco. Só porque ela era uma grifinória? Não era justo, ela não sentia vergonha de ser uma, não sentia vergonha de namorar um sonserino, por que ele sentiria? Ela o encarou, desejando que aquela incontrolável sensação de que ia abandonar alguém importante sumisse.

-Não quero outro alguém que só me faça chorar. -  e foi embora, pegando antes os livros.

Novamente Draco foi deixado por Gina. Ele se sentia totalmente estúpido por isso. Estava deixando pra trás a única esperança de poder ter uma luz em sua vida. "Ela não acredita em mim? OK, já vivi sem ela, não vai ser agora que precisarei de uma ruivinha pobretona". No fundinho ele sabia que não estava enganando a ninguém.

E Gina agora tentava convencer a si mesma de que Draco a queria usar, fazer mal ou a sua família ou a Harry. "Já me usaram uma vez, não é?! Por que não me usariam de novo?". Mas por mais que tentasse enfiar a idéia de que Draco não gostava dela, a lembrança doce da noite junto dele a deixava confusa. "Eu pensei que eu podia ver dentro dele depois daquele dia... mas ele não pode ter fingido tão bem...Oras, Gina, pare de se enganar! Ele é um Malfoy, pode muito bem fingir que te ama! Você é uma tola!", e Gina chorou silenciosamente em sua cama pela noite inteira.

Draco passou o resto daquele dia visivelmente irritado. Ele não sabia se odiava por ter magoado Gina, ou se ficava orgulhoso por ter conseguido afasta-la dele, pois ele sabia que não iria agüentar muito tempo se continuasse ao lado dela, ele iria acabar se tornando um Potter, ou seja, ficaria bonzinho. Isso porque não conseguia se controlar quando estava ao lado dela. Não pensava. E por mais que ele tentasse se convencer de que era melhor se afastar, algo em sua mente insistia em dizer que ele não seria nada sem Gina. "Não. Eu posso muito bem não tê-la. Nunca precisei de ninguém, não vai ser agora que... ah, pare de se enganar Draco Malfoy... você não conseguirá, precisa dela, mesmo que nunca tenha precisado de ninguém...".  

=*=

"When I'm gone you'll need love

To light the shadows on your face"

**-Wherever you will go – The Calling**

"N/A: Pra quem quiser contestar que os Weasley não são uma família importante e de puro-sangue, aí vai um trecho do livro:

'-E imagine – continuou Dumbledore – o que teria acontecido então... Os Weasley são uma de nossas famílias puro-sangue mais importantes...'

**Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta – página 282**"


	6. Hogwarts inteira vai saber

Capítulo 6 – Hogwarts inteira vai saber 

Uma semana depois de ter terminado o rápido namoro com Gina, ninguém mais agüentava Draco. Ele se tornara irritantemente chato, claro que antes ele já era, mas agora, era até com os próprios amigos da Sonserina. Crabbe e Goyle só permaneciam junto de Draco por serem burros demais pra tomarem uma atitude por si mesmos e se afastarem do louro, senão já teriam sumido a muito tempo do lado dele. Não havia uma coisa que Draco visse que ele não botasse defeito. Outro dia, quase ia reclamar de uma poção que Snape passou a eles, mas se segurou, vendo que assim iria longe demais. Isso acontecia porque quando Draco teve Gina sua vida passou a ser um mundo de maravilhas - mesmo que tenha sido por tão pouco tempo, mesmo que tenha sido um ato não pensado - e agora que ele já não a tinha mais, o mundo voltara a ser horrível como sempre e Draco enxergara como ele era ruim e também porque ele ficava irritado consigo mesmo por toda hora estar pensando só na garota de cabelos vermelhos, isto o fazia se sentir internamente fraco e tolo por estar sendo dominado por um sentimento que ele nunca tivera: amor.

E os mais prejudicados com essa fase irritante de Draco eram os jogadores de Quadribol da Sonserina. Draco os fazia treinar todos os dias, debaixo de chuva ou sol, ainda mais quando soube que o primeiro jogo seria contra a Grifinória. 

E a ruivinha que era o motivo pela qual Draco estava assim, também treinava Quadribol e continuava a se dedicar aos estudos. Não que ela iria abandonar os estudos se estivesse com Draco, mas ela os deixaria em segundo plano. Só que agora ela não o tinha e aquilo significava voltar a entediante rotina de estudar e treinar, estudar e treinar. O que se tornou diferente quando ela descobriu que jogariam contra a Sonserina, pois pra ela seria jogar contra Draco e a partir daí os treinos se tornaram desafios, ela tentava sempre e sempre melhorar, iria adorar enfrentar Draco, seria a sua vingança por ele ter tentado enganá-la, assim ela pensava. Queria mostrar a ele que ela era agora mais do que aquela menina bobinha que fora enganada no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, queria mostrar a Draco que ela podia agüentar muito bem saber que quase foi enganada novamente.

Mais duas semanas se passaram e Draco e Gina quase não se viam, a não ser no Salão Principal na hora das refeições, e evitavam encarar um ao outro. Gina, porque ela sabia que um simples olhar de Draco, apesar de todo ressentimento e raiva que sentia, a faria correr pros braços dele e Draco porque ele sempre sentia um amargo arrependimento toda vez que a via.

E finalmente, num sábado à tarde, o jogo tão esperado chegou. Arquibancadas lotadas, todas as três casas, torcendo contra a Sonserina, claro, afinal no ano anterior muitos jogadores saíram desfalcados depois do jogo contra esta casa, um ano depois de Draco ter assumido o comando.

Draco novamente pressionava os jogadores:

-Essa é a hora de vencê-los, precisamos levar a taça. Este time da Grifinória nunca foi de tão baixo nível, imagine, colocar um Weasley no gol e...

-Mas ele defendeu muito bem nos anos anteri... 

Draco lançou um olhar fulminante ao artilheiro, que o havia interrompido, o que fez o garoto se calar.

-Continuando, – falou o louro – sei que podemos dar conta deles todos, afinal, somos Sonserina, e qualquer meio é válidos para alcançarmos nosso objetivo.

E assim, o time da Sonserina sabia que seu capitão, Draco, havia liberado eles novamente pra qualquer golpe sujo e foram para o campo.

O time da Grifinória já se encontrava lá, esperando pelos adversários. Os longos e flamejantes cabelos de Gina se destacavam dos outros, mesmo presos, e isso incomodou Draco. _"Por que ela tem sempre que ser tão linda? E por que, raios, eu não posso esquecê-la?". _Draco ficou frente a frente com Harry, Madame Hooch com o apito na boca, quase lançando a goles. Mas Draco não resistiu e deu uma olhada pro lado em que Gina estava. Pra sua surpresa ela também o olhava, então, como se não conseguissem desviar o olhar, ficaram a se encarar, e nem notaram quando o apito soou e a goles fora para o ar. Draco só percebeu que o jogo havia começado por ter sido empurrado por Harry pra dar espaço pra Lilá agarrar a goles.

-Ei, Malfoy, anda meio perdido? – Gina disse. 

Foi aí que Draco se irritou. Por que ela tinha que provocá-lo? Ele aceitaria até se fosse o Potter, mas por que Gina tinha que fazer isso? Agora ele queria guerra. Então, rapidamente subiu acima das balizas, melhor local para um apanhador e ficou a observar, bem perto de Harry, o jogo lá embaixo.

Gina tinha tudo na cabeça, todos os lances que Harry fizera ela e os outros artilheiros treinarem, mas no momento em que encarou Draco, sua cabeça pareceu se esvaziar. Ela estava confusa, não conseguia concentrar seus pensamentos no jogo. Já havia estado várias vezes com a goles, mas não conseguia marcar gol, ou simplesmente perdia a bola para os sonserinos. Estava com a cabeça em outro lugar, mas o jogo continuava.

E Draco lá de cima, observava irritado que seu time perdia de 60 a 20, apesar dos lances errados de Gina. E pra piorar, até àquela hora nem ele, nem Harry, haviam avistado o pomo. _"Eu preciso pegar o pomo. Não posso perder pro Potter novamente"._ Ele deu uma olhada em Harry. O garoto de cabelos rebeldes vibrava com os gols feitos mais abaixo e às vezes olhava pros lados, procurando o pomo, mas uma hora, os olhos dos dois se encontraram. E a intensidade com que se encararam foi tamanha, que se não passasse um balaço, quase derrubando Harry, era certo de que iriam se atracar. Fora isso e os ataques desrespeitosos da sonserina, o jogo corria normalmente.

E Gina continuava em seu devaneio de dúvidas: _"Ele parecia perturbado...é, eu ainda gosto dele, mas..."- _ela desviou de um balaço – _"Mas ele não gosta...acho que não. Como alguém pode mentir tão bem? Aquele beijo  parecia tão..."_, e um outro balaço lhe veio novamente. Ela até que conseguiu vê-lo, mas foi tarde demais pra desviar. Gina sentiu uma dor imensa.

Draco, nem um pouco interessado em ver outro gol da grifinória, acabou, inconscientemente, procurando Gina com os olhos, e a achou. A viu no exato momento em que o balaço bateu-lhe no braço, fazendo com que a garota se desequilibrasse e... Draco olhou pra Harry, que começara a voar rapidamente, indo atrás do pomo. As arquibancadas se levantaram, torcendo por Harry. Draco seguiu Harry, _"Ainda posso alcança-lo, mas Gina..."_, ele olhou pra trás novamente, Gina começava a cair da vassoura, e pelo que parecia, ninguém havia visto, concentrados em Harry e Draco para a captura do pomo. Ele tinha que tomar uma decisão, tentar ganhar o jogo, ou salvar Gina. _"Oh, espero que não me arrependa...", _e dando uma guinada, Draco foi salvar Gina.

-Giiinaaa!

E a torcida da Sonserina, indignada por seu capitão e apanhador estar desistindo da corrida, começou a vaiar Draco, que nem escutou. Ele voava impressionantemente rápido, descendo, e foi com enorme coragem e habilidade, que Draco conseguiu pegar Gina no ar, só a alguns metros de distância do chão. E uma salva de palmas soou no ar, eram todas as arquibancadas aplaudindo. Draco pensou: _"Até que enfim viram que eu sou bom!",_ mas quando ele posou com Gina no chão e deu uma olhada pra cima, percebeu que aplaudiam Harry, que estava com o pomo na mão. _"Ah, dane-se... eu salvei Gina!", _ e se virou pra garota.

-Você está bem? – soou um pouco mais preocupado do que ele queria mostrar.

Gina tinha seu coração batendo rápido. Não é todo dia que se cai de uma enorme altura como aquela. Mas ela estava pensando em outra coisa. Há anos, desde que entrou pro time de Quadribol, sempre sonhara que algo acontecia a ela, e Harry dando uma manobra arriscada com a vassoura, salvava lhe a vida. E agora aquilo tudo que ela sonhava quando gostava de Harry aconteceu, mas com Draco. _"Agora só falta o beijo...mas este não vai ter"_.

Ela olhou pra Draco, a expressão preocupada do rosto dele, perguntando a ela se estava bem, a fez ficar mole. O modo como a olhava, ele estava realmente apreensivo por ela, _"Ele parece se importar comigo",_ o modo com que Draco a apoiava, querendo protegê-la, aquilo realmente fez o coração de Gina derreter de amores, fazendo com que toda a raiva, ressentimento e dúvida sumissem e ela novamente teve certeza, como teve da vez que ele a beijou na sala: ele não estava mentindo, gostava mesmo dela. _"Agora eu não posso mais duvidar disso, não mais"._

Ela queria lhe sorrir, agradecer-lhe por ter lhe salvado a vida, mas estava tão nervosa e trêmula, que só conseguiu murmurar:

-Estou.

Só com este simples "estou", Draco percebeu que Gina já não tinha mais raiva dele. E a barreira que ele estava inutilmente tentando reconstruir em torno de si foi abaixo com o doce brilho do olhar de Gina.

-Me desculpe, Gina – foi difícil pra ele pedir desculpas. Ele nunca pedia desculpas – Mas agora eu vou te recompensar. Hogwarts inteira vai saber.

No primeiro instante Gina não entendeu, só sabia que estava gostando do Draco estar lhe pedindo desculpas, assumindo que havia sido errado ter-lhe ignorado daquele jeito. E ela só entendeu o que Draco quis dizer com aquele "Hogwarts inteira vai saber", quando ele a abraçou e lentamente pôs seus lábios nos dela. _"Oh, sim, eu quero que Hogwarts inteira saiba!",_ ela pensou feliz.

Draco sentiu quando todos pararam de bater palmas e exclamaram um "Oh!" enorme, voltando-se para verem ele e Gina. E foi aí que ele acordou, finalizando o beijo.

-Oh, não...

-Que foi, Draco? – perguntou Gina, desconfiada – Arrependido?

-Eu, perdi. Perdi o pomo, o jogo. – ele olhou para onde os sonserinos estavam sentados, estavam todos saindo, indignados. _"Perdi também meu prestígio na Sonserina, em Hogwarts...será que Gina vale tudo isso?"_. Ele a encarou, _"Não acredito que a beijei em frente da escola inteira...Por que ela sempre me faz fazer essas coisas loucas? Por que eu não posso abandoná-la?"._

-Me desculpe... – falou Gina.

-Não foi sua culpa. – Draco lutou internamente pra não dizer o que estava querendo – Eu não sei o que faria se tivesse te acontecido algo... – _"Ah, seu idiota... não era pra ter dito isso! Não a deixe perceber o quanto você é vulnerável ao lado dela. Controle-se Draco Malfoy, controle-se!"_

Mas ele não conseguiu se segurar novamente, pois Gina, comovida com a preocupação dele, o abraçou quase o derrubando.

_"Realmente ele me ama, ou não teria me beijado na frente de todos!", _e pensando isso, Gina não resistiu e acabou falando o que estava guardando já há algum tempo e que aumentou depois dele ter se arriscado para protegê-la:

-Te amo, Draco.

Draco tentou se segurar um pouco, _"Você não é romântico, não precisa...e eu não sei se eu amo...Por que ela tinha que dizer isso, droga?!"._ Ele tentou conter as palavras presas em sua garganta, não queria criar ilusões, não queria depender de alguém, não queria amar ninguém, mas teve que admitir, mais pra si mesmo do que pra Gina:

-Pode ser estupidez, mas eu também te amo...

E três quartos de Hogwarts presenciaram novamente outro beijo do casal.

Não muito longe dali, o time da Grifinória, mais Hermione, conversavam no vestiário.

-A Gina com o Malfoy!- Lilá soltou um grito de excitamento – Eles formam um lindo casal e vocês viram que romântico? Draco abandonou o jogo pra salvar a... – Lilá se calou. Mione a cutucou, indicando a careta de Rony.

-Oras, - falou um Harry indignado também – se eu tivesse visto Gina caindo, é claro que iria salvá-la. Mas o pomo apareceu...

Rony com o rosto já meio vermelho de raiva comentou, a voz rouca.

-Eu já tenho que agüentar eles namorando, mas ficar presenciando uma exibição no meio do campo é demais, eu vou...

-Não vai não – disse Mione segurando Rony.

-O quê! – gritou Lilá – Eles estão namorando? Desde quando? Espere até a Parvati saber disso! – e saiu do vestiário, indo em direção a uma das arquibancadas.

Simas, meio desconfiado, e receoso com a raiva de Rony perguntou:

-Mas ele é um Sonserino, e Rony, não é verdade que seu pai e o do Malfoy não se dão bem? Como sua irmã pode, ela talvez esteja...

-Não. Já verifiquei isso... – falou Rony, cabisbaixo. 

-Mas ela não gostava do Harry Potter? – perguntou Creevey – Você é muito melhor que ele, Harry! Ele não enfrentou e escapou vivo de Você-Sabe-Quem quatro vezes! Gina deveria...

-Ah, chega, Colin! – falou Harry, já vermelho.

-Acho melhor voltamos para o castelo – encerrou Mione, vendo que as arquibancadas já estavam quase vazias – Pelos menos, Grifinória ganhou o jogo!

-Graças a Harry! – teve que dizer Colin.

Com o campo quase vazio, Draco e Gina resolveram voltar ao castelo também.

-Draco você não irá mais fazer aquilo comigo, não é?

-Não, eu estava com receio da reação da Sonserina, mas agora todos já sabem, não?! – _"Sabem por eu ter perdido a cabeça..." – _Agora só me resta encará-los...

-O que você acha que eles podem fazer? Não falarem mais com você?

-Não – Draco riu por dentro pela ingenuidade de Gina – Eles podem, simplesmente me tirarem o cargo de Monitor e o de capitão, se não me tirarem do time, é claro.

Gina se sentiu um pouco apreensiva, estava acabando com o que Draco tinha, o seu prestígio, sua honra, não que ela achasse isso muito importante, mas ela percebeu que pra Draco era importante, então murmurou, fazendo ele parar:

-Talvez esse nosso namoro seja um erro, Draco... – e abaixou a cabeça.

-É um erro, Gina Weasley. – Ele levantou o rosto de Gina, para encará-la – Mas eu estou percebendo que quando a gente ama, faz coisas estúpidas. – _"Da onde será que eu tiro essas frases bobas?"._

E como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Draco, Gina disse, antes de beijá-lo:

-Coisas do coração...

Ela sabia, agora, que ele estava disposto a encarar tudo pelos dois, e sabia também que ela estava preparada pra isso. 

Após entrarem no castelo, cada um seguiu seu caminho pras devidas salas comunais. 

Gina seguiu mais leve, como se tivesse tirado um peso das costas, pois antes ela ficava toda hora repetindo a si mesma: _"Ele não te ama, ele só quer te usar, ele é das trevas, não seja ingênua, ele não te ama..."_, mas agora, ela sabia que ele gostava dela mesmo e que ele não mentiu. Novamente Gina tinha alguma esperança de voltar a ser feliz!

E Draco também estava mais leve. Claro, desde o momento que Gina terminou com ele a única coisa que ele fez foi se culpar, se odiar, tentar parar de gostar de Gina, mas agora ele sabia que era impossível não amá-la, ele sabia – e não gostava muito de ser tão vulnerável assim – que jamais iria conseguir amar alguém que não fosse ela, até porque, até se apaixonar por Gina, Draco não tinha gostado verdadeiramente de ninguém. E agora Draco tinha seu mundo de maravilhas novamente, mas ainda havia um problema: o pessoal da Sonserina.

Ele foi andando lentamente depois que deixou Gina, queria ter bastante tempo pra pensar no que diria a eles, como explicaria que uma grifinória estava fazendo-o sentir emoções tão boas. E pela primeira vez, ele andou tão distraído pelos corredores do castelo, que até trombou uma vez em um professor e acabou passando por um fantasma, o que não foi uma sensação nada agradável, mas o fez acordar pra realidade que o aguardava.

Quando chegou em frente da passagem não entrou imediatamente. Ele fez uma coisa que sempre fazia quando era pequeno e seu pai lhe proibia de participar das reuniões com Comensais: ele botou o ouvido na parede e ficou a escutar. Claro que ele não escutou nada, além de a parede ser muito grossa, Draco não agüentou ficar muito tempo encostado na parede úmida, pois a sala da Sonserina era nas masmorras. Então ele deu um suspiro, disse a senha e entrou. 

A sala não estava totalmente cheia, mas havia um considerável grupo de conhecidos de Draco: Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy e os jogadores de quadribol. Draco, automaticamente, quando os viu colocou sua pose de líder no rosto e se aproximou deles como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido.

-Tenho certeza de que o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa será fácil, temos chances de ganhar a taça ainda – falou ele, com a voz firme.

-Draco – começou o goleiro do time – nós não temos nada a ver com suas relações amorosas. Mas namorar uma grifinória não é normal pra sonserinos – o garoto falava com um pouco de receio, afinal era um Malfoy que ele enfrentava, mas ele também vinha de uma família importante, então se deu a esse direito – até ai nós todos até podemos aceitar, – num lado Pansy fez um barulho discordando, mas ninguém interrompeu – mas abandonar a captura pra salvar aquela pobretona e ainda por cima envergonhar a Sonserina beijando-a em frente da escola é demais.

Draco se segurou pra não cair em cima do garoto, pois ele não aceitava alguém criticando suas ações e ainda por cima chamando Gina de pobretona. _"Só eu posso xingar os Weasley!"_. Mas ele sabia que estava errado, ofendera  a Sonserina e agora tinha que fazer algo pra compensar. Uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça.

-Vocês não entenderam ainda? – disse com sarcasmo.

-O quê? – perguntou um dos batedores.

-Oras, - respondeu Draco, como se fosse óbvio o que ele fosse falar – eu fiz aquilo por causa do Potter.

-Ainda não entendemos, Draco – falou Crabbe.

-É – afirmou Goyle.

_"Claro, vocês nunca entendem nada!"_, ele continuou:

-Salvei a Gi...Weasley para deixar Potter com ciúmes. Ou será que vocês nunca perceberam que ele sempre foi apaixonado por ela?

-Que eu saiba – interrompeu Pansy – Potter estava com Cho Chang ano passado.

-Ano passado. Agora ele quer a Weasley. Pois bem, fazendo com que Potter fique com ciúmes da garota, ele vai se distrair mais nos jogos, querendo sempre cuidar dela. Aposto como ficou mordido por não tê-la salvo, ele sempre gosta de bancar o herói...

-Mas desta vez o herói foi você! – acusou Pansy novamente.

-Oras, foi por uma boa causa, vocês irão ver como os outros jogos serão mais fáceis.

Ninguém engoliu uma palavra do que Draco disse – a não ser os dois armários, quer dizer, Crabbe e Goyle – todos viram a urgência de Draco em salvar Gina, aquilo não parecia em nada algum plano, principalmente os beijos, estes realmente foram verdadeiros, e isto a escola inteira poderia confirmar. Mas ninguém teve coragem de desmentir Draco, pois além de ele ter um pai muito poderoso e ser cotado pra Comensal, Draco tivera feito muitas melhorias no placar da Sonserina pra taça das casas, desde que ele havia chegado: no 5º ano eles foram campeões. Só que no 6º ano perderam pra Grifinória novamente e agora tinham a chance de ganhar de novo, e sabiam que Draco poderia fazê-lo novamente, afinal, ele já havia feito uma vez, não é?!

E do outro lado do castelo, Gina escutava Rony pacientemente:

-...até pensei que você havia terminado, já que desde que nos contou não a vi junto daquela cobra. Será que não é demais você namorar ele, tem que mostrar pra escola inteira? 

Gina não agüentou mais ficar calada.

-Será que você não percebeu que Draco me salvou de eu ter me machucado? Será que não é importante pra você que eu esteja aqui inteira, não importa como?

-Claro que foi ótimo ele ter te salvado, mas aposto que só fez isso pra se exibir...  e precisava ter beijado ele?

-Ah, Rony! – ela se levantou da poltrona – Vamos pôr as coisas de outra maneira então: era uma estratégia de jogo armada por Harry, eu me joguei da vassoura pra que Draco viesse me salvar e deixasse o caminho livre pra Harry pegar o pomo e, arrependida por tê-lo feito perder o beijei e também pra que ele não pedisse que a captura fosse anulada, melhor pra você? Grifinória ganhou e pronto! Fique feliz por isso! – e saiu, indo para seu dormitório.

E enquanto Gina já ia se virando, um Rony muito confuso e começando a ficar nervoso se virava pra Harry:

-Que estratégia era essa e porque você não me contou?

Depois disso, Lufa-Lufa perdeu para Corvinal e Sonserina. E a Grifinória , que ganhara da Corvinal continuava invicta, tanto na taça de Quadribol, quanto na das casas.

E poderia até ter sido uma época sem nada de diferente a relatar se não fossem as brigas que Draco e Rony sempre tinham quando se encontravam em algum corredor. Claro que no começo Draco ignorava as provocações de que Sonserina estaria em decadência e Rony também ignorava os comentários sobre a paixão de sua família por trouxas, mas teve uma hora em que nem um, nem o outro se segurou mais e se atracaram no meio do corredor da sala de História da magia. Por sorte Hermione apareceu e com um feitiço de pés presos acabou com a briga, além de tirar pontos das duas casas. Draco, irado por ela ter lhe tirado pontos a chamou de sangue-ruim, o que abalou um pouco Hermione, mas não a impediu de tirar novamente mais dez pontos de Sonserina.

E mais algumas brigas aconteceram, algumas com Harry no meio, e rederam várias detenções por eles destruírem o castelo, pois eles não se atracavam mais, e sim, lutavam como bruxos, com suas varinhas. E além de saírem com os pés cheios de bolhas ou soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos ou até cheirando a peixe passado, eles perdiam vários pontos, o que contribuía pra que o placar das casas sempre ficasse balanceado.

Mas apesar de tudo isso o amor de Draco e Gina continuava lá, firme e forte, fazendo com que os dois se sentissem cada vez mais ligados, a vontade de nunca se deixarem aumentando. Até brigavam algumas vezes, por Gina não aceitar a arrogância de Draco diante dos de casas diferentes e por ele não suportar a ingenuidade de Gina, irritava-o ver que Gina ainda não sabia o quão ruim poderiam ser as pessoas, irritava-o a esperança que ela tinha de que Voldemort iria ser destruído, mas ele se segurava pra não desiludi-la, pois apesar de tudo, gostava dela sem malícias, o que seria totalmente diferente depois que ela se formasse pra Auror.

E finalmente quando chegou Dezembro, a lista de nomes que iriam passar o Natal em casa estava circulando. Gina foi falar para Draco que ela não se importaria de ficar no castelo, adoraria passar o Natal junto dele.

-Não posso, Gina. Meu pai não iria gostar, parece que ele tem algo pra me contar. Infelizmente terei que ir pra casa... – Draco pensou um pouco – Você poderia ir lá comigo, acho que ele não se importaria.

Gina fez cara de espantada. Ela se imaginou passando o Natal nos Malfoy, com Lucio lhe perguntando se ela ganhava tantos presentes quanto Draco havia ganhado. _"Oh, não. Seria um pesadelo"_.

-Acho que não seria uma boa idéia, Draco. E meus pais não permitiriam. 

-Está bem, mas eu sentirei falta de você.

E apesar da saudade enorme que Draco sabia que sentiria, ele estava muito ansioso pra ir pra casa. Queria saber o que o pai dele quis dizer com aquele "Ótima idéia, Draco".


	7. Enquanto ainda não há trevas

Capítulo 7 – Enquanto ainda não há trevas 

Já era noite quando o expresso de Hogwarts parou na estação.  Draco já saiu olhando para os lados, o que Gina achou engraçado.

-Que foi? – perguntou ela.

-Tô procurando meus pais...

-Ahn, tá com pressa de me deixar, Malfoy? 

-Claro que não, Gina. – disse abraçando-a, depois de ter certeza de que seus pais ainda não haviam chegado. – Vou sentir muito a sua falta – e a beijou. Mas foram interrompidos por um esbarrão que Rony deu neles, "acidentalmente". 

-Vamos, Gina. – disse, apontando para um casal de ruivos mais adiante.

-Não quer conhecer meus pais, Draco?

Draco se lembrou das coisas que ele já aprontara com a família dos Weasley e decidiu que era melhor adiar este encontro por mais algum tempo.

-Acho melhor não, Gina. Meus pais já devem estar chegando... E você sabe como...

-Tá bom então. Tenha um bom Natal... E me escreva!

Assim que Gina lhe deu as costas, Draco viu seus pais do outro lado e foi ao encontro deles.

-Onde está sua namorada, Draco? – já foi perguntando Lucio.

Draco, sabendo que seu pai queria arrumar confusão, mentiu:

-Ela já foi embora. Nós podemos ir? Eu estou muito cansado da viagem.

Enquanto a carruagem dos Malfoy ia seguindo pelo caminho escuro, Draco foi pensando no que faria da vida. Mesmo antes de Gina aparecer em sua vida ele não tinha certeza absoluta do que queria, agora então, ele tinha menos ainda, pois ao lado de Gina Draco se via a fazer as coisas mais absurdas, coisas que nunca pensava em fazer. E ele sabia que Gina não iria aceitar de jeito nenhum que ele fosse um Comensal, mas ele desejava isto, queria deixar seu pai orgulhoso, mas não queria decepcionar Gina novamente..._ "O que eu posso fa..."_

-Draco – Lucio quebrou a linha de pensamento de Draco – soube que vocês perderam o primeiro jogo de Quadribol. – Aquilo soava mais como uma acusação do que um comentário.

-Perdemos, mas se ganharmos os próximos jogos, teremos chances de levar a taça.

-Mas perder para Grifinória é uma humilhação. Me diga, por que você não pegou o pomo? – Draco percebeu que seu pai já sabia porque, mas ele queria ouvir Draco dizendo que perdera o pomo salvando uma grifinória.

-Porque – ele hesitou um pouco – porque eu fui ajudar a Gina.

-Você não acha que já está levando este plano longe demais? – perguntou novamente Lucio.

Draco já ia perguntar que plano era aquele, mas a carruagem parou e eles interromperam a conversa para entrar na imponente mansão que surgira à frente.

Então ele foi rapidamente para seu quarto, querendo adiar mais um pouco a conversa. Sabia que seu pai não gostava de discutir certos assuntos à mesa, logo ele teria que esperar até depois do jantar.

Gina já estava quase dormindo no ombro de Rony quando chegaram À Toca. Ela sentiu uma sensação boa de familiaridade ao ver a torta casa à luz fraca do luar. Então ela imaginou como deveria ser a casa de Draco: _"Um enorme portão na frente, um extenso caminho até a entrada, talvez pilares, uma enorme porta de carvalho como de Hogwarts. E dentro dezenas e dezenas de cômodos com lareiras"._

-É, eu e Draco somos de mundos diferentes... – murmurou pra si mesma quando chegou em seu quarto e deu uma boa olhada ao redor – Mas apesar disso, eu me sinto feliz em viver aqui...

-Falando sozinha, Gina? – uma cabeça ruiva apareceu na porta de seu quarto.

-Talvez seja o efeito do feitiço do Malfoy – replicou outra cabeça idêntica a primeira.

-Fred, Jorge! – ela correu em encontro aos irmãos, morta de saudades das traquinagens deles.

Mas eles não a deixaram abraçá-los, começaram a examinar Gina, como se procurando algo de diferente nela e depois de deixá-la tonta de tanto virá-la, Jorge disse:

-É, Fred, não está mesmo.

-Também acho, Jorge, mas talvez ele tenha tirado quando a deixou.

-E se nós a fizéssemos tomar aquela nossa poção descolorante?

-Pode ser que dê certo... – murmurou o outro, ainda olhando Gina atentamente.

-Vocês podem me explicar o que está acontecendo? – ela não estava brava, estava até achando graça dos irmãos.

-Oras, Gina – foi a vez de Rony enfiar a cabeça na porta – eles estão vendo se você não foi enfeitiçada pelo Malfoy.

-Não acredito que era isso! Vocês acham que...

-Achamos – disseram em uníssono.

-Ah, mas o... – começou Gina, quando foi interrompida.

-Meninos! – era a Sra. Weasley lá embaixo – O jantar está pronto.

-Desta vez vocês escapam – murmurou Gina, enquanto desciam as escadas.

Draco observou seu pai saindo da mesa. Ele sabia que se seu pai fosse para o escritório não poderia falar com ele, mas se ele fosse para sala da lareira com certeza seu pai estaria aberto para conversas. Aliviado, ele viu que o pai se dirigiu ao corredor da sala da lareira, o oposto ao do escritório. Então ele conversou um pouco com sua mãe e depois foi ao encontro de seu pai.

Ele foi andando por alguns corredores, corredores com uma decoração muito antiga, vinda de seus antepassados. Ele gostava de andar pela mansão, admirando todo aquele estilo vindo de séculos passados, gostava de saber que ele fazia parte de uma grande dinastia de grandes bruxos, talvez não tão honestos, mas grandes bruxos. Ele sabia que fazia parte de toda aquela tradição, que o sangue que corria em suas veias era o mesmo que um dia correu no sangue dos bruxos que ela sempre via nos quadros da sala de visitas.

-Sabe, pai – Draco disse enquanto entrava na sala – eu gosto de ser um Malfoy.  – e se sentou numa poltrona ao lado de Lucio, em frente da lareira.

Por um instante, Draco viu que seu pai gostara do que ele disse, mas depois, novamente seu rosto se fechou como quando eles estavam na carruagem. Ele disse:

-Você não me pareceu um Malfoy quando perdeu aquele pomo e começou a namorar aquela Weasley. Isso me parece coisa de um – ele contorceu mais o rosto – Potter.

Draco quase se levantou pra mostrar sua indignação com aquela comparação. Desde quando ele era o bonzinho que sempre estava disposto a ajudar os outros? Ele quis dizer ao pai que aquilo que ele fez no jogo foi uma ação não pensada, uma coisa que ele sempre fazia ao estar com Gina. Mas vendo que isso só iria piorar as coisas ele resolveu mudar de assunto.

-Sobre aquele meu plano... – disse Draco, com intenção de descobrir o que seu pai tinha em mente sobre o que ele próprio tinha. E viu que tinha falado a coisa certa, pois seu pai tirou o semblante irritado e mostrou-se orgulhoso.

-Este é um ótimo plano, Draco, realmente bom. Enganar aquela inútil da Weasley, para se aproximar de sua família nojenta, assim chegando em Harry Potter é uma idéia simples e totalmente útil para o plano que eu preparei com o Lord.

Draco, agora, se tornou realmente interessado. Mas ele também pensou o que diria seu pai se ele lhe contasse que Gina não foi parte de um plano, que ele realmente gostava dela. Ele resolveu não pensar no que seu pai faria para ele.

-Qual é este plano, pai? 

-Será sua primeira missão a serviço do Lord, Draco. Mas você não precisa agir ainda, só terá que nos dar cobertura. Pois depois desses dois anos se preparando, nosso Lord Voldemort estará pronto para acabar de vez com aquele fedelho do Potter.

Tudo bem que Draco não suportasse Harry, mas aquela obsessão em destruí-lo já estava cansando. Agora, Draco novamente se viu em frente ao dilema que havia esquecido por um tempo: ele deveria seguir seu pai e ser um Comensal? Ele deveria se submeter a um bruxo quase não humano que não se importava com ninguém a não ser ele mesmo? Por enquanto ele resolveu deixar isso pra ser decidido mais tarde e deixar também seu pai convencido de que ele não tinha dúvidas sobre isso.

-Mas então o Lord retornará? 

-Sim, Draco. Ele esteve todo esse tempo, junto daquele inútil do Rabicho aumentando mais e mais o seu poder. Agora sim ele terá poder absoluto, mas pra isso é necessário destruir aquele maldito Potter primeiro, e você irá ajudar nisso.

-Como?  

-Posso te adiantar que você irá passar as férias de verão naquele amontoado de quartos, que os Weasley chamam de casa.

Draco se espantou. Ele indo para casa de Gina? Mas por que seu pai iria querer que ele se envolvesse mais com aquela família? O que teria isso com o retorno de Voldemort e a destruição de Harry Potter?

-Não estou entendendo, pai. 

-Você não está namorando a estúpida da Weasley? 

Draco se sentiu tentado a dizer que ela não era estúpida, mas disfarçou sua indignação e manteve seu rosto neutro.

-Estou.

-Pois bem, você dará um jeito de ir para lá nas férias. Assim, ficará perto de Potter e o destruiremos. 

Draco deu um aceno com a cabeça, indicando que entendera, mas sua mente já estava pensando outras coisas. _"O que Gina diria se soubesse que estou aqui com meu pai, planejando ir para sua casa, só para acabar com a antiga paixão dela?"._

E assim se passou o feriado de Natal e logo, depois de muitas cartas, Draco e Gina puderam se encontrar novamente em Hogwarts.  

Gina estava muito feliz em rever Draco, mas percebeu que ele, depois deste feriado, estava mais aéreo, parecendo sempre preocupado, como se tivesse um problema em suas mãos. E ela resolveu lhe falar.

Draco e seu time estavam descendo do campo de Quadribol. Eles estavam treinando muito, pois teriam mais um jogo, o último, que seria contra a Grifinória novamente. Draco sabia, e ele contou muito com isso, que se Lufa-Lufa não tivesse ganhado da Grifinória, ele não teria tido esta chance de se confrontar com Potter, mas felizmente aconteceu e a Sonserina ganhou de Corvinal, o que fez com esta casa e Lufa-Lufa já fossem desclassificadas. E agora Draco estava se esforçando para ganhar a taça de quadribol, tendo, assim, mais chances de levar a taça das casas.

Distraído, ele ia indo para o vestiário, pensando em qual tática usaria para conseguir pegar o pomo, quando ouviu uma voz lhe chamando.

-Draaaco!

Ele reconheceu a voz fina de Gina e se virou, vendo ela com o uniforme de Quadribol, correndo em sua direção. 

-Vai treinar pra me enfrentar, Weasley? – disse antes de beijá-la.

-Claro! Harry está se empenhando muito pra levarmos a taça.

Draco não gostou nem um pouco da menção daquele nome. Às vezes, ele se perguntava se Gina ainda sentia alguma coisa por Harry, mas nunca comentava com ela, achava que ela pensaria que ele estava com ciúmes do menino-que-sobreviveu, então nunca dizia nada. 

-Do que adianta treinarem tanto se já está tão na cara que seu irmão não tem vocação nenhuma pra goleiro, Gina?

Gina resolveu ignorar a provocação e tocou no assunto que ela queria chegar com Draco.

-Draco, hum, por que ultimamente você anda tão distraído? Algum problema?

Draco pensou:_ "Problema? Não, eu só preciso decidir se quero ajudar a um bruxo a se tornar o mais poderoso e fazer-nos escravos dele. Só isso"._

-Não é nada, Gina. Eu só estou em dúvida sobre qual profissão optar, depois que eu sair daqui. 

-Ah, mas é isso! – Draco se viu aliviado por ela acreditar – Bom, eu não irei ter este problema quando sair daqui. Já tenho certeza do que vou fazer, quero me especializar em herbologia. Acho fantástico quantas coisas podemos fazer com pequenas plantas.

-Só espero que você não ande tão suja quanto a Profa Sprout. 

Ela achou graça daquilo e lhe deu um beijo.

-Então eu já vou indo. Daqui a pouco os outros chegam para o treino.

E enquanto Gina se afastava, Draco ficou pensando como ela podia decifrar tão bem os sentimentos dele. _"Como ela sabia que eu estava preocupado com algo?"._

E depois de algumas semanas, as provas finais já se aproximando, a final do Quadribol chegara. Na tarde ensolarada, todos alunos e professores, incluindo Dumbledore, estavam nas arquibancadas, ansiosos por saberem quem levaria a taça naquele ano. 

Os dois times entraram ao mesmo tempo, a torcida de ambos gritando, dando incentivos. 

E assim que todos estavam no centro do campo, Madame Hooch apitara e a final começara com Sonserina na posse da goles. Draco foi rapidamente ao lado de Gina, enquanto ele viu Harry já no alto.

-Tome cuidado, Gina. Eu faria de novo, mas não quero perder o pomo pra te salvar, hein?!

E antes que Gina pudesse dizer que esta foi a tática que ela sugerira a Rony, Draco já estava subindo de encontro a Harry. 

-Fique atento a Gina, Potter. Quem sabe dessa vez você consegue pegar seu lugar de herói. – disse Draco assim que chegou do lado de Harry.

-Tenho certeza de que nada acontecerá a Gina, Malfoy. Confio em meu time. A não ser que você tenha liberado seus jogadores pra golpes sujos novamente.

-Não vejo nada de sujo nas minhas táticas, Potter.  – disse Draco sorrindo, enquanto os dois viam um dos artilheiros da Sonserina quase derrubar Lilá da vassoura. 

E o jogo corria, Grifinória 40 x Sonserina 30. Até agora Gina conseguira marcar um gol, depois de Colin evitar que um balaço a atingisse. Mas para Draco e Harry ainda não havia aparecido nenhum pomo para entrarem em ação e já estavam ficando entediados de só observar os outros jogadores, quando algo reluzente passou na frente de Rony e ele gritou a Harry:

-O pomo! 

Sem pensar duas vezes, Draco e Harry foram o mais rápido possível em direção as balizas da Grifinória. Um dos artilheiros sonserinos, aproveitando a distração de Rony, marcou mais um gol, deixando Sonserina com 50 contra 60 da Grifinória. 

Enquanto isso os dois apanhadores voavam em velocidades impressionantes, seguindo a veloz e reluzente bolinha dourada, que estava indo cada vez mais alto. E eles já estavam tão perto dela que esticavam suas mãos pra frente, em direção ao pomo, segurando a vassoura com a outra mão.

-Esta taça é minha, Potter. Desista.

-Não me parece que você vai conseguir, Malfoy. – dizendo isso Harry deu uma arrancada e passou a frente de Draco.

Mas no instante em que ele fez isso, o pomo virou, voltando pra trás. Draco, que estava mais pra trás, deu a volta e foi atrás do pomo, levando uma leve vantagem de Harry, que por estar na frente, depois da virada do pomo, conseqüentemente ficou pra trás.

E foi preciso só mais alguns segundos pra que Draco conseguisse agarrá-lo, dando assim a vitória pra Sonserina por 200 a 60.

Os meses correram rapidamente e logo as provas já estavam sendo feitas e os alunos estavam se preparando pra voltar pra casa.

Gina teve que agüentar Draco caçoando dela por muito tempo, por ter levado a taça. Mas não era isso que a preocupava agora, e sim o fato de ela ter sido chamada a sala de Dumbledore e agora ia para lá ao lado da Profa McGonagall.

-Sente-se, Srta. Weasley. – disse Dumbledore, indicando uma cadeira.

Gina estava impressionada com tudo que vira desde que tinha passado pela estátua de gárgula. Havia coisas estranhas e feias, mas a maioria era fascinante e muito bela, como a fênix que estava atrás de Dumbledore.

-A srta. Granger – começou Dumbledore – irá se formar este ano, como a srta. deve saber.  – Gina concordou com a cabeça – Então nós ficaremos sem um Monitor-Chefe.

Gina estava pensando se depois de ter se esforçado tanto, seu objetivo seria concretizado.

-Foi então que – continuou Dumbledore – a Profa. Minerva me disse que já havia escolhido uma nova monitora para a Grifinória – ele sorriu – a srta.

-Ma...mas isso é... é muito bom! – ela gaguejava de surpresa, apesar de já ter desejado isso há tempos.

-E sendo assim, eu acho que dentre os outros monitores, a srta é a mais indicada para ser Monitora-Chefe. 

Gina sentiu seu rosto corar.

-Pro...professor, eu não sei o que... o que dizer. Muito obrigada! 

Dumbledore sorriu ao ver a alegria estampada na cara de Gina. Ele sabia que ela era muito responsável, apesar de tudo o que acontecera em seu primeiro ano.

 -Então que tal se a srta. fosse contar aos seus amigos esta boa notícia?

-Está bem! Muito obrigada, professor.

E Gina saiu, ainda abobada pela notícia que recebera. Ela queria muito isso, não sabia porque, mas desde o começo do ano estava se esforçando para ser a Monitora da Grifinória em seu último ano. E agora conseguira isto e muito mais, precisava contar a Draco, mas teria que esperar mais um pouco, pois eles só se encontrariam depois do jantar, na sala do grilo, como sempre chamavam.

Draco já estava lá, sentado em uma poltrona grande que ele conjurara, quando Gina chegou. Ele havia chegado antes pra pensar em como faria com que ele fosse para casa de Gina, mas estava difícil de achar um meio que não fosse suspeito. _"Espero que ela me chame"._

-Você não vai acreditar, Draco! – Gina estava toda sorridente.

-No quê?

Ela se sentou ao lado dele, e ele pode perceber, pelos olhos brilhando dela, que era uma boa notícia.

-Adivinhe quem vai ser Monitor da Grifinória?

-Você? –disse ele, como se não fosse óbvio pela alegria dela.

-É! –disse abraçando-o – E Dumbledore disse que eu também vou ser a Monitora-chefe!

Draco olhou pra ela e disse, sarcástico:

-Acho que você tem andado muito com aquela trouxa da Granger, hein?!

-Ora, Draco! – disse Gina, dando-lhe um beijo.

Mas de repente, Gina ficou séria.

-O que foi? - perguntou Draco.

-Hoje é o nosso último dia juntos, em Hogwarts. Só agora me dei conta de que você não vai mais estudar aqui.

Ele viu a oportunidade que precisava.

-Eu vou sentir muita falta sua, Gina. Só iremos ter as férias pra nos vermos e me parece difícil nos vermos durante elas...

-É... – disse Gina, triste, mas pensativa.

E Draco estava se sentindo horrível por estar tentando induzir Gina a chamá-lo para sua casa, mas ele precisava, não podia falhar com seu pai, não por enquanto.

-Acho que este será nosso último dia mesmo, Gina.

Ela não respondeu, parecia estar formando um plano, ou algo assim. Até que gritou:

-Já sei! – disse se levantando – Você pode ir para minha casa nas férias. – vendo a cara de "surpresa" de Draco, Gina corou – Claro que não é nada tão grande, mas aposto que todos – ela fico quieta – hum, todos com exceção de meus irmãos – ela não mencionou o fato de que tinha seis irmãos e que dois deles eram bem propensos a acidentalmente derramar coisas nos chás – irão te receber muito bem! Acho que Mione irá pra lá também, mas mamãe e papai dão um jeito. O que você acha?

Vendo que Gina estava tão animada, Draco se sentiu mal novamente por estar enganando-a. E fingindo ciúmes ele perguntou:

-Aquele Potter estará lá?

-Hum, acho que sim...mas ele ficará com Rony, ou talvez levará aquela Cho Chang.

Draco viu que Gina não gostava muito de Chang, o que não era um bom sinal, mas resolveu não se importar e a abraçou.

-Talvez meu pai crie algumas objeções, mas eu farei o máximo pra ir.

Então ficaram os dois ali, abraçados, aproveitando o último momento bom que teriam em Hogwarts. 

-Sabe, Draco, se me perguntassem o que aconteceu de bom neste ano em Hogwarts, eu diria que foi ter recebido um _Imperius _e ter caído de uma vassoura. Pois se não fossem esses fatos nós nunca estaríamos juntos agora, minha vida está tendo grandes mudanças, e eu estou adorando todas.

Gina nem sabia que naquelas férias de verão, iria acontecer um fato que a faria mudar totalmente seus planos. Totalmente mesmo. 


	8. Entre cenas de ciúmes

Capítulo 8 – Entre cenas de ciúmes 

-O quê?  - disse Rony, entrando na cozinha e se intrometendo na conversa de sua mãe com Gina – Aquela cobra platinada vai vir aqui?

Molly disse, calmamente:

-Sim, querido, a cobra plati – ela olhou pra Gina e viu a cara irritada da filha – quer dizer, Draco Malfoy, irá vir aqui sim. Ela tem tanto direito quanto você de trazer o – ela fez uma cara de desgosto – namorado dela aqui. Aliás, você também não disse para o Harry que ele podia trazer a Srta. Chang?

Gina notou que a mãe não gostava de Cho Chang também. Ela suspeitou que a mãe ainda quisesse que ela e Harry ficassem juntos. _"Eu e Harry? Nunca mais..."._

-É, Rony, eu não me oponho que você traga a Mione pra cá, então...

-Mas nem a Mione, nem a Cho têm artefatos das trevas embaixo da sala de visitas. – bufou Rony.

-Por quê? Não vá me dizer que você está sugerindo que Draco tem... – Gina fez cara de espantada – Como você descobriu isso?

-Oras, quando eu e Harry entramos na sala da Son... – Rony se lembrou que isso foi algo que o fez quebrar várias regras e não seria muito bom contar na frente de sua mãe – Nossa! Eu esqueci de mandar a coruja pra Mione, já volto!  - e saiu rapidinho da cozinha.

-Esse garoto está escondendo algo...

-Mas eu não acredito que possa haver algum artefato na casa de Draco... – falou Gina, pensativa, enquanto também saia da cozinha.

-Ainda ingênua – murmurou a Sra. Weasley pra si mesma – espero que Malfoy não se aproveite da ingenuidade dela... não ia gostar de minha pequena ser usada novamente, como na câmara secreta...

Draco observava o elfo doméstico arrumar suas roupas. Sua vontade era de mandá-lo desarrumar tudo e dizer que não iria viajar, mas fazer isso seria ignorar um pedido de seu pai, o que o faria ficar em uma situação pior. Ele estava meio apreensivo. _"E se quando matarem Harry, Gina não me perdoar?_"_, _mas foi só aí que Draco se deu conta que se ajudasse nesse plano ele já seria considerado um Comensal, não haveria mais volta. _"Sinceramente, eu não sei se quero fazer isso...talvez eu possa..."_

-Draco? – foi seu pai entrando, o tirando de suas dúvidas. – Tudo pronto para ir para os Weasley passar suas férias? – Lucio falava isso com um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto.

-Talvez seja cedo pra eu ir, afinal o Lord só chegará...

-Já lhe disse que quero que você vá um pouco antes para poder conhecer melhor aqueles bruxos trouxas... – vendo o desgosto no rosto de Draco, ele murmurou – e você sabe, nada de confusões com...

-Com Potter, nem Weasleys, e muito menos com o velhote que pode desconfiar. Você já me disse isso milhões de vezes. 

O que Lucio não sabia era que essa quietude de Draco que faria eles ficarem desconfiados.

-Espero então que você se lembre disso. Vamos descer, sua mãe já esta te chamando para o almoço, depois você irá partir,não é?!

-Sim – respondeu Draco. 

Umas horas depois estavam em frente à porta da mansão, Draco partindo.

-Aparatar. Eu prefiro aparatar.

-Querido,  - disse Narcisa – você acabou de aprender, não seria seguro aparatar tão longe assim, ainda mais em um lugar que você nunca esteve.

-Sua mãe está certa, Draco. Vá com a carruagem, demorará mais, mas por enquanto é mais seguro pra você.

_"Claro, não é você que vai chegar de carruagem, enquanto eles mal têm dinheiro pra comprar vassouras. Se não fosse Gina eu não me importaria, mas..."._

-Eu posso ir de vassoura – insistiu ele.

-De jeito nenhum. Estamos em pleno verão e esse sol pode não lhe fazer bem. Vá de carruagem. Lucio... – disse como se dissesse pra Lucio por fim naquilo.

Draco pensou: _"Ela ainda me trata como se eu fosse um bebê, oras, tenho dezessete anos... Quem vê nem pensaria que ela é uma Comensal cruel tanto quanto meu pai...minha família!"._

-Draco, vá de carruagem. 

Draco já ia revidar novamente, mas estava ficando cansado daquilo e resolveu subir logo.

Algumas horas depois, Draco já estava entediado de ver tanto mato em sua frente. Árvores e mais árvores que não acabavam mais, até que com leveza, a carruagem parou. Draco notou que de repente as árvores, gramas e moitas na janela pararam de se movimentar e deduziu que havia chegado. Ele desceu e logo sua mala apareceu ao seu lado, e sem precisar fazer nada, o seu transporte deu meia volta e foi embora.

Draco olhou a sua frente: a primeira vista parecia um bosque. _"Mas que coisa, será que a Gina mora numa floresta?"_. Ele se abaixou e pegou sua mala. Já estava começando a ficar irritado, pois estava num lugar desconhecido e não parecia haver nenhuma alma viva por ali. Já ia dando o primeiro passo em direção a floresta, quando ouviu:

-Eeeei! 

Draco se virou. No outro instante ele se sentiu um idiota por não ter olhado atrás de suas costas. Agora sim, ele podia ver ao longe, um pequeno jardim cercado, com alguns gnomos e várias plantas e ervas e logo atrás uma grande casa. Ele se assustou com a feiúra e tortura da casa. _"Como alguém pode viver nisso?"_, perguntou a si mesmo. 

Ele teve que andar um pouco até chegar a casa e ficou o tempo todo amaldiçoando a carruagem por tê-lo deixado tão distante do lugar exato. Foi aí que viu quem o chamou, notando uma coisa maior do que a carruagem parada em frente ao jardim.

Era uma espécie de máquina, Draco não sabia direito. Viu que um casal vestido com roupas estranhas saía dele e logo avistou alguém familiar: Granger. Então ele deduziu que aquele era um meio de transporte de trouxas que seu pai comentara outro dia como sendo muito lento e barulhento. 

Draco já estava procurando em sua mente alguma ofensa pra dizer sobre a vestimenta de Mione: um vestido azul de verão. Mas aí, se lembrou de que não estava em Hogwarts e não tinha seus amigos pra rirem, e que seu pai havia lhe dito pra não criar confusões. _"Pelo menos por enquanto..."._

Então, com sua mala na mão, Draco andou mias um pouco, passando por alguns buracos até chegar perto da cerca, onde estava o carro. 

_"Ser simpático, ser simpático...não acredito que vou fazer isso..."._

-Olá, Granger. – disse tentando parecer convincente.

-Oi, Malfoy. – Draco percebeu que ela não estava surpresa pela sua ida A Toca e presumiu que Rony tivesse contado. E Mione, sendo educada, apresentou seus pais: - Esses são meus pais: John e Violet Granger. Este- disse agora pros pais – é Draco Malfoy.

-Boa tarde, Sr. Granger – disse Draco, enquanto o pai de Mione estendia a mão. Draco notou que ele fazia um esforço pra se lembrar de algo.

-Creio que Hermione já comentou algo de você, rapaz. Só que agora não me vem à cabeça...

Draco olhou pra Hermione. Ela estava começando a ficar vermelha nas bochechas de vergonha. Ela evitou o olhar de Draco e disfarçou, falando com a mãe:

-Aquilo é um gnomo – e apontou para um pequeno ser que corria atrás de outro pequeno com uma enorme fruta nas mãos.

-É um enorme prazer conhecer os pais da Monitora-Chefe. – falou Draco, com o pai de Mione – Creio que o senhor deve estar muito orgulhoso dela. – Draco falava tudo aquilo com um enorme tom de ironia que o pai de Mione não percebia, mas ela sim, já que viu o conhecido jeito de Draco durante sete anos.

-Acho que se não irem agora, irão se atrasar, não?!

A mãe de Mione olhou o relógio e viu que realmente era hora de ir. Despediram-se de Draco e Mione e entraram no carro, indo pela mesma estrada que Draco chegara. Mas antes de ir, a mãe de Mione murmurou em seu ouvido:

-Educado este rapaz!

E depois de o carro ter sumido a alguns metros, Draco se virou pra Mione:

-Adorei seus pais!

Falou aquilo com um sorriso nos lábios, mas com a voz tão seca e os olhos brilhando tanto, que por um instante, ela teve medo por seus pais. Então, ela notou que ninguém, depois da barulheira toda do carro, veio recebê-los. Ela resolveu que não faria mal, então, se entrasse no jardim e chamasse alguém.

-Não sabia que era um costume trouxa invadir casas, Granger. – disse ele, enquanto a seguia.

-E eu não sabia – disse ela, enquanto batia em uma porta verde – que era costume dos Malfoys namorar Weasleys. Não é estranho? – Hermione não queria começar uma discussão em frente d'A Toca, mas ela não agüentaria as provocações de Draco quieta.

-Oras, isso é tão estranho quanto o seu namorado, um sangue-puro, pobre, mas sangue-puro, namorar uma sang... – ele se calou.

-Namorar uma o quê, Malfoy?

-Nada. – ele havia se lembrado de que os Weasley adoravam trouxas. E se Mione contasse a eles que a chamara de sangue-ruim, ele seria expulso no primeiro minuto. 

-Eu sei que você iria me chamar de...

POF!

Hermione e Draco se olharam depois de terem ouvido um estranho barulho de algo "pousando". Os dois apuraram os ouvidos.

POF! 

Novamente o barulho, mas desta vez seguido de uma reclamação:

-Gina, sempre por causa de Gina! 'Ela ainda não sabe aparatar!' mamãe diz, 'Então que vá de pó de Flú!', eu digo. 'Ela vai sim, mas vocês também!', nós poderíamos ter aparatado, não, mamãe sempre com essa mania: 'Me sinto mais segura com vocês perto de mim, assim não aprontam nada!'. Oras, nós temos dezenove anos...

-Já sabemos aparatar e também a fazer nossas próprias traquinagens, sozinhos...

POF! POF! POF!

-Que tal se saíssemos daqui, Fred?

-Boa idéia, Jorge. Esta casa já não é mais habitável, ainda mais com aquele 'estátua de cera ambulante' do Malfoy vindo aqui e...

-Draco!!! – gritou Gina que acabava de limpar suas vestes, depois de sair da lareira, e viu Draco na janela. – Mione! Entrem! – e correu para abrir a porta.

-Falando no branquelo... – murmurou Jorge.

-Acho melhor irmos preparar a poção descolorante, Jorge. Ele já a enfeitiçou de novo.

E Draco teve que se segurar quando entrou na casa. A primeira vez que Harry entrou n'A Toca, a achou maravilhosa, por ele sempre ter tido as piores coisas na casa dos Dursley e por ele nunca ter visto uma casa de bruxos. Mas ele já conhecia muitas casas de bruxos e estava acostumado a coisas sempre novas e vendo aquelas coisas velhas e sem muito valor, teve que se controlar pra não sair correndo dali. Por sorte Gina logo o abraçou, assim que ele entrou e Draco pode se poupar uns instantes da visão que ele achou miserável. Mas logo ele ouviu os resmungos de Fred e Jorge por estar abraçando Gina e se lembrou de que estava em território inimigo.

Depois de cumprimentar Hermione, a Sra. Weasley veio em direção a Draco, que agora estava ao lado de Gina, examinando mais a casa enquanto a ruiva lhe enchia de perguntas.

-Ola! – disse Molly para Draco, interrompendo Gina. – Você é o jovem de quem Gina não parou de falar um instante, eu já não agüentava mais ouvi-la. Que bom recebê-lo.

-É um prazer estar aqui, Sra. Weasley, ainda mais em companhia de sua filha. – Ele teve realmente que fazer um esforço pra dizer o "prazer em estar aqui", mas nada que alguém percebesse.

-Vamos, Draco. Eu vou te mostrar  meu quarto. – Gina foi puxando Draco escada a cima. Ela deu uma olhada e viu que os gêmeos estavam seguindo ela. – Ok, Fred e Jorge, eu não preciso de ninguém me seguindo.

-Não estamos te seguindo, só estamos indo para o quarto procurar alguns ingredientes pra uma poção aí...

-É, uma poção aí...

-Não ligue pra eles, Draco, vamos.

Draco estranhou os corredores por onde ele e Gina passavam. Em todos os lugares bruxos que ia, estava sempre acostumado a ver vários quadros nas paredes, mas no curto corredor por onde passava agora não havia um único quadro, as paredes estavam nuas. E ele quase perguntou a Gina o porquê de não haverem retratos da família, mas então se lembrou, como se fosse possível esquecer diante do quarto que acabava de entrar, da pobreza da família de Gina e até sentiu um pouco de pena dela. _"Será que eu suporto ficar mais alguns minutos aqui?"._

-É bem simples – falou Gina – mas eu gosto muito dele.

Quando Draco olhou mais atentamente para o quarto, viu que era a cara de Gina: doce. Havia um pequeno guarda-roupa que Draco achou que era a primeira coisa que não era tão velha e repugnante na casa, pois era muito brilhante, coisa que ele nunca vira em móvel algum. E nem saberia que aquele "brilho" era verniz, uma espécie de tinta trouxa usada para acabamentos e que o Sr. Weasley tinha descoberto uns meses atrás. Ao lado da cama, coberta com um lençol florido, estava uma mesa, onde os livros de Hogwarts estavam caprichosamente empilhados. As paredes mantinham um tom lilás muito clarinho, e foi daí que Draco tirou a idéia de que o quarto era doce.

E pensando em quartos e decoração, Draco se lembrou que não sabia onde iria dormir. Sabia que os pais de Gina não permitiriam que ele ficasse lá, então, Draco já ia se imaginando dormindo com Harry, Rony e os gêmeos, enquanto perguntava para Gina:

-A Granger virá dormir aqui, não?!  - Gina, confirmou com a cabeça e Draco continuou – Então eu irei...

-Falei com mamãe – interrompeu Gina – e ela também achou melhor que você ocupasse o quarto de Carlinhos, já que ele não vem durante este verão. 

-Carlinhos? – perguntou Draco.

-Sim, ele é meu outro irmão.

-Gina Weasley – disse ele em tom irônico, não sendo sarcástico como sempre – quantos irmãos você tem?

-São seis meninos. Carlinhos e Gui que você nunca viu, já que saíram de Hogwarts antes de Rony entrar. Percy que foi monitor-chefe por um tempo e que você já deve ter visto, os gêmeos que você viu lá embaixo e também deve conhecer, pois eles jogavam Quadribol, e Rony, que eu nem preciso perguntar se você não conhece, não é? – Ela olhou meio brava pra ele por causa das tantas brigas que ele teve com Rony. 

-Nossa, que família enorme, pensei que só eram cinco com você... – Draco ficou pensando nele sozinho naquela casa enorme, não que algum dia desejara um irmão, não, ele gostava só ser ele, de ter pra si toda atenção, de não repartir nada. Mas ele estava pensando no absurdo que era ele sozinho na sua casa e Gina com seu monte de irmãos numa casa tão pequena. Não que ele ficou com pena dos Weasley, mas queria que Gina tivesse mais conforto.

-Vamos ver o seu quarto.

Draco já estava imaginando como seria horrível e pequeno como toda casa, o quarto em que ele ficaria. Mas quando saíram do quarto de Gina e foram para o corredor, os dois ouviram que havia um tumulto no andar de baixo. 

-Acho que Harry chegou – murmurou Gina.

Ela falou isso naturalmente e Draco não pode perceber se havia algum sentimento por trás das palavras. Ele já perdera muitas coisas pra Harry, não queria perder Gina, não agora que assumira pra ela e pra ele mesmo seus sentimentos.

-Não íamos ver o quarto? – perguntou Draco enquanto Gina o puxava em direção a escada. 

-Íamos, mas podemos fazer isso depois e eu quero ver se Harry trouxe mesmo aquela chinesinha...

Ele a fez parar quando ela já ia começar a descer e puxou-a para encará-lo. 

-Ciúmes?

Gina olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Draco, os olhos por onde ela sempre se perdia, mas agora ela viu que ele estava procurando evitar que ela mergulhasse ali, ele queria aquela resposta e ela percebeu que há tempos que ele queria ter feito esta pergunta.

-Não. – respondeu sem hesitar – Não tenho mais ciúmes de Harry, ele que fique com a Chang. Mas mesmo não tendo ciúmes dele e não gostando dele – Gina parou um pouco. Ela não tinha certeza se era bom continuar. Draco poderia achar que ela ainda gostava de Harry. Resolveu que podia arriscar – eu não gosto dela por saber que foi por causa dela que eu perdi Harry. – ela viu a cara irritada e os olhos de Draco começando a ficarem mais fechados. – Mas é claro, que por um lado foi bom vê-la se agarrando com Harry, pois senão não teria parado de gostar dele para gostar de você. – ela sorriu pra ele, mas Draco continuava sério – Você não acredita em mim?

-Acreditar não é a palavra certa, eu acho que apenas aceito sua resposta.

Agora, ela que olhou sério pra ele.

-Draco Malfoy, você acha que eu iria desafiar minha família inteira pra trazer você aqui se não gostasse?

-Talvez você só queria fazer ciúmes ao Potter.

-Se eu quisesse fazer ciúmes ao Harry eu me agarraria com você na frente dele igual ele fez. – ela começava a ficar vermelha. Não queria estar brigando agora com Draco. _"Por que disso?"._

-Se não gosta dele, nem quer fazer ciúmes, por que não gostar de Cho Chang? – Draco quase chegou a ponto de ser sarcástico de novo, quase.

-Não gosto de Chang pelo mesmo motivo de não gostar daquela sonserina, Pansy Parkison. Você pensa que eu não me lembro que você dançou com ela em um dos bailes de inverno? E que eu não reparo que ela sempre fica de olhos vidrados em você quando está na mesa da Sonserina, ou até mesmo que ela ficou parada perto de nós lá na estação?

Ele sorriu internamente. _"Se Gina viu tudo isso que a Pansy fez, se ela lembra que eu fui com ela num baile inverno, então ela gosta de mim. Mas por que eu estou tendo dúvidas disso? Ah, porque ela tem uma antipatia pela namorada de sua ex-paixão...Não sei..."._

-É, eu sei que Pansy gosta de mim. –ele sorriu, mostrando-se convencido.

-Oras, Draco, agora você vai ficar se gabando por ter uma garota com cara de buldogue apaixonada por você? – agora era Gina que estava visivelmente com ciúmes de Draco.

-Não. Estou me gabando por ter a garota mais linda. 

Ela, então, sorriu.

-Sou eu?

-Não. É outra garota, não sei se você já viu uma ruivinha tímida da Grifinória que teima em dizer que é uma boa jogadora de quadribol e que agora vai ser Monitora-Chefe de Hogwarts? Pois é, é por ela que eu estou apaixon...

Gina não o deixou terminar. Puxou-o pela capa e beijou-o feliz. Ela não poderia querer nada mais agora que estava nos braços dele, o mundo parecia não existir, só havia Draco mantendo-a protegida junto de si.

E eles estavam tão envolvidos naquele clima, que não perceberam que as vozes da sala estavam aumentando, ou seja, chegando mais perto deles. E mesmo que tivessem escutado, não se separariam, pois fazia um mês que não se viam e esta foi a primeira vez que puderam se entregar um ao outro sem ter ninguém ao lado.

-...no ministério. As leis mágicas são fabulosas e aprender sobre elas será um prazer. A McGonagall disse que... – Mione se calou e parou, assim como Harry, Rony e Cho, mas apesar do choque ela já segurou o braço de Rony prevendo que aconteceria.

-Será que esse Malfoy tem que ficar se agarrando com Gina bem aqui na escada?

Então Gina sentiu os lábios de Draco se separando dos seus e ele olhando pra baixo, e foi só aí que percebeu que os outros estavam lá e se sentiu envergonhada.

-Se preferir, Weasley – falou Draco – eu e Gina podemos ir para o quarto dela fazer isso e umas coisas a mais.

Gina corou mais ainda e não gostou que Draco tivesse dito aquilo. Mas não reclamou vendo que Rony estava muito nervoso e que se ela brigasse com Draco só iria piorar as coisas, então notou que Cho Chang estava lá também, ao lado de Harry. E parecia que ela estava gostando da cena que estava começando a acontecer.

-Olha aqui, Malfoy, você está na minha casa e eu exijo respeito com...

-Rony! – interrompeu Gina, descendo as escadas com Draco junto. – Esta casa também é minha. Então não desrespeite _você_ um convidado meu. – Ela se virou pra Harry sorrindo – Ola!

E enquanto Gina o cumprimentava e a Cho, Hermione tentava levar pra fora Rony, que agora estava irritado com Draco e com Gina, por ela ter defendido Draco.

Gina reparou – ela era muito ciumenta – que apesar de estar bem junto de Harry, Cho não tirava os olhos de Draco, não como se tivesse paquerando ele, mas como se tivesse o avaliando, e não gostou nada disso.

E quando estavam sentados na mesa, jantando, já com Percy, Gui e o Sr. Weasley – que recebeu Draco, não com simpatia, mas com respeito – Gina não agüentou mais os olhares da chinesa sobre ele e murmurou em seu ouvido.

-Mais um motivo pra não gostar mais ainda dessa Cho: ela não tira os olhos de você.

Draco já havia reparado, quando foram apresentados, que Cho o olhou de uma maneira diferente, mas nem ligou, achando que a garota estava estranhando sua presença ali e agora que Gina falara isso, Draco reparou um pouco depois, que ela realmente o olhava muito. Ele gostou de Gina ser tão ciumenta assim, e viu que ela era muito atenta a pequenos detalhes, quase mais que ele.

Mais tarde, depois do jantar, Gina mostrara a Draco o quarto de Carlinhos e como Draco imaginou era como todos os cômodos da casa, pequeno e bem simples. Não estava gostando da idéia de ter que dormir naquela cama pequena se comparada a sua, sem seus enormes travesseiros e lençol macio, mas estava aceitando por não ter que dormir com nenhum dos Weasley ou com Harry.

Depois disso Gina lhe mostrou o banheiro e Draco foi para o banho, enquanto Gina foi ao seu quarto.

Lá, já estavam Cho e Hermione sentadas em suas camas. Era quase impossível de andar, devido ao colchão colocado no chão. Hermione estava numa cama em cima da de Gina, depois que ela falara com o Sr. Weasley que os trouxas faziam isso e era chamado de beliche. Então com alguns feitiços ele pode colocar a cama em cima da de Gina, dando assim para as três dormirem no quarto pequeno.

E enquanto Gina colocava seu pijama, Cho lhe falou:

-Você parece gostar muito do Draco Malfoy.

Gina tentou ser o mais simpática possível.

-Gosto sim, do mesmo jeito que ele gosta de mim.

Ela pensou ter notado que Cho tinha achado engraçada a sua resposta, mas achou que foi impressão.

E Hermione, que desceu de sua cama e se sentou ao lado de Gina na dela, também resolveu participar da conversa.

-Gina, eu te confesso que achei muito estranho este seu namoro Draco. – ela demorou um pouco pra continuar – Você tem certeza de que Draco não está te enganando, te usando?

-Tenho, Mione, sei que ele gosta mesmo de mim. Senão não teria se arriscado pra não deixar eu cair no chão naquele jogo, e teria conseguido lançar o... – Gina se lembrou de que Draco lhe tentar lançar um _Imperius _não era uma prova de amor e muito menos algo pra se orgulhar – nada não. 

-Eu acho que Malfoy gosta de você sim, Gina, ou ele não viria aqui. – falou Cho.

-O que tem demais vir aqui, Cho?

-Oras, deve ter sido duro pra ele convencer os pais a deixá-lo vir na sua casa. Soube que seu pai e o dele não se entendem muito bem.

-É, ele disse que não foi muito fácil, mas conseguiu. Esse verão será um dos poucos momentos que teremos juntos. Pois eu logo voltarei pra Hogwarts. Mas Draco ainda não sabe o que irá fazer.

-E você, Cho, Harry nos disse que estava se especializando em Quadribol, pretende ser professora? – perguntou Mione.

-Acho que professora ou talvez treinadora de algum time pequeno, não me decidi ainda. Mas eu também achei muito interessante esta sua especialização, Mione. – comentou.

-O que tipo de especialização é essa, Mione? – perguntou Gina, que não estava na hora em que Mione falou com Harry, Cho e Rony, ela estava 'ocupada' com Draco.

-Eu vou me especializar nas leis mágicas, Gina. Depois que eu terminar o curso vou ver se consigo um emprego no Ministério. 

-Acho que todas nós já temos nossos futuros planejados. Espero que tudo de certo. – falou Gina.

E um pouco perto dali, Draco saia da banheira, depois de terminado seu banho. E quando já tinha terminado de se enxugar e já ia pela milésima vez reclamar internamente por não estar em sua casa, no seu banheiro, -  "_E pensar que eu irei ficar aqui por pelo menos duas semanas...suportando esses malucos dos irmãos de Gina e esses cômodos tão pequenos" – _Draco notou que a pequena pedra que ele trazia pendurada em um colar escondido por dentro de suas vestes, e que agora estava junto de suas roupas, brilhava, parou de reclamar e foi logo apertando a pedra que estava quente. Logo uma mensagem, em letras muito pequenas apareceu na pedra verde, e Draco leu: 'Mudança de planos. Estaremos aí amanhã'.

Draco ainda ficou um tempo trancado no banheiro tentando absorver a idéia de que ele só teria mais algumas horas pra decidir pra que lado ele ficaria, até que Rony, irritado, bateu na porta.

-Ei, Malfoy, têm mais quatro aqui querendo usar o banheiro. Dá pra passar logo seus cremes de beleza e sair daí?


	9. Uma Comensal

Capítulo 9 -  Uma Comensal 

Ela queria falar com ele, mas estava com vergonha de ir até o quarto. Não sabia por que, mas estava com vergonha. 

Talvez fosse porque ela estivesse com uma camisola não muito nova e pelo fato de que Draco poderia estar também de pijama e ela nunca o tinha visto com outra roupa que não fosse ou as vestes de Hogwarts ou algumas vestes de bruxo que ele usou em alguns dos encontros.

Depois de tanto pensar, ela resolveu ir. Já era tarde e Cho e Mione já se encontravam dormindo. Gina saiu da cama bem devagarzinho, com passos bem leves e quase pisou na cabeça de Cho. A menina tinha mudado de posição desde a última vez que Gina tinha a visto na luz. Mas por sorte ela conseguiu desviar a tempo e não pisou.

Ficou parada no corredor, estava bem escuro, já que não havia janelas por ali. Mesmo depois de ter tomado a decisão de que iria ver Draco, Gina ainda hesitou um pouco. _"Será que ele já está dormindo?"._ Resolveu descer pra cozinha e tomar um pouco de água pra se acalmar e depois iria.

Se fosse outra pessoa, já teria trombado diversas vezes, mas Gina já estava acostumada com todos os móveis e foi tranqüilamente pela sala escura até chegar a cozinha. Chegando lá, acendeu a luz, e quase deu um grito quando viu Draco sentado na porta.

-O que – ela pôs a mão no peito, tamanho foi o susto – você está fazendo aí?

Ele riu da cara assustada dela. Achou que ela estava linda com a camisola e os cabelos desarrumados, ele adorava os cabelos dela.

-Não estava com sono... – _"Claro, meu pai chega amanhã e depois disso você irá me odiar e Harry Potter estará morto. É fácil dormir pensando nisso!" – _E você?

-Vim pegar um copo d'água. – Ela ficou em dúvida se falava ou não que estava indo para o quarto dele. Resolveu falar – Eu ia bater no seu quarto, queria conversar.

-Não é certo ir no meio da noite ao quarto de meninos, Srta. Weasley. – falou malicioso.

Gina estava de costas, enchendo o copo, sentiu-se aliviada que Draco não pudesse vê-la corar, mas não deixou de achar graça do comentário maldoso dele.

-Talvez se fosse só para uma conversa, Sr. Malfoy, não seria errado. – disse, ainda um pouco vermelha, se sentando ao lado dele.

-Você fica bem nesta camisola.

Gina queria que Draco parasse de falar coisas que a deixassem vermelha e desejou que sua mãe não tivesse lavado seus dois únicos robes pra que ela pudesse estar vestindo um agora, já que notou que Draco estava com um por cima de seu pijama.

Ela colocou o copo vazio do lado e tentou mudar de assunto.

-O que está te preocupando tanto, Draco?

Ele parou de olhar pra cima e encarou-a, não demonstrando que estava surpreso.

-O que te leva a achar que eu estou preocupado?

-Por você estar distraído, olhando pro nada, por você não ter reclamado de nada, de ninguém, já que na metade do tempo em que estávamos juntos em Hogwarts você só falava mal de Rony.

Draco abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas fechou-a. Era incrível como Gina reparou tudo isso nele. Então seu pai estava enganado. Seria melhor ele ter agido como ele mesmo e ter mostrado sua intolerância por todas as pessoas que estavam naquela casa e pela própria casa, mas agora ele já botara mais suspeitas, pelo menos em Gina. Mas, felizmente, ela só achava que ele estava preocupado, o que de fato estava, mas também estava aflito, desencorajado e com muito receio de fazer algo que poderia se arrepender. 

-Não sei o que vou fazer do meu futuro. – Acabou confessando.

-Você não tem nada em mente, nada mesmo?

-Tenho algumas possibilidades, – respondeu Draco – mas talvez não sejam – 'corretas', ele quis dizer – realmente o que eu quero. – Ele se sentia bem ali, ao lado de Gina. Estivera, nos últimos minutos, sozinho, pensando o que valia a pena em sua vida. 

Claro, ele sabia que Gina valia muito, que agora que ele conhecera um pouco desse sentimento que tinha por ela, não queria mais deixá-la, mas por outro lado, tinha sua família. Draco sempre se orgulhara dela, achava que era muito bom pertencer a uma família que tinha prestígio, gostava de ser temido por alguns bruxos, já que ele era o filho de um suposto Comensal. Mas desde que Gina aparecera, Draco viu que começou a se importar menos com isso, mas mesmo assim ainda gostava de todo esse poder. Mas se juntando a Voldemort ele teria que ser servo dele, obedecer, se submeter a tudo, destruir vidas, não que ele ligasse muito para os outros, mas matar alguém por motivo nenhum não parecia uma coisa muito – ele odiava esta palavra – justa. 

-Draco? – chamou Gina.

-O quê? – ele voltou seu rosto para ela.

-Aí está. Você distraído de novo. Acho que não deveria se preocupar tanto com isso, não por enquanto. Tente aproveitar o tempo livre aqui, afinal depois não saberemos quando nos veremos.

Eles já estavam bem juntos, pois estavam sentados no chão, entre a porta. Então Draco passou o braço por trás de Gina, fazendo aconchegar sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ele sentiu o perfume que vinham dos cabelos dela, e disse meio pesaroso:

-Vai ser difícil não ter mais você por perto.

-Parece que você fala isso como se não fossemos nos ver mais.- comentou ela.

-Talvez não...

-Por que, Draco? Você não está querendo sumir e...

Draco calou Gina lhe dando um beijo. Ele não queria continuar um assunto que não acabaria bem, e além dos mais, palavras já não importavam muito agora. 

E Gina também estava gostando. Já não estava mais se sentindo envergonhada desde que começaram a conversar e Draco parou de fazer comentários sobre moças comportadas. Ela sentia-se bem o sentindo junto de si bem frio. Normalmente ele não era quente, não emanava aquele calor que todos diziam ter quando estavam com a pessoa amada, não Draco era frio, mas isso não significava que ele não era carinhoso e que ela não gostasse de estar tão junta dele. Ela gostava muito, já se acostumara com a presença gelada de Draco. 

Só que agora Gina estava sentindo que Draco, aos poucos, parecia estar menos gelado. Talvez, pensou ela, fosse o calor que ela sempre tinha, que estava deixando-o menos frio. E então Gina percebeu que seu rosto já não estava mais virado para a pequena trilha que tinha em frente à porta da cozinha, mas sim, pro lado de Draco e que suas costas já não estavam mais sem apoio, mas sim, encostadas no batente da porta. Draco tinha-a  virado tão suavemente e ela estava tão entretida no beijo que nem percebera. E agora, ela sentia as mãos de Draco em suas costas, puxando-a mais e mais pra perto dele, então se deu conta que suas mãos estavam na nuca de Draco, debaixo do robe, mas ela não as tirou dali, estava sim, colocando-as mais e mais e com decepção sentiu que Draco afastou seus lábios dela.

Draco a olhou nos olhos. Vendo que eles brilhavam mais do que ele podia lembrar, e sentindo as mãos dela querendo tirar seu robe, não lhe restou nada a fazer a não ser tirá-lo. Então olhou novamente pra Gina e viu que ela sorria, e não pode deixar de sorrir também, desejando que aquele momento durasse pra sempre.

Gina gostou dele ter tirado o robe, gostou que aquele toque frio de Draco tivesse sumido e voltou a beijá-lo. Ela não estava certa do que estava fazendo, pois não conseguia pensar direito, mil coisas vinham a sua cabeça e mesmo assim ela só conseguia se concentrar na sensação boa que estava tendo com Draco passando a mão no seu pescoço, ás vezes, indo pro seus cabelos. E quando Draco abaixou a mão e ela sentiu que ele iria querer puxar sua camisola, ela ouve um grito:

-VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY!

De tão assustados, Draco e Gina se soltaram e com uma rapidez enorme se levantaram tentando se recompor. Draco viu a Sra. Weasley parada na porta, que dava para a sala, envolta por um robe rosa e com a cara nada boa.

Mas Gina sabia que nada boa era pouco pra a expressão que sua mãe tinha. Ela sabia que quando sua mãe estava com o rosto muito vermelho, a respiração ofegante, com a cara assustada e ao mesmo tempo ameaçadora e a chamava de Virgínia, Molly estaria muito e muito furiosa e não bastariam palavras para acalmá-la, aliás, nesses momentos era melhor ficar calado.

-O que vocês dois estavam fazendo? – desta vez ela não gritou, mas falava com a boca quase fechada, o que era pior que um grito.

_"Será que não era óbvio?", _perguntou-se Draco. Ele estava se divertindo com a mãe de Gina bufando em sua frente, mas não demonstrou isso pra não piorar as coisas pro lado de Gina.

-Nós estávamos apenas, namorando! – ele falou isso com tanta calma, que fez Gina desviar um pouco a atenção de sua mãe e olhá-lo. 

Ele parecia muito calmo, assim como a voz dele e se não tivessem naquela situação, Gina poderia jurar que os olhos de Draco brilhavam de divertimento. Mas aí ela notou o robe de Draco jogado perto do pé dele, mas que por sorte estava escondido da Sra. Weasley, já que a mesa tapava a visão dela.

Molly ignorou o comentário de Draco e se dirigiu para Gina:

-Você não colocou nenhum robe, Virgínia? Não acha que não é muito educado sair só de camisola na frente de uma visita?

-Eu não tinha nenhum. A senhora os lavou e...

-Você tem várias capas também, não tem? Por que não vestiu uma? – Gina viu que não adiantaria mesmo usar nenhum argumento pra escapar de sua mãe – E o senhor, Sr. Malfoy? Não colocou nenhum robe?

Horas depois, Gina desejaria que sua mãe não tivesse feito aquela pergunta pra Draco, pois com certeza teria evitado a confusão ou pelo menos ela seria menor. Então ele respondeu: 

-Claro que eu coloquei um robe. – Draco já estava ficando irritado com aquela velha a lhes encher o saco, toda nervosa, ele odiava, principalmente, que lhe cobrassem maneiras, ainda mais que lhe perguntasse se ele não sabia se vestir.  – Eu apenas tirei-o e...– ele olhou pros lados, procurando o robe – Ah! Está aqui.

Draco se abaixou para pegar seu robe. E enquanto isso, Molly ficou mais irritada ainda pelo descaramento de Draco de admitir que tirara o robe e sabe se lá mais o que! Ela não controlou seus atos e pegou a primeira coisa que lhe apareceu na frente: um pequeno vaso de flores carmim. 

-Mamãe... – tentou Gina. Mas foi tarde demais.

Quando Draco se levantou a única coisa que ele viu foi um vaso vindo em sua direção, antes de sentir uma enorme dor e cair desmaiado.

Gina soltou um grito quando viu Draco caindo e a Sra. Weasley no mesmo instante percebeu que não fizera algo muito sensato, poderia arranjar encrencas com os Malfoy e isto era o que ela menos queria.

-Gina, chame seu pai, se ele já não acordou com seu grito.

Gina estava debruçada sobre Draco, quase chorando, vendo a face pálida dele, mais pálida do que o normal.

-A senhora o matou! – ela disse a mãe, tentando conter as lágrimas.

-Não seja tola, um simples vaso não mata ninguém. Mas chame seu pai que é melhor levá-lo pra cama.

Gina então chamou o pai e os três, com um pouco de esforço e muito atrapalhados, conseguiram levar Draco ao quarto de Carlinhos e deixá-lo ali. E Gina continuava preocupada.

-Mas não seria melhor levá-lo ao hospital ou chamar um médico?

-Não se preocupe, Gina, eu já levei um desses na cabeça também. Não acontecerá nada, amanhã ele acordará e terá, no máximo, uma dor de cabeça.

Se Arthur teve a intenção de acalmar Gina, só piorou as coisas. Agora ela tinha a imagem da mãe como uma tacadora de vasos ambulante e não estava nada feliz que Draco fora vítima dela, afinal, a culpa fora mais sua por ter saído do quarto de madrugada, pensava ela.

E quando Gina acordou, depois de uma noite mal dormida pensando em como Draco estaria, ela foi dar uma olhada nele. Mas desceu as escadas, triste, já que ele ainda não tinha acordado e estava em um sono bem pesado. 

Ela se sentou a mesa do café, onde já estavam todos. _"Menos Draco...", _pensou. 

-Por que dessa cara triste, Gina? – perguntou Jorge.

-Você não parece bem – atalhou Fred.

-É. Tome esse chá, talvez você melhore.

Gina mal notava as palavras que lhe eram dirigidas. Só percebeu que uma xícara fora posta em sua frente. Bem, ela não estava com fome, mas resolveu que o chá ela deveria tomar. Mas quem o colocara ali mesmo? Ela nem sabia. E enquanto tomava o chá, levantou os olhos para a mesa. Notou que todos a olhavam de uma maneira divertida e não gostou disso, nunca gostou de ser o centro das atenções, isso a deixava envergonhada. 

E do nada, lhe veio uma enorme onda de sono e Gina quase caiu de cara no seu prato, e como veio, o sono passou e ela voltou a si. Ouviu que todos estavam a rir, mas Fred e Jorge estavam muito contrariados e ela prestou a atenção na conversa deles.

-Mas eram pra ficar pretos. Impossível ela não estar enfeitiçada. Tem certeza que fizemos certo, Fred?

-Talvez tenhamos esquecido de algo...colocamos folhas de mandrágoras, não?!

-Colocamos. É, temos que admitir que ela está agindo por livre e espontânea vontade...

-Do que vocês estão falando? – Gina perguntou.

-Da poção descolorante. – responderam os dois. 

-Depois que você a bebeu, era pra seus cabelos ficarem pretos, assim indicaria que você estava agindo sobre o efeito de algum feitiço ou maldição. 

-Mas como eles estão brancos – continuou Fred – quer dizer que você não tem nada.

-Como assim, brancos? – perguntou Gina, enquanto puxava uma mecha de seu cabelo. – Mãããee!!! – ela se levantou e começou a correr atrás dos dois, que riam da cara nervosa que ela tinha.

-Não se preocupe, Gina – Jorge tomou fôlego – ela passa em uma hora.

-Aí seus cabelos voltaram a ter a cor normal. Não deixaríamos você com um cabelo de velha.

-Mas até que não é má idéia, Fred!

Eles corriam em volta da casa, Gina já estava ficando sem fôlego, ainda mais com a capa que ela estava vestindo, já que depois que a mãe lhe dera um sermão, quando colocaram Draco na cama, Gina não ousaria contrariá-la. 

-Vocês irão ver quando mamãe souber disso – ela falou, parando de correr.

-Ela não poderá fazer nada!

-Nós já sabemos aparatar! –  e riam-se, sumindo pela porta da cozinha.

Gina andou até a cozinha também e quase arrancou um grito de sua mãe, quando esta a viu com o cabelo todo branco.

-O que foi isso?

-Fred e Jorge...uma nova poção deles. 

-Até adultos, esses dois não tomam jeito. – murmurou a Sra. Weasley, fazendo uma cara de desistência – Gina você não poderia pegar para mim alguns legumes na horta?

-Eu vou me trocar – ela já não agüentava mais ficar com aquela capa. Ela estava com tanto sono e preocupada com Draco, que havia pegado a mais grossa e pesada – e logo venho. 

Pouco depois de Gina sair para o jardim, Cho disse a Harry que queria ver a horta e foi para fora atrás de Gina, enquanto ele, Rony e Mione viam as novas invenções dos gêmeos.

=*=

A cabeça doía bastante. Mas mesmo assim Draco se forçou a abrir os olhos. Por um momento, ele se perguntou onde estava, já que não estava acostumado com aquele cubículo com cortinas vermelhas. Então se lembrou de onde estava e se lembrou também do incidente da noite passada. _"Aquela gorducha acertou mesmo aquele vaso na minha cabeça. Mas que mulher! Espero que Gina não seja...",_ mas foi aí que ele se deu conta. 

Seu pai havia dito que chegaria no dia seguinte e amanhã já era hoje! Draco, devido ao forçado sono, acabou não se decidindo sobre o que realmente queria e agora talvez fosse tarde, talvez a decisão já fora tomada por outros e Draco teria que segui-la. Mas mesmo assim ele não desistiu de tentar descobrir o que perdera.

Ele vestiu rapidamente as primeiras vestes que encontrou, coisa que nunca havia feito. Ele não precisou nem pensar, pois a partir do momento em que se aterrorizou com a idéia de que poderia ser o responsável pela morte de uma pessoa, Draco já havia decidido não ser comensal. Ele não se importava que as pessoas morressem tentando deter Voldemort, mas não queria se juntar a ele para matá-las.

Desceu as escadas pulando alguns lances e logo deu de cara com Harry, Mione, Rony e os gêmeos sentados na sala. Ele sabia que uma pessoa tinha que estar sumida, e se relutou um pouco se falava ou não com eles, pra perguntar sobre Gina e Cho e decidiu que seria melhor ir, mesmo depois do que acontecera, falar com a Sra. Weasley.

Ele atravessou a sala e foi até a porta da cozinha. Enquanto Molly trabalhava em frente ao fogão, Draco se lembrou do ocorrido de madrugada e pôs a mão na cabeça, sentindo um enorme galo, oculto por seus cabelos. Era certo de que isto não iria mata-lo, mas ele teve vontade de sacar sua varinha e jogar um _Crucio_ em cima da senhora ruiva que cantava alegremente mexendo as panelas. Mas ele se segurou e disse calmamente.

-Bom dia, Sra. Weasley.

Molly se virou de imediato, sabendo que aquela voz arrastada era do namorado de sua filha. Apesar de saber que não havia feito nada de tão grave, sentiu-se aliviada pelo jovem estar bem. Não queria arranjar encrencas com os Malfoy.

-Bom dia, Draco. – ela resolvera que começaria a tratá-lo como sempre tratava os amigos de seus filhos: como seus próprios – Já é um pouco tarde, mas você pode tomar um chá se desejar.

-Não, obrigado. – ele estava sendo o mais formal possível. Por mais calor maternal que aquela mulher mostrasse, Draco não queria ter nenhum tipo de afeto com aquela família, que não fosse com Gina -  Eu queria saber onde está Gina.

-Ela foi pegar alguns legumes pra mim, mas depois voltou e disse que iria apanhar cogumelos. Vi que Cho Chang foi atrás dela, mas Gina disse não tê-la encontrado. Deve ter se distraído com qualquer coisa. Aquela chinesinha parece ter sempre vivido na cidade grande.

Mas Draco não achava que tinha acontecido isso. Na cabeça dele, Cho havia sido pega por algum comensal, como era o começo do plano: pegar alguém da casa e com isso atrair Harry para perto deles. Draco sugeriu senão seria melhor os comensais invadirem a casa, mas Lucio disse que assim sendo, Harry poderia escapar por pó de Flú,  ou de qualquer outro modo. Mas com alguém de refém, Lucio garantiria que Harry não escapasse.

_"Preciso ajudar Chang, não posso deixá-la à mercê dos Comensais e Voldemort". _Mas ele não sabia como faria isso, pois seria impossível enfrentar vários comensais e Voldemort sozinho, mas seria mais pior ainda enfrentar seu pai. Ele sabia que Lucio ficaria muito decepcionado com Draco estragando o plano, talvez até o deserdasse, o desconsiderasse como filho e Malfoy. Draco respeitava o pai demais pra ir contra ele, mas agora era sua vida que estava em jogo, não a taça de Quadribol, ou a das casas. Então ele foi até a sala.

Ficou parado na porta entre a cozinha e a sala, observando os cinco amigos a se divertirem. Logo que notaram sua presença, ficaram sérios e pararam de agir espontaneamente. Rony perguntou:

-O que você quer, Malfoy? Gina te deu um fora?

Draco ficou com uma raiva enorme. Ele não havia provocado-os agora, estava apenas tomando coragem para encará-los e dizer que precisava de ajuda para salvar a namoradinha do herói, alertá-los sobre o perigo de Voldemort. Mas vieram com pedras na mão. _"Bem, o que eu podia esperar? Esta é uma típica ação minha". _Mas mesmo achando que eles tinham razão em não confiar nele, Draco não mudou sua visão sobre eles: patéticos. _"Se eu lhes contar, irão acreditar em mim? Provavelmente acharam que estou envolvido, o que é verdade. Mas não acreditarão que eu quero ajudar aquela Chang. Então eles que se danem! Eu vou me virar e salvar aquela coisa sozinho"._

Então, ele simplesmente ignorou os rostos voltados para ele esperando uma resposta e foi para cima, no quarto de Carlinhos. Draco até cogitou a possibilidade de pedir ajuda a Gina, mas ele viu que teria que explicar demais, e ela não gostaria nada de saber tudo, além do mais, ele lá sabia onde tinham cogumelos?

No quarto, ele pegou a capa de comensal que seu pai havia lhe dado. Draco lembrou que, para seu pai, ele já era um comensal desde bebê, só precisava ter algumas experiências e magia negra. Seria uma grande decepção. 

Sentando-se na cama, Draco sabia que logo viria um recado a Harry, informando terem pegado alguém da casa. Então ele colocou a mão no pescoço, querendo pegar a pedra e sentiu, quando a tocou, que estava quente e brilhava muito. Com aquela agitação toda, ele nem percebera que seu pai estava o chamando. Apertou a pedra e logo surgiu uma pequena seta, e Draco logo presumiu que teria que seguir a direção apontada. Então, ele tirou a pedra de seu pescoço e pegou a capa, virando ao contrário para que pudesse ser usada como capa de invisibilidade e a vestiu.

Desceu silenciosamente pelas escadas, e estando invisível, sentiu-se tentando a aprontar com os cinco, mas pensou melhor e viu que era necessário agir rápido. Saiu pela porta da cozinha e foi seguindo a direção em que a seta o ia levando. Logo percebeu que ela estava indicando para o bosque em que Draco havia visto quando chegou lá um dia atrás. Ele desvirou a capa novamente, agora já era seguro ser visto, e seguiu em frente.

Ele odiava qualquer tipo de lugar que tinha muitas árvores em volta não lhe dando a visão do que viria depois. Pegou isso desde o dia em que teve que cumprir detenção junto de Harry, Mione e Neville na Floresta Proibida. Claro, que depois disso ele viu Voldemort algumas vezes, mas não pode deixar de esquecer o seu pavor enquanto corria sozinho, largando Harry, tentando encontrar Hagrid junto de Canino. Aquela sensação ruim de pavor sempre voltava quando ele entrava em alguma floresta.

Mas desta vez ele sabia que seu pai e vários outros comensais estariam lá e não hesitou na hora de entrar por entre as árvores e moitas que formavam aquele bosque.

E depois de alguns minutos sem mudar de direção, a seta finalmente indicou outro lado e Draco pode virar, não tendo que continuar a andar só para frente. Apesar de ele não ter tido medo de entrar neste bosque, ele ficou agradecido por ele não ter as árvores tão juntas umas as outras como as de Hogwarts, pois assim permitiam que entrassem luz, o que não dava um aspecto sombrio a ele.

Foi quando ele viu que novamente a pedra indicou outra direção e virou. Depois de alguns passos, de trás de uma árvore surgiu alguém envolto numa capa, que Draco reconheceu como sendo de um comensal. Ele não soube definir se era bruxo ou bruxa, pois o rosto estava escondido pelo capuz. Mas logo a pessoa falou:

-Está atrasado, Malfoy.

Era uma mulher. Draco não conhecia todos os Comensais bruxos, mas as bruxas ele conhecia, pois não eram muitas e aquela voz que saiu por debaixo do capuz, ele tinha certeza, não era de nenhuma delas, mas lhe era estranhamente familiar.

-Quem é você? – resolveu, então, perguntar.

-Sabe, Malfoy, eu estava conversando algum tempo atrás com seu pai. Disse a ele que achava que sua paixão fingida pela Weasley era real. E ele, logicamente, não acreditou em mim. Mas admita, você gosta daquela fedelha, não é?!

Draco pensou um pouco. Ele sabia que já havia ouvido aquela voz, mas é claro, ela não era tão confiante e não tinha este tom sarcástico, o que podia mudar um pouco a voz. 

-Não vou ficar dizendo nada a uma estranha que se julga muito superior. Onde está meu pai?

-Ora, Malfoy, eu posso sim, me achar superior. – ela parou bem em frente de Draco – Ainda não sabe quem eu sou?

Ele já estava ficando irritado com ela, já que não respondia nenhuma pergunta que ele fazia. Mas ela era uma Comensal e Draco não se atreveu a desafiá-la, não por enquanto.

-Quem é você? – perguntou pela última vez.

-Será que é tão difícil assim? – ela riu-se sozinha – Eu vou te dar umas dicas. Sou a namorada de um dos filhos dos Comensais e pertenço a uma grande família que tem cabelos vermelhos. Adivinhou?

-Não blefe. É feio mentir sabia?

-Oras, Malfoy, eu estou dizendo que sou sua namoradinha! Irmã de Rony, fui apaixonada por Harry Potter.

-Não é possível. Você não pode ser Gina! – ele disse incrédulo.

Então ela arrancou o capuz e mostrou o rosto delicado e com algumas sardas e os flamejantes cabelos vermelhos. _"Mas é mesmo Gina! Por isso a voz era tão familiar...por isso não identifiquei, ela nunca falava assim com tanta confiança e cinismo. Eu não posso acreditar"._

Ela estava rindo da cara de espanto de Draco.

-Você nunca imaginou que eu era uma Comensal, não?!

-Isto é impossível. – falou Draco – Você não pode ter mentido tão bem assim pra mim, Gina.

A garota então riu com mais vontade e então de repente ficou séria.

-Eu não posso acreditar que você pensou mesmo que eu era a Weasley! Como você é tolo, Malfoy! Pelo menos agora eu sei que conseguirei enganar aqueles nojentos que estão naquela casa repugnante.

Foi aí que Draco entendeu tudo.

-Você é, é Cho Chang?

-Claro, seu idiota, tomei poção Polissuco. Você é patético Malfoy. Quase não dá pra acreditar que é filho de Lucio.

Realmente, agora ela atingira os limites de Draco.


	10. O veneno de Phantos

Capítulo 10 – O_ Veneno de Phantos_

-Quem você acha que é pra ficar falando de meu pai assim? Como se o conhecesse há anos? – perguntou Draco. 

Ele poderia ter agüentado ela falando mal dele mesmo por horas e horas sem se descontrolar, mas começou a mexer com Gina e isto lhe deixava enfurecido. Ele, agora, tinha uma ligação tão forte com ela que lhe afetava muito ouvir palavras acabando com sua moral do mesmo modo que estava perdendo a paciência com ela por ter falado de seu pai. Juntou a raiva sobre Gina e seu pai e já estava apontando a varinha para Cho.

-Ora, Draco, pare de ser infantil. Qualquer Comensal, sabe que seu pai é muito bem visto por Voldemort, seja ele velho ou novo. E me admira muito você, filho dele, se apaixonar por aquela ruivinha nojenta.

-Quando foi que você teve esta brilhante conclusão, Chang? – perguntou sarcástico.

-Não se faça de cínico, Malfoy. Você não parecia estar fingindo quando estava beijando a Weasley na escada, parecia bem sincero.

-Cínico, eu? Por acaso sou eu, então, que tenho andado enganando Potter esse tempo todo? Eu nunca imaginaria que...

-Que eu fosse uma Comensal? Oh, é claro, é difícil acreditar que aquela garota simpática, cheia de amigos e da Corvinal iria ir para o lado das trevas, não é?! 

Draco simplesmente odiava ser interrompido. _"Respeitar Comensais, respeitar Comensais...". _Ele estava se lembrando a toda hora das palavras que seu pai sempre lhe dizia, mas não estava querendo se redimir para uma garota apenas um ano mais velha que ele. 

-E eu lá quero saber da sua vida frustrante, Chang? Cale essa sua boca e me explique o que está acontecendo aqui. – A esta altura, Draco já estava aliviado por não ter que precisar salvar ninguém, pois Cho não era a vítima, ela fazia parte de tudo, então ele achou que devia saber de tudo pra resolver se iria embora ou ficava lá e impedisse tudo.

-Vida frustrante? Pois é, ela foi mesmo. Foi a partir do momento em que eu perdi Cedrico. Quando estava com ele não pensava que o amava tanto, até tinha uma queda por Harry – Draco não estava entendendo o porquê dela estar contando isso e ele lá queria saber de sua vida amorosa? – mas quando o perdi, vi que ele era muito importante pra mim, mas já era tarde, ele estava morto. 

_"Que novidade...", _pensou ele.

-Isto não é motivo pra você querer ser uma Comensal, ao contrário, você deveria odiar Voldemort.

-Voldemort? Mas ele não teve culpa de nada. – Agora Draco estava achando que ela realmente não estava bem, _"Voldemort não teve culpa?"_ – Foi por causa do maldito do Harry que Cedrico tocou naquela taça e foi para o cemitério, foi por ele ser o heróizinho que Cedrico acabou se metendo naquela confusão, ou seja, o culpado foi Harry Potter. Ele matou Cedrico.

Os olhos de Cho brilhavam de raiva e Draco agora teve certeza que ela não estava em seu estado normal. _"Potter ter matado aquele idiota da Lufa-Lufa?? Essa chinesinha é louca!"._

-Está bem. Você já contou o trágico motivo de você vir pras trevas, agora será que dá pra me dizer onde estão os outros Comensais? – perguntou irônico.

-Outros? Que outros? Aqui só estão eu e seu pai. Viu?! Até ele já não tem confiança em você, não lhe contou que mudou de plano? 

-Claro que me avisou que o plano seria diferente, mas não pode explicá-lo melhor.

-Seu pai achou melhor, ao invés trazer Voldemort aqui, ele mesmo capturar Harry e levá-lo ao Lord. Assim ele não corre risco de ser pego por algum Auror atento. E como ele sabia que eu estava aqui, achou que nós três daríamos conta de tudo.

-Mas Voldemort sabe de tudo isso? – perguntou incrédulo.

-Claro que não sabe, imbecil. Será uma surpresa, o Lord nem desconfia que estamos aqui.

Draco apertou bem forte sua varinha pra tentar se controlar e não tacar um _Avada _em Cho.

-Então – ele tentou não ranger os dentes – me explique tudo.

Cho fez um gesto cansado, mas começou:

-Bem, eu irei voltar para aquela casa nojenta para arrastar Harry para cá. Então...

-Como você irá fazer isso? Dizendo: "Harry chegou a hora de eu transformá-lo num homem!"? Pois só assim pro Potter querer vir até este bosque... – na verdade ele estava duvidando que o certinho e cavalheiro do Harry fizesse isso – Se você tirar a capa e subir a saia talvez ajude, Chang.

-Cale essa sua boca. Será que você está tão por fora que não sabia que iríamos capturar alguém?

-Claro que eu sabia. Mas eu achava que era _você_ que havia sido pega. Agora vejo que não conseguiram nem pegar a gorda da mãe de Gina._ "Claro, ela poderia ter vindo com mil vasos na mão..."._

-Isto mesmo, Malfoy. Gina, nós pegamos Gina Weasley.

Draco tentou não demonstrar a tamanha surpresa que ele teve com aquela notícia, mas não conseguiu deixar de arregalar os olhos.

-Você está dizendo que pegou Gina?

Ela sorriu triunfante.

-Preocupada com ela? Agora negue que não gosta da pirralha.

-Ainda insiste nisso? Estou começando a achar que a sua doentia paixão pelo Lufa-Lufa se transferiu pra mim. Ciúmes de Gina? – perguntou sarcástico – Eu só quero saber por que vocês não mandaram eu trazer Gina? – _"Assim eu talvez poderia tirá-la de tudo isso..", _ele pensou amargurado.

-Logicamente esta seria a sua parte. Mas você estava desacordado e eu não fiquei esperando a donzela acordar, – De novo Draco teve que se controlar, o pescoço de Cho o chamava pra ser enforcado – fui e capturei a garota, ela é tão ingênua!

-E onde ela está agora? – ele perguntou, tentando disfarçar a raiva que estava sentindo.

-Com seu pai, mais além. Continue seguindo a pedra – dizendo isso ela apontou para a pedra que tinha uma seta, e que Draco tinha em sua mão – e você vai encontrá-lo. E eu vou indo, pegar Harry.

Terminando de falar, Cho fez um aceno, como que enxotando Draco e se virou, indo na direção que Draco  veio. Tão logo deu três passos, ouviu Draco gritando _"Expelliarmus"_ e sentiu-se sendo empurrada para frente e sua varinha voando de sua mão. Caída no chão, virou-se e encarou Draco. Ele estava sorrindo e disse:

-Nunca, mesmo que seja do mesmo time, dê as costas a um Malfoy. – depois de dizer isso, Draco lançou um feitiço nela, fazendo-a dormir e conjurou fortes cordas, amarrando-a em uma árvore.

Decidiria o que iria fazer com ela mais tarde. Agora era preciso ir atrás de Gina e de seu pai.

=*=

Cho Chang. Esta era a única coisa que vinha na cabeça de Gina. 

Ela estava desacordada, amarrada por cordas muito fortes e deitada no chão. Às vezes, gritava que Cho era uma traidora e chamava por Draco. Isto estava divertindo Lucio, enquanto ele esperava Draco chegar.

Mas depois de uma hora desacordada, Gina conseguiu sair do mundo de terríveis pesadelos que ela estava. Ela tentou, antes de abrir os olhos, coçá-los, então se descobriu amarrada. _"Não, não pode ter sido verdade. Por favor, me diga que quando eu abrir os olhos vou ver os gêmeos gozando de minha cara, por favor..."_. Ela ainda ficou um tempo juntando coragem para abrir os olhos, ficou sentido seu corpo dolorido, e pelo contato, deduziu que estava deitada na terra encoberta de folhas. _"Onde será que eu estou? Ah, eu espero que aquilo tudo tenha sido um pesadelo, só um pesadelo..."_.

Então abriu os olhos. Tudo o que viu foi um tronco de árvore a um palmo de seu rosto, claro que não a deixariam virada para ver tudo o que quisesse. Agora, que já abrira os olhos, Gina tinha medo de se virar e descobrir porque estava ali. 

Tentou fazer o mínimo de barulho enquanto ia direcionando seu corpo para o lado oposto do tronco, mas não era fácil, tendo as mãos e pernas amarradas. Conseguiu fazer isso também, sem dar nenhum gemido, já que a cada movimento, ela descobria que uma parte do corpo estava mais dolorida que a outra. 

E no momento em que virou seu corpo totalmente, Gina quase gritou de alívio: viu um bruxo com uma capa preta, que tinha uma um enorme capuz jogado para trás. Se fosse só por isso ela nunca iria respirar com esperanças, mas os cabelos, aqueles cabelos em que tantas vezes ela passara a mão, os cabelos platinados de Draco.

-Draco! – ela descobriu que sua voz estava fraca, já que ao invés de um chamado, soara mais como um suspiro, mas felizmente ele ouvira e estava se virando.

Gina já estava se preparando para dar um sorriso a ele, feliz por estar perto de alguém que realmente gostava. Ela sabia que teria um ataque se encontrasse Cho em sua frente. Não haveria ninguém pior a se encontrar naquele momento.

Mas quando o louro à sua frente se virou, Gina descobriu-se totalmente enganada. Havia alguém sim, e muito pior, alguém que ela jamais imaginaria encontrar naquela situação, por mais óbvio que fosse: Lucio Malfoy.

-Vejo que acordou, Weasley. – Lucio riu, uma risada seca, vendo o pavor crescendo nos olhos de Gina – Draco logo chegara, aliás, - ele se mostrou irritado – ele está muito atrasado.

Gina sentiu cada pedacinho do muro de esperanças, que ela estava construindo quando estava com os olhos fechados, caindo pesadamente. Ela sentiu que seu coração começou a bater rápido, e viu-se desejando que morresse naquela hora mesmo. Não queria de jeito nenhum ser usada como foi há anos atrás, seria muita tortura, ela não acreditava que resistiria, não queria resistir, estava abrindo a mão de tudo, pela primeira vez desejou que sua vida se acabasse.

E não agüentando mais o olhar frio de Lucio, _"Bem, ele lembra muito Draco antes de tudo acontecer..."_, fechou seus olhos, tentando se concentrar só no cheiro adocicado que vinham das folhas secas próximas ao seu nariz. Mas então ela caiu em si: _"Espera aí, Draco está atrasado? Eu...ele não pode estar junto nisso, não poderia ter me enganado todo esse...mas Cho conseguiu enganar Harry, Draco talvez.. NÃO! Não pode ser tudo mentira..."_. Gina estava vendo novamente seu mundo se despedaçando. 

Primeiro fora Harry, sua paixão desde a infância. Ela foi desiludida de uma forma totalmente brusca, ao seu ver, teve que parar de sonhar com todas as coisas que planejara ao lado de Harry, teve que destruir o romantismo sentido por ele.

E quando ela já não tinha esperanças de nada, surge Draco, todo frio e desinteressado, mas Gina sabia que tinha algo mais, e por mais que não quisesse se apaixonar de novo, se descobriu estando ao lado de Draco. Mas ela não se arrependia, por ter finalmente conhecido o que era ter amor correspondido, por saber como era bom ter alguém a abraçando e lhe dando carinho, por poder compartilhar emoções com alguém.

Mas agora, novamente, ela estava sendo forçada a se desiludir, a ver que tudo aquilo que tanto desejara com Harry e se realizara com Draco era MENTIRA_. _

Ela se lembrava que quando Draco a salvou da queda no Quadribol, que ela sabia que nunca mais duvidaria dos sentimentos dele quando o olhou nos olhos e viu que eles eram verdadeiros, se lembrava muito bem. Mas jogada ali no chão, Gina não via outra alternativa a não ser acreditar que tudo não se passava de fingimento, já que os fatos lhe eram esfregados na cara: Draco a enganara para mais um plano de trazer Voldemort à tona.

Ela tinha consciência de que tinha uma parte de si lutando ferozmente pra tentar não acreditar no que estava acontecendo, pra acreditar em Draco, no relacionamento dos dois. Claro, ela se sentia tentada a seguir este lado do fato, mas se ele não tivesse nada haver com aquilo tudo, por que, diabos, Lucio estaria esperando por ele? 

-É CLARO QUE ELE ESTÁ METIDO EM TUDO ISSO! – ela gritou. E foi aí que seu deu conta, que devido aos seus pensamentos, lágrimas estavam escorrendo há muito tempo pelo seu rosto. Então, ignorando a enorme dor no seu corpo, se virou rapidamente para o lado da árvore, começando a chorar e, agora sim, chorando conscientemente.

Lucio, que já estava levemente irritadiço com o atraso de Draco, ficou mais ainda ao ver a garota gritando. Desde que ela lhe chamara de Draco, ele estava com uma vontade louca de lhe descontar sua raiva, pelo atraso. Mas sabia que por enquanto era necessário manter a garota viva, só até Potter vê-la. Ele pensou em tacar outro feitiço para deixá-la desacordada, mas achou que causaria mais impacto em Potter se a visse chorando e histérica como estava.

-Cale a boca, garota, Potter logo estará aqui – _"E eu espero que Draco chegue antes", _pensou irado_ – _e você poderá gritar a vontade para ele salvar essa sua medíocre vidinha.

Ela não reprimia seus soluços. Não, ela queria que eles ficassem mais altos, mais altos pra não poder escutar a voz de Lucio, voz tão familiar aos ouvidos dela, já que era quase idêntica à de Draco. _"Draco, Draco..."._ Ela tentava se esquecer desse nome, dos beijos frios, das palavras afetuosas, dos cabelos platinados, da pele tão pálida que ela sempre tentava deixar um pouco avermelhada, mas nunca conseguira. Só que era impossível esquecer, já que se ela estava ali jogada no chão e uma parte da culpa era dele, ela assim pensava. __

_"Ingênua, é isso que eu sou. Fred, Jorge, Rony, Mione, Harry, todos achando que eu havia sido enfeitiçada, mas desta vez nem foi preciso me controlar como Riddle fez, eu simplesmente caí apaixonada como uma tola, como eu sempre fui...Rony disse, é ele disse que havia artefatos das trevas nos Malfoy, mas eu não quis acreditar. Oh, é claro que há, foi Malfoy que pôs aquele diário em minhas coisas, Draco sabia lançar um Imperius e nunca havia me passado pela cabeça que ele seria um Comensal depois que ficou comigo"._

Gina estava começando a se odiar por não ter tido consciência do que estava diante de seus olhos. Apesar dela sempre ter sido alertada por seus pais de todos esses perigos, apesar de ter sofrido tudo aquilo no seu primeiro ano e apesar de sempre ver Harry passando por dificuldades, Gina ainda tinha fé que as pessoas podiam ser boas. E agora, ela simplesmente arrancara aquele tipo de idéia da cabeça. Ela foi obrigada a ver que não era bem assim, que não eram todos que tinham boas intenções ou que podiam se arrepender de seus erros. Agora ela estava, realmente, entendendo o lado das trevas, e por isso mesmo que estava se odiando, por só ter visto isto agora, quando já era tarde demais.

_"E o que te resta fazer a não ser esperar a morte, Virgínia Weasley? A não ser que você ainda tenha esperanças que Harry consigo virar o jogo e te salvar?! PARE de ter esperanças, elas já te fizeram sofrem tanto...". _Ela estava cansada de toda vez que achava seu mundo maravilhoso, vir alguém e lhe tacar um balde de água fria, lhe acordando pra realidade, uma realidade nada feliz.

Ela fechou os olhos com força, tentando conter as lágrimas que insistiam em correr, já estava cansada de chorar, pois o que adiantaria ficar se lamentando agora que já acontecera? Nada, não adiantaria nada, então ela ficou com os olhos fechados. O insistente curso de água ainda escorria por seu rosto, mas depois de alguns minutos, de tão cansada e fraca que ela se encontrava, Gina acabou dormindo. Talvez desmaiando seja a palavra certa.

=*=

O que vinha a sua cabeça? Nada além de como estaria Gina. Draco não parava de tentar imaginar o jeito como Cho teria capturado Gina. _"Com um Crucio, ou talvez um Imperius...?"_, se perguntando isso, ele se lembrou da vez que tentara lançar um _Imperius _em Gina e fracassara. Agora, a pergunta era: por que não conseguira? Ele sabia que não conseguiria fazer mal nenhum a Gina, mas será que esta proteção a ela era tão mais forte do que o domínio que ele tinha sobre algumas maldições? E de novo ele sentiu aquela sensação que tinha de que nem tudo estava nas suas mãos, que nem sempre ele podia controlar suas atitudes.

_"Já faz meia hora que eu estou andando e nada, não imaginava que este bosque era tão grande assim..."_, ele foi pensando em quanto seguia a direção que a pequena pedra em sua mão indicava. Até que alguns metros à frente, ele viu uma clareira e pode distinguir um vulto de preto, que deduziu ser seu pai. _"Mas onde está Gina?"_.

Ele recolocou a pedra em seu pescoço, já que agora podia seguir sem ela. Ele, mal via as árvores ao seu lado, só estava concentrado na clareira, procurando Gina. Ele já tinha reparado que seu pai também o vira, mas queria ver se já avistava Gina antes de chegar perto dele, precisava saber como ela estava.

-Draco! – falou Lucio quando ele se aproximou – Pensei que não chegaria nunca. Encontrou Chang no caminho? 

Draco, mal ouviu as palavras do pai. Ele estava concentrado era no volume inerte jogado na terra a uns quatro metros de onde ele e seu pai estavam. Ele tentou disfarçar o seu espanto e medo de que Gina não estivesse bem, mas sentiu que suas pernas estavam falhando. 

-O que você disse pai? – Draco dirigiu seus olhos ao pai, sua voz firme, mas na verdade ele não o via, não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem de Gina largada ali.

-Perguntei se você encontrou Chang. Ela já foi buscar Potter?

Draco tentou tirar Gina de sua cabeça, pelo menos por enquanto, e se concentrou no que planejou dizer ao pai para que eles pudessem ir embora e desistir do plano, pra salvar Gina.

-Encontrei. – Lucio nunca repararia que Draco estava abalado, não se só prestasse atenção em sua voz, pois suas pernas estavam ligeiramente trêmulas e seus olhos, às vezes, tentavam escapar para o lado de Gina – Mas não aqui no bosque, encontrei lá na casa mesmo. – mentiu ele - Eu estava no quarto, mas pude ouvir quando um dos Weasley escutou a conversa que ela estava tendo com Potter sobre ter capturado a Gina e eles logo a pegaram.

-Como assim pegaram?

-Um daqueles gêmeos, não deixou Chang fazer chantagem com Harry e a pegou. Potter bem que quis sair e ir atrás de Gina, sozinho, mas os Weasley acharam melhor chamarem alguns Aurors antes. – ele fez uma pausa – Acho melhor irmos embora daqui antes que eles cheguem.

-Tem razão, Draco, se formos pegos agora o mestre não me perdoará por ter agido sem o conhecimento dele.

-E o que vamos fazer com Gina? – perguntou tentando dar um ar desinteressado.

-O que você sugere? – perguntou Lucio, querendo testá-lo.

-Acho que poderíamos largá-la aí. Eles a acharão depois. – _"Quando eu voltar para pegar a Chang eu posso tirar Gina daqui..."_

-Claro que não! – Lucio disse irritado com a vulnerabilidade de seu filho – Vamos matá-la! Ela já nos deu muito trabalho, e um Weasley a menos é sempre uma vantagem.

Naquela hora, Draco quase se deixou ser descoberto, querendo gritar que não. Não deixaria seu pai matá-la, mas se controlou. _"Eu vou achar uma maneira de ajudá-la a escapar, eu vou"._

-Co...como o senhor irá matá-la?

Lucio sorriu.

-Eu ia deixar isto para você! – Draco sentiu começar a se desesperar por dentro – Mas acho que ela precisa ser um pouco torturada antes de morrer, então eu vou fazer de outro modo. Espere um instante – dizendo isso, Lucio aparatou para onde quer que fosse.

Draco quase deu um pulo de alegria, poderia salvar Gina. Teria que se ver com seu pai depois, mas Gina ficaria bem, ele só precisaria agir rápido. Ele foi até o corpo inerte dela e agachou-se. Levemente a mexeu.

-Gina, vamos, acorde, Gina!

Gina começou a sentir uma dor terrível, pois alguém estava chacoalhando seu ombro. Ela não queria abrir os olhos, não queria acordar e ver que seu mundo estava desmoronado, mas uma voz a chamava, uma voz arrastada e que agora estava um pouco rouca, ela conhecia aquela voz, então abriu os olhos.

Draco não poderia descrever o quão aliviado ele ficou ao ver Gina abrir os olhos. Sim, ela parecia muito fraca e frágil, mas estava viva, poderia se recuperar.

-Gina você está bem?

Ela já tinha planejado tudo o que iria dizer quando o visse. Estava cansada de sempre ser enganada e mesmo que fosse morta teria que despejar tudo aquilo em alguém, todo seu sofrimento, e seria em Draco. Mas no instante em que olhou em seus olhos, que pareciam tão preocupados e tão afetuosos, ela esqueceu tudo o que havia pensado e só uma frase vinha em sua cabeça: _"Ele me ama"._ Ela não podia ignorar o brilho de alívio que via, nem o jeito delicado e cuidadoso como ele estava a segurando. Ela até já tinha esquecido que o braço dele, atrás de suas costas, estava lhe dando uma dor tremenda, só importava o sorriso que ele tentava manter no rosto.

-Oh, Draco! – ela pôs seus braços amarrados atrás do pescoço dele, tentando esquecer a dor que sentia, tentando esquecer que duvidara do amor dele. Só não conseguia conter as lágrimas que insistiam em cair novamente. – Pensei que você tinha me usado, pensei que você não sentisse nada por mim.

-O que eu sinto por você, Gina, é maior do que eu mesmo, nem sei descrever – por mais em apuros que eles estivessem, Draco não pode deixar de pensar que ele já estava falando aquelas frases bobinhas de novo. Ele estava a apertando tanto, querendo ter certeza de que ela estava mesmo ali, segura em seus braços, que estava  inconsciente do quão duro –e quão bom ao mesmo tempo - estava sendo pra ela ter seus braços lhe apertando as costelas.

Ela se sentiu comovida demais com as palavras dele, por mais que já soubesse que o amor deles era representado por gestos, pois palavras não eram suficientes. Então, logo sentiu ele a beijando, e naquele momento, se esqueceu de tudo, consciente apenas da presença de Draco.

Ele sentiu em seu lábio, o gosto das lágrimas dela. _"Ela sempre é chorona assim?". _Realmente queria ficar ali com Gina, não se separar mais dela, mas lembrou-se de que aquele não era o lugar certo para estarem perdendo tempo, então a soltou.

-Precisamos ir embora daqui. – ele disse.

Gina nem ao menos se lembrava porque ela estava ali, mas no momento em que Draco disse aquilo, a dor no corpo voltou, o medo de ser morta também e se lembrou que Draco não estava ali por acaso. Ela sabia que ele a amava, disto ela não tinha mais dúvidas, mas o quanto ele tinha participação em sua captura?

-Draco...

Ele estava concentrado em tentar lembrar o feitiço de desatar nós, mas lhe fugia a mente.

-Que foi? 

Ela não viu outra maneira que não fosse direta.

-Você é um Comensal?

-Eu...

Um estalo, e Lucio apareceu. Draco tratou de se levantar o mais rápido que pode e não conseguiu responder a Gina.

-Vejo que acordou, Weasley. É bom. Assim você fica sabendo como será sua morte.

Gina sentiu um calafrio lhe subindo a espinha e tentou buscar alívio nos olhos de Draco, mas ele estava com os olhos fixos no frasco que Lucio segurava.

-Este frasco – continuou ele – está cheio com um veneno muito poderoso. Ele é feito com uma espécie de cacto muito rara. Foi feita por seu tio-avô Phantos, Draco. Em estado líquido, esta substância azulada é inofensiva, mas basta entrar em contato com o ar para que ela entre em ebulição e se transforme em uma fumaça nada agradável. – ele sorriu – Você só precisa inalar pouquíssima coisa para começar a sentir seu corpo se rasgar por dentro, como se tivesse recebido um _Crucio._ Depois de um minuto respirando, já não é mais possível mover bruscamente nenhuma parte do corpo, à não ser a boca, para que a vítima possa gritar bastante de dor. Passados cinco minutos, quando o veneno já estará circulando em todas as veias, você já não consegue respirar, nem seu coração bate mais, e morre com uma dor nada agradável. Infelizmente, há um defeito neste veneno, caso o processo de inalação dele for de menor do que cinco minutos, a pessoa sai viva. Mas não fique contente com isso, Weasley, você respirará tempo suficiente para que ele faça efeito.– Terminando de falar, Lucio deu mais um sorriso nada amistoso para Gina.

-Este é o _Veneno de Phantos_? Aquele que você nunca me deixou usar? – perguntou Draco tentando manter a calma.

-É, sim. Você poderia ser descuidado e matar-nos, por isso nunca o deixei pegá-lo.

-Mas...mas por que usar um veneno tão raro como esse em Gina? – ele estava tentando ganhar tempo.

-Draco, parece até que você está tendo pena desta aí! – ele disse isso irônico, o que deixou Draco aliviado – Eu quero que ela sofra muito, sofra para que saibam que não capturam um Comensal e saem livres, pra que saibam que o Lord Voldemort está novamente voltando.

Draco olhou para Gina. Ela já não parecia ter mais esperanças algumas e aquele brilho de felicidade que ele viu quando ela abriu os olhos parecia ter sumido._ "Alguma maneira, tem que haver alguma maneira..."._

-Talvez em cinco minutos os Aurores já podem ter chegado aqui.  – tentou Draco.

-Não se preocupe com isso, Draco. Ficaremos aqui, observando a Srta. Weasley sofrer até morrer. Não há nenhuma maneira de dar errado.


	11. Uma escolha, o mais importante

Capítulo 11 – Uma escolha: o mais importante 

Draco vagueava os olhos por todos os lados. Seria impossível de desamarrar Gina e tirá-la de lá, pois seu pai os pegaria antes e, pra ele a possibilidade de atacar-lo com algum feitiço ou maldição, estava descartada. Não iria fazer nada contra ele, apenas queria salvar Gina. 

E com apreensão, ele observou novamente Gina, ela estava mais pálida do que ele podia lembrar, e suas mãos estavam tremendo tanto que Draco estava com medo que ela acabasse se cortando com a corda. Mas o que estava mesmo intrigando-o, era que Gina não lutava, não esperneava, não fazia nada pra exigir seu direito de viver, apenas ficava ali e esperava. Esperava a morte.

Gina estava com uma vontade enorme de fechar os olhos, mas não, ela permaneceu com eles abertos. Queria aproveitar os últimos momentos que teria vendo as altas árvores que se erguiam a sua frente, sentindo o áspero tronco em que estava apoiada e principalmente: vendo Draco. Ela se sentia melhor com ele ali, pois se estivesse sozinha, com Lucio lhe explicando tudo aquilo, ela provavelmente já teria desmaiado, mas tinha Draco à vista e isto a fazia se sentir mais segura, apesar de já estar ciente de que iria morrer.

Mas um pensamento, aqueles que não fazem sentido a gente ter, mas sempre nos vem a mente, ocorreu a Gina: _"E se eu não tivesse me envolvido com Draco? Eu estaria aqui, quase morrendo?". _Ela sabia que era quase certo que a resposta seria 'não, ela não estaria ali', estaria segura em sua casa, talvez já almoçando normalmente com sua família. _"Mas eu estaria feliz, se eu não o conhecesse, eu iria sentir esta sensação boa de sentimento compartilhado, amor correspondido?", _ela se perguntou novamente e sabia que a resposta seria de novo 'não'. Pois se não fosse ele ela nunca teria tido momentos tão bons, nunca teria sentido alguém precisando dela, de seu carinho, da sua presença. _"Bem, eu acho que valeu a pena, se fosse pra voltar atrás, eu iria querer me apaixonar por Draco novamente, ah sim..."._

Ela ficou a observá-lo, enquanto ele conversava como pai. Ela sabia que ele teve alguma participação pra que tivesse ali, estava começando a perceber que nada era assim tão puro e sem maldades. Ela tinha percebido isso em seu primeiro ano, quando foi enganada por Riddle, mas parece que acabou esquecendo-se que as pessoas nem sempre eram boas, que matavam sem nenhum remorso, e agora tudo voltava a ser mostrado, sim existiam bruxos ruins, ela sabia há muito tempo, mas agora estava passando novamente pela experiência de estar nas mãos de um deles e desta vez ela não esqueceria. Jamais esqueceria do que eles são capazes.

-Mas me parece impossível usar este veneno, pai. – atalhou Draco, um pouco distante de Gina.

-Não há como dar errado, Draco! – Lucio começava a ficar irritado com as objeções de Draco.

-Como, - ele respirou, se continuasse a mostrar o medo que havia em sua voz, Lucio desconfiaria – nós poderemos soltar o veneno sem nos prejudicar também? Morreremos se o respirarmos.

-Draco, sua ignorância está me dando nos nervos! Você se lembra daquele feitiço de proteção que eu lhe ensinei?

Draco vasculhou em sua memória. Ah, sim, ele se lembrava. Era um feitiço fácil de fazer, mas que exigia muita magia, por isso só era possível fazê-lo em intervalos de tempo.

-Sim, eu me recordo.

-Pois, então, o usaremos pra nos protegermos, enquanto a Weasley morre. Mas você não precisa fazê-lo, será mais seguro se eu executá-lo e você entrar junto na proteção, não há necessidade de você também fazê-lo.

De repente, Draco se alegrou, havia um meio de salvar Gina! _"Se eu me lembro bem, quando estiver na proteção poderei puxar Gina pra junto de mim e então ela também ficará protegida! Como não há jeito de meu pai tirá-la e como ele não seria burro de desfazer o feitiço, Gina estará salva!"._

-Salvarei você, Gina. – ele murmurou pra si mesmo.

-O que você disse?

-Nada pai, nada. – disse tentando conter o entusiasmo.

-Roony!

Rony correu até a cozinha, levando Hermione junto.

-O que foi, mãe, o almoço já está pronto?

-Quase, querido. Mas eu gostaria mesmo é que você fosse atrás de Gina e Cho, já faz algum tempo que elas saíram.

-Ah, mamãe, Gina deve estar mostrando algo para Cho. Acho que ela nunca veio pro interior, não deve estar tão acostumada em ver bichos, deve estar bastante curiosa com tudo.

-Mesmo assim acho melhor você chamá-las para o almoço e depois diga a Gina para trazer Draco, ele deve estar no quarto, ou senão vá você mesmo lá.

Rony fez uma cara feia e depois foi para fora, junto de Mione, procurando Gina e Cho. Eles andaram ao redor da casa, foram onde havia os cogumelos, as galinhas, foram até as hortas, Rony até chutou alguns gnomos, mas não acharam nem Gina, nem Cho.

-Não as encontrei, mamãe.

-Talvez tenham ido dar uma volta naquele bosque, lá perto da estrada – sugeriu Mione.

-Isto seria bem coisa da Gina – murmurou a Sra. Weasley, pensativa.

-Então logo ela deve voltar – falou Rony. Ele não queria ir novamente atrás das duas, estava morto de fome.

-Acho melhor você ir lá buscá-las, querido.

Rony já ia reclamar quando viu a cara da mãe. Ele sabia que era bom não contrariá-la, ainda mais em relação a Gina.

-Está bem, você vai comigo de novo, Mione?

-Vou sim. Acho que poderíamos levar o Harry junto, ele vai gostar de andar um pouco.

-Vamos chamá-lo. – falou Rony, enquanto se dirigiam a sala.

Então, Harry, Rony e Mione foram atrás de Cho e Gina no bosque. Nem imaginavam que logo encontrariam a chinesinha desacordada, com as vestes de Comensal.

-OK, Draco, eu estou ficando com fome. Vamos acabar logo com isso e irmos embora. – Lucio falava isso como se fosse acabar com uma erva-daninha que estava infestando o jardim, não como se fosse matar uma jovem bruxa, uma vida.

Gina estava distraída, pensando no que sua mãe estaria fazendo, pensando em seu pai no Ministério, trabalhando mais do que nunca pra conseguir as vestes de segunda mão que ela estava vestindo, e havia também os gêmeos, que deviam estar aprontando algo com Rony, talvez junto de Hermione e Harry..._ "Harry...puxa, há dois anos eu faria tudo pra estar agora junto dele, mas agora, eu me contento em poder ter Draco perto de mim, nesse pouco que me resta..."_. Até Gina já estava estranhando esta sua calma, oras, ela ia morrer e dificilmente alguém fica calmo nessas horas. Mas ela estava e ficou mais ainda quando viu Draco se aproximar e nos olhos dele um brilho de confiança. Ela quase sorriu, mas a presença de Lucio ao lado de Draco não a deixou ter um gesto feliz.

-Weasley, Weasley. – foi dizendo Lucio, ao se aproximar dela. – É uma pena que você não estará aqui para ver o Lord ressurgir: pra ver seus queridos familiares caindo um por um, pois pode ter certeza que eu e Draco teremos o prazer de acabar com sua família inteira. – Ele sorriu, um sorriso tão frio que a calma de Gina sumiu e ela teve um calafrio e tremeu. – Solte-a, Draco. Quero vê-la esperneando e agoniando enquanto morre, o espetáculo será melhor. 

Draco, fingindo estar gostando da situação foi até Gina pra lhe soltar. Claro que não era necessário aproximar-se dela, só um feitiço bastaria para soltá-la, mas ele precisava tranqüilizá-la, dizer que a salvaria.

Ele agachou-se ao lado de Gina, tentando falar o mais baixo possível com ela:

-Eu vou te salvar, fique fria. Quando meu pai soltar o veneno tente, apesar da dor, se aproximar o máximo possível de nós, está bem?

Gina apenas acenou com a cabeça, ela, agora, já estava com muito medo pra conseguir falar alguma coisa.

Draco, então se levantou, encarando Gina e tentando passar a ela o máximo de coragem possível, apesar dele estar muito temeroso também, pois se conseguisse mesmo salvar Gina, ia ter que enfrentar o pai e isto seria a parte mais difícil.

-Não me lembro do feitiço para desatar as cordas – falou Draco. Ele não sabia porque não conseguia se lembrar de uma coisa tão simples.

Lucio foi até mais perto de Gina e a soltou, mas murmurou as palavras certas tão baixas, pois devia estar bem irritado com Draco, que este não conseguiu ouvir para poder se recordar e ele nem pensou em perguntar ao pai, sabia que ele ficaria mais irritado ainda se o fizesse. 

Draco fez um sinal muito discreto para que Gina se levantasse, assim seria mais fácil para ela poder chegar mais perto deles. _"Se ela agüentar andar com a dor..." _ele pensou. 

-Venha cá, Draco. – chamou Lucio para que Draco ficasse ao lado dele. – Já vou soltar o veneno.

Gina observou Draco chegar até seu pai. Ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de tremer depois que Lucio falou que mataria sua família inteira. Estava desejando muito que Draco, qualquer que seja a maneira, a livrasse de morrer ali, mas parecia tão impossível fazer algo. _"Se ao menos eu estivesse com minha varinha...ou se eu soubesse aparatar..."_.

Lucio tirou o pequeno frasco com o veneno azul de sua capa. _"Como é possível uma coisa tão mortífera ter uma cor tão fascinante?"_ Draco se perguntou. E por causa desse pensamento ele nem percebeu que seu pai lhe estendia o frasco.

-O quê?! – murmurou ele, olhando para o pai.

Lucio respirou fundo, e Draco viu que ele tentava manter a calma:

-Eu disse pra você abrir o frasco.

Isto realmente o surpreendeu. Teria que tirar a rolha para que o veneno se espalhasse e matasse a única  pessoa que ele realmente gostava? Teria, sim.

Então, ele respirou fundo. Pegou o frasco de seu pai e olhou para Gina, dando força para que ela pudesse se manter firme. Lentamente Draco colocou a sua outra mão em cima da pequena rolha que lacrava o vidro e a segurou. Fechou seus olhos e num movimento rápido, destampou o frasco, liberando o veneno.

A primeira coisa que Draco pensou foi que seu pai estava certo quando disse que a dor, ao inalar um pouco do veneno, era como a do _Crucio,_ pois Draco já nem mais segurava o frasco do veneno e estava a sentindo uma enorme dor, já que eles ainda não estavam protegidos e ele ia abrir os olhos e começar a amaldiçoar o pai mentalmente, quando, do nada a dor sumiu. 

Quando abriu os olhos, o que Draco viu foi uma espécie de proteção, que parecia muito frágil, a sua volta. Era uma espécie de bolha, não muito redonda, que estava protegendo ele e seu pai do veneno. Draco estivera sentindo tanta dor que nem tinha percebido que o seu pai murmurara as palavras para o feitiço de proteção. Mas então, ele viu: Gina, logicamente fora da proteção, agachada, tentando se aproximar deles.

Draco ouviu seu pai rindo, ao lado dele, e ele não pensou duas vezes pra começar a andar em direção a Gina. E Lucio, que não estava preparado pra esse movimento, caiu, já que a película da proteção, se mexia na direção em que Draco ia.

E no chão, sendo arrastado junto com a bolha de proteção, Lucio murmurou; quer dizer, Lucio gritou:

-DRACO! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Não foi preciso ele responder pra que Lucio entendesse que Draco estava tentando salvar Gina. 

E ela, já nem tentava mais se aproximar de Draco. A dor ela sentia era tanta que nem seus olhos ela conseguia manter abertos. Tudo parecia escuro e cada movimento que ela tentava fazer era como se fosse uma parte sua sendo arrancada. Ela viu que Draco estava se aproximando, mas não tentou fazer nada para chegar mais perto dele, pois seus movimentos agora já eram mais difíceis, já que estava fazendo quase um minuto em que ela inalava o veneno. Ela apenas esticou sua mão, tentando estendê-la a Draco. 

Mas, então, Gina sentiu como que se seu braço fosse arrancado e seu corpo puxado do chão. _"Agora é a hora de morrer"_, ela pensou, mas no instante seguinte a dor passou. Ela abriu seus olhos, e pra sua surpresa estava ao lado de Draco e de Lucio.

Gina nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar entender o que aconteceu, o porquê de não sentir mais dor, ela só sabia que queria Draco e se jogou nos braços dele, que sorria.

-SEU IMBECIL!

Draco e Gina se soltaram e olharam para baixo, onde Lucio ainda permanecia caído.

-Draco, como você pode? –ele continuou – Se esqueceu que esta proteção só é suficiente para...

SPLASH! (Onomatopéia da proteção tipo bolha estourando...hauhauhuahua)

Draco começou a sentir novamente facas rasgando seu corpo, algo espremendo sua cabeça: a dor insuportável do veneno o atingindo. Só que desta vez, apesar da dor, ele pode ouvir seu pai:

-Onde está minha varinha! Onde? – Lucio parecia estar agüentando bem a dor, e procurava a varinha. Mas, então, ele se virou a Draco. –Faça o feitiço, Draco, ande!

Draco se lembrou que também sabia do feitiço de proteção e tentando esquecer que seu corpo parecia estar sendo esmagado, ele tirou a varinha de sua capa e murmurou, quase não sendo possível de se ouvir:

-_Vecta_!

No instante seguinte Draco não sentia mais nada, estava novamente envolto pela proteção. Mas então, ele ouviu o grito de Gina. _"Preciso salvá-la!"_. Draco já estava indo em direção a Gina, quando ouviu:

-Draco! Puxe-me para dentro, ande!

Draco parou. Ele sabia, agora, que não podia trazer Gina e seu pai junto, teria que puxar só um para dentro da proteção. Mas quem? _"Talvez se mandasse meu pai para longe do veneno, então, poderia puxar Gina!"_.

-_Expelliarmus!_ – Draco  falou, mirando para seu pai.

Mas Lucio parecia não ter se movido um centímetro do lugar. Então, Draco pôs sua mão pra fora da proteção e jogou novamente o ataque, mas nada.

Ele tentou mais alguns feitiços, mas parecia que nenhum funcionava, nem em seu pai, nem em Gina. Ele começava a ficar desesperado. E os dois já nem mais se mexiam, mas gritavam, devido a enorme dor que sentiam.

-Draco... – Lucio já nem conseguia quase falar, Draco fez um esforço para ouvir – É impossível lançar feitiços quando se está com esta proteção! Puxe-me logo – ele deu um grito de agonia - ela não irá estourar se só houver nós dois.

Foi aí que Draco se apavorou mais ainda. Ele só poderia salvar um dos dois, parecia que não havia nenhum modo de poder tirá-los dali sem ter que sacrificar um. E ele não queria perder nenhum.

Ele olhou para Gina. Ela parara de gritar, mas estava claro, pelo seu rosto, que sentia muita dor. Mas seus olhos pareciam estar calmos, como se ela estivesse aceitando a condição da morte.

-Não! Gina você vai viver, não! – ele olhou para o pai – O que eu faço? – e voltou seus olhos para Gina.

Ela parecia mais frágil do que nunca, o corpo inteiro tremendo, efeito do veneno, mas os olhos... Draco não entendia por que, os olhos dela se mantinham abertos, apesar da outra vez ela tê-los mantido fechados.

-Gina, me ajude, o que eu faço? – ele perguntou novamente.

Ela tinha a garganta seca e o corpo parecia estar ardendo por dentro e rasgado por fora, mas ela encontrou forças para falar com ele, mesmo que a cada palavra sua garganta ardesse como se estivesse cortada e mesmo que essas palavras não adiantassem nada pra que Draco fizesse algo. Ela concentrou seus grandes olhos castanhos nos dele, e por um instante, pareceu a Draco que ela não sentia nenhuma dor, já que seu rosto parecia não mostrar os efeitos do veneno.

-A escolha é sua, Draco – ela falou isso com a voz tão rouca e baixa que Draco teve ganas de puxá-la logo e livrá-la da dor, que ele, agora, sabia que ela sentia mesmo. Mas então, ele virou seus olhos para o outro lado. _"Meu pai...". _Draco se viu tendo que seguir um caminho, mas qual?

De um lado havia Gina. Ela foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu nestes últimos anos. Ele já estava cansado de nunca se preocupar realmente com ninguém, de não ter afeto nenhum, de ser tão sozinho. Então, veio Gina, que derrubou a camada que ele construíra em torno de si, fazendo com que ele gostasse de alguém, que sentisse que era necessário pra ela. Ele sabia que, uma vez tendo Gina, não iria conseguir suportar a idéia de que ela não estaria mais junto dele, que ela estaria morta.

Mas do outro lado havia seu pai. Pra Draco ele era um exemplo, pois era temido por muitos bruxos e só o nome Malfoy já era motivo de cuidado pros outros. Quando pequeno Draco sempre dizia que seria Comensal, que seria igual ao pai, tinha um respeito enorme por ele. Mas à medida que foi crescendo, Draco entendeu que ser Comensal não era assim tão maravilhoso e que seu pai era comandado por Voldemort a torto e direito, mas mesmo assim não desistiu da idéia, por seu pai. E ele sabia, que apesar de nunca ter demonstrado afeto nenhum, Lucio estimava muito o filho e era por isso que Draco também não queria perder o pai agora. Afinal fora ele quem ensinara muitas coisas, talvez não tão boas, mas sempre acreditara no filho e era por isso que Draco tinha um grande respeito e gratidão por ele e talvez, se formos muito otimistas, um pouco de afeto.

Draco fechou os olhos e pensou: _"Quem realmente se importa comigo? De quem eu mais sentirei falta? De quem eu mais preciso? Quem merece ficar vivo? Por que eu tenho que tomar esta decisão?"_.

Ele tinha todas as respostas, ele sabia que nem era necessário fazê-las pra saber que era Gina que ele mais estimava ali. Mas sabia também, que não seria justo com seu pai, deixá-lo ali, depois de tanto tempo juntos, afinal era seu pai, sangue de seu sangue e Gina não tinha nenhum laço com ele. _"Não, ela tem um laço comigo sim, e este é muito maior do que o laço de sangue que eu tenho com meu pai..."_. Draco se odiou por ter tido aquela certeza e se odiou mais ainda pela decisão que ele havia acabado de tomar.

_"Não há mais tempo, e eu tenho que salvar só um. O mais importante pra mim"._

Então, ele foi até Lucio, ajoelhou-se bem perto do rosto dele e murmurou, a voz arrastada falhando:

-Me desculpe, pai.

Draco viu que os olhos de seu pai arregalaram, e sentiu, apesar de achar que não tinha nenhum amor pelo pai, que estava perdendo alguém muito importante, uma parte de si.

E tentando ignorar os gritos que seu pai começava a dar novamente, Draco foi até Gina e a puxou para dentro da proteção, abraçando-a para tentar esquecer que estava abandonando seu pai.


	12. Por caminhos opostos

"N/A: Este capítulo é diferente. Ele é tipo uma songfic, mas não é. Pq na song (pelo menos nas minhas) a música é inteira e na ordem, e a fic é inspirada nela. Aqui, a música não está inteira, nem em ordem e eu apenas encaixei os trechos, ou seja, o capítulo não foi inspirado na letra".

**Capítulo 12 – Por caminhos opostos**

Música: Stigmatized – The Calling 

-Draco você não pode fazer isso! – a voz de Lucio era quase inaudível, mas aos ouvidos de Draco era como se tivessem mil vezes mais alta.

Ele se abraçava a Gina para tentar não ouvir a voz de seu pai aclamando salvação, pra não sentir o terrível remorso que o sondava, pra tentar ignorar o amor que agora ele sabia ter por seu pai.

-Obrigada, Draco. Eu sinto muito... – murmurou Gina, que ainda sentia um pouco das dores, estava bem fraca.

**If I give up on you I give up on me**

_Se eu desistir de você eu desisto de mim****_

Draco não pode deixar de se sentir feliz tendo Gina ali, ao seu lado, segura e viva, mas a voz de seu pai gritando logo tirou esse pequeno momento feliz e Draco não conseguiu mais resistir e levantou a cabeça, olhando para seu pai.

-Draco, eu sou seu pai, essa Weasley não pode valer mais...Draco...

Lucio estava mais branco ainda do que antes, na hora em que Draco lhe falou. Os cabelos estavam grudados na testa devido ao suor, que molhava suas vestes também. Draco nunca tinha visto seu pai desalinhado e sujo. Mas, mesmo sujo e desalinhado, não parecendo mais àquele imponente Malfoy, pra Draco ele era o seu pai e estava, por mais que ele pensasse que isso nunca aconteceria, lhe doendo muito perdê-lo.

_"Talvez eu pudesse fazer algo pra salvá-lo, ainda há tempo", _ele se virou pra Gina.

-Gina, me ajude. Pense, talvez nós possamos salvar meu pai, ainda há tempo, tem que haver um modo...

Gina abaixou os olhos e apenas fez um gesto para que Draco olhasse novamente para o pai.

A cabeça de Lucio já não estava mais levantada olhando para Draco, como estava a um segundo atrás. Ela estava caída em cima de seu braço e o seu corpo já não tremia mais, estava inerte, morto.

-Não! Não pode ter passado cinco minutos, não!

Draco se comprimiu à parede fina da proteção tentando sair, mas era impossível. Então ele foi andando até onde o pai estava. Ele tirou a mão para fora, para tocar em seu pai, mas não conseguiu. _"Eu matei meu pai...eu o matei...meu próprio pai..."_

-Vem cá, Draco. – Gina o abraçou, a única coisa que poderia fazer agora era consolá-lo.

Ela estava se sentindo triste pela morte de Lucio, por ser o pai de Draco, por ter morrido de uma maneira tão horrível. Mas Gina não pode deixar de lembrar de como ele era impiedoso e frio, não pode esquecer que era um Comensal e por isso, ela não derramou nenhuma lágrima. Ela não choraria, não conseguiria chorar, por alguém que já havia destruído tantas vidas, por alguém que planejava matar sua família.

-Ah, Gina...- murmurou Draco, no ombro de Gina. – Era meu pai...

Gina deu um beijo no rosto de Draco, e não pode deixar de reparar que ele não estava chorando. _"Deve ser difícil não deixar as emoções irem embora com as lágrimas... é muito pior não chorar...", _ela pensou.

Então ficaram ali, abraçados, tentando não pensar no que acabara de acontecer, esperando o veneno perder o efeito, o que durou meio hora.

-Draco...- chamou Gina – acho que já podemos sair daqui.

Ele levantou o rosto do ombro de Gina e a olhou. Ela nunca poderia ter pensado que veria Draco tão abatido como estava vendo agora. Ele não tinha aquele ar arrogante, nem superior que sempre mantinha, e seus olhos não eram nem frios, nem contentes, nem nada, estavam opacos, não tinha nenhum brilho neles. 

-Nós precisamos conversar. – pelo menos, a voz arrastada permanecia.

Ela não achava que ele estava em condições de conversar. Queria apenas levá-lo dali, pra longe da lembrança de seu pai e deitá-lo numa cama pra que descansasse, ele não parecia nada bem. E aquele lugar, pra Gina, não parecia nada bom pra uma conversa.

-Acho melhor nós voltarmos e...

-Não. – a voz de Draco saiu firme, nada parecida com a aparência dele: acabado.

-Draco, você não me parece bem pra ficar aqui conversando. Ainda mais com... – ela mostrou o corpo de Lucio.

Draco abaixou a cabeça por um momento, parecia estar pensando, indeciso. Mas, então, ele levantou a cabeça, e parecia estar decidido.

-Eu vou chamar a carruagem e logo virão buscá-lo. E a mim também.

Gina sentiu um impacto quando Draco disse que também ia embora, mas ficou calada enquanto observava ele apertando uma pequena pedra verde.

-Acho melhor, já que você deseja conversar agora, colocar algum feitiço aqui, pois talvez os garotos podem vir atrás de mim, já faz um bom tempo que saí para colher cogumelos...

Draco concordou com a cabeça e conjurou algumas proteções pra que ninguém os visse, como aqueles antitrouxas que muitos bruxos usam. 

Então, ele puxou Gina pra um pouco mais longe do local onde estavam, pra não ter que ficarem encontrando a toda hora a imagem de Lucio caído no chão, morto. Sentaram-se um de frente ao outro. Draco parecia muito decidido no que iria falar e Gina estava começando a ficar com medo disso.

-Eu gosto muito de você, Gina. Não quero ficar longe. – ele começou.

Gina achava que Draco iria dizer que não queria mais estar com ela, que estava arrependido de tê-la salvado, mas não, ele estava afirmando que gostava dela, que iriam ficar juntos, assim ela pensou.

-Eu também, Draco, muito. –ela sorriu e segurou sua mão, estava muito fria, como sempre. E apesar dela se declarar também, Draco não deu um sorriso, não mudou sua expressão.

-Eu tomei uma decisão, uma coisa que pode mudar nossas vidas. Uma coisa que _vai_ mudar nossas vidas.

-Qual? – ela perguntou, não estava gostando do jeito sério que ele estava levando aquela conversa, não mesmo.

-Esses dias atrás, eu estava muito indeciso, como você pode perceber. Meu pai sempre havia dito que eu seria um Comensal, eu sempre quis ser um, mas de uns anos pra cá isso me pareceu confuso, idiota. Por que eu teria que seguir um bruxo que pode me matar a qualquer momento, que não terá piedade de mim? Eu fiquei me perguntando isso até ontem à noite. Então, quando eu acordei esta manhã, e vi que alguém iria morrer, quem quer que fosse, vi que não queria ter essa responsabilidade. Não que eu me importe, nunca liguei pra ninguém, até você aparecer. Eu não me importo que as pessoas morram, mas naquela hora eu não queria que elas morressem por minhas mãos,  não me pareceu justo – ele fez um esforço pra dizer esta palavra – acabar com a vida de alguém sem motivos...

-Não é justo. Todo mundo merece viver, todo mundo.

-Foi por isso, Gina, que eu decidi, hoje de manhã, que não seria um Comensal, que não valia a pena.

Gina via que aos poucos o brilho dos olhos de Draco voltavam, mas ainda pareciam tão distantes... Indecifráveis.

-Você está certo, não vale a pena matar pessoas inocentes.

-Mas meu pai acreditava que sim.

-Oh, Draco, ele...- ela não sabia o que dizer – ele estava obcecado por poder.

-Também. Mas ele acreditava em Voldemort, sacrificava sua vida por ele. Ele queria poder ser alguém maior, ter mais poder.

-Não precisamos de poder, de sermos superiores a todos, Draco. Temos o amor, temos que conviver unidos, não brigando entre si. 

-Amor. Há algum tempo eu diria que isto nunca existiu, que era uma bobagem, mas agora, depois que te conheci, não posso mais negar que exista... Mas...

-Mas?

-Eu matei meu pai, Gina. O desejo dele era que eu me tornasse um Comensal, sempre foi.

-Eu sei que seu pai achava que isto era uma coisa boa, Draco, mas você mesmo viu que não é. Então porque está ai, dizendo tanto que ele acreditava em Voldemort, que  seu pai queria que você fosse?

-Porque eu vou ser um. – a voz de Draco já não estava mais fria e séria como antes, ele falava, agora, como Gina como sempre havia falado, mostrando o que sentia. Mas ela desejou, que naquela hora, ele estivesse falando sem sentimento nenhum. Assim ela podia pensar que ele estaria mentindo; mas ela sabia que não estava.

-Você – sua voz falhou um pouco – você disse agora pouco que decidiu não ser um.

-Disse, mas isso foi antes de matar meu pai. Agora eu irei fazer o que ele desejava.

-Draco! Você não matou seu pai. Você... Você me salvou...apenas isso. Não havia nada a ser feito.

-Oras, Gina! Ele estava aclamando para ser salvo. Ele nunca me deixaria morrer ali, sem fazer nada e eu simplesmente lhe pedi perdão e o abandonei. Eu tenho que fazer algo pelo meu pai, já que eu o deixei morrer, já que eu o matei.

-E você acha que seguindo Você-Sa... – _"Oras, eu não tenho que ter medo de um nome"_ – Volde...Voldemort você fará jus ao seu pai? Você só estará se prejudicando, e a muito outros também.

-Eu estarei fazendo o que meu pai sempre quis, seguindo quem meu pai sempre seguiu e confiou. Eu só perderei você, Gina... – ele encarou-a, realmente não queria deixar Gina, não depois de tudo aquilo para salvá-la. – A não ser que você...

-Que eu?

-Que você se torne uma Comensal, que venha comigo.

Gina demorou um pouco para absorver o que Draco havia lhe dito. _"Ser uma Comensal, se unir a Voldemort?"._

-Draco até hoje eu ainda tenho pesadelos com aquele Tom Riddle. Até hoje eu ainda não consigo pegar num diário sem tremer e você acha que eu me uniria a Voldemort? – ela estava espantada consigo mesma por conseguir contar pra alguém que ainda tinha medo de Riddle, e estava contente por não ter mais medo de dizer Voldemort. Talvez tivesse medo sim, mas já conseguia pronunciar o nome tão temido.

Draco viu que os olhos de Gina, apesar de mostrar um pouco de insegurança, estavam com uma crescente fúria. Ele não tinha imaginado que Gina ficaria assim tão nervosa.

-Você pode esquecer isso, Gina. Não é por querer servir ao Lord, é para ficar ao meu lado, pra podermos viver juntos.

-Pra ficarmos junto não é necessário nos unirmos a ele. – Gina rangia os dentes, de tão brava com Draco – Basta apenas você desistir da idéia idiota de querer se juntar a ele e ficarmos juntos. 

-Não é simples, Gina! Voldemort já pensa que eu irei ser um Comensal da Morte, ele já me considera um. E se eu de repente abandoná-lo, ele não aceitará calmamente. Ainda mais se ele souber que estou com você. É possível nos matar.

-Então lute contra ele! Torne-se um Auror lute para que ele seja derrotado, para que não hajam mais pessoas mortas.

-Danem-se as pessoas, Gina. Eu estou falando de você e eu. Estou dizendo que eu vou ser um Comensal, que vou fazer o que meu pai quer. Pra mim, agora, nada está acima do meu Lord, Gina, nada. Estou dizendo que quero que você se junte a mim.

-E se eu disser que eu não vou me juntar a você, Draco Malfoy? E se eu perguntar se eu estou acima do seu Lord, se o nosso amor está acima dele, o que você responderá?

Draco ficou confuso com aquela pergunta. Na cabeça dele, Gina o seguiria. Por ele saber que ela gostava muito dele, nunca pensou que ela não aceitaria, que ela o faria ter que pensar novamente se valia à pena ir para o lado das trevas. Ele se viu sem resposta. Já escolhera Gina uma vez, a escolheria de novo?

-Eu... Eu não sei.

Gina baixou a guarda. Sua voz se tornou calma e seus olhos eram novamente doces, como Draco se lembrava.

-Então, Draco. Se você está indeciso é porque não tem certeza do que quer. Pense é melhor ficarmos juntos, eu e você, não com um bruxo no nosso caminho.

-Meu pai e minha mãe estavam bem juntos, e seguindo Voldemort...

-Eles acreditavam numa mesma coisa. Você não está certo se quer isso e eu tenho certeza de que não quero. Draco, - ela o encarou, os olhos castanhos brilhando – não vale a pena. Fique comigo.

**Tease me, by holding out your hand**

_Me provoque, estendendo sua mão_

-Talvez isso seja melhor... – Draco estava quase se rendendo a Gina. Ela estava o convencendo de que a vida junto dela sem Voldemort seria melhor, ele não teria que servi-lo quando ele quisesse, nem teria que ficar matando pessoas a toda hora, parecia bom.

-É o melhor, Draco.

Então, fascinado pelos olhos castanhos de Gina, lhe chamando, não agüentou mais e a beijou. Ele tinha esquecido como era bom ter Gina em seus braços, a presença quente dela, se tivesse se lembrado disso nunca teria pensado na possibilidade de sair de perto dela. Mas, então, sem saber porque, veio a Draco uma vontade abrir os olhos, uma coisa que ele achava idiota durante o beijo, mas o fez. Então, ele acabou vendo o que não devia: o corpo de seu pai, ao longe, estendido no chão. E do nada ele largou Gina.

-Não.

-O que foi, Draco?

-Eu não posso, Gina. Meu pai queria e eu vou fazer o que ele desejava.

-Draco, eu não tô entendendo...

Draco estava novamente sério, como no começo da conversa, parecia que não tinha sentimentos, emoções.

-Vou ser um Comensal. Você queria vir comigo ou não. Eu não vou desistir.

**Then leave me, or take me as I am**

_Então me deixe, ou me aceite como eu sou_****

-Mas Draco…

-Você virá comigo, Gina? 

-E…eu… não sou importante pra você?

Novamente ele parecia meio incerto do que iria dizer, mas desta vez não voltou atrás.

-É muito importante pra mim, Gina. Mas eu não posso conviver com essa culpa... Meu pai quis dessa maneira... Eu vou seguir Voldemort...

Gina esqueceu as lágrimas que estavam querendo cair e se irritou novamente.

-Você não é culpado pela morte de seu pai. Ele próprio causou sua morte e se você se senti culpado, não vai ser se unindo aquele bruxo maldito e matando mais gente que vai melhorar sua situação!

-Você não entende!

-Eu entendo que você quer estragar sua vida, Draco. Não faça isso... Por favor....

-Gina – ele segurou Gina pelos braços e falou calmamente – eu vou seguir o caminho que meu pai queria, eu devo isso a ele já que o matei. Talvez não tenha matado, como você diz, mas o deixei morrer, o que não é diferente. Já está decidido, não tente mudar.

Gina não agüentou e começou a chorar. Ela o abraçou, ainda brava por ele querer ir para as trevas, mas a idéia de que iria perde-lo era mais forte e doía mais.

-Oh, Draco, você é um tolo. Eu nunca deveria ter gostado de você, nunca.

-Não me arrependo de ter salvado você. Eu não conseguiria mesmo conviver com sua morte, não mesmo. Te amo.

-Ah, Draco... Não quero me separar de você...

-Venha comigo, então, Gina. Não é tão difícil assim.  

-Não posso, não mesmo. – falou soluçando.

-Isso é um adeus, Weasley...? – ele falou lentamente.

-É...  É um adeus, Malfoy.

Então, se beijaram. As lágrimas de Gina escorrendo pelo rosto de Draco. O último beijo por um longo tempo. Dois mundos diferentes se separando novamente, seguindo caminhos opostos. 

Eles já podiam ouvir ao longe o ruir das rodas da carruagem chegando, era mesmo _adeus_. Viveriam sempre marcados por um amor tão complicado e difícil de se viver. Estariam sempre estigmatizados.

**We live our lives on different sides,**

_Vivemos nossas vidas de maneiras diferentes_****

**But we keep together you and I**

_Mas continuamos juntos, você e eu_****

**Just live our lives, stigmatized**

_Apenas vivemos nossas vidas, estigmatizadas_

-Estou morrendo de fome… Onde se meteu, Gina? – reclamava novamente Rony.

-E eu estou preocupado, onde as duas podem ter ido? Já rodamos este bosque inteiro. Nem sinal.

-Falou certo, Harry. Rodamos, pois nem Rony sabe por onde estamos indo, creio que estamos andando em círculos.

-Claro que não! – falou Rony, indignado – Eu conheço este bosque como ninguém! Brinquei muito com Fred e Jorge aqui, eles me traziam e depois eu ficava perd... Ah, deixa pra lá. Mas olha – ele apontou o dedo – a gente não tinha passado por aquele monte negro ali.

-O que é aquilo? – perguntou Mione.

-Vamos lá ver. 

Os três foram em direção ao monte negro e logo que se aproximaram descobriram que era Cho Chang amarrada numa árvore, com vestes muito estranhas.

-Quem fez isso com Cho? – Harry estava apreensivo – Vamos soltá-la.

-Espere, Harry. – falou Mione – Olhe as roupas dela! 

-Parecem, parecem de... – Rony estava meio indeciso se terminava sua frase já que a cara de Harry era de incredulidade.

-Parecem de Comensal.

Os três amigos se viraram para verem quem falara e deram de cara com Gina. Mas não a Gina que estava sentada com eles no café da manhã. Era uma Gina com as vestes sujas, os cabelos embaraçados e com algumas folhas, o rosto mais pálido do que o normal e sem os costumeiros olhos brilhantes. Ela não parecia mais igual, havia algo que tinha mudado, parecia mais confiante, mais corajosa. Não parecia mesmo a Gina meiga e tímida que havia saído para colher cogumelos.

-Vo...você está bem? – Harry mal conseguiu falar.

-Estou, Harry. Mas acho que você não vai estar quando eu lhe contar algo sobre sua namoradinha...

=*=

-Por favor, Srta. Weasley. – a voz de Cornélio Fudge, ecoou pela enorme sala que estava tão silenciosa que parecia vazia, já que só o que se escutava era os passos de Gina indo para a cadeira ao centro. 

Ela estava como coração batendo a mil, já que nunca estivera em um julgamento, nem nunca pensara que deporia em um. Encarou os cinco bruxos que estavam a sua frente, entre eles Dumbledore e o Ministro, e agradeceu que não precisasse ter que ficar de frente para as pessoas que estavam atrás de si, iria se sentir muito intimidada com tantos olhos a julgá-la.

-Conte-nos o que aconteceu, Srta. Weasley – falou Dumbledore com sua voz calma e seus olhos bondosos de sempre.

Gina começou a contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes, desde quando ela foi pega por Cho Chang até quando ela encontrou o irmão com os amigos. Ela já não parecia tão nervosa como estava antes, pois os olhos calmos de Dumbledore haviam lhe tranqüilizado.

E não muito longe de onde Gina estava, Draco a escutava atento. Ele se basearia no depoimento de Gina para dar o seu. Se ela dissesse a verdade ele admitiria tudo, mas se ela inventasse outra coisa pra que não se comprometesse, ele também iria concordar, só se, é claro, não lhe prejudicasse.

Mas apesar de seus esforços para se concentrar apenas nas palavras, Draco não pode deixar de ver como Gina estava mais bonita. Eles não se viam desde o dia da morte de seu pai e isso já fazia dois meses. E ele também não pode deixar de notar, assim como muitos que Gina parecia menos tímida, mais confiante em si mesma, e ele ficou feliz internamente por ela estar melhorando já que ele continuava na mesma.

**I can feel the blood rushing through my veins**

_Eu posso sentir o sangue correndo nas minhas veias_****

**When I hear your voice, driving me insane**

_Quando ouço sua voz, me deixando louco_****

**Hour after hour day after day**

_Hora após hora, dia após dia_****

**Every lonely night that I sit and pray**

_Em cada noite solitária que eu sento e rezo_****

Sempre pensava em Gina e se talvez não tivesse sido melhor ter ficado com ela. Mas logo vinha a lembrança de seu pai e Draco voltava a achar que escolhera o caminho certo, ser um Comensal. E ele já estava com a marca negra no braço. Voldemort fizera questão de oficializar logo a entrada de Draco ao seu grupo e também disse que ficou muito penalizado com a perda de um Comensal como Lucio. Draco pouco acreditou, mas isso não mudou sua decisão em servir a ele.

Ele viu que Gina estava terminando o seu depoimento. Ela relatara exatamente o que aconteceu, pelo menos a parte que ela sabia. Só omitira a roupa de Draco, que era de Comensal e que sabia que ele se tornaria um. _"Ela tentou me proteger, ah, Gina..."_.

Gina sabia que Draco estaria ali no julgamento também, já que ele teria que depor, mas não o tinha visto até àquela hora, e quando foi voltar ao seu lugar viu o brilho de cabelos platinados e sabia que só havia um assim, o de um Malfoy. 

Ela soube que o próximo depoimento seria o dele, mas não queria ficar ali por mais nenhum segundo. Não estava agüentando o clima tenso que havia na grande sala, então saiu de lá discretamente.

Já era noite, e céu estava como Gina gostava: sem nuvens, mostrando o brilho das estrelas. Ela ficou tão distraída observando os astros, que nem percebera que havia passado meia hora.

-Nesses tempos, com Voldemort voltando, não é seguro ficar sozinha sonhando com estrelas, Weasley.

Gina nem precisou se virar para saber que o dono da voz arrastada era Draco. 

-Já terminou seu depoimento?

-Já. Agora será o trio perfeito. – disse, enquanto se sentava ao lado dela, em um banco.

-Trio perfeito?

-É, Potter o heróizinho, Granger a sabichona e Weasley o companheiro fiel. Pra mim são o cabeça rachada, a sangue-ruim e o lombriga vermelha, mas já que preferem chamar eles assim...

Ela não pode deixar de rir da graça de Draco, mesmo sendo de seu irmão e amigos que ele falava.

-Foi difícil pra Harry engolir a idéia de que Cho era uma Comensal.

-Pra mim também. Aquela chinesa metida a besta não merecia a honra de servir ao Lord... Não sei como ele a aceitou...

-Honra?

Draco deu de ombros.

-Já tentou se suicidar de saudades minhas? – perguntou.

-Ainda não. Sabe, Harry tem andado tão carente e eu também, então...

-Ah, Gina Weasley, você já me trocou por Potter? – falou tentando parecer indignado.

-Você sabe que não, Draco. Eu não...

-Eu sei. Você sabe que eu não considero o que você disse. Podemos ficar...

-Não. Não quero ficar junto de você sabendo que você pode ser ordenado a me matar a qualquer hora, ou matar minha família. – _"Iria ser ótimo acabar com sua família", _ele pensou – Melhor ficarmos separados, Draco.

-Você que quer, Gina. Nós poderíamos continuar juntos, mesmo eu sendo você-sabe-o-quê! – ele falou irônico.

**We'll live our lives, we'll take the punches every day**

_Viveremos nossas vidas, levaremos socos todos os dias_****

**We'll live our lives I know we're gonna find our way**

_Viveremos nossas vidas, eu sei que acharemos um jeito_

-Não com a profissão que eu escolhi. – ela falou séria.

-E qual é?

-Acho que já está na hora do depoimento de Cho Chang, e este eu não quero perder. – ela fugiu.

-Então vamos.

Eles entraram novamente na sala, tentando ser discretos. Mas algumas pessoas cochicharam curiosas, querendo saber se o romance dos dois continuava, já que não disseram nada no depoimento e nem era necessário contar o que aconteceu no tempo em que Lucio morreu até Gina encontrar com o trio.

-Eu aposto que ela vai implorar perdão. – falou Gina, se sentando.

Draco estranhou o jeito diferente de Gina, normalmente ela ficaria com dó de Cho, ou então não faria comentários irônicos sobre ela.

-Disto todo mundo sabe.

O depoimento de Cho foi totalmente o contrário do de Draco e Gina. Ela distorceu os fatos, disse que Draco era um Comensal e que Lucio fora assassinado, apesar de nem estar lá na hora do ocorrido.

-Srta. Chang, - falou Fudge - a senhorita não pode afirmar que Sr. Malfoy fora assassinado já que não estava no lugar do fato. E são necessárias provas para culpar Draco Malfoy de também ser um Comensal, já que ninguém que depôs aqui hoje fez esta acusação.

-Claro que ele é um Comensal, ele me amarrou, e me vestiu para me incriminar. Eu estava apenas indo procurar Gina Weasley e ele me pegou.

-A srta. não havia dito que entrou na floresta porque Virginia Weasley a influenciou a ir atrás de um estranho barulho? Agora esta dizendo que foi procurá-la?

-NÃO IMPORTA! – Cho gritou – Eu sou inocente, não sou uma Comensal. – ela começou a chorar. – Vocês têm que acreditar...

-Devido às circunstâncias, nós só podemos acreditar no que dizem as Srtas. Weasley e Granger e o Srs. Malfoy, Weasley e Potter. E condená-la a Azkaban. – finalizou Fudge.

-Não!!! Vocês não podem fazer isso comigo. – ela correu até onde Harry e os outros estavam sentados e agarrou as pernas dele. – Harry, querido, fale pra eles que eu não sou das trevas, diga que você me ama, eu sou sua namorada, Harry!

-Você me enganou, Cho. Pessoas como você merecem Azkaban, eu sinto muito.

Cho cansada de implorar se levantou e antes que alguém pudesse tirá-la de perto, cuspiu na cara de Harry. 

-Você matou Cedrico e sou eu que mereço Azkaban? Todos pensam que você é o herói, mas você não é nada Harry. Eu te odeio, você destruiu minha vida!

E a Sra. Weasley que estava perto se ofendeu com o cuspe. Ela se levantou de sua cadeira, apesar do esforço inútil de Arthur para mantê-la sentada, foi até a chinesa e começou a lhe dar bolsadas. E olha que a bolsa de uma bruxa com sete filhos não é nada leve, nem pequena.

-Você vai aprender com umas boas palmadas a ter educação, garota! – ela falava – Eu sabia que você não servia ao Harry. 

Bem perto dali, Draco estava se divertindo com a cena.

-Olha, olha, ela vai acertar a barriga agora!

-Não acho graça nisso, Malfoy. É minha mãe ali.

-Fique contente, Gina. Os gordos braços de sua mãe estão servindo para algo – ele ria.

Gina ignorou os comentários de Draco e viu aliviada que estavam tirando Cho de lá. Ela tinha medo que, se não tirassem logo a chinesa, sua mãe também seria mandada a Azkaban por tê-la matado a bolsadas.

E Draco, que parecia meio chateado com a cena acabando, perguntou a Gina, distraído:

-A propósito, qual a profissão que você escolheu?

-Uma coisa simples: Auror.

Meia dúzia de pessoas se viraram pra ver quem era que tinha acabado de cair da cadeira ao lado de uma sorridente ruiva.

**We're gonna live our lives**

_Vamos viver nossas vidas_****

**Gotta live our lives**

_Temos que viver nossas vidas_****

**Stigmatized**

_Estigmatizados_


	13. A primeira perda de Gina

Capítulo 13 – A primeira perda de Gina 

Gina gostou de se sentir responsável por aqueles pequenos bruxos que entravam assustados em Hogwarts, gostava de ser sempre procurada quando havia um problema e gostava mais ainda quando era chamada a sala de Dumbledore e podia ficar admirando os estranhos objetos que estavam em todo o canto na sala. Mas passado um mês que ela tinha ido ao julgamento de Cho Chang, ou seja, dois meses que Gina estava como Monitora-Chefe, ela estava cansada de ter sempre que estar atenta a tudo, gostava de ajudar os outros, mas não estava se dedicando tanto assim, esquecia algumas anotações ali, dava as senhas erradas, andava muito distraída e suas notas já não eram tão boas, pois ela não estava conseguindo estudar tanto como no ano anterior.

Tudo por causa de um certo Comensal da morte de cabelos platinados. Pois sempre Gina pedia informações a Dumbledore sobre o que os Comensais estavam fazendo, ou sobre Voldemort, ele sempre lhe dizia mesma coisa: 'Voldemort continua escondido e os Comensais estão agindo muito discretamente'. 

_"Claro... Quando que eu desconfiaria que Draco tinha planos de ser um? Eles são discretos demais..."_, ela pensava apreensiva. Mas não podia fazer nada já que ele escolhera aquele caminho, já que ela ainda estava estudando. _"Mas assim que eu sair daqui vou me tornar Auror... ah, se vou!"_.

Então, num sábado de novembro, já perto do feriado de Natal, quando Dumbledore a chamou na sala, Gina viu a oportunidade perfeita para lhe falar.

-Diretor...

-Entre, Srta. Weasley.

-O senhor me chamou aqui?

-Sim. – por um instante Gina pareceu ver pena nos olhos brilhantes do professor, que logo sumiu – A senhorita tem algo a me falar?

Gina se perguntou como ele sabia que ela queria dizer algo. Sempre achara aquele sábio bruxo, sentado a sua frente, fantástico e novamente ele estava lhe mostrando que não era um velhinho qualquer.

-Tenho, professor. Ano passado me esforcei muito estudando pra que eu pudesse ter o cargo de Monitora, estudei como nunca havia feito e Hermione me ajudou um bocado também. – Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça – Queria ser Monitora para me sentir útil em algo, ter alguma responsabilidade e isto são coisas que os Monitores tem. No começou foi ótimo conduzir os alunos novos, que ainda não sabem muito, fornecer as senhas para as entradas das salas comunais, me reunir com os outros Monitores. Mas... Assim que começaram as trocas de senhas, os problemas habituais e diários com alunos perdidos, bagunceiros, está sendo muito difícil pra conciliar a tarefa de Monitora, com a de aluna e, agora que começaram os treinos, de jogadora. E só nós do time pra saber como Colin é terrível como capitão e quer de qualquer jeito ganhar a taça por Harry, já que a perdemos no ano anterior.

-No entanto, Grifinória ganhou novamente a Taça das Casas. – falou Dumbledore, dando um enorme sorriso, afirmando a suspeita de Gina de que ele sempre torcia pela casa do leão, sua antiga morada.

-Sim, ganhamos. Hermione era uma ótima Monitora, tem uma boa parte nos pontos da Taça anterior.

-Mas, então, a senhorita está tendo dificuldades para conciliar as suas tarefas? 

-Sim, professor. Eu tenho me esforçado ao máximo, mas não consigo me dedicar tanto quanto necessário. – _"Claro, Gina, se você se concentrasse mais nessas coisas ao invés de ficar pensando em como está Draco, talvez conseguisse fazer tudo certo" _ela se censurou – Ontem uma aluna da Corvinal veio falar comigo que não estava conseguindo entrar sua sala comunal, já que a estátua que a guarda estava rejeitando a nova senha que passei.  Por sorte, todos estavam nas aulas e eu pude arrumar tudo, mas também tenho perdido a atenção em alguns alunos problemáticos da Lufa-Lufa – _"Nossa, como se parecem com Fred e Jorge" – _e eles estão aprontando mais do que deviam.

-Me parece, srta. Weasley, que anda assumindo mais tarefas do que lhe foram confiadas. Creio que a Monitora da Lufa-Lufa pode cuidar facilmente desses pequenos e a srta pode muito bem passar a senha para o Monitor da Corvinal para que ele a confira antes de passar aos alunos.

-Oh, professor, eu não tencionava tomar a responsabilidade dos outros Monitores, mas me parece certo ajudá-los, já que sou a Monitora-Chefe. Só que a mim, parece que não estou cumprindo muito bem o que me foi resignado, então... – ela hesitou um pouco – eu, hum, queria permissão para passar o cargo de Monitora da Grifinória a outro aluno.

Dumbledore a olhou, por alguns segundos, por trás de seus óculos meia-lua, como se quisesse dar a ela uma chance de voltar atrás, mas Gina se manteve calada, esperando a resposta dele.

-Nós poderíamos... – Gina e ele ouvem batidas na porta. Dumbledore a encarou novamente com os olhos que pareciam reluzir pena e falou, calmamente: - Teremos que interromper nossa conversa. Entrem, por favor.

Pra Gina, era uma surpresa alguém vir à sala agora, mas pareceu a ela, que Dumbledore já esperava quem quer que esteja atrás da porta.

A porta se abriu e a profa McGonagall entrou, dando a Gina um rápido olhar, que ela pode perceber, cheio de pena, como os de Dumbledore; e atrás dela surgiu quem Gina menos esperava.

-Mamãe?

A Sra. Weasley tinha os olhos bastante inchados e vermelhos, mas mantinha um ar de seriedade, que Gina logo percebeu que era fachada para a vontade louca que a mãe tinha de chorar, já que segurava fortemente um lenço.

-Gina, querida. – ela disse enquanto se dirigiu a Gina, que se levantou, curiosa por saber o que a mãe estava fazendo ali.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, mãe? – ela perguntou, enquanto Molly a envolvia com os braços para um abraço apertado.

-Aconteceu, querida. – respondeu em um fio de voz. Gina pode sentir o corpo da mãe tremendo.

-O quê? – perguntou apreensiva enquanto soltava os braços e encarava os olhos castanhos, como os seus, que pareciam estar prestes a desabar em lágrimas.

Mas assim que a Sra. Weasley abriu a boca para falar, a única coisa que se pode ouvir foram sons de lamentos acompanhados das lágrimas que estavam seguras há pouco tempo . 

E a única coisa que Gina pode fazer, foi abraçar a mãe novamente. Ela percebeu que parecia ser penoso falar, o que quer que seja, naquele momento, então simplesmente a acalentou em seus braços, invertendo os papéis. 

E mesmo não sabendo do que se tratava, Gina já começava a sentir uma onda de tristeza lhe invadindo e os seus olhos ficarem úmidos. Estava claro que era uma coisa triste a ser contada, já que sua mãe chorava desesperadamente, o que era raro, e ela tinha notado os olhares de pena e angustia que lhe foram enviados, bem discretos, por Dumbledore e McGonagall.

Ela olhou para a professora, como que perguntando o que acontecera. Mas a professora só lhe lançou um olhar compadecido e ajudou Gina a sentar a mãe em uma cadeira, enquanto Dumbledore conjurava um copo de água.

-Sra. Weasley... – disse, estendo o copo, já que ela dava sinais de que estava conseguindo se controlar.

Gina observava preocupada a mãe tomar em pequenos goles, a água que Dumbledore lhe dera. Ela tentou pensar em algum motivo para ela estar assim tão descontrolada e nervosa, mas não conseguia achar nada de tão grave para a mãe chegar ao estado onde se encontrava. _"Talvez papai... não ele não a largaria, será que Rony...também não. Ah, só podem ser os gêmeos, eles devem ter se metido em alguma confusão. Mas ela não viria aqui só por isso, nem choraria tanto...ai..."_. Ao invés da procura do motivo acalmá-la, já que esta era a intenção quando ela começou a pensar, isso acabou por deixá-la mais nervosa ainda. Então, vendo que nenhum dos dois professores lhe falariam nada e vendo que sua mãe já se controlara suficientemente para falar, ela lhe perguntou novamente:

-O que aconteceu, mamãe? 

Molly pegou a mão de Gina, que se sentou na cadeira ao lado da mãe, e a olhou docemente. Gina achou que ela ia chorar de novo, mas sua mãe passou o lenço pelo rosto e falou, ainda com o fio de voz de antes:

-Car...Carlinhos foi a... atacado – Gina viu que sua mãe não parecia acreditar nas próprias palavras e ela também não estava querendo acreditar e sua mão foi apertando cada vez mais forte a da mãe, enquanto ela parou de falar e soluçou – e...e mo...morreu ontem de noite....- disse e depois caindo no colo de Gina para chorar novamente. 

Gina ficou em completo estado de choque e não estava ciente do corpo de sua mãe tremendo e chorando em seu colo. Ela simplesmente não conseguiu pronunciar nenhuma palavra, nem fazer qualquer movimento e só lhe vinha à cabeça que aquilo não podia ser verdade. Mas se ela não conseguia acreditar, por que seus olhos já estavam derramando lágrimas, enquanto nenhuma outra parte do corpo respondia?

Ela não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali  chorando inconscientemente, até que sentiu o peso que estava em seu colo diminuir e olhos castanhos e muito inchados lhe encararem.

-Querida... – Gina ouviu a mãe dizer e em seguida lhe abraçar – Devemos ir para casa, seu pai está esperando... – e ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

A saída de Hogwarts e a chegada em sua casa foram coisas que Gina não guardou em sua memória, ela estava tão assustada que nem percebeu esses detalhes, fez tudo automaticamente, não estava mesmo acreditando no que lhe havia sido dito. Carlinhos morto, atacado. Parecia uma coisa tão longe e estranha ter algum de seus irmãos mortos, não ver as brincadeiras de Carlinhos, a fascinação dele por aqueles assustadores dragões...

Logo que ela chegou em casa, foi amparada pelos gêmeos, que apesar de também estarem muito abalados, pareciam os mais conscientes naquele momento. Sua mãe foi se juntar a Arthur pra resolver tudo o que se tinha a ser resolvido. Rony, Gui e Percy apenas ficaram sentados na sala, ao lado da lareira apagada, junto de alguns amigos da família como Harry, Mione, Penélope Clearwater e uma amiga de Gui. Todos estavam muito indignados pelo modo como Carlinhos havia partido, modo que Gina ainda não sabia.

=*=

Na noite passada, noite da morte de Carlinhos, Draco Malfoy e Pedro estavam esperando os outros Comensais chegarem ao local marcado.

-Ainda acho muito estranho o modo como seu pai morreu, Draco. – comentou Pedro.

Definitivamente aquele era um assunto que Draco não gostava de comentar, ainda mais com Pedro, um Comensal que ele achava asqueroso por ter aquele horrível braço.

-O que eu poderia ter feito se aquela garota se jogou para dentro de minha proteção? Se eu puxasse meu pai a bolha estouraria e os dois morreriam. – Draco havia dito a Voldemort que Gina entrara em sua proteção, mesmo isso não sendo possível, e que não lhe havia outra alternativa a não ser deixar seu pai de fora.

-É claro, é claro... – Rabicho não é um daqueles Comensais que podemos chamar de inteligente, astuto, mas ele, às vezes, tinha boas idéias e também podia ser esperto e por isso alguma coisa lhe dizia que havia algo errado na morte de Lucio Malfoy.

-Olha, chegaram. – falou Draco, apontando pra uns dezesseis bruxos que apareceram na frente dos dois.

Então, os dezoito comensais seguiram na escuridão, ocultos por suas capas e foram andando por entre árvores e arbustos, indo encontrar com criaturas que normalmente as pessoas costumavam fugir: dragões.

Draco estava realmente entediado com tudo aquilo. Aquela era sua primeira tarefa como Comensal, apesar de ele já estar com a marca há algum tempo. Ele sabia que aquilo fazia parte do enorme plano que Voldemort há muito tinha planejado, mas por que justo ele tinha que estar nele? Oras, ele odiava ter que entrar em uma floresta e ainda mais ter que se meter com criaturas tão ferozes como dragões. Nunca achara que seria tão chato ser um Comensal, Draco sempre teve a impressão de que seu pai nunca parara em casa e sempre ficava tendo incríveis missões: aprisionar trouxas, confundir bruxos, ou simplesmente perturbar algumas comunidades bruxas com ataques surpresas. _"Mas não, eu tenho que vir aqui pra pegar uma meia dúzia de dragões malditos..."_. 

A ordem era pra não causar nenhuma confusão desnecessária, ou seja, não matar nem machucar ninguém. Claro, isto parecia estar totalmente contra os princípios de Voldemort, mas ele ordenara isso para que a captura não chamasse tanta atenção, assim ele poderia agir com mais calma, mas não foi bem assim que aconteceu.

Era muito tarde, então todos os criadores estavam dormindo em seus dormitórios, que não ficavam tão longe do lugar onde os dragões permaneciam. Os dragões também estavam dormindo, mas como são criaturas muito desconfiadas e astutas, logo perceberam que havia algo estranho, apesar de não poderem ver o que era estranho. Logo então, eles começaram a acordar e a fazerem barulhos nada baixos.

Draco e os outros Comensais estavam tentando tirar o feitiço que prendia os dragões. Não era nada fácil, pois era uma barreira muito poderosa, já que os dragões eram criaturas mágicas muito fortes e resistentes a feitiços vindo de pessoas.

_"Por que esses malditos dragões não podem calar a boca?"_, perguntou-se Draco. Ele não ousava falar isso em voz alta, pois não queria que os outros soubessem que ele não estava nada satisfeito em fazer aquilo, por isso também ficou calado em relação ao insuportável calor, apesar de estar muito frio, que ele estava sentindo com os dragões a jogarem chamas em cima deles. Ele ficou preocupado.

-Por que estamos libertando-os? – perguntou a Rabicho que estava ao seu lado – Não seria mais esperto se os desarmássemos primeiro? Assim não seriamos torrados com essas labaredas.

Rabicho parara também de gritar os contra-feitiços e falou a Draco:

-Seria sensato, sim, mas impossível. Essas camadas de proteção, além de assegurar que eles não irão fugir, também os protege de feitiços vindos de fora. Não podemos atacá-los enquanto eles estiverem protegidos. Além do mais, Pilcher – Rabicho acenou com a cabeça para um Comensal um pouco mais à frente – já preparou maldições junto de Voldemort para controlar eles assim que conseguirmos tirar essa barreira.

Draco olhou para o bruxo que Pedro havia apontado. Era o conhecido Noel Pilcher, um dos Comensais preferidos de Voldemort, se este tivesse algum sentimento pra poder ter preferidos. Ele tinha os cabelos muito encaracolados e castanhos bem claros e era uns cinco anos mais velho que Draco. O rosto era bem redondo, apesar de ele ser muito magro, chegando a esquelético, tinha a cor bronzeada e várias vezes Draco se perguntou se ele não tinha alguma origem latina, o que não importava tanto, já que sendo ou não europeu, Draco o odiava.

 Ele era um ótimo Comensal, fazia tudo o que Voldemort mandava e nos tempos em que o Lord estava sumido, ele tinha trabalhado com Dragões também, exatamente naquele local que eles estavam invadindo: a Romênia, e agora estava usando todos os seus conhecimentos para ajudar Voldemort em seu retorno. Mas mesmo sendo tão dedicado a servir Voldemort, Draco sabia muito bem que ele já matara vários Comensais e culpara a outros, também usava de qualquer meio para chegar aonde queria e se achava acima de qualquer Comensal, e era por isso que Draco o odiava. Claro, que as constantes reclamações de seu pai sobre Pilcher também ajudaram um pouco nessa raiva toda pelo jovem Comensal.

Até aí, tudo estava ocorrendo como planejado, ninguém havia aparecido para proteger os dragões, então eles não precisaram atacar os criadores.

Só que, quando eles já estavam terminando de tirar a penúltima camada, puderam ver vários pontos de luz vindo na direção em que estavam. Estava claro que era alguns bruxos usando o _Lumus _e vindo ver o porquê dos dragões fazerem tanto barulho.

Zabini, um outro Comensal, que era veterano e estava comandando a missão falou:

-Galleham, Faoulew, Thouivoul, Malfoy e Rabicho vão até lá e dê um jeito neles enquanto terminamos de tirar a barreira e lembrem-se do que o Lord disse, nada de confusões desnecessárias.

_"Alguma ação, finalmente!"_ Draco pensou.

Então, os Comensais designados foram até os bruxos que estavam se aproximando, com suas devidas capas já tiradas, deixando-os assim, visíveis a qualquer um e foram falar com eles.

Um dos bruxos se aproximou mais do grupo de Comensais e falou:

-São vocês que estão perturbando os dragões? Saibam que esta é uma área privada, não é permitida a entrada sem autorização, muito menos o contato com os animais. Se vocês fizerem o favor de se dirigirem conosco até o escritório, haverá uma punição pela invasão, mas nada de grave, se não reagirem. – o homem, que estava com a cara nada agradável, já que fora acordado bruscamente, parecia falar sério.

Draco e os outros sentiram uma enorme vontade de rirem na cara dele por ter dito que seriam punidos, mas se mantiveram sérios e então, Galleham, que era outro veterano, se adiantou:

-Não estamos fazendo nada demais, apenas levando alguns dragões, que não lhe farão falta nenhuma. Se vocês não reagirem sairemos daqui sem lhe fazerem nenhum mal.

Foi então que os bruxos dos dragões acordaram e perceberam que aqueles não eram bruxos simples invadindo a propriedade por diversão, mas sim Comensais da Morte, servos de Voldemort. 

Draco, que estava atrás dos três Comensais, junto de Faoulew, que também era um Comensal novo, mirou sua atenção em um dos bruxos a sua frente. Ele estava de olho em um que tinha os cabelos muito vermelhos e que lhe faziam lembrar de Gina. _"Claro, qualquer coisa vermelha me faz lembrar de Gina..."_ ele pensou amargurado. Mas nem lhe passou pela cabeça que aquele fosse o irmão de Gina, que ela já havia dito que trabalhava com dragões.

Depois de terem percebido que eram Comensais, os bruxos apertaram mais sua varinhas, em um gesto de defesa e o que parecia o responsável falou:

-Peço novamente que nos acompanhem até o escritório. Dragões são animais muito perigosos e não será nada fácil lidar com eles, desistam dessa idéia e se entreguem.

Galleham desta vez deu uma risada nada amigável e falou mais sério do que da outra vez:

-Nos entregarmos? Desde quando Comensais de Voldemort se entregam? – ele olhou com olhos assassinos para o bruxo a sua frente – Nunca! Vocês são tão ingênuos que pensam isso?

-Vou pedir de novo, ou senão teremos que...

-_Experlliarmus!_ – lançou Galleham.

O bruxo foi lançado a vários metros pra trás e sua varinha foi para no pé do Comensal, que já estava preparado, caso os outros reagissem.

-O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Faoulew.

-Vamos prendê-los com cordas e largá-los aí mesmo. – respondeu ele – Com certeza não deve ser nada difícil.

Mas Gallaham estava totalmente enganado, pois, acostumados a sempre enfrentarem dragões, eles conheciam muito feitiços de defesa e também eram ágeis e espertos, desviando dos ataques que lhe eram lançados. Então, começaram a travar uma luta, cada um dos lados lançando feitiços de ataque e de defesa, mas, por enquanto, nenhum dos Comensais usou magia negra.

Até que, quando Faoulew tinha caído e estava desmaiado, o bruxo que o atacava foi junto do bruxo de cabelos vermelhos e estava o protegendo, enquanto este atacava bravamente Draco. E pra ele estava ficando difícil enfrentar os dois, pois além de Draco ser pouco experiente em batalhas, estava em desvantagem. E, então, quando ele ousou desviar seus olhos dos dois e olhou a sua volta, pra ver um dos criadores caído e os restantes dos Comensais atacando os que sobraram, o bruxo de cabelos vermelhos lhe acertou com um _Expelliarmus_ que fez Draco voar uns três metros pra trás e derrubar sua varinha. Draco viu apreensivo que o outro bruxo estava se preparando pra executar algum feitiço e como defesa, e a única coisa que pode fazer, foi por seus braços em frente ao rosto.

-_Avada Kedavra!_

Draco viu o ruivo a sua frente cair duro no chão, enquanto o outro também era atingindo com a _Maldição da Morte_. Ele olhou para trás e viu quem fora o responsável por isso: Noel Pilcher. Draco se levantou rapidamente e lhe encarou furioso:

-Não era pra você ter matado ninguém! 

-Não me encha, Malfoy. Eu te ajudei, eles iriam lhe atacar, e você todo medroso se escondendo. – Pilcher, fez uma imitação de Draco, o que o deixou mais irritado ainda.

-Não era preciso um _Avada!_ Pode ter certeza que Voldemort ficará irritado com isso.

-O Lord não se irritará com menos dois bruxos covardes no mundo. Aliás, se eu lhe matar também, aposto que ele não se importará.

-Acho que podemos ir embora, – murmurou Galleham, que havia derrotado os outros bruxos e veio falar com os dois – antes que apareçam mais alguém pra nos atrapalhar. Os dragões?

-Já estão sendo transportados. Foi uma coisa muito fácil...

Draco estava abismado.

-Como? Se eu me lembro, há anos atrás, não foi nada fácil domar os dragões quando eles estavam lá em Hogwarts para uma prova do Torneio Tribruxo.

-Claro, eles não haviam usado a maneira certa. Com magia negra, tudo fica mais fácil...

-Ah, claro... – falou Draco, se controlando pra não cair em cima daquele bruxo. _"Como ele consegue ser tão insuportável... Se Potter já não me agüentava, cometeria suicídio se tivesse estudado com este aí..."_.

-Ah, só pra você saber, Malfoy. Eu exterminei um dos Weasley, nós éramos amigos quando eu trabalhava aqui, era tão ingênuo esse aí....Você não gostou? Já ouvi que sua família não se dá bem com a dele...

-É... – foi só o que Draco pode pronunciar. _"Um Weasley? Claro, cabelos vermelhos, só podia ser um Weasley...mas creio que Gina não ficará nada feliz com isso..."_.

=*=

-O quê? – perguntou Gina novamente.

Tinha acabado de voltar do cemitério com sua família, e agora estava em casa, conversando com seu pai e Percy.

-Isso mesmo, Gina. Foram comensais que atacaram Carlinhos e o mataram junto de um outro, enquanto eles roubavam dragões. – falou Percy.

Gina começou a soluçar.

-Não pode ser, não pode...

-Calma Gina querida, tudo ficará bem, acalme-se. –falou Arthur.

-Não! – ela gritou – Vocês não entendem.

Então, soltou-se dos braços de seu pai e correu para seu quarto, se jogando na cama. Toda vez que falavam em Comensais, na cabeça de Gina vinha Draco. E agora..._ "Não... se foram Comensais que atacaram Carlinhos...ah, por favor, me diga que não foi Draco. Eu não poderia perdoá-lo....Ah, Carlinhos..."_. Gina passou o resto da tarde chorando. A dor da morte de Carlinhos já era muito grande, ainda mais quando ela viu o corpo do irmão, inerte no caixão. E agora, lhe vinha a notícia de que ele fora morto por Comensais, quando ela achava que ele havia sido atacado por dragões, e pra Gina ser morto por Comensais, significava ter a possibilidade de Draco tê-lo feito, e com isso Gina sofria em dobro.


	14. Chamas na Floresta Negra

Capítulo 14 – Chamas na Floresta Proibida 

Depois de dois dias Gina voltou para Hogwarts. Agora ela sabia que seria praticamente impossível fazer as coisas certas, pois ela não conseguia de jeito nenhum tirar a dúvida da morte de Carlinhos: teria sido Draco ou não? Então, a primeira coisa que ela fez foi falar com Dumbledore sobre isto e ver se ele já havia pensando se deixava ela sair do cargo.

Como foi esperado, o professor a autorizou a deixar de ser Monitora. Gina sugeriu que Colin fosse o Monitor da Grifinória, mas como Dumbledore achou que ser capitão do time de Quadribol já era bastante coisa pra se fazer, e também se baseando na experiência de Gina de não ter tempo pra nada, ele achou melhor escolher uma outra aluna do ano de Gina que não tivesse compromisso com nada. E os dois também concordaram em escolher o Monitor da Corvinal como Monitor-Chefe, já que ele era bastante responsável. Assim, Gina pode tirar pelo menos uma coisa de sua cabeça, mas isso não diminuiu o peso que ela sentia a toda hora...

E o tempo foi passando. Pra felicidade de Gina, sua mãe, nem ninguém mais apareceu dando lhe outra notícia de morte familiar. Mas ela viu com pesar vários outros alunos se ausentando pela morte de algum parente ou próximo. Estavam mesmo em tempos de guerra.

Ela havia passado o Natal em casa mesmo, e soube que Rony, Hermione e Harry desistiram de fazer o que antes haviam planejado e agora estavam na Academia de Auror em treinamento. Gina não havia contado a ninguém a sua decisão de também ser Auror, mas aquilo, por enquanto, não era importante. Ela queria era encontrar Draco. Mas como? Não tinha coragem de lhe mandar uma carta, não depois de tê-lo rejeitado, depois de dizer que combateria contra ele: mas Gina necessitava saber se fora Draco o responsável pela morte de Carlinhos, ou se pelo menos ele sabia como tinha realmente acontecido. Ela precisava saber.

-Não podemos fazer isso! – disse Draco indignado, mas sem aumentar sua voz.

-Entenda, Draco, já não temos seu pai aqui. – _"Ela vai repetir isso quantas vezes?" _ele se perguntou – Esta mansão é grande demais somente pra duas pessoas, já era pra três também. Mas seu pai nunca quis sair daqui e...

-Eu também não quero, aliás, não vou. Impossível romper anos de tradição. Já está decidido.

-Draco Malfoy, você pode ter dezoito anos, mas eu ainda sou sua mãe.

Já fazia quase uma hora que Draco e Narcisa estavam discutindo sobre o destino que teriam eles e a Mansão Malfoy.

-A senhora pode ter o sobrenome Malfoy, mas não sabe o que é _ser um Malfoy_, não tem esse sangue correndo nas veias, não sente o quanto esta mansão é importante. Papai nunca quis sair daqui e não iria querer que nós saíssemos – _"Talvez se ele tivesse vivo depois do que eu fiz, ele me expulsasse..."_.

-Pense comigo, _querido,_ – Draco sabia que toda fez que sua mãe começava a lhe chamar de querido pausadamente é que ela já estava perdendo a paciência – nós não precisamos vendê-la, nem nada, apenas nos mudamos pra um lugar menor, menos suspeito, mais perto do Lord, só isso.

-Não podemos simplesmente sair daqui e deixar todos esses quadros, artefatos das trevas, largados.

-Deixarei alguns elfos cuidando de tudo, querido, já que de vez em quando será necessário virmos aqui para pegarmos alguma coisa.

-Já estou decidido, eu não saio daqui.

Narcisa fez um gesto de impaciência e foi se sentar numa poltrona perto da lareira.

-Você é realmente um Malfoy, Draco. Como pode ser tão obstinado como seu pai?

Draco deu um sorriso, vendo que sua mãe acabara se rendendo. A idéia de sair daquela mansão, que pra alguns era terrivelmente fria e assustadora, não entrava na cabeça de Draco. Ele pretendia passar o resto de sua vida ali. _"Com quem quer que seja..."_.

-Não há nenhum lugar melhor do que aqui, mãe, não há.

Narcisa parecia nem ouvir o que Draco dizia, seus olhos estavam paralisados no crepitar da lenha na lareira, mas então ela piscou e virando-se para Draco, que estava atrás dela, falou:

-Antes que eu me esqueça, o Lord das trevas marcou uma reunião para amanhã para falarmos sobre o ataque a Hogwarts.

-Ah, sim, o ataque a Hogwarts... – ele repetiu se lembrando de uma certa ruivinha que estudava lá.

Como Colin tanto desejou, a Taça de Quadribol veio para Grifinória, apesar deste ano eles não terem Harry como apanhador, mas sim um garotinho do 5º ano. Fosse por ele, Grifinória nunca teria ganhado este último jogo, já que Sonserina foi quem apanhou o pomo, mas graças aos artilheiros, a casa do Leão ganhou pela vantagem de pontos.

A comemoração poderia ter sido mais alegre, se todos não tivessem receosos a cada passo que davam. Apesar de estarem felizes pela vitória, nos olhos permanecia a tristeza das mortes que eles sabiam estar acontecendo fora do colégio.

E assim foi o ano, muito pior do que o ano seguinte ao que Cedrico foi morto. Aquele foi um ano em que Dumbledore proibiu tudo o que ele poderia tirar dos alunos, mas logo depois de não haver nenhum ataque durante os meses seguintes, tudo voltou a ser normal. 

Só que este ano, em que Gina estava no 7º ano, havia ataques, e tudo era o dobro do que foi naquele: eles não podiam mais sair após o anoitecer, as aulas de Hagrid foram transferidas para dentro do castelo, onde os alunos tinham que ficar apertados em uma sala junto dos bichinhos "mansos" que ele trazia; as aulas nas estufas com a Madame Sprout diminuíram, eram mais práticas do que teóricas e quando eles saíam para as estufas, Hagrid tinha que acompanhar a classe até lá e depois voltar com ela. Houve apenas um passeio a Hogsmeade; os treinos de quadribol só eram realizados com a presença de um professor no campo e a luz do dia. Os alunos só saíam do castelo no sábado à tarde, mas não sem ter sempre um professor olhando por perto – todos odiavam quando era a semana de Snape ficar com eles, o professor parecia ter repugnância ao sol e à alegria dos alunos, então fazia de tudo para tornar a tarde menos alegre, o que não era difícil naqueles tempos.

E assim foi o último ano de Gina. Já não bastava ter que estudar sem os encontros com Draco, sem as trabalhadas de Rony, sem a ajuda de Hermione, e... Ah, OK, sem a amizade de Harry, Gina tinha que ficar encarcerada no castelo.

Tempos depois, as notas dos testes finais haviam sido entregues, a maioria dos alunos já podia tirar esse peso da cabeça, inclusive Gina, que por pouco que não ficou com a nota baixa em DCAT; por sorte ela passou. Amanhã todos poderiam ir embora, volta para suas casas, ficarem perto de seus familiares, coisa que desejavam avidamente. E por terem tido esse ano tenso, resolveram dispensar os alunos nesses dois últimos dias. Assim quem quisesse podia ficar na biblioteca lendo, na sala comunal papeando ou até nos gramados fora de Hogwarts andando até os lugares permitidos.

E foi pelos gramados que Gina resolveu andar. Naquele dia, ela estava especialmente deprimida. Sabia que logo que saísse teria que encarar a dura verdade que por enquanto ela não via: trevas. Ela teve uma idéia de como estava sendo terrível quando passou o Natal em casa, mas daqueles tempos pra cá, as coisas pioraram muito e Gina estava com muito medo de encarar a realidade. Então, ela abandonou as suas companheiras grifinórias faladeiras e ficou caminhando sozinha pelos gramados não ligando se ela era a única aluna a andar sozinha por ali.

Ela resolveu dar uma passada pelas estufas, fazia muito tempo que não olhava algumas plantas engraçadas que havia por lá, talvez fosse a última vez que as veria. Ela olhava por fora, já que algumas plantas não eram muito amistosas para se tocar. E foi quando passava pela estufa três, que Gina sentiu algo lhe agarrando o braço e lhe puxando da pra dentro da sala. Teria gritado por pensar que fosse alguma planta carnívora, mas algo também lhe tampou a boca. Ela já estava se preparando pra tirar o que quer que fosse que estava em seu braço, quando lhe viraram subitamente e ela quase gritou novamente.

-Não! – ele disse tapando-lhe a boca de novo - Você pode chamar atenção.

Gina colocou as mãos nos joelhos e foi recuperando o fôlego. Quando sentiu que tinha ar suficiente pra falar, ela ficou ereta novamente e disse, encarando Draco com ira nos olhos.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – _"Ah, ele não devia estar aqui... não agora que eu estou assim vulnerável, não agora..."_.

Draco, por alguns instantes, perdeu a fala diante da imagem de Gina. Ele não a via fazia quase nove meses, e como ela mudara! Não parecia tanto com aquela menina ingênua e frágil que ele vira naquele dia em que tropeçara na mochila dela. Parecia tão mais madura, as palavras mais decididas, os olhos mais penetrantes, se não fosse por Gina resistir aquele dia, dia da morte de seu pai, Draco a teria agarrado por ali mesmo, fazia tanto tempo que ele não sentia a pele dela contra a sua, sua presença sempre aquecedora. Draco queria terrivelmente tocar nos cabelos de Gina, mas não podia, ela quisera assim, não podia.

-Eu estava preocupado – falando assim, nem lhe parecia que havia a admirado a segundos atrás, ele parecia até meio desinteressado – por seu irmão.

Uma onda de tristeza invadiu Gina; ela se esqueceu de como era bom ter Draco ao seu lado. Agora, lhe parecia que era terrível vê-lo e lembrar que ele fazia parte de um grupo que destruía vidas, que destruíra a vida de seu irmão.

-Você – ela tinha medo de lhe perguntar aquilo e ele lhe responder afirmativamente – sabe quem o matou?

-Sei. – ele estava ficando com medo que ela desmaiasse, não havia cor em seu rosto – Eu estava lá.

Gina se apoiou em uma mesa ao seu lado e foi aí que ela percebeu que estava dentro da estufa das mandrágoras e ficou preocupada com isso.

-Ma...Malfoy! – ela falava baixo – Olha onde você nos trouxe, se alguma dessas mandrágoras acordar...

Era duro pra ele a ouvir dizer Malfoy ao invés do habitual Draco, que ele tanto gostava de ouvir com a voz dela, como também era difícil pra ele dizer Weasley, ao invés de Gina.

-Não se preocupe, elas estão cobertas pela terra, não há perigo de ouvirmos os gritos de nenhuma.

Gina não ficou nem um pouco tranqüila, se esta foi a intenção de Draco. Ela estava mais apreensiva, já que notava que nem todas as mandrágoras estavam totalmente cobertas.

=*=

Não muito longe dali, um grupo de dez dragões, trazidos não se sabe como, começava a tacar fogo na tão negra Floresta Proibida. Era impossível de se ver, mas havia cerca de dez bruxos em cada dragão, bruxos com vestes muito negras e com uma capa com um inconfundível capuz, eram Comensais da Morte. As chamas dos dragões eram tão grandes que podiam alcançar várias árvores de uma vez, fazendo com que o trabalho fosse mais rápido.

Com tudo em fogo, logo os habitantes estranhos da temida floresta começaram a correr por todos os lados para escaparem das chamas que acabavam com qualquer tipo de vida por ali. 

Também não demorou muito pra que os alunos de Hogwarts percebessem o que estava ocorrendo e começassem a correr para dentro do castelo, onde achavam que estariam protegidos.

E na floresta, quando unicórnios, lobos, vampiros, aranhas, centauros, e os mais variados tipos de animais mágicos, tentavam escapar saindo debaixo das árvores em chama, logo eram pegos por ataques de comensais, que estavam estrategicamente posicionados para que não sobrasse nenhum bicho sequer vivo. Voldemort planejara isso nos mínimos detalhes, então, não havia como dar nada errado. E ele podia observar tudo, vendo de cima de um enorme dragão negro, que vinha por último, apenas trazendo Voldemort e alguns Comensais.

Do lado da floresta que dava pra Hogwarts, não havia Comensais, então, algumas criatura conseguiram escapar por lá. Uma enorme aranha, seguida de outras também não muito pequenas, iam em direção a cabana do guarda-caças pedir socorro. 

Hagrid se encontrava dormindo, pois passara uma longa manhã plantando legumes em sua horta e agora estava descansando. Mas logo quando ouviu Canino latindo e rangendo para a porta, ele despertou e viu que estranhos barulhos vinham de fora. Abriu a porta rapidamente, e se encheu de felicidade ao ver o seu "bichinho de estimação" da infância ali, com alguns de seus familiares. Mas logo sua alegria sumiu dando lugar ao desespero por ver mais além das aranhas: a Floresta Proibida em chamas.

Ele, rapidamente, mandou Aragogue pra detrás de sua casa, onde ela ficaria protegida das chamas. Hagrid olhou desesperado as criaturas que tentavam escapar com vida do fogo, ele sabia que precisava ajudar. E foi o que fez.  Enquanto se preparava pra sair ele chamava insistentemente Canino, mas o cão não parecia. Sem paciência pra continuar a chamá-lo, Hagrid começou a procurar pelo cão e não foi difícil encontrá-lo. Ele estava escondido, tremendo debaixo da cama, provavelmente vira Aragogue e devia estar com medo. Hagrid até tentou puxá-lo para fora, mas parecia impossível tirar o cão dali, mesmo com sua enorme força.

Desistindo de levar Canino junto, ele saiu de sua cabana. A primeira coisa que fez foi olhar em direção ao castelo. Foi aliviado, que Hagrid viu que não havia muitos alunos por ali, e o que ainda restavam corriam para dentro do castelo. Então ele foi para dentro da Floresta. Sabia que deveria falar com Dumbledore, mas é claro, que o sábio bruxo já devia estar sabendo do incêndio, já que era impossível de não se ver. Ele continuou indo adentro, pois seus amigos da Floresta precisavam dele, agora mais do que nunca.

Ele não precisou andar muito pra encontrar um unicórnio com a pata queimada e em carne viva. Hagrid rapidamente o pegou nos braços e com o sangue prateado escorrendo entre suas mãos, já que criatura também estava cheia de cortes, ele correu até sua cabana e o deixou perto de onde estavam as aranhas. 

E Hagrid foi indo assim, cada vez mais entrando Floresta adentro, onde o fogo estava pior e onde havia mais criaturas machucadas. E no momento em que Hagrid voltou-se para a Floresta, dando as costas para um pequeno diabrete que ele havia trazido, vários Comensais começaram a aparecer, vindos pelos lados da Floresta. Mas Hagrid nem os notara, pois já estava Floresta adentro de novo e mal olhava pros lados, compenetrado em tirar o maior número de criaturas vivas dali.

Os Comensais, não tendo ninguém pra impedi-los, começaram a matar, não só os bichos que escapavam correndo das chamas, mas também os que Hagrid havia salvado há pouco. Eles agiam rápido, não dando tempo de defesa a criatura, usando magia negra muito forte, pois sabiam que se hesitassem ou se usassem feitiços simples, as criaturas mágicas poderiam revidar ou simplesmente não morrer, já que eram muito resistentes. Mas infelizmente, todos estavam sendo abatidos.

Quanto a Hagrid, não se viu mais. Talvez tenha sido envolto pelas chamas, ou senão algum galho em fogo lhe caiu, fazendo-o perder os sentidos. Ninguém sabe ao certo o que aconteceu, só se sabe que ele nunca mais voltou depois que deixou o pequeno diabrete, e que ele arriscou a vida pelas criaturas que ele tanto amava. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, pois ele não viu que os animais que ele havia salvado estavam agora mortos pelas mãos dos Comensais.

=*=

Gina desviou sua atenção das plantas e voltou a encarar Draco. _"Ele está preocupado comigo pela morte de meu irmão...ele deve estar se sentindo culpado...não! Foi ele então..."._

-Dra...Malfoy, – Draco quase sorriu ao ver que Gina quase o tratou com intimidade – foi você?

-O quê? Se fui eu que matei seu irmão? – Se Gina achou que ele tinha algum remorso, só que ela descartou por completo essa idéia, já que ele falava tão espontâneo, despreocupado, mas sem perder o tom formal que agora um usava com o outro.

-Sim, você o matou ou não?

-Eu posso dizer que dei uma ajuda. – as pernas de Gina fraquejaram e ela se apoiou novamente na mesa ao seu lado – O idio, quer dizer, o seu irmão foi morto por tentar me atacar. Aquele nojento do Pilcher não pode deixar de resistir em lançar umas maldições, mesmo o Lord ordenando que ninguém fosse morto.

-Não foi você então? – Draco balançou a cabeça.

Gina sentiu um enorme alívio ao saber disso e conseguiu ficar em pé novamente, sem precisar se apoiar em nada. Mas então Draco veio com outra pergunta que a deixou novamente consternada:

-Por que uma Auror?

-O quê? – ela estava meio distraída, ainda absolvendo a idéia de que Draco não era culpado de nada.

-Por que você quer ser uma Auror? – ele perguntou novamente.

-Porque... – Foi aí que Gina se deu conta. Ela não sabia o porquê. Havia falado aquilo no dia do julgamento de Cho Chang sem pensar e sem saber acabou mantendo a idéia em sua cabeça. – Por quê?

-É, Gina Weasley, por que você quer arriscar sua vida por uma causa perdida? Por que você não desiste dessa idéia de querer enfrentar coisas que você nem imagina como são aterradoras, por que você quer estar do lado oposto ao meu?

-Porque...-Gina não sabia o que responder, mas então ela olhou para Draco. Os olhos estavam frios... Frios como quando ela os conheceu. Sabia que ele nunca mais seria o mesmo. Ele perdera um pouco do que era quando estava com ela, pois ninguém que se envolve com Voldemort pode voltar a ser como era novamente.

-Ah, entendi. Você estava mentindo aquele dia, não quer ser uma Auror, falou isso pra eu desistir de ser Comensal, pra eu pedir pra você voltar comigo...foi isso, não?!

-Não. Serei Auror porque – agora Gina nem pensou nas palavras, elas simplesmente saiam – algo me diz que já que você está fazendo o mal, eu tenho que fazer algo pra deter isso e fazer o bem. Não sei, mas tenho que redimir o que você faz fazendo o contrário, tentando te mostrar que não vale a pena...lutando pelo que eu acredito.

-Você acredita em amor? – Draco a pegou desprevenida com aquela pergunta.

-Sim, mas...

-Nós nos amávamos naquele dia, acho que ainda nos....- ele não conseguiu terminar a frase – Pois então, se você acredita em amor, por que não lutou por ele naquele dia?

Gina ficou indignada.

-Claro que eu lutei. Não deixei você ir embora com as mãos cruzadas, eu insisti pra que você ficasse comigo, eu lhe julguei, briguei pra lhe mostrar que você estava errado, mas você escolheu o outro lado, você!

-Esses sentimentos compartilhados não se misturam com de que lado a gente está, Weasley, não importa pelo que a gente luta.

-Claro que importa. Como você quer que eu continue junto de você sabendo que você pode matar minha família a qualquer momento; sabendo que você pode matar _qualquer um_; sabendo que aquele bruxo maldito só vai querer causar transtornos e _você _vai ajudá-lo nisso; sabendo que você está lançando maldições que lhe marcarão mais do que a quem recebeu? Como podemos continuar juntos se lutamos por coisas totalmente diferentes e que são inimigas? Não, eu não posso.

 -Se você se juntasse a mim...

-Não, eu nunca vou me juntar as trevas. Este aqui é o lado certo e você sabe, você me falou isto. Mas não, por essa sua idéia tola de que é culpado pela morte de seu pai, de que precisa fazer o que ele queria...então continue aí, destruindo sua vida e destruindo a minha também.

-Eu não estou pedindo pra você ser Auror, pra lutar contra mim.

-Não é isso, ou será que você não percebeu que a idéia de você estar correndo perigo a toda hora me deixa terrivelmente apreensiva? Você não sabe como isso é horrível.

Gina mantinha as lágrimas que queriam sair, nos olhos. Não ela não iria mais chorar.

Draco queria abraçá-la e dizer que lhe amava, mais do que nunca, mas não podia. Não podia por saber que se ele fizesse isso romperia a barreira de formalidade que os dois estavam mantendo e que mesmo depois de rompê-la, ainda continuariam a brigar, pois nenhum abriria mão de que seu lado estava certo. Então, só restou aos dois ficarem quietos. O silêncio às vezes é o melhor diálogo.

E ficaram algum tempo assim, até os dois colocarem a cabeça em ordem pra não dizer mais nenhuma besteira, então Draco quebrou o silêncio.

-Você...- Draco se calou. Ele hesitou se falava o que queria ou não. _"Ela que me abandonou... oras, eu não devo mostrar que sinto sua falta..."_, ele se decidiu. Não ia dizer nada a Gina, mas quando viu as palavras já estavam sendo pronunciadas – Você está muito bonita.

Ela se enterneceu com aquele comentário e quis dizer a ele que para ela, ele nunca parecera tão belo como estava agora. Parecia que a distância e a separação faziam com que eles dessem mais valor um ao outro. E ela quase ergueu sua mão para lhe tocar o rosto, mas então se lembrou o motivo por que estavam separados e se manteve firme.

-Você não deve me achar tão bonita quanto ao seu Lord, já que me trocou por ele. 

Gina deu um sorriso que fez com que Draco perde-se toda a sua calma.

-Ora, Gina, você sabe que...

-Não me chame de Gina, Malfoy. Eu não tenho intimidades com Comensais.

Draco deixou seus olhos frios e mais brilhantes do que nunca, só que de raiva. _"Agora ela me priva de chamá-la pelo nome, oras..."_.

-Você se esquece do que eu fiz pra te salvar, Virginia Weasley? Se não fosse por mim você estaria morta junto com sua maldita família e com Potter.

-Minha família não é maldita como a sua. Você nem tinha amor por seu pai, o deixou morrer. Eu nunca hesitaria em salvar o _meu pai _se estivéssemos em semelhante situação.

Gina se arrependeu no instante seguinte de dizer aquelas palavras, palavras que ela sabia não serem verdadeiras. Ela tinha plena consciência de que daria sua vida pela de Draco, sem hesitar. Mas o estrago já fora feito e ela pode ver como Draco ficou magoado com aquilo, mas rapidamente tirou isso de seu rosto e disse:

-Weasley, a família perfeita. Usam vestes de segunda-mão, mas têm o amor como lema. Não podem contar com um galeão no cofre de Gringotes, mas podem contar com o apoio da família em situações difíceis. Oh, eu preciso dizer a minha mãe que a amo e que recuso a mansão, as roupas novas, os presentes caros, tudo pra que ela saiba que nada importa só o amor dela. – ele tinha falado tudo isso com a voz totalmente irônica, o que foi deixando Gina também irritada, mas mudou, de repente, pra um tom de acusação – Acorde, Weasley, eu nunca...

Draco subitamente se calou. Ele, assim como Gina, ouviu um forte e estridente grito vindo detrás de sua cabeça, uma mandrágora. Por sorte, ela era muito novinha, então os dois simplesmente perderam os sentidos e caíram no chão da estufa. Por sorte também, Draco não pode terminar o que dizia, pois se terminasse nada no mundo faria com que Gina voltasse a amá-lo.

E enquanto Draco e Gina jaziam desmaiados na estufa de número três, um enorme dragão negro pousava em frente ao castelo e dele Voldemort descia, e se possível com aqueles lábios de cobra, ele sorria.


	15. O Domínio de Hogwarts

Capítulo 15 – O domínio de Hogwarts 

Os alunos estavam apavorados. A maioria deles estava na sala comunal de sua casa e se perguntava como a Floresta Proibida poderia ter pego fogo; como Dumbledore pôde ter deixado isso acontecer?

Claro que se Dumbledore soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ele faria algo, mas naquele momento era impossível poder saber de algo ou até fazer algo. Assim como todo o corpo docente da escola.

Horas antes do ataque dos dragões a Floresta Negra, Dumbledore havia convocado uma reunião com todos os professores para ser determinado no que eles ajudariam na guerra, assim que acabassem as aulas. Todos estavam dispostos a ajudar, inclusive o Prof. Binns, que por ser um fantasma, nada poderia fazer. Passaram horas conversando decidindo onde cada um atuaria e quando já estavam quase terminando, a Profa. Minerva McGonagall murmurou:

-Vocês não estão sentindo algo estranho?

Todos olharam para a professora como que pedindo explicações sobre o que era estranho. Mas quando ela já ia abrir a boca para dizer o que era, todos começaram a sentir um terrível cheiro vindo de algum lugar. Ficaram procurando por cima e debaixo da mesa, tentando achar o causador daquele mal-estar. Então, Snape torcendo o nariz, falou:

-Isso é uma planta rara... Usada para...

POF's!

Todos os professores, inclusive o Prof. fantasma, caíram desmaiados no chão. 

Logo depois de alguns minutos andando pelo chão inspecionando se todos estavam mesmo caídos, o pequeno rato que havia espalhado o veneno pela sala, saiu pela porta em direção a sua antiga sala comunal: a torre da Grifinória.

Chegando lá se transformou em humano, em Pedro Pettigrew. Estava usando vestes negras de Hogwarts que ele pegara do Monitor da Corvinal quando roubou as senhas das salas comunais. Entrou rapidamente, pois ouviu no corredor, que logo vários alunos começariam a chegar aos montes e ele teria que se transformar em rato. Mas pelo menos com aquele movimento ele soube que os dragões já estavam queimando a Floresta, pois a cara dos alunos era de desespero. 

Quando entrou novamente na sua antiga sala e se transformou, veio ao pequeno rato uma vontade enorme de se transformar novamente e voltar a ser humano para poder correr até seu antigo dormitório. Mas havia muitos alunos por ali, então ele se sustentou com a idéia de ficar andando pela sala comunal inteira enquanto espalhava novamente o veneno. Logo depois que todos já estavam desmaiados, Pettigrew transformou-se de novo e foi para as outras salas comunais, fazendo o mesmo. Ele não precisou chamar os alunos que eram aliados de Voldemort já que estes haviam se reunido há muito numa sala onde sempre faziam reuniões. 

Depois de tirar as vestes negras de Hogwarts, Pedro seguiu para o saguão para esperar seu mestre.

Logo depois de descer do dragão negro, Voldemort se virou para a Floresta para admirar a paisagem de devastação que fizera. Isso deu tempo para que os outros dragões, que continuaram a lançar labaredas, descessem para que os Comensais que estavam em cima deles pudessem acompanhar seu mestre na entrada do castelo.

Quando Voldemort se voltou novamente para o castelo, dois Comensais já haviam ido à frente e aberto os grandes portões de carvalho de Hogwarts. Tratavam-no como se fosse um rei, o mais cruel dos reis. Ele foi andando em passos lentos, admirando Hogwarts, sua nova morada. Não fora fácil desfazer secretamente todos os feitiços, proteções e encantamentos que protegiam a escola, por isso agora ele sentia um imenso prazer em poder tomar partido dele.

No momento em que Voldemort entrou no castelo pareceu que - por todas as maldições que ele já havia feito, que ele já recebera, por todo o seu envolvimento com as artes das trevas – com sua presença maligna, todo o castelo se encheu de uma onda negra, não o deixando com aquele ar aconchegante e amistoso de antes, mas sim com um jeito frio e assustador.

-Bem-vindo, Mestre. Como planejado...to... Todos estão desacordados. – falou Rabicho que apesar de tanto tempo de convivência não conseguia deixar de tremer toda vez que falava como Lord.

-Muito bem. – a voz de Voldemort não era mais do que um sibilo medonho – Onde está minha sala?

-Subindo por aqui, Mestre.

Rabicho e os outros conduziram Voldemort até uma sala ampla que já estava decorada com tapetes, cortinas, poltronas, tudo ao modo do Lord: negro.

-Já mandaram os fedelhos embora?

-Es... Estamos providenciando, Mestre, estamos providenciando.

-Pois então ande logo... Tenho pressa.

Então, os Comensais encarregados, os que tinham estado na Floresta matando os animais fugitivos, começaram a levar os alunos e professores desmaiados para fora da escola. Demoraram muito tempo nessa tarefa, mas por fim, todos já estavam lá, deixados no chão de terra nos portões de Hogwarts. Alguns Aurors começavam a chegar, pois moradores de Hogsmeade puderam ver os dragões, mas nada podiam fazer pra deter os Comensais; os dragões estavam na porta, protegendo o castelo de qualquer um. 

Depois que todos foram deixados pra fora, Rabicho voltou para junto de Voldemort trazendo alguns prisioneiros. Voldemort parecia estar animado pra o que viria a seguir. Seu plano funcionara perfeitamente, ele havia destruído a Floresta Proibida, dominado o castelo sem problemas e agora vinha a parte final: se vingar de alguns inimigos.

-Muito bem, – disse o Lord encarando os três bruxos que se encontravam na sua frente – vocês duvidaram que eu chegaria aqui, não? Subestimaram-me – ele se voltou pra Sirius e Dumbledore – e traíram-me. – disse pra Snape – Agora chegou a hora da vingança.

Voldemort se levantou de sua poltrona e foi bem em frente de Severo Snape, que estava com os braços amarrados por trás e parecia meio zonzo ainda pelo veneno, assim como os outros. Voldemort o encarou com fúria:

-Snape, Snape... Ninguém faz isso com o Lord e sai impune. Acho que você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de me trair.

Snape abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas antes que pudesse proferir qualquer palavra, Voldemort gritou na sua frente:

-_Imperius!_

Snape automaticamente fechou os olhos, pronto pra receber o feitiço e tentar resistir, mas nada lhe aconteceu. Então ele os abriu e viu que quem tinha sido vítima da maldição: Black, que agora jazia inerte ao seu lado, os olhos vidrados.

-Volde... – tentou dizer Dumbledore enquanto parecia fazer algo pra deter Voldemort de usar Sirius.

-_Avada Kedavra!_

No instante seguinte, um corpo caiu duro no chão, o corpo de Severo Snape.

-Sempre me perguntei porque esses bruxos insistem em querer lhe proteger. Olhe ele – disse apontando para o corpo de Snape – acabou de se matar por você. O que eles ganham lhe ajudando Dumbledore? Nada. 

-Ganham vida. Você tem centenas de seguidores, mas a maioria só está ao seu lado por medo, não porque acreditam em algo, não porque confiam em você, não porque prezam a vida.

-Eles ganham poder.

-Poder não é tudo, trevas só levam a morte.

-Fracos como você, Dumbledore, não merecem viver. – ele se virou pra Rabicho – Dê a varinha ao Black.

Rabicho foi se aproximando de Sirius, tremendo, com medo de que o bruxo pudesse sair do transe e se transformasse em cão lhe dando uma mordida. Ele entregou a varinha a Sirius e saiu o mais rápido possível de perto.

E Voldemort, controlando Sirius com o _Imperius,_ ordenou:

-Lance um _Avada_ em Dumbledore!

Sirius, com as mãos já soltas, virou-se em direção a Dumbledore e se aproximou. Tinha os movimentos duros e seus olhos não tinham brilho algum, estava mesmo sob o comando de Voldemort.

E no momento em que ele estava bem próximo a Dumbledore e com a varinha já apontada, foi que Voldemort percebeu que Dumbledore murmurava algo baixinho. Sirius, de repente, conseguiu se mover novamente, e entendendo o que estava acontecendo não demorou muito pra se unir com Dumbledore e sair dali.

A fúria do Lord era tão grande que o castelo parecia tremer enquanto ele voltava, a passadas pesadas, a se sentar em sua poltrona.

-Não ficara por isso... Ah, não... E tirem esse traidor daqui! – disse se referindo ao corpo de Snape.

=*=

Bem perto dali, numa certa estufa três, dois jovens se encontravam desmaiados há algum tempo. Até que o louro, com olhos cinzas, acordou.

Draco olhou a sua volta, ainda se sentindo tonto pelo grito estridente da mandrágora, e demorou um pouco a lembrar onde estava, até que viu Gina. 

Ela estava caída na terra, como ele, seus cabelos estava meio sujos e isto o fez lembrar o dia em que ele espalhou tinta nos dois. Ele sabia que naquela época nunca imaginaria que iria gostar tanto daquela garota que não parava de chorar e rir. Mas agora, ele sabia que seria impossível viver sem ela. Só que Gina já não queria mais uma união, então ele se contentaria em saber que ela estava bem. _"Mas por que tem que ficar lutando contra mim?"_

-Será que você não percebe que eu preciso de você? – murmurou baixinho, enquanto passava a mão no rosto dela.

Se Draco, uma vez, tivesse dito a Gina que _precisava _dela, que ela era tudo, se ele estivesse disposto a largar tudo, ela também o faria. Mas ele era orgulhoso demais pra isso e agora já era tarde.

Draco se sentia demasiado cansado pra levantar-se dali, poderia ficar mais horas e horas observando Gina, estando ao lado dela, coisa que não poderia se saísse daquela estufa, se voltasse pra realidade. Mas ele sabia que não podia fazer isso, então se forçou a levantar. 

A primeira coisa a fazer era procurar um tapador de ouvido, pois não queria ouvir novamente outro choro, poderia ser fatal. Achando os tapadores, Draco colocou um em si e outro em Gina. Então ele foi verificar se todas as mandrágoras estavam cobertas. Vendo que algumas estavam com a cabeça de fora, Draco teve que cobri-las, não demorando mais do que cinco minutos pra isso. Terminando, se agachou ao lado de Gina e tirou os tapadores dos dois.

Novamente, Draco não resistiu a tentação de ficar olhando-a, que naquele momento parecia tão frágil e carente. _"Por que ela tem que ser tão teimosa? Auror... Auror..."_. Então, num impulso, se viu passando a mão nos vermelhos cabelos de Gina, coisa que ele estava ansiando há tempos pra fazer.

Mas foi aí que se lembrou porque estava no castelo, para a missão com Voldemort.  _"Será que já dominaram o castelo? Ah, amor estúpido, amor estúpido... não era para eu estar aqui!"_, ele pensou. Mas mesmo reclamando por ter ficado ali tanto tempo ao invés de estar com Voldemort, Draco sabia que não havia, pra ele, nada melhor do que estar com Gina, nada.

-Gina... – Draco a cutucou – Gina, acorde, você precisa sair daqui...

Gina, depois de alguma insistência de Draco, conseguiu abrir os olhos lentamente. Ela se espreguiçou devagar, não notando que estava no chão. Parecia ter acordado de um sono profundo. Então, já meio acordada, ela olhou para o lado.

-Draco? O que... – então tudo lhe voltou a mente, a briga, a mandrágora – A mandrágora! Você a tampou?

-Tampei sim, _Weasley._ – Draco reforçou bem o _Weasley_ pra Gina se dar conta de que ela o havia chamado de Draco. Ele não se importava, mas ainda lembrava muito bem de que ela havia dito que não queria intimidades com um Comensal.

E Gina percebeu o que ele fez e notou que o chamou pelo nome. Ela abaixou os olhos, vendo que cada vez mais os dois se distanciavam com essa coisa tola de sobrenomes. _"Mas não era isso que você queria, Gina Weasley?"_ ela se perguntou. Sim, era isso, mas é muito difícil se separar de alguém que se ama, de alguém que se precisa.

Draco viu que ela parecia triste enquanto tentava tirar a terra de suas vestes e cabelos. Mas ele não fez nem disse nada pra tentar melhorar a situação. _"É culpa dela, estaríamos juntos, mas ela quer assim, ela que sofra..."_ pensou, mas teve que admitir depois pra si mesmo que ele também sofria. 

-Malfoy... – Gina tentou dizer algo, mas no instante seguinte, desabou em lágrimas e sentou-se novamente no chão, fazendo com que seu trabalho em limpar suas vestes fosse em vão.

Draco ficou sem ação Ele sempre ficava sem ação quando Gina começava a chorar, ainda mais quando ele não sabia o motivo. _"Chorar... ela só sabe chorar? Eu não lhe disse nada demais...ou disse? Ah, porque tem que ser tão sensível?"_.

-Precisamos ir, Weasley...

-Você... Mas eu... Não dá – ela soltava soluços baixos, não conseguindo falar. – amor estúpido... - Seus olhos estavam baixos, escondidos como quando sempre chorava: debaixo de seus cabelos. Se estivessem a mostra, se Gina estivesse encarando Draco, com certeza ele não agüentaria em ficar ali parado, pois seus olhos tinham uma enorme tristeza: a tristeza que Gina sentia em não ter Draco.

-Weasley eu não estou entendendo nada. – Draco tenta se controlar ao máximo pra parecer frio. Só que suas pernas já estavam quase dobrando pra chegar mais perto de Gina e então, ele se viu agachado ao lado dela. – Weasley...

-Você nunca entende... mesmo, você é um tolo... – Gina já estava conseguindo se manter, já estava parando de chorar.

-Talvez se você me olhasse e explicasse – ele disse enquanto colocava a mão por baixo do queixo de Gina e levantava seu rosto, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

Os olhos dela ainda estavam úmidos e o rosto estava mais pálido do que nunca. Ela mordia o lábio inferior pra tentar conter os soluços insistentes. Seus olhos estavam vidrados nos de Draco e mais do que nunca ela quis sentir os lábios dele pressionando os seus. E como que adivinhando seus pensamentos, ele começou a se aproximar; então Gina viu que ele também queria isso. Mas...

-Não, Malfoy. – Gina tirou a mão de Draco e desviou seus olhos pra baixo, se levantando. Ela sabia que se Draco tivesse sido mais rápido ela não o pararia e eles teriam se beijado, assim como sabia que se eles tivessem se beijado ela não conseguiria mais deixá-lo e era necessário deixá-lo, então parou.

Ela olhou para ele, que também se levantou, e não viu sentimento nenhum em seus olhos, nem mágoa, nem raiva, nada. _"Melhor assim..."_, pensou.

-Você sabe aparatar, Weasley?

_"Que pergunta é essa?", _Gina fico confusa.

-Sei.

-Então aparate pra Hogsmeade, você ficará bem lá.

-Não. Vou voltar para o castelo, amanhã é o último dia. Além do mais, não se pode aparatar nas propriedades de Hogwarts. 

-Se tudo deu certo, agora se pode.

-Tudo o quê? – ela perguntou.

-Você saberá, Weasley. Agora vá pra Hogsmeade. Não me obrigue a transportá-la.

-Se você me explicar porque eu devo ir, talvez eu vá.

Draco já estava ficando irritado com a teimosia de Gina e ela estava também por Draco achar que mandava nela. Então ele a levou pra fora da estufa. Foram caminhando sem dizer nada, Gina atrás de Draco, então ele parou.

-Quero que você saia daqui por isso! – ele disse apontando pra Floresta toda destruída e com alguns pequenos incêndios em algumas partes.

Gina levou as mãos à boca, não acreditando no que estava vendo.

-Mas... Mas o que aconteceu?

-Voldemort. 

-Mas... e as criaturas, oh, Hagrid ficará tão triste...

-Todas as criaturas devem estar mortas, era pra ser assim. Agora você vai embora?

-Não! Eu preciso ir pro castelo, preciso ver o que o Profº Dumbledore vai fazer...

-Há essas horas Dumbledore já deve estar morto.

-O quê? – Gina não podia acreditar no que Draco dizia – É impossível, eu vou lá.

Gina deu um passo em direção ao castelo, mas Draco a segurou pelo braço.

-Não. O castelo já deve estar cheio de Comensais e provavelmente com Voldemort também. Você quer se matar?

-Talvez fosse melhor...

Gina se sentiu vazia por dentro. A sua escola, que a acolheu, onde ela viveu muitos momentos felizes, como tristes também, estava tomada pelas trevas. Ela queria alguém pra abraçá-la e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem, precisava ser amparada e só havia Draco. _"Acho melhor eu ir mesmo... Antes que me traia..."._

-Entende porque você deve ir?

-Está bem. Eu vou embora. Adeus, Malfoy.

-Adeus. –disse enquanto a observava se afastar e com um movimento sumir. E enquanto ia andando ele ficava repetindo incessantemente: - Maldito amor, maldito... Estúpido...

Logo que Gina chegou a Hogsmeade, deu um jeito de chamar seu pai para lhe buscar. Estava abalada demais pra aparatar de novo e ainda era nova nisso. Horas mais tarde, em sua casa, ela pode saber em detalhes pelo pai e os irmãos, como havia sido tudo, sobre os dragões, a emboscada com as criaturas, e também soube que Snape havia sido morto, mas que Dumbledore e Sirius haviam escapado. E o mais triste foi saber que Hagrid estava desaparecido; ela gostava demais do gigante.

Mas logo os dias passaram e Gina teve que superar isso, pois o dia da sua ida a Academia de Auror chegara e ela já estava partindo, apesar dos protestos de sua mãe e de Percy. Seu pai e o restante dos irmãos também estavam preocupados, mas deixaram-na seguir o que quisesse.

E agora ela se via dando adeus pra sua família enquanto o trem começava a ganhar velocidade. Estava deixando pra trás a vida que tinha levado até agora, estava começando outra fase.


	16. Aurland

Capítulo 16 – Aurland 

Durante a viagem inteira, enquanto Gina olhava a paisagem pela janela, ela só pensava em Draco: nos últimos momentos que eles haviam passados juntos na estufa, no que ele havia dito. Ela sabia, bastava um beijo, só um beijo dele pra que ela se entregasse e voltasse atrás com a idéia de ser Auror, pra que o sentimento que ela sentia por ele ficasse maior do que a vontade de fazer Draco ver que estava errado. _"Ainda bem que o parei a tempo..."_. 

Gina sabia que aquele trem era específico para a Academia de Auror, mas em momento algum se interessou em notar quem estava embarcando com ela, apesar de ser muito curiosa. Ela mal olhou para os bruxos, parecia que não tinha interesse nenhum em saber com quem ela iria passar um ano inteiro.

Seu pai havia lhe dito que a Academia era escondida dos trouxas, como Hogwarts e qualquer outro lugar mágico, mas tinha uma diferença: era escondida também dos bruxos. Muitos poucos que não faziam parte da organização sabiam da localização exata da Academia. Ela tinha que ser escondida devido ao perigo de ataque das forças das trevas.

Quando Gina sentiu que estavam diminuindo a velocidade, ela se espantou. Tinha estado tão absorvida em suas idéias que achou que a viagem fora curta, e na verdade fora mesmo, já que viajaram aproximadamente uma hora e depois o trem logo entrou em uma passagem secreta. Ela se levantou e saiu de sua cabine. E foi aí que ela começou a notar as coisas a sua volta. Ela pode ver, quando já estava fora, que não havia muitos passageiros no trem, e que eles em sua maioria, eram jovens bruxos como ela, com exceção de alguns e do homenzinho que acenava incessantemente à frente de todos. Gina foi à direção a ele, assim como os outros. E enquanto ela esperava que o restante chegasse pra que o homenzinho começasse a falar, ela se deu conta na frente de onde estava.

A fachada da Academia era muito parecida com o Gringotes, devido a suas paredes totalmente brancas; havia também uma longa escada e logo que ela terminava vinham enormes pilares que sustentavam uma enorme estrutura onde se podia ler em letras enormes: "Academia de Aurors – Ministério da Magia". Gina sentiu um tremor ao ler isso, pois ela sabia que agora não tinha mais volta, ela seria uma Auror, ela enfrentaria bruxos das trevas. _"Será que eu consigo?"._

-O que você disse?

-Ahn? – Gina se deu conta que fizera a pergunta em voz alta e olhou para o lado. Ela viu um jovem bruxo a lhe olhar, a mão em cima dos olhos cobrindo a claridade do sol. Gina até tentou, mas não conseguiu parar de olhar para o profundo dos olhos azuis dele e se não fosse o homenzinho começar a falar e o jovem desviar a atenção para dele, Gina teria ficado ali encarando o desconhecido.

-Bem, meus jovens, - começou ele – sejam bem-vindos a Academia de Aurors. Eu sou Peter Slyke, o organizador de coisas não organizadas por aqui. – _"Um Hagrid da Academia", _pensou Gina. – Qualquer problema não didático, é só me procurar. Agora venham comigo, vou lhes mostrar a Aurland.

-Aurland? – perguntou um jovem moreno.

-Sim. Aurland é o pequeno apelido que os alunos deram pra Academia, e com o tempo todos adquirimos. – disse sorrindo, enquanto subia as escadas, seguido por aproximadamente vinte alunos.

_"Aurland? Que apelido horrível...", _pensou Gina enquanto também subia os degraus feitos de mármore. 

Quando Gina entrou na Academia, viu todas suas expectativas de que lá fosse pelos menos parecido com Hogwarts descerem por água abaixo. Começando pelo homenzinho, Peter Slyke, que era o oposto de Hagrid, baixinho e muito magro. Depois veio a própria Academia, ela tinha paredes muito brancas, não feitas de mármore como a escadas da entrada, mas mesmo assim dando um aspecto frio ao lugar. E também havia a separação de quartos. Gina achou que ficaria separada dos homens, assim como em Hogwarts, mas se surpreendeu quando viu que só havia ela e mais outra bruxa na Aurland e que ela teria que dividir um dormitório não com esta bruxa, mas com outros quatro jovens bruxos desconhecidos. Ela quase enlouqueceu.

-Não é justo... – ela dizia pela milésima vez, enquanto estava sentada em sua cama, olhando pro nada.

-Não reclame, querida. Não viemos aqui para nos divertir e sim pra combater!

Gina olhou triste pra o enorme e alto bruxo que a olhava divertidamente. Ela estava por demasiada cansada pra começar uma discussão sobre bons modos e costumes, então simplesmente retribuiu o sorriso zombeiro dele com um triste e deitou na cama. Ela não havia feito nenhum esforço, mas parecia que estava com o corpo muito dolorido e com um sono terrível . Quando estava quase dormindo, alguém lhe cutucou.

-Ei! Precisamos ir!

Gina abriu os olhos devagar, esperando que tudo tivesse sido uma ilusão e que Aurland fosse igual a Hogwarts, mas logo que os abriu inteiramente, já sentiu o brilho das paredes brancas invadirem seus olhos e logo depois viu a imagem da figura que a chamara: o cara dos olhos azuis.

-Ir para onde? – ela perguntou se sentando na cama.

-Para o Salão Principal. Há uma reunião lá dentro de dez minutos. 

O sorriso que ele deu, quase a fez se desmanchar pela cama, de tão encantador, mas nada que a afetasse sentimentalmente. Então ela disfarçou seu nervosismo, ou pelo menos tentou e seguiu com ele e os outros para o Salão.

Lá, Gina soube o nome de todos os jovens que estavam entrando, então já foi decorando mentalmente que o bruxo de olhos azuis era Paul Whitman, o que a havia repreendido no quarto era Allan Quiqly e a outra bruxa que também era nova chamava Sarah Griffin. Ficou animada ao ver, bem perto de onde ela estava sentada, Harry, Rony e Hermione, que pareciam bem surpresos com sua presença ali.

-O que você está fazendo aqui em Aurland? – perguntou Rony, quando tiveram oportunidade de se falarem. Gina riu internamente por Rony estar usando aquele apelido ridículo para a Academia, mas respondeu:

-O mesmo que você! – ela disse animada, cumprimentando depois os outros dois do trio.

-Como assim, Gina? – Rony parecia inconformado com a presença da irmã ali.

-Rony – disse começando a perder a paciência com o olhar dele que dizia visivelmente: "seu lugar não é aqui!" – Eu resolvi ser uma Auror como vocês, algum problema?

-Gina, isso pode ser difícil de se agüentar e... – começou Harry. Mas foi aí que Gina ficou brava. Como que Harry poderia saber o que ela podia ou não agüentar?

-Eu não sobrevivi a Lucio Malfoy, não o encarei? Eu posso muito bem...

-Não é tão fácil quanto parece, Gina. Eu demorei algum tempo pra...

Esse foi o limite. Até Hermione, a única que Gina achou que a entenderia, estava querendo fazer com que ela desistisse.

-Me deixem em paz! – disse alto, atraindo a atenção de alguns que estavam por perto. E ela nem esperou a reação dos três, apenas deu as costas e saiu indo para seu dormitório.

Gina já nem se importou mais que teria que dividir o quarto com os quatro rapazes. _"Pelo menos eles não me repreendem como os três... ainda não"._ Ela conseguiu recuperar um pouco de seu humor ao saber pelo carrancudo Quiqly que não encontraria muito com os três, já que eles estavam na turma veterana, ou seja, seis meses avançados e tinham horários diferentes.

E no dia seguinte, muito cedo, Gina se via sentada em uma cadeira ao lado de Sarah, com quem havia feito amizade, numa sala grande demais para os vinte bruxos que esperavam pacientemente alguém chegar. E quando, finalmente a espera acabou, com a chegada de um bruxo de cabelos de palha – _"Ele me lembra Colin..." – _e rosto muito redondo, todos se animaram.

Gina pensou, desde o começo, que este treinamento seria fácil, já que ela já era uma bruxa formada, já havia passado por um aprendizado, já que era só um _treinamento, _não a cobrança de Snape de ter todos os ingredientes de poções decorados ou todas as datas das rebeliões de criaturas mágicas que o Prof. Binns exigia. Mas ela estava totalmente enganada.

Toda a simpatia que Gina tinha pelo prof. de cabelos de palha sumiu assim que ele disse que faria um teste bobo neles: a execução do _Riddikulus _e do _Expecto Patronum._ Ela observava apreensiva enquanto todos iam executando o feitiço sem nenhum problema, fazendo com que o Bicho-Papão se escondesse ou produzindo um visível Patrono.

-Como eu disse, esse teste é bem simples. Comparado com as defesas que vocês irão aprender aqui, eles são facílimos, mas é necessário sabê-los. Então o próximo, não, não, a próxima, Srta. Weasley, a outra bruxa nova aqui em Aurland.

Enquanto Gina se dirigia pra mais perto do professor, ela tremia de medo. Sabia que não era muito boa em DCAT, ou seja, não era a mais cotada pra fazer esses dois feitiços, principalmente na frente de vários bruxos ótimos e de um professor que dizia que aquilo era moleza.

-Talvez eu... – ela tentou dizer.

-Vamos, minha jovem! – disse o professor enquanto abria ao baú que guardava o Bicho-Papão.

E Gina nem olhou o bicho, já foi se virando e indo abraçar o professor antes mesmo que ela pudesse ver o enorme Basilisco que se transformou.

Rapidamente outro aluno aplicou o feitiço, fazendo o bicho se retirar para caixa.

-Ei! – disse o prof. tirando Gina de seus braços – O que aconteceu minha jovem?

-Eu...eu...não suporto, não consigo olhar pra... pra essa coisa! – ela disse tremendo.

-Se você mal consegue encarar um Basilisco, não conseguirá ser uma Auror. – disse Allan Quiqly, deixando Gina mais pra baixo ainda.

-Sr. Quiqly, seria tamanha ignorância encarar um Basilisco, o senhor deve saber, não?! Mas não é ignorância não saber encarar nossos medos. Srta. – disse se voltando pra Gina – vamos tentar novamente.

Demorou algum tempo pra que Gina conseguisse repreender o Bicho-Papão pra dentro, mas depois de muitas tentativas frustradas ela superou o medo da cobra. E depois veio o Patrono. Nesse Gina se saiu melhor, mas era irônico ela ter que pensar em algo positivo, feliz, quando só vinham coisas ruins em sua cabeça, já que o professor só comentava dos ataques dos Comensais, da maneira deles agirem e Gina lembrava de Draco.

Mais tarde, ela foi junto de seus outros colegas, para o refeitório. Ela conversava com Paul sobre os feitiços e proteções que tinham aprendido e sobre a dificuldade de Gina com eles.

-Talvez você devesse treinar mais e...

-Gina! 

Gina olhou e viu Harry vindo em sua direção. 

-Olá, Harry. – Gina ainda estava ressentida pela noite anterior, mas como era só Harry, ela resolveu esquecer. – Onde estão Hermione e Rony? 

Harry pareceu meio embaraçado.

-Bem, eles... hum... Precisaram ficar a sós.

-Ah, sei...

-Você é Harry Potter? – perguntou Paul.

-Ah, me deixa apresentar: Harry, este é Paul Whitman, meu colega de dormitório e este, como você já sabe Paul, é Harry Potter, amigo de meu irmão.

-Seu amigo também, Gina.

-Oh, sim, é claro. – Gina se mexeu, como se lembrando de algo ruim - Harry, vocês souberam do ataque que ocorreu a Hogwarts?

-Sim... Infelizmente o Ministério não pode fazer nada. Dumbledore está muito abalado.

-Dumbledore? Você conhece Alvo Dumbledore? – perguntou Paul, incrédulo.

-Sim, eu e Gina o conhecemos, em Hogwarts. – Gina acenou com a cabeça, afirmando o que Harry disse e depois perguntou:

-Mas você viu Dumbledore depois do ataque? Ele parecia estar sumido, assim como Sirius.

Harry não pode evitar um sorriso.

-Os dois estão aqui.

-Nossa, que bom. Todos estavam preocupados com os dois.

-Bem, - disse Harry, mudando de assunto – e o que vocês acharam desse primeiro dia?

-Muito proveitoso. – disse Paul.

-Sim, foi. Mas eu tive algumas dificuldades...

-No quê?

-Na primeira aula de Defesa e Ataque. Foi difícil conseguir deter o Bicho-Papão e também criar um Patrono. Mas eu me preocupo mais com esses novos feitiços, me parecem muito mais difíceis.

-E são. – disse Harry, parecendo pensativo – Talvez eu, hum, poderia te ajudar.

-Como?

-Poderíamos treinar juntos. Depois do jantar somos liberados. 

-Mas Harry, como nós temos que acordar cedo, seriam horas de sono perdidas pra você.

-Tudo bem, Gina, se você quiser, eu te ajudo.

-Oh, obrigada! – disse abraçando ele.

Combinaram que começariam naquele dia mesmo e depois, quando Gina ia com Paul para a aula de Truques e Armações, ela notou que ele estava menos simpático do que era antes e resolveu perguntar:

-Algum problema, Paul?

-Nenhum... – ele parecia meio incerto e então disse: - Gina, você e Potter me pareceram mais do que amigos. Você...

Gina riu com o comentário dele. Ela se lembrou da paixonite que tinha por Harry, da cena dele e Cho, de como ela conheceu Draco, de Draco em sua casa.

-Oh, não! Somos apenas amigos, nada mais, nunca houve nada.

Depois disso Gina viu que Paul voltou a ter seu antigo bom humor, mas não associou isso ao que ela havia dito sobre Harry.

A aula de Truques e Armações havia sido muito boa. Gina ficou espantada com todas as artimanhas que os Aurors tinham descoberto dos Comensais e simplesmente amou o professor que lhe davam aula, por ele constantemente sumir sem ninguém perceber e ensinar as coisas de maneira divertida. 

E logo ela teve que admitir que estar ali era ter um aprendizado e não um treinamento como pensara no início. Ela estava aprendendo coisas fantásticas e também assombrosas como quando o Prof de Fatos e Conseqüências mostrava fotos de batalhas entre Comensais e outras. E tudo isso que ela aprendia durante o dia, treinava com Harry à noite.

Ela ficou feliz ao ver que Hermione e Rony não vinham junto com ele. Gostava do jeito que Harry lhe explicava as coisas, da atenção que ele dedicava só a ela. Assim, os dois acabaram ficando mais amigos criando uma aliança de união. Gina até pensou que podia se apaixonar novamente por Harry, já que estava tão próxima dele e tão volúvel longe de Draco, mas viu surpresa que nenhum sentimento estava se manifestando nela, a não ser uma enorme amizade. Enquanto a Harry...

Já fazia quase seis meses que o grupo novo havia chegado na Aurland. Gina, que no começo se recusara a falar o estranho apelido pra Academia, agora via a pronunciá-lo naturalmente, mas não fora só isso que mudara nela. Ela tinha aprendido a controlar seus medos e algumas outras emoções. Já não gritava e nem saia correndo quando via um vampiro ou um diabrete, assim como agora enfrentava Allan Quiqly de cabeça erguida quando ele vinha com comentários ferinos. Era outra.

Mas ela morria de saudades de casa, de sua família. Não era permitido, por tempo nenhum, em situação nenhuma, sair da Aurland, mas por sorte, podiam mandar corujas ao familiares, então Gina sempre enchia Errol de cartas para os Weasley quando ele vinha. Era seu único meio de comunicação com o outro lado.

=*=

Era fim de noite quando eles já tinham terminado. Draco estava muito cansado, mas continuava ali de pé olhando para o corpo imóvel aos seus pés. O corpo de Fred Weasley. Esse Weasley, apesar dos anos que passaram, Draco conhecia, por ter jogado Quadribol. Mas agora, não sabia exatamente qual dos dois gêmeos que estava ali, morto. Só sabia que aquele, não importando se era Fred ou Jorge, era irmão de Gina e por isso ele não saia de perto.

Zabini, um dos Comensais veteranos, chegou perto de Draco.

-Ei, garoto, vamos embora, já não há mais o que fazer e o Lord deve estar impaciente.

Sim, não havia mais nada o que fazer. Os Comensais haviam sido designados para desabitar Hogsmead e agora estava feito. A maioria dos habitantes foi morta, sendo que alguns, como Jorge, conseguiram escapar com vida. Por todos os lados só se viam casas e lojas destruídas e o mais horrível disso era ver os corpos dos bruxos que as habitavam, caídos no chão, sem vida.

-Quem deu fim nesse? – perguntou Draco, apontando pra Fred.

-Ah, esse? Fui eu – disse Zabini com naturalidade e sem nenhum remorso. – Ah, não, não fui eu. Eu estava tentando pegar o outro, agora me lembro, havia dois. Este aí foi Pilcher que pegou enquanto eu perseguia o, acho que, irmão dele. Não consegui pegá-lo, mas Pilcher, como se vê, conseguiu acabar com esse. Ele é muito competente...

Draco apenas acenou com a cabeça. _"Desse jeito Pilcher vai acabar com todos os Weasley, já foram dois. Mas até que não seria má idéia..."._

=*=

Desta vez o choque pra Gina foi muito maior. Primeiro porque ela adorava os gêmeos e perder um deles nunca lhe passou pela cabeça; e quando coisas tão impossíveis acontecem, são mais difíceis de se aceitar. Segundo porque ela não poderia contar com o apoio de Rony, Hermione, nem Harry, já que eles haviam se formado há uma semana. Terceiro que ela não pode voltar pra casa para o velório e enterro, pois não era permitido de maneira nenhuma sair de Aurland enquanto se estava em treinamento. 

Elaa queria sumir.

Mas felizmente, ela conseguira em Paul um bom amigo e foi com ele que ela encontrou apoio pra continuar a acompanhar as aulas e continuar a se dedicar ao aprendizado de Auror. E depois disso, eles haviam se aproximado tanto, que alguns meses depois, foi inevitável pra Gina não ouvir:

-Estou apaixonado por você.

Claro, ela sabia que o bruxo tinha um carinho a mais por ela – não era à toa que Draco percebeu que ela notava as coisas facilmente – mas não tinha imaginado que ele tivesse tanta consideração a ponto de se apaixonar. Ela havia, depois de tantas demonstrações e ensinamentos, aprendidos com o prof de Truques e Armações, criado malícia em relação às pessoas, mas em momento algum pensou que a aproximação de Paul tivesse algo com sentimentos amorosos. Então ela não sabia o que dizer.

-Bem, Paul, eu...

-Você? – de repente, ele parecia um garotinho de dez anos esperando doce.

-Eu... Eu não posso, quer dizer, não consigo me apaixonar.

-O quê? Como assim... Você tem algum trauma?

Se não fosse a cara de sério dele, Gina até riria. _"Trauma... é parecido com isso, mas não se pode chamar de trauma. Chama-se Draco"._

-Não, é que...

-Já sei! Você gosta do Potter. – Gina abalançou a cabeça – Não? Então qual era o nome...Drago, Drago Malkoy. Eu ouvi você dizendo esse nome outro dia enquanto dormia.

Ela quase riu de novo. _"Malfoy não iria gostar que errassem seu nome, mas iria adorar saber que eu falo seu nome dormindo... oh, mas talvez ele já tenha me esquecido. Quem sabe eu poderia..."_. Passou pela cabeça de Gina começar um relacionamento com Paul, tentar esquecer Draco, mas ela sabia que só estaria enganando a si mesma e a ele, pois a sua paixão por Draco ainda permanecia muito forte e mesmo distante dele não diminuía.

-Sim, Paul. Eu amo Draco Malfoy. Sinto muito.

-Malfoy... Não me é estranho.

-Lucio Malfoy já foi citado como um dos Comensais que havia mentido pra sair impune quando Voldemort sumiu tentando matar Harry. Draco Malfoy é seu filho.

-Você se apaixonou por um filho de Comensal?

-Não. Por _um Comensal_. Agora ele também serve ao Lord das Trevas.

-Gina, então você não...

-Eu sei. Mas não consigo evitar.

Os meses restantes ao treinamento de Gina finalmente passaram, e logo ela se via com seus colegas a ouvir as palavras do responsável pela Academia.

-É com orgulho que eu vejo mais este grupo de Aurors formados. Espero que todos vocês cumpram com o dever de proteger a comunidade bruxa de toda essas trevas. O poder de Você-Sabe-Quem vem aumentando consideravelmente e sabemos o quanto é importante lutar para detê-lo. E lembrem-se...

-Ele vai falar aquilo de novo? – cochichou Gina.

-Aposto que vai! Não muda nunca esse discurso. –murmurou também Paul.

-Como ele quer que nós enfrentemos Voldemort se nem ele mesmo consegue pronunciar o nome dele? – zombou Gina.

-Temos que agradecer por não ter sido ele a ter dado aulas, senão o mundo mágico estaria perdido com Aurors treinados pelo Sr. Paker.

Paul e Gina continuaram com as risadas enquanto o Sr. Paker terminava o discurso.

-...Não se esqueçam: se a situação exigir usem o botão, não hesitem nisso.

Gina olhou para a sua capa de Auror. Não era muito diferente das capas normais de bruxos, mas tinha dois pequenos detalhes que quase não eram notados: uma pequena marca do lado esquerdo da capa, algo como uma águia (marca dos Aurors) e um botão dourado, preso na gola. Gina olhou para o botão, mas sem tocá-lo. _"Nenhum Auror nunca usou, não irei ser eu que me acovardarei assim..."_. 

Gina estava mais do que feliz quando voltava para casa. Ela estava na cabine junto de Paul, Sarah e Allan, que depois de tanto perturbá-la e levar foras, acabou se entregando e fazendo amizade com a ruiva. Uma coisa a deixava feliz também: ela era um animago. Gina nunca tinha pensado que seria um animago; ela não achava necessário, mas todos os Aurors eram. Não estavam registrados nos livros comuns, para não serem alvos fáceis, mas estavam registrados na Aurland, o que já era suficiente. E ela escolhera um animal que sempre gostara: um gato.

Todos estavam muito felizes enquanto voltavam pra casa, mas bem lá dentro escondiam a ansiedade e o medo do que viria a seguir. Eles não estariam vendo teorias ou só praticando feitiços, eles estariam atacando bruxos de verdade, estariam enfrentando poderes malignos e isso assustava a todos. Assustava a Gina principalmente por ela saber que teria que enfrentar a quem ela mais queria bem: Draco.


	17. Weasleys

Capítulo 17 - Weasleys 

Todos estavam ansiosos pela chegada de Gina. Quando o trem parou na estação e os poucos passageiros foram saindo, os Weasley começavam a ficar nervosos, até que finalmente, Gina saiu acompanhada de um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos extremamente azuis. A Sra. Weasley, mesmo com ganas de sair correndo e abraçar a filha, esperou pacientemente que ela viesse pra mais perto, e comentou com Arthur:

-Querido, será um namorado? – disse se referindo a Paul.

-Me parece ser um bom rapaz, Molly.

Os dois ficaram empolgados com a idéia de Gina ter arranjado um namorado novo, ainda mais por ele ser um Auror. Mas infelizmente Gina arrancou todas as esperanças deles o apresentando:

-Esse é meu amigo, Paul Whitman.

Gina abraçou a mãe e o pai afetuosamente. Não estava matando só a saudade, estava querendo diminuir a dor que estava guardada pela morte de Fred, mas impressionantemente ela não chorou. Seus pais já estavam preparados para os montes de lágrimas que ela soltaria ao vê-los, já que ela nunca tinha passado tanto tempo longe deles, ainda mais com a trágica morte de um dos gêmeos. Mas Gina não soltou uma lágrima, não fez nenhum comentário sobre Fred, deixaria isso pra quando estivessem em casa.

Paul, como qualquer um, se impressionou com A Toca. Ele era inglês, mas há muito que não morava lá, mas sim no interior dos Estados Unidos, como ele explicou aos pais de Gina. Ele não estava familiarizado com todos os costumes e modos da Inglaterra, então resolveu a se acostumar com aquilo, começando pela casa dos Weasley, o que seria uma experiência muito diferente; mas ele estava adorando.

Não havia se comentado nada sobre Fred, até que, na hora do almoço, quando Jorge chegou, foi impossível não se falar sobre isso.

Ele aparatou na cozinha, enquanto os quatro conversavam na sala, sentados nos sofás perto da lareira. Logo que apareceu na porta soltou um comentário:

-Olá, pessoal!

Apesar de tudo, era o mesmo Jorge de sempre. Com o mesmo sorriso brincalhão, os mesmos cabelos vermelhos espalhados sem penteado nenhum, as mesmas vestes, as mesmas sardas, mas agora... sem Fred. Gina sorriu ao vê-lo, e até quis dizer alguma coisa enquanto estava indo a ele, mas sua garganta parecia tão seca e não lhe vinha nenhuma palavra suficiente pra dizer o que ela queria, então ela o abraçou.

A imagem de Jorge ali, sozinho, desencadeou uma série de lembranças que ela tinha sobre os gêmeos, sempre tão unidos, aprontando tudo juntos, não se largando por quase nenhum segundo. Era triste demais vê-lo sem o outro irmão, e as lágrimas que antes não se importaram em sair, agora escorriam pelo rosto de Gina, molhando as vestes de Jorge. O Sr. Weasley dava palmadinhas nas costas de Molly, tentando acalmá-la, já que ela estava começando a soluçar também, e Paul permanecia quieto no sofá. Ele sabia que não devia se intrometer.

E quando tudo acabou, quando Gina secou as poucas lágrimas que havia no rosto de Jorge e quando Molly já estava se retirando pra preparar o almoço, tudo pareceu voltar ao normal.

-Seu namorado, Gina? – perguntou Jorge, apontando pra Paul.

-Oh, não, apenas meu amigo, Paul  Whitman e esse é Jorge. – por uns instantes Gina se calou. _"Jorge. Agora era apenas Jorge, não mais Fred e Jorge..."_. – Ele se formou comigo.

Apresentações feitas, todos foram almoçar. Os gêmeos não moravam com os pais, assim como o restante dos Weasley, mas depois da morte de Fred, ele acabou largando a loja de Logros que os dois haviam montado, voltou a morar com os pais e entrou para o Ministério também, pra alegria do Sr. Weasley. 

Gina e Paul e os outros Aurors novos depois de uma semana foram chamados ao Ministério, no setor de segurança. Eles não poderiam sair logo de cara enfrentando Comensais e afins sozinhos, teriam que ficar durante os primeiros seis meses acompanhados de Aurors mais experientes. 

Normalmente os Aurors selecionados para acompanharem os novatos eram os mais velhos, com mais experiência, ou seja, eram sempre os mesmos Aurors velhos e chatos com regras antiquadas. Mas no caso de Gina, houve uma ajudinha do sr. Weasley para que ela ficasse junto de Rony, contra a vontade da ruiva.

-Não! – ela protestou com o responsável – Eu não quero ficar com meu irmão. Ele mal acabou de se formar também e...

-Me desculpe Srta Weasley, mas foi um pedido de seu pai e seu irmão também insistiu para que a acompanhasse. – o bruxo à frente de Gina não informou que Rony quase implorou pra isso. – Vendo que ele sempre estará na companhia da Srta Granger e do Sr Potter, não há motivos pra objetar. O trio Auror é...

-Trio Auror? – perguntou Gina.

-Sim, Potter, Weasley e Granger. Desde que saíram da Aurland são conhecidos assim por estarem sempre juntos. Os Aurors, normalmente, agem sozinhos, em dupla ou em um grupo grande, mas nunca houve um trio. Como Potter está nesse trio, até os membros das trevas já adotaram esse apelido para os três já que nunca se encontra um separado do outro nas missões.

-Ah, sei... – não era novidade pra Gina que os três nunca se separavam, nem mesmo quando Rony e Mione começaram a namorar em Hogwarts Harry se afastou.

Mas então, Gina se viu de mãos atadas e só saiu da sala do bruxo responsável quando ela conseguiu convencê-lo de deixar Hermione como supervisora de Paul, assim não seria tão terrível ter que conviver com o trio.

E a primeira missão de Gina como Auror, foi no dia seguinte à determinação do supervisor. Ela, Paul e o trio Auror foram designados a pegar um grupo de Comensais que estava sempre rondando uma rua de Londres, aterrorizando os trouxas.

Quando chegaram na rua determinada, ficaram na espera dos Comensais que sempre apareciam no mesmo horário. Paul parecia estranhamente quieto, o que Gina achou que era um modo de conter nervosismo dele, mas ela estava totalmente inquieta e só não roia as unhas pra não demonstrar aos outros que estava nervosa.

Depois de alguns minutos, os Comensais apareceram. À primeira vista pareciam trouxas pacíficos com roupas estranhas, mas no momento em que começaram a mexer em suas vestes para pegarem as varinhas, os olhos dos trouxas que caminhavam pela rua iam automaticamente para aquelas pessoas vestidas com estranhas vestes negras.

E Gina, que estava num barzinho onde pudessem vê-los, sentiu um calafrio quando viu novamente aquela veste negra de Comensal e inevitavelmente se lembrou de Draco. Uma sensação terrível de perda a invadiu e ela teve uma vontade enorme de sair dali correndo, ela não queria mais enfrentar nada daquilo. Ela não queria mais ver Draco com aquelas roupas, não queria nada que a lembrasse que ele estaria afastado dela pra sempre. Então, Hermione falou, e bem em tempo, Gina se distraiu.

-Vá lá, Rony. Tente assustá-los dizendo que há vários Aurors por aqui. Se não saírem, teremos que...

-Eu vou! – falou Gina.

-Você, o quê? 

-Eu vou, Rony, não adianta. – a voz de Gina era firme, mas por dentro ela tremia de medo e se perguntava o porquê de querer fazer aquilo... _"Acho que preciso provar... provar pra mim mesma que posso..."._

Gina nem esperou o consentimento do pessoal, e saiu do bar. Ela enfiou as mãos no bolso e segurou por dentro sua varinha, tentando não tremer. Logo os Comensais a viram e também a reconheceram como bruxa, já que os Weasley estavam muito conhecidos naqueles tempos de trevas e qualquer um saberia identificar um Weasley, ainda mais a garota que foi usada pra abrir a câmara secreta e que foi, em partes responsável pela morte do conhecido Lucio Malfoy.

-Aquela não é uma Weasley? – perguntou um.

-Não seja idiota. Agora qualquer um que tiver cabelo vermelho é Weasley?

-Mas aquela é a Weasley, sim! Eu a vi no julgamento da Chang e ela parece bem com aquele que sempre anda com Potter.

-Vamos atormenta-la, então!

Os três Comensais se dirigiram risonhos em direção a Gina. Quando estavam próximos, ela disse:

-Há... – _"Esqueça Draco... esqueça!"_ – Há Aurors cercando essa região. Eu espero que vocês cooperem e evitem confusão e saiam pacificamente daqui. – Gina não estava acreditando que estava conseguindo dizer aquilo sem tremer, mas só que ela não conseguia encarar os olhos de nenhum dos bruxos a sua frente, apesar de sempre lhe ser dito que aquilo era sinal de fraqueza e eles perceberam.

-Garotinha Weasley, você acha que serve pra isso? Pra Auror? Mal consegue nos amedrontar com essa sua voz fina. Dê o fora você, antes que acabemos com mais um membro da sua família.

Gina respirou fundo diante da risada que eles davam na cara dela. Não, ela não poderia desistir tão fácil assim.

-Eu vou...

-Você não vai nada. – o bruxo que já estava com a varinha na mão a levantou – Fique quieta. Agora você irá conosco.

Ela começou a ficar com raiva, estava com muito medo e totalmente nervosa, mas a ira que estava sentindo por aqueles três parados a sua frente parecia estar dominando e antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer algo, Gina pegou sua varinha e lançou um _Expelliarmus_ no Comensal que havia falado. Mas logo que a luz do feitiço saiu de sua varinha, outra luz veio em sua direção a jogando do outro lado da rua, caindo em cima de um trouxa curioso.

Imediatamente, Harry, Hermione e Rony saíram do barzinho e já foram atirando feitiços certeiros nos dois Comensais que estavam de pé. Paul foi diretamente no lugar onde Gina estava. Ele pensou que a encontraria abatida, assustada, mas ao contrário, Gina parecia extremamente calma.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

-Estou sim. Mas olhe... – ela pareceu arrependida – eles fugiram.

Paul olhou pro lugar onde o trio correu e viu que agora os três estavam acalmando os trouxas, ao invés de enfrentar os Comensais, que haviam aparatado.

-Vamos... – ele disse, enquanto estendia a mão pra que ela se levantasse.

-Viu?! – disse Rony, quando se aproximou de Gina – Por que disso, Gina? 

-Rony eu...

-Nós poderíamos ter pegado aqueles Comensais, mas você tinha que...

Gina estava frustrada por ter sido tão boba com aqueles Comensais e agora, Rony vinha acabar com a pouca confiança que ela tinha.

-Eu queria tentar! Você acha que eu fiz aquilo pra aparecer? NÃO! Eu queria apenas... – ela se calou. Como explicar que ela precisava provar algo pra si mesma? – Eu...

-Você pode ter aprendido muito nesses tempos – começou Mione, quando se juntou ao grupo – e também pode ter amadurecido, Gina, mas você ainda não estava preparada pra encarar três Comensais, assim. Foi uma atitude...

-Muito corajosa! – disse Harry – Não foi certo e você correu um grande risco, mas foi muito corajosa, Gina.

Rony e Hermione olharam perplexos pra Harry. Aquela era a hora em que os veteranos davam uma bronca na novata que queria parecer experiente e Harry vinha com elogios. Os dois já iam reclamar quando notaram que Harry daria conta do que estava querendo.

-Harry... – Rony ainda tentou.

-Será que eu posso falar com Gina? – perguntou ele a Rony. 

Rony estava muito irritado com o que Gina havia feito e mais ainda agora por Harry estar defendendo-a quando deveria estar reprimindo, mas sabia que Harry nada faria pra prejudicar a irmã, então assentiu com a cabeça e os dois foram para o barzinho onde antes estavam escondidos.

-Eu não pensei que... – começou Gina, tentando achar algum motivo pra ter sido tão precipitada.

-Escute, Gina. – de repente pareceu a Gina que Harry lembrava o Prof Lupin ensinando algo – A melhor coisa a se fazer agora que você está nesses primeiros meses é observar. Qualquer um sabe que a prática é muito diferente da teoria, e no treinamento de Auror não é diferente. Você aprendeu muito na Aurland e nós dois sabemos como foi difícil, não é?!

-Foi... – ela disse, se lembrando que sem a ajuda dele não teria conseguido acompanhar o começo das aulas.

-Lá eles ensinaram os feitiços, proteções, truques e tudo mais, mas ensinaram quando você deve usá-los? A maioria sim, mas não há uma regra pra que você aja sempre da mesma forma, nem que eles ajam assim, então o melhor jeito de se aprender como agir, como se comportar em certas situações, como utilizar todos esses feitiços que você aprendeu é aproveitar esses meses que você tem com a gente pra observar como agimos. Claro, você terá que ajudar também, mas sempre em segundo plano, aprendendo ainda, OK?!

Gina sentiu o carinho com que Harry falava aquilo e sabia que ele estava querendo ajudá-la. Ela estava tão vulnerável, que só conseguiu abraçá-lo em agradecimento.

-Obrigada Harry – disse, antes de começar a chorar, atraindo a atenção de algum dos trouxas que restavam no bar.

Ela ficou assim um tempo, só chorando no ombro de Harry, enquanto esse não fazia nem dizia nada, só passando as mãos em suas costas, tentando consolá-la. E quando finalmente ela parou, levantou sua cabeça do ombro dele e o encarou. Harry, sem perceber o quão íntimo aquele gesto era, tirou uma mecha do olho de Gina, colocando-a atrás da orelha da ruiva e depois colocou a mão no rosto de Gina, enxugando as lágrimas.

E Gina sabia o que viria a seguir. Sabia que não haveria amor nenhum naquilo, sabia que não iria contribuir em nada pra que Draco saísse de sua cabeça, então, antes que Harry tomasse o primeiro passo para beijá-la, Gina falou:

-Acho que o pessoal do Ministério chegou.

Harry não notou que ela quis cortar aquele momento, ele não percebeu que ela havia percebido o que ele queria, então não ficou constrangido. Saiu com Gina de dentro do barzinho e logo viram vários bruxos falando com os trouxas, apagando a lembrança das artes mágicas que houve ali.

-Vamos embora? – falou Harry, quando chegou perto dos amigos.

Os três concordaram e logo já estavam de volta no Ministério da Magia. Pra muitos aquele dia foi perdido, mas pra Gina foi de muito proveito. Naquele dia ela tirou o conselho que a ajudou a conseguir se tornar uma boa Auror, pois depois disso, ela fez o que Harry disse, apenas observou o trio agir, observando as táticas, os feitiços usados, observando tudo. Cada dia ela aprendia mais, cada dia ela ficava receosa em encarar Harry, ele tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos...

E passado os meses em que ela e Paul tinham que ficar com os supervisores, os dois resolveram permanecer juntos, agindo como uma dupla. Toda vez que Gina se deparava frente a frente com um Comensal, ela se fazia de ingênua, inocente, assim ele acabava se distraindo dando brecha pra que Gina agisse. Ela aprendeu que isso era o melhor a se fazer depois da sua primeira experiência. Não iria adiantar nada ela tentar dominar a situação com voz firme, já que não acreditariam nela e ririam, então ela se fazia de sonsa.

=*=

Cada vez mais crescia a fama da família Weasley no mundo mágico e isso preocupava Draco, já que Gina era um membro dessa família. Arthur fazia um ótimo trabalho no Ministério depois que mudou de setor, ajudando a combater os bruxos das trevas; Rony também era bem conhecido por estar sempre junto de Harry, que era o principal alvo de Voldemort e também havia Gina. Ela não estava entre os destaques da família, mas já havia prendido em Azkaban alguns Comensais e isso contava.

E por isso Voldemort não estava nada contente. Ele estava irritado por Harry sempre conseguir fugir de seus ataques, por ele ter sempre a ajuda da familiazinha de ruivos que o acolhia desde pequeno. Então, o dia que Draco mais temeu chegou. 

Em uma das reuniões que Voldemort sempre fazia com seus principais Comensais, ele incluiu em uma lista os Weasley como prioridade. Aquela lista, sabia Draco, era das famílias que não se juntavam as forças das trevas e que atrapalhavam, e muito, pra que Voldemort alcançasse o auge do poder. Draco também sabia que cedo ou tarde, as famílias que estavam na lista iam sumindo, ou seja, todos os membros eram mortos, se não pelos Comensais, pelo próprio Voldemort.

E o Lord sempre designava Draco pra trabalhos estrangeiros, o que fazia com que ele não participasse muito do que acontecia nos planos dentro da Inglaterra. Assim, já fazia dois anos que Draco não via Gina. Ele sabia que ela crescera como Auror, como também sabia que esse crescimento estava ligado ao fato dela ter um parceiro Auror sempre ao seu lado e isso o deixava incrivelmente irritado. 

Três meses depois dos Weasley terem entrado pra lista de prioridade, Voldemort convocou outra reunião e desta vez ele estava extremamente irritado.

-Três meses e nenhum foi pego! Vocês são incompetentes? – ele falava baixo e calmamente, mas como sua voz tão cortante e rosto tão horrível, aquilo valia dez vezes a mais do que um grito. – Não acredito que aqueles Weasley sejam tão poderosos assim que nenhum de vocês possa acabar com eles! Pilcher aqui vai armar um plano pra acabar de vez com isso, vamos começar pelo mais influente, vocês irão acabar com Arthur Weasley.

Draco gelou quando ele ouviu seu nome sendo chamado por Voldemort para participar na morte do Sr Weasley. Não que ele tivesse alguma compaixão, mas ele sempre ficava mal quando alguém da família de Gina morria. Ele sabia que ela ficaria triste, então ele se irritava por nunca conseguir deixar de pensar nela. 

Ele esperou que todos saíssem e foi falar com Voldemort. Pra infelicidade de Draco, Voldemort nunca ficava sozinho, tendo sempre a companhia de Rabicho e de Noel Pilcher.

-Mestre – ele começou – eu peço que me deixe fora da captura, quer dizer, do extermínio de Arthur Weasley.

O Lord das trevas encarou Draco, e este se sentiu como se o outro estivesse vendo sua alma, de tão profundo que era o olhar do Lord. Ele temeu que Voldemort o matasse imediatamente, mas ao contrário, o outro apenas falou:

-Por quê?

-Porque ele não quer prejudicar a familiazinha da namoradinha. – disse Pilcher com cara de nojo.

-Que namorada? – defendeu-se Draco.

-Que namorada? Não seja cínico, Malfoy, qualquer um sabe que você gosta daquela ruivinha dos Weasley e que você matou seu pai por ela. Aquele sua história de que não podia ter feito nada, que ela havia se jogado pra dentro de sua proteção não engana ninguém, Malfoy. Você quis salvar aquela garota, você gostava dela e ainda gosta – acusou Pilcher.

Draco já ia falar algo, quando Voldemort começou:

-Está claro que qualquer um sabe disso. Eu não condeno você por isso, Draco. Você gostava daquela garota. Você sacrificou seu pai por um interesse seu. Às vezes, temos que fazer isso. – Voldemort falava como se deixar Lucio morrer fosse a mesma coisa que mentir num jogo pra sair ganhando – Lucio era necessário aqui, mas se você teve que matá-lo, vamos aceitar.

-Mas Mestre – tentou Pilcher.

-Fique quieto, Noel. Malfoy priorizou seu interesse e eu não o condeno por isso.  – se voltando novamente pra Draco ele continuou – Aquela garota Weasley está fazendo algum estrago por aqui, mas não é grande coisa, então por enquanto não há necessidade de exterminá-la. _Por enquanto_. Mas é necessário acabar com Arthur Weasley, acabar com ele pra que o resto da família fique fraca e você vai, Draco.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça e saiu o mais rápido que pode dali. Ele estava se sentindo horrível depois do que Voldemort falou sobre a morte de seu pai. Voldemort o estava comparando com ele, e Draco sabia que ele não tinha nem um pingo de igualdade com o Lord. Ele teve vontade de sumir dali e abandonar de vez Voldemort, por mais que quisesse ficar por seu pai, mas logo ele tirou a idéia da cabeça, pois Voldemort nunca o deixaria vivo se ele o abandonasse, assim como fez com Snape. E Draco faria até o fim a vontade de seu pai, custasse a ele qualquer coisa, até sua vida.

Então, alguns dias depois, o plano já estava traçado e os Comensais designados foram pra ação.

Arthur estranhou muito quando chegou em casa e não encontrou ninguém justamente na hora do almoço. Não desconfiou nem um pouco que a casa estava com um feitiço temporário para desencorajar qualquer um da família que fosse ali, menos ele, é claro. Ele entrou e foi chamando por Molly, como sempre fazia. Vendo que ela não se encontrava na cozinha, ele foi subir as escadas para o quarto, mas no momento em que pôs o pé no primeiro degrau, Arthur sentiu algo em suas costas e logo caiu desmaiado com o efeito do feitiço.

Não demorou muito pra que ele acordasse e se visse amarrado em sua poltrona e cercado por cinco Comensais. Draco não estava entre eles, pois ele disse que ficaria na posição de vigia e não havia ninguém que o tirasse da porta da cozinha, onde ele estava naquele momento.

Então, lá na sala, enquanto Arthur permanecia sentado na poltrona, lhe foram aplicados vários feitiços para que ele revelasse segredos do Ministério, pra que ele falasse algo. Mas como se esperava, ele não disse nada, e depois de algum tempo acabou perdendo a consciência. Desistindo de tentar, Rabicho acabou por matar de vez Arthur, cumprindo com as ordens de Voldemort.

E enquanto eles saíam pra fora da casa, Draco foi comentando:

-Esse Pilcher é muito bom com contra-feitiços, não? Ele acertou quando disse que poderíamos tirar todas as proteções que estavam aqui... – disse apontando pr'A Toca.

-Draco, você não está bem. Elogiando Pilcher? – comentou Zabini

-Não. Eu só estou dizendo que ele podia ter vindo aqui tirá-los, ao invés de ficar lá com o Lord.

-Se não fosse por ele, não saberíamos qual usar – falou Rabicho.

-Tá puxando o saco do Pilcher agora também? – perguntou Malfoy.

-Vamos embora! – disse ele, tentando fugir do que Draco disse.

Gina e seus outros irmãos ficaram muito abalados com a morte do pai, assim como ficaram com a morte dos outros irmãos, mas o efeito que fez em Molly foi acima de qualquer um.

Ela não teve reação nenhuma quando soube da notícia, a não ser desmaiar e logo quando acordou e viu que não era mentira, se acabou num choro que durou muito tempo. Enquanto ocorriam as cerimônias, Molly parecia sem vida, pois não tinha vontade própria, não falava nada, nem comia, parecia nem viver. Aos poucos depois de algumas semanas, conseguiu voltar a si e continuar sua vida, mas começou a emagrecer de uma forma surpreendente e nunca mais teve a alegria ou nervosismo que sempre tivera antes. Parecia que continuava a viver por querer o bem dos filhos, no mais transparecia que ela já não se importava consigo mesma. E todos sofriam com isso.

Mas mesmo assim, um mês depois, como já havia sido marcado há muito, Rony e Hermione se casaram, apesar dos protestos de alguns, pois estavam em guerra.

Aquele foi um bem pros Weasley e pra Harry também. Eles estavam vivendo em um período muito desgastante e ter pelo menos essa alegria amenizava um pouco o sofrimento que tinham que enfrentar todos os dias.

Foi um ano inteiro planejando, vigiando, infiltrando bruxos em Hogwarts pra que o verdadeiro ataque a Voldemort começasse.

Fazia quase quatro anos que Gina não botava os olhos em Draco. Desde aquele dia na estufa, que ela não sentia aquela sensação boa ao estar do lado dele. Anos que passaram rápido ao ver dela, mas que lhe deram grande experiência e força, coisa que ela pouco tinha quando os dois se bateram pela primeira vez. Ela sentia uma enorme vontade de vê-lo e dizer que ainda o amava, mas depois pensava consigo mesma: _"De que vai adiantar? Não teremos nada mais... nunca mais... Se conforme Gina!"_. 

E era nisso que ela pensava enquanto seguia naquela noite com Paul pelo que tinha restado da Floresta Proibida. Estavam quase chegando perto da cabana de Hagrid quando ela o parou.

-Paul... estou com medo...

-Vai dar tudo certo, Gina, você vai ver. Tenho certeza de que o trio Auror já está lá dentro e que logo, logo Voldemort estará destruído.

-Não sei, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, é uma sensação estranha... Estou mesmo com medo, Paul. – ela apertou a mão do amigo.

-Gina, você está parecendo aquela garotinha que entrou na Aurland sem saber direito os feitiços. Esse pesadelo finalmente vai acabar e vamos poder viver sem nenhuma ameaça. Vamos!

Gina seguiu com Paul, mas pra ela parecia que o pesadelo estava começando a partir daquele momento. E ela estava certa.

No momento em que saíram da área onde estava a Floresta, os dois foram surpreendidos por dois Comensais. Um deles, Gina nunca havia enfrentado, mas sabia se tratar do famoso Comensal Pilcher, que virara braço direito do Lord ao lado de Rabicho.

Os dois foram pegos tão de surpresa, que Gina mal viu os Comensais e já foi lançada pra longe. Por uns instantes ela quase pensou que perderia a consciência, mas viu que conseguia abrir os olhos e viu que Paul estava sendo atacado pelos dois Comensais, enquanto ele tentava sozinho se defender.

Ela havia aprendido a ter algum controle, então não saiu gritando, como seria normal. Posicionou-se e quando viu que era o momento certo lançou o ataque.

O feitiço que Gina lançou era muito difícil e exigia precisão. Tinha que ser proferido no exato momento em que o outro combatente proferisse o outro feitiço. E foi isso que Gina fez quando Pilcher lançou um _Avada_ em Paul. Com o feitiço de Gina, qualquer fosse o que Pilcher havia lançado em Paul voltaria pra ele, e foi isso que aconteceu.

Gina pode salvar Paul de Pilcher, acabando com ele, mas não pode prever que o outro Comensal lançasse um _Avada_ no amigo que era tão querido. Ela viu que não adiantaria ficar ali pra chorar, só perderia sua vida, então tratou de correr de volta pra Floresta, não dando chances pra que o outro Comensal a pegasse. E esse, nem foi atrás, de Gina, tratou de sair correndo pra avisar Voldemort do que acontecera com Pilcher.

Draco ia quase correndo pra sala de Voldemort. Era visível que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo, mas ele não parou pra perguntar a ninguém, melhor ir direto a Voldemort.

Quando chegou lá, Draco se espantou. Encontrou alguns importantes Aurors, o Ministro, e também o trio Auror amarrados em um canto. _"Podem dizer qualquer coisa de Voldemort, mas não podem dizer que ele não é ótimo pra capturar reféns!"_.

Ele olhou pra Voldemort esperando que pelo menos uma vez pudesse ver alegria ou pelo menos contentamento naquela cara de cobra, já que ele estava com o tão desejado Harry Potter nas mãos. Mas Draco percebeu que Voldemort estava variando entre ódio mortal e raiva delirante. Então só se postou na frente do mestre sem dizer nada, pois logo ele foi gritando.

-Aquela sua maldita namoradinha matou Pilcher! Agora está fugindo pela Floresta Proibida e você vai atrás dela. – foram poucas as vezes que Draco vira o Lord assim, tão fora de si. Normalmente Voldemort ameaçava calmamente, o que era quase pior – Junte um grupo e traga aquela garota em uma hora, pois logo eu vou começar a matar esses daí e quero que ela esteja aqui!

Draco nem pensou pra sair rápido dali, pois Voldemort podia acabar com ele naquela hora mesmo, já que sua raiva era visivelmente grande.

Ele logo reuniu um grupo de quatro Comensais e foi atrás de Gina. Logicamente pegou os mais burros e incompetentes, pois não queria que ela fosse achada por eles, e sim que ele a achasse. Ele estava irritado também, por Gina ter se exposto tanto, pois teria que se arriscar muito, agora, pra ajudá-la. _"Por que ela, de algum modo, não me procurou na hora? E justo agora que essa maldita chuva vai cair?"._

_"N/A: Recomendável ler o capítulo 1 antes de ler o próximo, para relembrar alguns fatos!"._


	18. Há Tempos

Capítulo 18 – Há tempos 

**Presente**

_Trecho da música em negrito: Stigmatized – The Calling_

De repente, uma claridade invadiu os olhos de Draco e ele os abriu. Há um minuto estava na escuridão de um castelo desmoronando e agora estava sob o brilho intenso de um sol escaldante, mas como? Ele olhou para o corpo que estava agarrado: Gina. Ela parecia estar desmaiada. Então deitou levemente na areia quente e se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, devido à dor. Seu corpo inteiro doía, mas nada que o impedisse de poder olhar ao redor.

Estava num deserto. Ele mal podia ver, pois o sol quase cegava seus olhos. Enquanto estava no castelo, sentira frio e agora estava sentindo um enorme calor, já que gotas de suor começavam a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Enquanto limpava sua testa do suor com a manga da capa, viu uma casa. Não era bem uma casa, parecia mais com uma cabana grande.

Draco olhou mais atentamente e notou que havia uma pequena senhora sentada na sombra da varanda. Parecia que ela ainda não havia visto que eles estavam ali, tão entretida estava num emaranhado de linhas que segurava.

Ele tomou forças e com a garganta seca gritou:

-Ola!

Mesmo longe, a mulher pode ouvir a voz de Draco. Ao invés da cara de espanto que ele esperou que ela fizesse, a senhora deu um grande sorriso e fez um gesto pra que ele viesse até a casa, enquanto ela entrava. _"Como você quer que eu carregue Gina se mal consigo me manter em pé?"._ Ele quis gritar para mulher, mas logo ela saiu novamente e viu com alívio que ela vinha na direção dele.

-Meu jovem! – disse a senhora quando se aproximou - Você está tão machucado, venha vou lhe ajudar a ir até... – então ela viu Gina deitada na areia – Oh! O que aconteceu com essa pobre moça?

Antes que Draco pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra, a senhora tirou uma varinha do meio dos seios e conjurou uma maca para Gina, que ainda sangrava muito, devido ao corte que ia do umbigo até as costas, além das pernas quebradas. Ele respirou com alívio novamente por saber que ela era uma bruxa, e não uma trouxa com recursos estranhos.

Foram até a casa e lá Gina foi colocada, ainda inconsciente, em uma cama; enquanto a senhora conjurava ataduras, pegava poções de dentro de um armário e sempre sorria para Draco. Ele a achou muito parecida com Madame Pomfrey pelo jeito como manejava as poções, mas permaneceu quieto. A mulher deu-lhe vários copos de água e um de estranho líquido azul, para sua perna quebrada, que Draco bebeu sem reclamar. Sabia que ela não queria lhe fazer nenhum mal.

A dor já estava menos intensa e Draco sabia que era por ter bebido aquela poção. Ele estava cansado, e queria ficar ali na cadeira onde estava e até tirar um cochilo, mas sua preocupação com Gina era maior. Então, se levantou, como pode, e foi até onde ela estava deitada. Ficou observando a mulher lhe passando poções, lhe colocando algum tipo de faixa. Uma hora ela olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar preocupado de Draco em direção a Gina, então murmurou:

-Ela vai ficar bem.

Parecia que Draco precisava desta confirmação, pois no momento seguinte relaxou por completo e se jogou novamente na cadeira onde estava. Seus olhos estavam quase fechando, mas ele se forçou a não dormir, então começou a observar os móveis e objetos ao seu redor. Notou que havia alguns objetos desconhecidos, então, supôs que a senhora também tinha alguns costumes trouxas. E quando já tinha se entediado com tudo aquilo foi que achou algo interessante: uma lareira.

Draco se levantou e foi até lá e ficou feliz ao ver que havia pó de Flú em um pequeno vasinho ao pé da lareira. Eles poderiam ir embora dali. Já estava imaginando pra onde iriam quando a mulher falou:

-Você me fez lembrar que eu tenho que comunicar sua chegada ao Ministério.

-O quê? – ele perguntou.

-Qualquer pessoa que chegar aqui deve ser levada ao Ministério, você sabe, a chave do portal os traz aqui. Mas, sabe querido, vocês são os primeiros a virem.

Draco não estava entendendo nada. Chave do portal? Ministério? Isso só poderia ser coisa de Gina, pois ele com certeza não tinha nenhuma ligação com o Ministério e muito menos possuía uma chave do portal.

-Então chegamos aqui por uma chave do portal? Mas qual? – Draco nem notou que aquela pergunta denunciava que ele não tinha nada a ver com o Ministério.

-Você deve ter batido a cabeça em algo, não?! Esta chave. – disse ela segurando um botão preso no pouco que restava da capa de Gina. – Se você não é um Auror, ela provavelmente é.

Não havia nenhum tipo de censura nas palavras dela, parecia ser compreensível demais. Mas então Draco se lembrou: Gina havia desmaiado ainda no castelo, ele a sacudiu pela gola da capa pra que ela acordasse, _"Então fui eu que encostei na chave..."_.

-Ela é. – ele conseguiu dizer. 

Draco percebeu que ela não sabia que ele se tratava de um Comensal e se perguntou se ela sabia o que era um Comensal. 

-Então foi por ela que vocês dois estão aqui, meu bem. Agora descanse. Vai demorar um pouco para o pessoal do Ministério chegar, até porque eu ainda tenho que chamá-los e também levarão um baita susto, já que nunca ninguém precisou vir aqui.

Ele estava entendendo agora. Aquele era um tipo de refúgio para os Aurors quando estivessem precisando, mas pelo que a senhora dizia, nunca ninguém o havia usado. _"De qualquer modo eu não posso ser visto pelo Ministério. Eles me mandariam direto pra Azkaban"_. Draco olhou novamente pra Gina, deitada e parecendo sem vida. O que ele mais queria era continuar ali, ao lado dela até que ficasse bem, até que ela pudesse abrir os olhos e ele pudesse sentir o calor dela, mas não havia alternativa. 

Então, quando a mulher disse que pegaria mais água lá fora, Draco achou a oportunidade perfeita pra fugir. Foi até Gina e deu-lhe um beijo leve. Queria levá-la consigo também, mas isto arriscaria a vida dela, já que estava tão frágil.

-Eu volto. – ele murmurou, como se ela pudesse ouvir. Foi até a lareira, pegou um punhado do pó e quando as chamas ergueram, ele gritou – Mansão Malfoy!

=*=

Gina abriu seus olhos lentamente. Sua cabeça doía um pouco, mas se forçou a observar mais atentamente o lugar onde estava: tudo branco. Paredes, janelas, as macas ao seu lado, os lençóis, a camisola que vestia, era tudo branco. Ela não sabia onde estava, nem por que estava ali. Não conseguia se lembrar, mas algo dentro de si a fez sentir que era por algo muito triste, pois sentia que perdia algo. Então não agüentou e começou a chorar.

Seu choro logo atraiu a atenção de uma jovem enfermeira que descansava sentada em uma cadeira longe de Gina.

-Acalme-se. – ela disse carinhosamente enquanto oferecia a Gina um lenço.

Gina o aceitou, e logo que estava se recompondo e ia perguntar a enfermeira o porquê dela estar ali, quando três pessoas entram na enfermaria.

-Harry, Rony, Mione!

Rony correu até Gina, feliz por ela estar acordada e bem. Ele a abraçou forte e logo os outros dois também o estavam fazendo.

-Que bom que você está bem, Gina! – falou Rony.

Ela o olhou, confusa.

-O que aconteceu, eu não me lembro... Por que estou aqui?

Os três se olharam.

-Nós esperávamos que você explicasse o que aconteceu, Gina. – falou Mione. – Você estava no refúgio Auror, muito machucada e agora está na enfermaria do Ministério.

-Refúgio Auror? Não sei como... Eu...

A enfermeira, que havia ficado um pouco de lado falou:

-A srta. sofreu uma grande pancada na cabeça, creio que não deve se lembrar de algumas coisas. Mas eu lhe darei uma poção e dentro de alguns dias tudo ficará bem.

-Você se lembra onde foi depois que derrotou Pilcher? – perguntou Harry.

-Pilcher? – ela estranhou.

-Sim, você o derrotou, como disse o Comensal a Voldemort. 

-Eu não me lembro disso... Eu nunca cheguei perto de um Comensal...

-Gina, – tentou Rony – você é uma Auror!

Sua cabeça estava zonza.

-Impossível! Eu ainda nem acabei o quinto ano e... – foi então que Gina percebeu. Se ela estava dizendo que estava no quinto ano, o trio a sua frente deveria ter dezesseis e eles com certeza tinham muito mais do que vinte. – Eu não estou entendendo nada!

-Você se esqueceu de muitas coisas. – disse a enfermeira voltando – Tome isso que logo você melhorará.

Gina tomou o líquido que lhe era oferecido, e logo suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas. Ela não conseguiu mais manter sua visão concentrada nos três e caiu no sono.

-Eu posso vê-la, então?

-Sim, mas seja rápido, ela está dormindo.

Fossem outros tempos, Draco não conseguiria entrar tão fácil dentro do Ministério, ainda mais ir na enfermaria assim, livremente. Ninguém o reconheceria, não enquanto ele mantivesse rosto transfigurado.

Fazia dois dias que ele tinha deixado Gina naquela cabana no deserto e agora, como ele dissera, voltara.

Logo que se aproximou dela, tirou a transfiguração de seu rosto e voltou a ser o velho Malfoy. Ele a olhou com carinho, querendo abraçá-la, ter certeza de que estava bem. Sentou devagar ao lado dela, enquanto observava que estava pálida, algo não muito comum. E já ia tocar-lhe os cabelos, quando Gina abriu os olhos.

Ele imediatamente mostrou um de seus raros sorrisos quentes e a encarou. 

-Saudades? – perguntou.

Mas a reação da garota foi totalmente diferente do que ele pensava.

-Malfoy? 

Por sorte Draco previu o que ela faria e tapou-lhe a boca antes que começasse a gritar.

-Gina! O que foi? – ele disse depois de murmurar um feitiço pra que ela não gritasse. – Parece estar com medo de mim.

A garota o olhou estranhamente. _"Por que Malfoy está me tratando tão intimamente? E por que meu coração está acelerado como se eu gostasse de vê-lo?"_, ela se perguntou.

-O que você quer, Malfoy? – sua voz saia num sussurro, devido ao feitiço.

-Gina, não acredito que depois de tudo aquilo você ainda vai continuar agindo assim. Acabou, Voldemort não existe mais, você não precisa ser mais Auror, eu não preciso ser mais Comensal... Chega de Malfoy e Weasley, está bem?

-Você enlouqueceu, Malfoy?

-Não, mas você sim!

Ele achou que ela o acolheria de braços abertos, com o sorriso que lhe deixava mais quente por dentro, e agora ela vinha com repulsa pra cima dele.  _"Talvez isso resolva!". _Draco se inclinou sobre Gina e levemente encostou seus lábios nos da garota, que ficou sem ação com aquele gesto. E ele já a estava envolvendo com seus braços, quando ela o empurrou.

-O que você acha que está fazendo? Patético, isso Malfoy. Não sei o que você quer, mas suma daqui.

-Gina, você está bem? – ele disse ainda com ironia.

-Estou ótima. Não entendo o porquê disso, mas eu sei de uma coisa: vindo de você não é nada bom, pelo contrário, só pode ser sujo. Saia daqui, Malfoy, ou será que eu vou ter que te dizer que eu sempre te odiei desde o momento que você enfrentou Harry; desde os dias que você insulta minha família? Não entendo onde você quer chegar com isso, mas não vai me enganar querendo bancar o Malfoy bonzinho agora.

Draco viu que não parecia em nada aquela Gina que ele havia visto na Floresta numa noite chuvosa, nem de perto. Ela parecia aquela garotinha de quinze anos com quem ele trombara em um dia num corredor, pois a cada três palavras que Gina dizia, apesar de serem firmes, tinham leves tremores por trás, ela parecia mesmo estar com medo dele.

-Você precisa de tempo. Adeus. – ele disse, desfazendo o feitiço e saindo.

Gina não sabia por que, mas sentia um leve aperto no peito enquanto Draco saia.

=*=

_"Gina..._

_Eu ainda não consigo compreender a sua reação a minha presença ontem. Confesso que eu não esperava beijos e abraços, mas nunca desprezo. Não depois de termos passado tudo que passamos, durante todos esses anos, depois de quase termos morridos juntos._

_Esta é minha última tentativa. Já conseguimos viver cinco anos separados, não?! Talvez uma vida inteira não seja tão ruim. Mas a quem eu quero enganar? Acho que você entende, eu espero que você entenda._

_Desta vez vou deixar por sua escolha, não vou mais insistir, mas não vou desistir. Eu preciso de você. Demorei pra entender isso, pra admitir pra mim mesmo e agora pra você. _

_Nós sofremos muito, mas __basta te beijar pra saber que vale a pena sofrer, basta eu te abraçar pra saber que vale a pena errar, bastar eu te ter pra saber que vale a pena amar você._

_Por mais que você fuja ou tente esquecer, eu vou sempre estar aí, como eu sei que você sempre vai estar aqui, dentro de mim. É uma coisa estranha, coisa que eu demorei pra entender._

_Suas palavras na enfermaria pareciam sinceras, mas eu não vou levá-las em consideração, não posso._

_Lembre-se, eu nunca vou desistir. Me chame._

_Draco Malfoy"_

**_Well I write you all a letter_**

**_To say my last goodbye_**

**_I just think it's time for me to go away_******

**The sun it seems to sink now**

**Like my love into the grave**

**_This life is not yet over_**

**It doesn't need to be saved**

**The chambers of my heart**

**They echo all the same**

**The solitary man**

**Drives himself insane**

**_But I'll come back_**

**_To smile once again_**

**_To try and try_**

**_Until I die_**

**_To make you understand_**

**_My love_**

**_Make you understand_**

**_'Cause we're stigmatized..._**

****

****

Gina estava confusa com aquelas palavras. Será que alguma coisa que ela havia esquecido estava ligada com Draco Malfoy? Ela achava incrível, mas sabia que conseguia entender todo esse sentimento que Draco estava lhe falando, só que não conseguia senti-lo, parecia até querer, mas não conseguia. Sua mente ainda permanecia na época de seus quinze anos, quando amava Harry e parecia estranho que algum dia esse amor tivesse sido passado para o Malfoy.

_"Depois de quase termos morridos juntos? O que ele quer dizer com isso? Por que parece que tudo que ele escreveu é verdade, por quê? Será que eu já tive algo com Malfoy? E ele diz que precisa de mim..."._

-Harry? – ela olhou espantada pra ele, rapidamente colocando a carta debaixo do travesseiro.

-Gina, eu... – ele hesitou.

-O que foi?

-Você não se lembra de nada, eu sei. Mas depois de tudo o que a gente estava passando, a Aurland, todos aqueles momentos difíceis, eu...

Gina via que Harry estava nervoso, e ela estava começando a ficar nervosa também. Parecia que o que sempre desejara estava pra acontecer e ela estava achando estranho não sentir a alegria que sempre esperou sentir quando isso acontecesse.

-Fale, Harry.

Ele respirou fundo.

-Estou apaixonado por você... Há tempos.

_"Há tempos... Pra ele isso significa alguma coisa, pra mim nada, já que não me lembro de antes..."_. Mas mesmo assim, enquanto ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, ela correspondeu, querendo também aquele beijo.

E enquanto se envolvia no beijo quente de Harry, Gina já nem mais se lembrava da pequena carta de Draco. Parecia não importar mais.


	19. Epílogo

Epílogo

Foi até difícil pra Gina, mas ela teve que dizer a Harry que não o queria. Só não soube explicar o porquê. _"Claro, como eu posso dizer que eu estava esperando um beijo frio, ao invés do beijo quente que ele me ofereceu? Parece maluquice..."_.

Ela ainda permanecia na enfermaria. Estava lá fazia duas semanas, mas agora já estava bem o suficiente pra poder ir até a janela e observar a forte chuva que caía. Tentava lembrar do seu passado, mas dificilmente conseguia algo importante. Na noite anterior tinha sonhado com um garoto que estava caído no chão, todo sujo de tinta.

Além disso, estava confusa, pois algo que ela tentava esquecer não saía de sua cabeça: a carta de Draco. Todas as palavras pareciam sem sentido, mas uma coisa estava clara: ele dizia que precisava dela. Ninguém nunca tinha dito que precisava dela, não que ela se lembrasse. E agora vinha o Malfoy com toda aquela intimidade que parecia de anos e lhe dizia isto. É algo que mexe com a pessoa.

E observando a chuva, veio a Gina uma vontade louca de se molhar, de tomar um banho nela. No momento seguinte em que teve essa idéia, se lembrou da sensação de estar correndo sob a chuva em uma Floresta com poucas árvores. Parecia muito feliz, e estava com uma pessoa. Ela se lembrou: _"Com Draco..."_.

Tudo voltou tão rápido que Gina sentiu suas pernas bambas e um sorriso bobo formou-se em seu rosto. Lembrou-se dos momentos com Draco em Hogwarts, em sua casa; os momentos horríveis após o julgamento de Cho; as lições que teve na Aurland; as perdas de entes queridos; e também se lembrou das juras trocadas com ele momentos antes do castelo desabar. Sim, agora ela entendia tudo o que Draco dizia na carta, entendia porque não queria Harry. Poderia até pular de alegria por ter todas as suas lembranças de volta, só que uma ponta de dúvida surgiu: _"Será que o perdi?"_. Então, se lembrou da carta - _me chame_, dizia – e o fez:

-Draco... – murmurou baixinho.

No instante seguinte, como esperava, Draco aparatou na sua frente. Ela lhe sorriu: seu sorriso doce e meigo de sempre e ele entendeu. Aquela era a Gina que ele amou desde o primeiro momento: a garotinha suja de tinta com vestes de segunda mão.

 Deu um passo a frente para abraçá-la, mas ela lançou-lhe um olhar travesso e saiu em disparada pela porta, fazendo com que não restasse outra opção a Draco a não ser segui-la, deixando a enfermeira totalmente irritada.

E quem, minutos depois, observasse o campo de treinamento ao lado do Ministério, poderia ver dois jovens de cabelos louros platinados e vermelhos flamejantes, correndo apaixonados e molhados, debaixo da chuva. 

Eles não achavam mais seu _amor estúpido_. 

Fim 


	20. NA

Notas Finais

Snif, snif...terminou. Eu fiquei tanto tempo escrevendo essa fic, passando tempos em frente ao computador, que agora me dá saudades. Às vezes, quando não tinha nada pra pensar, ficava tentando achar uma solução pra tirar o Draco e a Gina vivos, ou então ficava pensando como faria pra separar os dois, nossa era muito bom. Mas agora acabou.

Espero que todos que acompanharam a fic tenham gostado do rumo que ela seguiu e de como ela terminou. Pode parecer estranho, mas eu quebrei muito a cabeça pra chegar nisso tudo. E estou realmente feliz com o resultado dela, feliz e aliviada, pois teve horas em que eu pensava que não a acabaria, já que cada vez mais ela ia ficando mais e mais extensa. É, porque meu objetivo inicial era que a fic só tivesse dez capítulos, não esses dezoito de agora, mas tudo deu certo.

Foi chato eu ter acabado com tantos personagens (como o Carlinhos, o Hagrid), mas já estava previsto desde que eu escrevi o 1º capítulo; não dava pra mudar e, afinal, a vida não é um mar de rosas, nem as fics! Eu admito que sou malvada, sim, nessa parte...hehe! Mas vocês já podem me agradecer pela Gina e o Draco terminarem bem. Mentira, eu também não iria me perdoar se não desse um final feliz pra eles nessa fic.

Agora só me resta agradecer a quem de algum modo comentou a fic. **OBRIGADA A TODOS! **Muitas vezes eu estava desanimada, sem vontade de continuá-la, mas aí vinha uma review ou e-mail dizendo um simples: _Adorei a fic! Continue!_,  e eu já me animava de novo. Fui eu que comecei a fic, mas foram você que ajudaram a terminá-la!!

Então, agradecimentos: _Daphne Peçanha, Anna, Simone, Juliana Amorin, Angelina Weasley,*sakurinh@*_,_ Cho Malfoy, Mar Lupin, Luisa, Lita, MarcelleBHalliwell, F@bia, isinha, Juliana, Milena, Jessica, Vinny _(Thanks por me avisar aquele erro no 1º capítulo e pelos e-mails)_, Graciele Prado,Caroline, Simone G.A.G,  Anne P. Potter, Lígia, Jasmin Tuk _(preciso dizer? Obrigada pelos incentivos, e pela idéia de judiar da Cho!)_, Lilith _ (obrigada por se oferecer pra betar a fic!!)_, Karla Malfoy, Gi Potter, Angel, Estrela Cadente, Miss Lyric _(não decepcionei os fãs de D/G, né?!)_, LaURiKAa _(obrigada por me indicar o 3V)_, Carol Maphoter e Didiza! _

Também para as betas: _Lienli Li _(Obrigada mesmo por todas as dicas!!)_, Didiquinha _(eu adorava seus comentários...hehe)_ e Srta. Malfoy _(andas sumida!!)_._

Quem quiser ver as capas que eu fiz (por isso não são muito perfeitas...) pra fic pode ir ao site: 3V (), que também é muito bom!

Obrigada de novo a todos que leram e também aos que ainda vão ler!

E só pra não perder o costume: _Deixem uma review, please!!!_

**Draco e Gina Forever!**

****

****

Yellowred Malfoy (18.04.2003)


End file.
